Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan
by Si Hitam
Summary: Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya... [Naruto Hareem][Epilogue Chapter - UU Poligami, UP]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T M = (Semi M)**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 6 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Rabu, 18 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 1. Munculnya Spirit, The Princess Tohka.**

Dunia Shinobi, mungkin benar-benar telah mendapatkan kedamaian yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah ada. Enam tahun telah berlalu sejak kepanikan terakhir yang melanda seluruh dunia shinobi ketika insiden ancaman kiamat dari bulan yang hendak jatuh menimpa Bumi.

Dan kedamaian itu, benar-benar terasa di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Alihkan pandangan ke salah satu sudut jalan desa Konoha. Tampaklah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia sedang menikmati acara jalan pagi. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari empat anggota, sepasang suami istri yang berusia muda dan dua orang anak kecil. Ada seorang balita berumur 4 tahun berjenis kelamin laki-laki berkelakuan hiperaktif yang sedang digendong sang ayah dibahu, dan seorang lagi bayi perempuan imut berumur 9 bulan sedang cekikikan riang berada dalam kereta bayi yang sedang didorong oleh sang ibu.

Itulah keluarga Uzumaki, keluarga kecil dengan segudang kebahagian bersama mereka.

"Aaahh, Hinata. . . Aku sudah lapar, kita cari sarapan yuk. Ke Kedai Ichiraku, bagaimana?" usul Naruto pada istrinya.

Namun yang didapat Naruto hanya pelototan dari mata sang istri, masih untung tidak pakai byakugan, "Naruto-kun,,, kalau kita kesana, hanya kau saja yang akan sarapan. Aku tidak mau anak-anak kita yang masih sangat kecil ini, tubuhnya tercemari zat-zat tidak menyehatkan dari makanan dewa kesukaanmu itu" jawab Hinata lembut tidak setuju.

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf ya. Bagaimana kalau kita cari bubur ayam saja?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dihadiahi pelototan dari sang istri, "Kita pulang, aku sudah memasakkan sarapan pagi-pagi tadi, jadi setelah pulang nanti aku hanya perlu memanaskannya untuk kita sarapan"

"Ah, um. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang sekarang, istriku yang cantik, imut, lembut, perhatian dan tiada duanya didunia" kata Naruto, sedikit merayu. Dia tidak ingin mendapat pelototan untuk yang ketiga kalinya dari Hinata.

Hinata mengiyakan saja, tanpa menjawab dia langsung saja mengubah arah perjalanan menuju rumah mereka. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Inilah kelemahan Hinata, sudah hidup berumah tangga selama hampir enam tahun bersama Naruto tapi masih saja merona hebat jika di gombali suaminya. Walaupun gombalan suaminya itu tidak lucu, aneh, garing, dan bahkan tidak bermutu sama sekali.

"Berhenti Hinata...!" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius, "Aku merasakan ada bahaya disekitar sini."

 **Byakugan**

Hinata mengaktifkan mata sakti miliknya, dia langsung tanggap ketika ekspresi Naruto berubah seperti itu. Bagi Hinata, keselamatan keluarganya adalah hal paling berharga untuknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hinata?" tanya Naruto, dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi agar ia bisa bertindak cepat jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Ada fenomena alam yang aneh, yang terjadi diketinggian 75 meter, Naruto-kun."

"Fenomena apa?"

"Gempa angkasa, tidak bisa ku jelaskan sekarang. Ini buruk, kita harus pergi menjauh dari tempat ini sekarang, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata panik.

Wushhhh...

Karena merasa tidak sempat kabur sebab fenomena aneh yang dianggap bencana sudah didepan mata, Naruto mengaktifkan Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode dan menggunakan godoudama untuk membuat pertahanan terkuat dengan cepat. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga bagi Naruto sekarang selain keluarga kecilnya.

Suara gemuruh terdengar menggema menyakitkan telinga, dimensi ruang beberapa puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah Konoha terjadi distrosi. Tercipta ruang berbentuk bola kehitaman besar dengan diameter lebih dari seratus meter, dan dalam sekejap bola itu hilang kembali. Yang tersisa hanyalah kawah besar di permukaan tanah disertai lenyapnya bangunan dan fasilitas-fasilitas lain di tempat terjadinya fenomena tadi.

Aaahhh, mungkin sepertinya dunia shinobi memang belum sepenuhnya mendapat kedamaian yang di nanti-nantikannya. Apa kedamaian itu tidak akan pernah datang?

Naruto sekeluarga selamat, bukan karena pelindung godoudama buatannya yang kuat dan melindungi mereka, tapi karena memang fenomena alam barusan tidak mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya.

Bibir kawah hasil fenomena itu terpaut jarak 30 meter dari posisi keluarga kecil Uzumaki berdiri.

"Haaaahh, untung anak-anak kita tidak apa-apa, Hinata" kata Naruto lega, melihat kedua anaknya yang masih bersikap seperti tadi.

Bolt masih bertingkah hiperaktfi dipundak Naruto serta Himawari yang cekikikan riang di dalam kereta bayinya. Kedua anak polos itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang telah terjadi. Jadi lah mereka, tetap tidak menghiraukan apa yang telah terjadi padahal bencana itu sudah meluluh lantakan Desa Konoha dalam areal yang cukup luas.

"Umm, syukurlah. Naruto-kun" balas Hinata pada suaminya. Ia juga sangat panik tadi, tapi melihat kedua buah hati mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun, dia bisa lega.

Tap... ...

Tidak perlu waktu lama, puluhan manusia sudah berbaris rapi disepanjang bibir kawah berukuran besar yang melingkar. Ada laki-laki dan perempuan, ada yang berseragam hitam dan bertopeng, ada yang berseragam rompi hijau, ada pula yang berpakaian biasa. Mereka semua adalah ANBU, juonin dan chunin serta ninja-ninja elite Konoha anggota Rokie 12. Semua berkumpul dipusat fenomena bencana. Dan pemimpin orang-orang itu, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi juga telah berada ditempat kejadian.

"Naruto, kau memang tidak pernah lepas dari masalah ya?" kata Kakashi pada Naruto, menyindir Naruto yang kerap kali dihampiri nasib sial.

"Apa hah?" Naruto langsung nyolot, tidak terima dirinya dianggap biang sial.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Kakashi serius.

"Mana aku tahu..." jawab Naruto ketus. Dirinya sudah terlajur kesal pada senseinya.

"Anoo,,, Hokage-sama.. Kurasa aku sedikit tahu apa yang terjadi" kata Hinata menyela pertengkaran suaminya dengan Hokage Keenam. Dia tidak ingin terjadi keributan akibat sifat kekanak-kanakan suaminya padahal bencana besar baru saja terjadi didepan mata.

"Katakanlah, Hinata" sahut Kakashi serius menatap pada Hinata, putri sulung Bangsawan Hyuga. Dia tidak ingin meladeni tingkah Naruto.

"Itu fenomena alam, gempa angkasa atau spacequake. Terjadi distorsi ruang yang menghasilkan getaran hebat yang mampu menghancurkan struktur materi sampai pada tingkat molekular. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya, tapi akibat yang dihasilkan oleh spacequake seperti yang anda lihat sekarang Hokage-sama. Materi apa saja, termasuk bangunan dan makhluk hidup yang ditelan spacequake akan lenyap tak bersisa"

"Aku mengerti, aku juga pernah mendengarnya" kata Kakashi menanggapi penjelasan Hinata.

"Hokage-sama" panggil seorang ANBU yang sedang berlutut disamping Kakashi, "Lihatlah ke langit! Ada sesuatu yang aneh, aku yakin itulah penyebab bencana ini"

Kakashi pun, segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya mengikuti arah yang diberitahukan oleh bawahannya barusan.

Tampak jelas dilangit, sebuah singasana terbang, melayang seolah tidak terikat hukum gravitasi. Singasana mewah berukuran cukup besar yang terbuat dari emas dan dihiasi bermacam-macam batu permata dengan seni ukiran indah. Kakashi langsung takjub melihatnya, tidak lama kemudian timbul rasa iri dihati Kakashi karena singasananya miliknya sendiri, singasana hokage hanyalah sebuah kursi keras, tidak empuk, yang kelebihannya hanya bisa berputar. Kakashi merasa,,,,,, miskin..

Disingasana emas itu, tampak seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan kulit putih mulus, berambut ungu gelap panjang yang diikat dengan sebuah pita ungu, memiliki iris mata berwarna ungu serta memakai gaun indah yang mirip dengan armor perang. Tangan kanannya memegang gagang dari pedang besar, sebuah pedang indah yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada di dunia shinobi. Pedang itu dalam posisi terbalik dengan ujung pedang menyentuh bagian bawah singasana. Mungkin bobot pedang cukup berat bagi si wanita sehingga harus dipegang seperti itu.

Wanita yang masih duduk disingasananya, memberikan tatapan tidak suka kepada semua manusia yang ada dibawahnya. Tidak lama, dia pun melompat turun dari singasana lalu mendarat mulus ditengah kawah hasil spacequake. Masih dengan tatapan tidak suka, wanita itu mengangkat pedang besarnya, lalu mengayunkannya secara vertikal, dan...

wuusssshhhh

Hempasan gelombang energi yang tercipta, membuat tanah yang berada dibawah lintasannya hancur bahkan hingga mencapai bibir kawah tempat para ninja dan ANBU berdiri, membuat beberapa dari mereka terpental dan terluka.

"Ijin bertarung dikeluarkan, hentikan amukan wanita itu segera!" sebuah komando, perintah mutlak langsung keluar segera dari mulut Kakashi yang telah berhasil menata hatinya dari perasaan iri.

Pasukan ninja dan ANBU Konoha pun langsung terjun kedalam kawah, berusaha menangkap wanita berambut ungu. Hanya ditangkap, tidak dibunuh agar bisa dinterogasi untuk kepentingan Konoha.

"Horrraaa.. horahorahoraaaa..." pasukan ninja Konoha bertarung sambil berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Sementara, masih di bibir kawah, tempat keluarga Uzumaki berada.

"Sensei, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Dia adalah spirit, makhluk berupa roh yang berwujud perempuan. Memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang berbeda dengan chakra yang kita gunakan sebagai ninja"

"Eh, massa? Kau yakin?" Naruto merasa tidak percaya dengan penuturan Kakashi. Tidak ada yang namanya roh, atau hantu muncul disiang bolong. "Dari mana kau tahu sensei?"

"Dari volume terakhir serial novel Icha-Icha karangan Jiraiya-sama"

"HAAAAAAH..." Naruto berteriak, "Novel mesum seperti itu kau jadikan referensi untuk bencana ini, tidak mungkin ada informasi yang bisa dipercaya di novel karangan Ero Sennin. Otakmu pasti sudah keracunan karena keseringan membaca novel mesum itu, iya kan Sensei?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kakashi.

"Aku serius Naruto"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Beneran, ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan yang tertulis dalam novel Jiraiya-sama. Senjata ditangannya yang disebut malaikat, serta tanda sebelum kemunculannya yakni spacequake tertulis detail didalam novel"

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, apa di novel ero sennin ada dituliskan bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah ini?"

"Ada dua cara, pertama dengan pemusnahan . . . " kata Kakashi, namun terpotong

Aaarggggghhhhh,,,

teriakan ninja-ninja yang berhadapan dengan spirit, yang terlempar kesana-kemari. sudah banyak yang menerima luka. Gadis spirit itu ternyata cukup kuat untuk menghadapai beberapa batalion pasukan ninja Konoha.

Sasuke, yang juga berada disana setelah mendengar penuturan Kakashi langsung mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah kerusakan yang lebih parah dan jatuhnya korban yang lebih banyak. Dia melompat tinggi, mengaktifkan full Susano'o berukuran besar bersayap, menyiapkan sebuah pedang ditangan Susano'onya untuk melenyapkan spirit dalam sekali tebas.

Brakkk...

Belum sempat menebas, Susano'o Sasuke kembali menapak tanah. Tidak berhasil melakukan serangan. Sebuah tangan chakra berwarna kuning, menarik kaki Susano'o agar menapak ditanah kembali. Pelaku pencekalan serangan Sasuke, tidak lain adalah rivalnya sendiri, Naruto yang sedang dalam Mode Biju.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku tidak merasakan niat jahat dari dalam hati spirit itu. Kita dengarkan cara kedua dari Kakashi sensei dulu" kata Naruto sok memimpin, padahal biasanya dia yang paling bodoh dan harus diberitahu kalau melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke pun menurut, lalu menghilangkan Susano'onya.

"Cara kedua ialah, bicara baik-baik pada mereka dan buat mereka jatuh cinta" sambung Kakashi.

"HAH? Mana ada cara yang begituan" bantah Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita coba saja, Naruto. Awalnya aku mengira kalau karya tulis Jiraiya-sama yang terakhir ini hanya fiksi belaka, tapi ternyata itu hasil penelitian beliau yang dituang dalam bentuk cerita novel."

Hening sejenak, hingga Naruto yang merasa aneh karena sejak tadi ditatap lekat oleh mata Sang Hokage. Naruto merasa risih, dia yakin dirinya masih normal, terlebih lagi sudah punya istri. Memang benar kalau Naruto seringkali membuat banyak wanita jatuh cinta pada dirinya, terlebih sejak menjadi pahlawan perang. Bahkan sejak saat itu, Naruto sering terjebak skandal dengan sederet wanita cantik dan sexy.

"Aku mengerti tatapanmu, Sensei. Aku memang ahli berbicara dengan musuh, tapi kau tidak berniat menyuruhku kan? Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya dan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padaku karena aku sudah punya istri. Lebih baik suruh Si Teme saja. Walaupun dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara benar dengan orang lain tapi wajahnya lebih tampan dariku, itu pasti cukup untuk menarik perhatian gadis spirit"

"Aku juga sudah punya istri, Dobe" tolak Sasuke.

"Ahh, kalau begitu suruh Kiba saja, atau Lee, Shino, atau kau saja sekalian, Kakashi sensei. Kalian semua kan masih jones" kata Naruto.

"Aku hadir/aku hadir" dua suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar ditelinga orang yang sejak tadi berdebat. Rupanya suara Kiba dan Lee, terlihat bersemangat untuk urusan seperti ini. Aahh,,,, tidak, ternyata ada tiga orang. Shino juga maju mendekat walau dia tidak ikut menyuarakan kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku jelaskan pada kalian bertiga tahapan menaklukan gadis spirit itu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" pinta Kakashi pada Kiba, Shino, dan Lee.

"Dari informasi yang ku ingat di novel icha-icha, spirit merupakan roh yang berwujud sebagai perempuan, bertindak sesuai emosi dalam diri mereka. Jika mood mereka buruk, maka sejumlah besar energi roh akan keluar yang dimanifestasikan dalam aksi mengamuk dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ia lihat. Karena semua spirit berjenis kelamin perempuan, maka adalah tugas laki-laki untuk mengatasinya. Jadi, pertama mendekati mereka tanpa merusak mood mereka lalu berbicara baik-baik. Jika spirit memberikan respon positif, maka bisa lanjutkan dengan ajakan kencan. Terakhir, jika spirit sudah menunjukkan rasa cintanya dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian, maka sebagai penutup untuk menyegel kekuatan roh mereka, berikan,,, berikan,...?"

"Berikaaan,,, apa Kakashi sensei?" Naruto yang berinisiatif bertanya ketika menyadari gurunya melupakan suatu hal karena ketiga jones yang ada tidak bertanya, hanya bengong saja menantikan ucapan Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Aaah, aku lupa apa yang terakhir... "

"Annooo, aku tahu.. Be-berika ci-ciuman penuh cinta dibibir mereka" sahut Hinata dengan wajah merona merah pekat malu-malu. Memberitahu apa yang telah dilupakan oleh Kakashi.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Hinata?"

"Umm, ituuu,, a-aku mengingatnya dari volume terakhir Novel Icha-Icha karya Jiraiya-sama yang pernah ku baca dulu saat masih remaja" jawab Hinata jujur, masih dengan wajah memerah seperti tadi. Bahkan dengan menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya tidak terlihat lawan bicaranya.

Naruto shock berat mengetahui bahwa istrinya saat remaja yang sangat polos ternyata pernah membaca novel mesum Icha-Icha kesukaan Kakashi si Hokage mesum, karangan Jiraiya sang Legenda Sannin yang terkenal kemesumannya. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau istrinya memang hobi membaca novel, tapi yang bergenre romance bukan novel mesum khusus dewasa.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang shock, semua teman-teman Rokie 12 yang ada disana juga sangat terkejut. Siapa yang tidak kenal sosok Hinata yang dahulu ketika masih remaja, yang merupakan seorang gadis anggun, bersahaja, lembut, ramah, sopan, sangat pemalu, dan kelewat polos, tapi ternyata bisa membaca novel dewasa, karangan Jiraiya pula.

"Kauu,,, pernah membaca novel itu, Hinata? Siapa yang mengajarimu? Katakan padaku siapa orangnya!" Naruto yang masih shock, merasa perlu bertanya. Pokoknya, Naruto akan menghajar siapapun orang yang telah berani merusak masa remaja istrinya. "Apa Kakashi sensei?" setelah menanyakan itu, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata. Sebuah tatapan membunuh yang sarat akan kebencian ditujukan pada gurunya.

Kakashi bergidik ngeri. Dia harus mengakui, walaupun jabatannya sebagai Hokage tapi masalah kekuatan dia jauh dibawah Naruto. Lagipula, Naruto tidak pernah pandang bulu apapun jabatan orang. Hokage sekalipun, tidak akan bisa menghentikan Naruto jika ketenangannya diusik.

"Bu-bukan Naruto-kun", jawaban Hinata segera, menghentikan aksi tatapan mebunuh Naruto pada Kakashi. Kakashi bisa bernafas lega.

"Se-sebenarnya aku membacanya karena di sampul novel icha-icha volume terakhir itu tertulis nama Naruto-kun sebagai editornya" lanjut Hinata lagi. Karena dia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak kecil, jadi benda apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, akan menjadi koleksinya.

"Ah?" Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa iya, dia harus menghajar dirinya sendiri karena dirinyalah sebenarnya penyebab Hinata membaca novel seperti itu? Memang sih, selama pelatihan 3 tahun diluar Konoha, Naruto sering membantu Jiraiya menyusun novel bahkan dia sering disuruh Sang Gama Sannin untuk membaca ulang dan mengedit naskahnya jika ada kesalahan.

"La-lalu karena menurutku isi novel itu sangat menarik, jadi tanpa kusadari ternyata aku telah membeli semua serinya dari volume pertama hingga terakhir dan membaca semuanya" kata Hinata, mengakui semua perilaku menyimpang yang pernah ia lakukan selama masa remajanya.

"Ha?" Naruto ternganga. Ini sudah sangat diluar ekspektasinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menduganya.

Sementara dari arah sekitar mereka, khususnya dari teman-teman perempuan sesama ninja angkatan Rokie 12, terdengar bermacam-macam bisikan berisi gunjingan tidak enak ditelinga yang memberikan implikasi negatif dan konotasi menjijikan pada Naruto yang ternyata telah berperan besar pada kerusakan pola pikir Hinata remaja. Jika saja ada Neji atau Hiashi, mungkin Naruto sudah dihajar.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, tidak terlalu menghiraukan suara bisik-bisik. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang ialah, ' _Hmmm,,,, pantas saja selama ini Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun membuatku merasa tidak terpuaskan di atas ranjang. Rupanya istriku yang imut ini telah memiliki referensi yang sangat bagus sejak dahulu. Hihihiii,... aaaaahh, Terima Kasih Ero-Sennin, kau memang benar-benar guru terbaik. Puja Jiraiya-sama_ ' dan ternyata itu bukan perkataan didalam benak semata, sebab tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya walau pelan.

Lalu Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, dan Shikamaru yang berdiri didekat Naruto sejak tadi dan mendengar apa gumaman Naruto barusan, sebagai seorang suami, mereka mendekati Kakashi. Mereka berempat menarik mundur Kakashi sedikit kebelakang, lalu Sasuke berbisik, " _Kakashi sensei, dimana toko yang menjual semua seri Novel Icha-Icha karya Jiraiya-sama?_ "

" _Hohooo,,,, kalian bisa membelinya padaku. Itu barang langka, tapi untuk kalian hanya 3,5 juta ryo untuk satu set lengkap_ " jawab Kakashi berbisik pula.

" _Mahal banget, jadi bagaimana?_ " bisik Sasuke pada tiga rekannya.

" _Aku sejutu_ " jawab Sai.

" _Aku juga_ " tambah Chouji.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk saja

Oke, tinggalkan bisik-bisik empat suami mesum yang mungkin belum terlalu puas dengan service dari istri mereka masing-masing. Beralih pada tokoh utama cerita ini.

"Aah, sudah lah. Yang penting kita sudah tahu cara mengatasi spirit itu. Jadi siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik. Dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata pingsan sekarang. Lihat saja, sudah banyak asap mengepul keluar dari telinga istrinya, bahkan wajahnya saja sudah lebih merah dibanding buah apel.

"Aku duluaaan..." teriak Lee samangat.

Lee pun maju ketempat spirit yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara pasukan ninja Konoha yang sudah mengerti situasinya bergerak mundur menyerahkan urusan ini pada Lee, sang master taijutsu terkuat di Konoha sekarang. Tidak lama kemudian...

Brruukkkkkk...

Tubuh lee yang menghitam dan berasap terpental puluhan meter, usahanya gagal bahkan dia harus terkapar tidak jauh dari kaki Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya acuh saja.

"Itu karena kau konyol dan pakaianmu sangat norak, Lee. Mana ada perempuan yang suka didekati pria yang selalu berkeliaran memakai pakaian spandhex hijau lumut ketat sepertimu. Lihat saja Guy sensei, dia masih jomblo sampai sekarang." kata Kiba mengejek Lee, "Naaahh, sekarang giliranku. Ayo Akamaru, kau juga ikut bantu aku membuat spirit itu jatuh cinta padaku"

Kiba maju, namun tidak lama kemudian...

Brruukkkkkk...

Nasib naas juga menimpa Kiba. Tidak berbeda dengan Lee, tubuh Kiba juga menghitam dan berasap, terkapar berdampingan dengan Lee. Akamaru juga bernasib sama dengan majikannya.

"Itu karena kau bau anjing, Kiba. Cobalah sering-sering mandi atau kau akan menjomblo selamanya" Shino pun akhirnya mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya. "Sekarang, lihat aku. Akan ku buktikan kemampuanku mendekati wanita" lanjut Shino narsis.

Brruukkkkkk...

Shino pun mendapat pengalaman yang sama dengan dua rekan yang telah mendahuluinya.

"Mana ada perempuan yang menyukai serangga, Shino. Hahahahaa. . . Dasar" ejek Naruto, tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya, "Pantas saja sampai sekarang kalian bertiga masih jones"

Aksi membuat spirit jatuh cinta pun terus berlanjut. Ada Izumo dan Kotetsu, yang dijuluki sebagai pasangan homo penjaga gerbang abadi karena sampai sekarang pun tugas mereka berdua tidak pernah berubah. Selanjutnya ada Ebisu, lalu Konohamaru, Genma, Ibiki, dan banyak lagi shinobi jones lainnya yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan hati gadis spirit cantik, namun satupun tidak ada yang berhasil. Kakashi sebagai Hokage juga sudah ikut turun tangan, entah karena tugas melindungi Konoha atau memang karena keinginannya sendiri agar masa jomblonya segera berakhir, siapa yang tahu? Tapi semuanya gagal, tidak satupun yang berhasil. Jangankan bicara, mendekat saja susah. Habis sudah stok shinobi jones Konoha.

Harapan hanya tersisa satu orang. Mungkin sudah saatnya sang pahlawan beraksi.

"Oey,,, oeyy.. Kenapa kalian semua menatap kearahku? Aku bukan jones. Aku sudah punya istri"

"Ku mohon, Naruto. Ini demi kedamaian Konoha. Kau tidak ingin kan dunia shinobi kembali terpuruk" kata Kakashi membujuk Naruto, lalu menatap pada Hinata meminta persetujuan.

"Emm,,, sudah lah. Lebih baik coba saja, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata tiba-tiba dengan berat hati. Bisa jadi keputusan yang dibuat Hinata ini adalah keputusan yang sangat salah dan mampu menjungkir balikkan masa depan keluarga Uzumaki.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Hinata. Bisa-bisanya istrinya mengeluarkan ijin seperti itu, "kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Namun suasana berubah, tiba-tiba gravitasi meningkat sehingga tubuh terasa sangat berat dan hawa menyeramkan seperti puluhan dewa kematian telah mengelilingi dan bersiap melahap jiwa-jiwa manusia, semua orang menjadi merinding. Hinata ternyata mengaktifkan byakugan walau masih menundukkan kepala, "Tapi, aku tidak ingin sampai tahap akhir. Cukup hanya bicara pada spirit itu saja." Walaupun sudah memberi ijin, tapi ternyata ada syaratnya. Tidak boleh ada adegan ciumam.

Glekkk...

Naruto menelan ludah, sesak, seakan menelan segumpal nasi tanpa menguyahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti" jawab Naruto singkat takut-takut salah bicara.

Sontak suasana kembali tenang, Hinata mendongakkan kepala dengan senyum lembutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana lega, menganggap tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Cukup hanya berharap pada Naruto sang pahlawan, semua masalah pasti akan selesai.

Tapi bagi Naruto, senyum lembut Hinata kali ini jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto merasa kehidupan masa depan rumah tangganya akan terjungkir balik dengan segudang kesialan dan kekacauan yang siap menghampiri dirinya.

Dan sejak itu, di mulailah aksi Naruto mempertahankan kedamaian dunia Shinobi dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit.

.

Tap...

Naruto berhasil mendekat ke arah sang gadis spirit tanpa luka-luka, tidak seperti rekan-rekan jones yang sebelumnya. Ini mudah bagi ninja hebat sekaliber dirinya.

Sang gadis spirit cantik sedang diam berdiri seperti mematung. Mungkin karena pasukan ninja Konoha sudah berhenti memberikan perlawanan, jadi diapun berhenti mengamuk.

"Anoo..." Naruto telah berada didekat gadis spirit.

Spirit pun membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kebencian.

wusshhhh..

Dengan sekali mengayukan tangan saja, parit ditanah langsung terbentuk. Beruntung tidak mengenai Naruto, sabetan energi roh bertekanan tinggi hanya lewat disampingnya saja.

"Oey, tunggu,, tunggu.! Aku bukan musuhmu, coba kau tenang lah sebentar"

Naruto melangkah maju lebih mendekat pada spirit.

"Berhenti!" gadis spirit mengeluarkan kata pertamanya setelah tiba di Bumi.

Wusssh,,,

Sekali lagi, sabetan energi roh bertekanan tinggi lewat beberapa centi dari ujung jari kaki Naruto. Terpaksa Naruto berhenti dahulu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Spirit dengan nada tinggi.

"Aaa..."

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi. Siapa kau?"

"aaah, eee... Sebaiknya sebelum kau bertanya nama orang lain, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah sang spirit.

wussssshhhh...

Lagi, Naruto mendapat serangan seperti sebelumnya.

"Hoihooii.. Tenang lah!... Jika kau tidak tenang, nanti orang-orang yang tadi menyerangmu bisa datang lagi" kata Naruto. Sedikit mengintimidasi berharap spirit didepannya bisa lebih kooperatif.

"Hemmph" dengus si spirit, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Siapa kau? Jika tidak menjawab, kau akan kubunuh" tanya spirit sekali lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, perkenalkan dirimu dahulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain. Itu namanya tidak sopan "

"aah,, eee..." entah kenapa kini si gadis spirit yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis spirit hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk, nampak sangat luar biasa imut namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada orang tidak pekaan macam Naruto, dan lagi Narutonya sudah beristri.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu, setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa kau bisa ada disini."

"aaahh, ituuu..." si gadis spirit kembali tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

"..."

"Haaaah" menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan otak spirit ini, "Baiklah, apa ada hal yang kau ingat sebelum tiba disini?"

"Eheheeee, tidak ada sama sekali. Yang aku ingat hanyaa,,, tadi aku tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan sampai disini" jawab gadis spirit cengengesan.

"Ya, ampuuun. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengamuk tidak jelas tadi?"

"Aahh, ittuuuu... Habisnya ada banyak orang, jadi aku takut."

"Kalau takut banyak orang, lalu kenapa saat tadi ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu satu persatu malah kau usir"

"Wajah dan penampilan mereka tidak enak dilihat" jawabnya polos.

' _Pantas saja mereka semua masih jones. Tidak hanya wanita asli, bahkan wanita jadi-jadian seperti dia ini pun merasa risih dengan mereka semua... Aaahhh, jadi ini hanya salah paham_ ' pikir Naruto dibenaknya.

"Aahh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Naruto. Setelah itu dia duduk bersila ditanah, ditengah kawah..

Sang gadis spirit juga ikut duduk bersila, berhadapan dengan Naruto. Gadis spirit sudah mulai kooperatif dan tidak mengamuk lagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Calon Hokage ketujuh, lima tahun lagi" kata Naruto narsis memperkenalkan dirinya, menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersamalam dengan gadis spirit didepannya, "Namamu?"

"..." gadis spirit hanya bengong, nampak antusias dengan sikap Naruto tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tangan kanan yang Naruto sodorkan kedepan, tidak jadi digunakan untuk berjabat tangan, tapi untuk menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aduhh... Aku lupa kalau kau tidak tahu namamu. Hmmmm,,,, bagaimana kalau kau ku beri nama saja?" tawar Naruto.

"Apa nama itu enak?" tanya si gadis spirit dengan polos.

"Haaahhhh?, bukaaaan. Jika kau punya nama, kau bisa mengobrol dengan orang lain lebih enak. Itu juga jadi identitasmu"

"Baiklah, aku mau."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau namamu Sato"

Si gadis spirit memiringkan kepalanya, seperti tanda kurang setuju.

"Memang pasaran sih nama itu, kalau Ayana saja"

"Humppp" gadis spirit mendengus tidak suka.

' _Ya ampun, aku lupa. Itu tadi kan nama penyanyi transgender_ '. pikir Naruto, "kalau Akihito?"

Respon yang didapat Naruto sekarang jadi lebih parah, aura kekuatan roh si gadis spirit malah menguar-nguar seperti pembunuh.

' _Kurama, tolong aku_ ' kata Naruto dalam alam bawah sadarnya

 **'** _ **Pikir sendiri, bocah!**_ **'** balas Kurama.

"Aaaa..." Naruto jadi panik, dia kelimpungan padahal sudah mau diajak bicara baik-baik tapi hanya gara-gara nama bisa jadi runyam lagi,,," Tohka,, ah yaa... Tohka saja, bagaimana?"

"Tohka?"

"Hmm, iya, Tohka. Bagus kan?"

Si gadis spirit mengangguk setuju.

' _huuuuuhh,,,_ ' lega sudah pikiran Naruto, ' _padahal nama itu muncul dikepalaku hanya karena hari ini tanggal 10 april saja, tau-taunya dia setuju. Syukur deh..._ '

"Yosssshh..." Naruto bersemangat kembali, dan mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Lebih dari setengah jam. Tohka, nama gadis spirit itu, dia merespon dengan baik. Menang keahlian Naruto berbicara dengan orang lain, tidak salah dia dianggap sebagai satu-satunya ninja yang menguasai jurus legendaris yang bisa meluluhkan hati semua musuh, **Bacot no Jutsu** _ **.**_

Keduanya asik berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa karena candaan Naruto, atau tingkah polos dan tsundere dari Tohka. Hingga sampai pada tahap ketiga mendekati spirit, "Anoooo,,, Tohka-chan" kata Naruto, ada penambahan sufiks '-chan' agar terkesan lebih akrab dan lebih intim, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?" ajaknya pada Tohka.

"Eh,,,?" Tohka memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, "Apa kencan itu enak, Naru?"

Tohka pun memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'Naru', panggilan akrab mereka berdua.

Padahal dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya sendiri, Naruto tidak pernah memakai panggilan manis atau sayang pada Hinata. Sedangkan pada Tohka yang baru saja kenal, sudah saling panggil dengan manis. Ini tanda-tanda awal retaknya kehidupan rumah tangga.

"Yaaa, pokoknya kencan itu enak." jawab Naruto asal. "Jadi apa kamu mau, Tohka-chan?"

Tohka mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi disini besok pagi, ttebayou.."

"Ummm..."

" _Huhh, berhasil. Tinggal memikirkan kencan besok saja. Maka tugasku selesai._ ' pikir Naruto dibenaknya sambil menatap langit.

Saat mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, Tohka sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto tidak terkejut, gadis spirit yang datang dengan cara aneh, wajar jika cara hilangnya juga aneh.

"Baiklah, masalah hari ini selesai. Setidaknya untuk hari ini." kata Naruto semangat, lalu berjalan kembali pada teman-temannya yang harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil usaha Naruto, terutama istrinya. Dan fenomena tidak masuk akal hari ini pun hanya di anggap sebagai bencana alam biasa saja.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah menampakkan dirinya, walau baru beberapa derajat kemunculannya di ufuk timur. Hawa udara terasa masih dingin, menusuk hingga tulang seorang pemuda yang pagi-pagi sekali ini sudah berada ditengah kawah bencana spacequake kemarin. Salahnya sendiri, mengajak seorang gadis kencan pagi hari. Tapi karena sudah janji, Naruto pantang mengingkarinya.

"Haaaah,, kapan dia datang ya? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu. Brrrr." kata Naruto, bibirnya sampai bergetar kedinginan karena cukup lama berdiri.

plukk.

"Aduhh, siapa sih yang menimpuk kepalaku?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Naruuu,..." Tohka yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Naruto, berdiri memasang tampang cemberut karena Naruto tidak menyadari dan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Aaah, Tohka-chan. Ohaiyo" sapa Naruto.

"Aku mau makan kencannya sekarang" dengus Tohka.

"Iyaa, tapi sebelum itu, ganti dulu baju mu." kata Naruto. Dia agak risih mengajak Tohka jalan-jalan dengan pakaian seperti armor perang.

"Aku harus pakai baju apa?"

"Eeeeerr,..." Naruto jadi bingung. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja" kata Naruto menunjukkan sebuah foto yang dia ambil dari dompet gama-chan miliknya. Foto remaja Hinata sebelum ia nikahi (Pakaian Hinata di manga pendek Hiden Retsu no Sho ketika kencan dengan Naruto).

Mengerti, Tohka pun mengangkat tangannya keatas. Perlahan armor perangnya tanggal, hilang sedikit demi sedikit dari atas kebawah.

Naruto, mau tidak mau harus panik, terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Tohka. Dia tidak ingin disangka mesum pagi-pagi melihat gadis telanjang di luar ruangan.

Tohka pun menyelesaikan ganti bajunya. Ganti baju tanpa melepas dan memakai. Dengan sedikit trik sihir ala roh, dia dapat mengganti baju secara instan atau teknik _requip_.

"Naruu,, sudah" kata Tohka. Memanggil Naruto yang masih memungguni dirinya.

"Aaaahh, baiklah... sekarang ayo ikuti aku" kata Naruto yang sudah menghadap Tohka.

Acara kencan mereka dimulai. Naruto mengajak tohka berkeliling ke seluruh desa Konoha. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan ahli berkencan, dia pun bingung mau mengajak Tohka melakukan apa. Hanya bermodal insting dan kebiasaannya dahulu ketika berkencan dengan Hinata. Sampai sekarang sudah hampir dua jam, Naruto hanya membawa Tohka berkeliling tidak jelas.

"Ne nee,,, Naru. Apa ini yang disebut kencan? Baunya enak." kata Tohka menunjuk sebuah makanan, kue yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di sebuah etalase toko.

"Haah?" Naruto melongo, tadi Tohka masih disampingnya tapi sekarang sudah didepan toko. Malah sekarang Tohka sudah menempelkan wajahnya di kaca etalase toko. "Itu bukan kencan, itu namanya kue manju"

"Aaahh, bukan yaa? Tapi aku mau ini." tunjuk Tohka ke kue manju yang ada didalam etalase.

"Ya sudah. Ambil saja kalau kau mau"

"Yeeiyy" teriak Tohka girang.

Acara jalan-jalan mereka pun terus berlanjut. Setidaknya Naruto sudah tahu apa yang disukai Tohka. Hal yang harus seseorang ketahui dari pasangan kencannya. Tapi bagi Naruto tidak seperti ini juga kan? Tohka selalu saja singgah disetiap toko kue yang mereka lalui dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama "Apa ini yang dinamakan kencan?". Ada dango, anmitsu, cinnamon rolls, dorayaki, takoyaki, taiyaki, daifuku dan banyak lagi kue lainnya. Semua telah dicoba tohka. Tapi gadis spirit itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan kenyang.

Tentang makanan, Naruto jadi mengingat sesuatu, kebetulan perutnya juga sedang lapar.

"Tohka-chan, kau mau ikut aku sarapan tidak?"

"Umm" dijawab anggukan antusias dari Tohka. Urusan makanan, Tohka tidak akan pernah kekenyangan.

Sampailah mereka didepan sebuah kedai. Kedai yang baru buka karena ini masih pagi.

"Teuchi-jisan. Aku pesan yang biasa, untuk dua orang" kata Naruto lalu langsung duduk, diikuti oleh Tohka disampingnya.

Tak lama kemudia, "Ini pesanannya, Naruto dan Hi-" ucapan Teuchi terhenti karena melihat gadis yang menemani Naruto bukan lah orang yang ia kenal. Dia berpikir, apa Naruto mulai berani selingkuh? Tapi karena tidak ingin ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang, Teuchi diam saja.

"Ada apa Teuchi-jisan?"

"Ah, tidak. Makanlah." jawab Teuchi singkat, lalu beranjak kebelakang kedai. Dia tidak perlu siaga di depan pancinya dari balik meja pelanggan karena hanya ada naruto dan seorang gadis saja.

"Nah, Tohka-chan, silahkan mak-" ucapan naruto terhenti saat melihat keadaan Tohka sekarang. Tohka dengan mata berbinar-binar, air liur yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes keluar dari mulutnya yang tengah terbuka. Naruto tahu itu, tanda-tanda seorang penggila ramen, mirip dengan dirinya sendiri tapi ini lebih parah.

"Ittadakimasu..." tak lama kemudian, "sluurrpp, aaahhh. Aku mau lagi, Naru"

"Ah, yaa" kata Naruto lalu beralih memanggil pemilik kedai, "Teuchi-jisan, ramennya lagi"

Teuchi segera menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya, dan belum sampai 20 menit didepan Tohka sudah ada menara mangkok. 55 mangkok ramen yang sudah dihabiskan Tohka. Ini rekor baru, Naruto si pemuja Dewa Ramen saja belum pernah makan ramen sebanyak itu dalam waktu 20 menit.

"Aaahh, kenyangnyaaa" kata Tohka mengusap perutnya yang anehnya tetap rata padahan sudah banyak sekali makanan yang masuk. "Ne, Naruu. Jadi apa ini yang namanya kencan?"

Naruto jadi bingung, karena pikirannya masih blank akibat melihat tumpukan mangkok ramen, lagi-lagi dia asal jawab, "Ya, inilah yang namanya kencan. Kencan Ramen."

Setelah puas makan, Naruto membawa Tohka keluar dari kedai, "Kau pulang lah,, aku masih ada urusan. Tidak apa-apa kan Tohka-chan?" Naruto sebenarnya tidak keberatan mengantar Tohka pulang, tapi karena tidak tahu tempat tinggal spirit dan lagi Tohka bisa pulang cepat dan langsung hilang seperti kemarin, jadi Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi Naru" kata Tohka. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari dirinya

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

* * *

.

 **Note :** Heheeee, fic MC yang ada aja masih belum kelar, malah bikin fic baru. Yosh, begini, sama seperti kebanyakan author lain, otakku ga bisa jika terlalu difokuskan untuk menggarap dua fic itu melulu, aku juga butuh pengalih fokus. Jadi lah fic ini. Awalnya karena tertarik untuk bikin fic di fandom Xover ini dan kebetulan pernah menonton anime itu, lalu datang lah ide. Dibuang sayang, jadi langsung dibikin fic aja. Dan jumlah word fic ini lumayan panjang. Wajar saja, walaupun hanya selingan tapi fic ini sudah mulai kutulis sejak hampir tiga minggu lalu (semakin lama, semakin banyak word).

Kujelaskan dulu, Fic ini bisa dianggap udah complete, tapi walau begitu kedepan bisa saja ada lanjutannya dengan spirit yang berbeda. Alur ceritanya akan kubuat nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya jika fic ini memang berlanjut. Itupun kalau ada ide yang muncul dikepalaku. Aku ingin menyelesaikan dua fic MC yang masih belum selesai, jadi penggarapan fic ini hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Kalau ada update, mungkin akan lama. Aku tidak ingin mengurangi konsistensi menulis fic berjudul "To The End of The World" dan "My Cute Sister?"

Intinya jika update, fic ini akan hadir dengan prinsip "satu masalah, satu spirit, satu konflik, satu chapter, selesai" gitu. Jadi tidak akan ada yang namanya mati penasaran karena tiga huruf sakral mematikan " **TBC** " di fic yang ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake...**

Langit sudah tampak jingga keunguan. Hari sudah petang, dan tampaklah seorang pemuda bermabut pirang yang berjalan gontai, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Haaaah, capeknyaa... Tsunade-baachan tidak punya belas kasihan, massa aku harus selesai membaca dan mempelajari kitab birokrasi dan sistem pemerintahan Konoha yang tebalnya lebih dari sejengkal hari ini juga sih? Dasar, Baachan keterlaluaaaan..." keluh Naruto.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari rumah Tsunade. Setelah acara kencan dengan Tohka tadi pagi, siangnya dia harus ke rumah Tsunade. Disana dia mendapat pengajaran dan pelatihan menjadi Hokage yang baik dan benar secara ekslusif dari mantan Hokage Kelima. Tsunade mengajar dengan sangat keras agar nanti Naruto bisa menjadi Hokage yang bertanggung jawab dan mampu memajukan Konoha, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu Naruto sudah dinobatkan sebagai Hokage Ketujuh walaupun acara pelantikannya masih lima tahun lagi. Lima tahun itu masih lama, tapi karena kapasitas dan kecepatan pemprosesan otak Naruto yang jauh dibawah standar, makanya dia harus mendapat pendidikan menjadi Hokage sejak dini.

Naruto sudah ada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Semoga saja Hinata ada dirumah. Cukup melihat wajahnya saja, capek ini pasti tidak akan terasa lagi. Aaaahh,,,, Hinataku, hidupku, cintaku, sayangkuuu. Beruntungnya aku memilikimu sebagai istriku." Gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

Cklekk.

"Tadaima, Hinata"

"Okaeri, Naruuuuu..."

Seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap panjang, menjawab salam Naruto. Bukan istrinya, tapi wanita lain. Naruto sangat mengenalinya karena baru tadi pagi berkencan dengan wanita itu. Tapi yang bikin Naruto bingung ialah, kenapa wanita itu ada dirumahnya?

Ditengah kebengongan Naruto, tiba-tiba wanita itu tanpa risih sama sekali memeluk erat lengan Naruto, membenamkan lengan Naruto diantara dua benda empuk yang ukurannya kurang lebih sama dengan milik Hinata. "Besok kita kencan ramen lagi yaaa.." pintanya manja

"To-toh- Tohka-chaaannn. Bi-bisa tidak, lepaskan tanganku dulu?" pinta naruto dengan terbata-bata. Dia sangat takut kalau Hinata melihat adegan ini, pasti timbul kesalahpahaman.

"Tohka-chan..." terdengar suara lembut dan merdu. Namun sebaliknya ditelinga Naruto. "Bolt-kun baru saja selesai mandi, bisa tidak bantu dia memakai pakaiannya?"

"Ha'i... Siap laksanakan, Hinata-sama" kata Tohka sigap, lalu langsung beranjak kebelakang.

Naruto makin shock, apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan kehidupannya sekarang? Kemana hilangnya hidup yang penuh berkah dan kebahagiaan bersama Hinata dan kedua anaknya? Kenapa Tohka bisa ada dirumahnya? Kenapa Tohka bisa menurut dan sangat patuh pada Hinata? Dan kenapa? Kenapaaa...?

"Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata lembut. Bukan lembut, tapi terdengar sadis seperti bisikan dewa kematian di telinga Naruto. "Jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam. Mataku selalu melihatmu" lanjut Hinata dengan mata Byakugan aktif. Aura pekat berwarna hitam kelam seperti dewa kematian menguar-nguar dari tubuh Hinata. Membuat Naruto merinding seperti menghadapi sakaratul maut.

Glekkk...

Menelan ludahnya sendiri, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi sembah sujud. Dia memang sudah sering merasakan tinju super Sakura. Tapi melihat kebengisan Hinata yang sekarang, Sakura sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Hamba berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, Hinata-sama" kata Naruto dalam posisi sembah sujud.

' _Ternyata memiliki istri seorang Hinata tidak sepenuhnya beruntung, kenapa sifat bengisnya baru muncul sekarang? Dulu sebelum menikah denganku, dia kan tidak pernah seperti ini?'_ kata Naruto dibenaknya. Hancur sudah kehidupan bahagia keluarga Uzumaki, dihempas oleh badai kekacauan yang timbul akibat kemunculan gadis spirit.

.

.

.

Eittsss ada lagi, karena dibawah ini ada cuplikan untuk chap depan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepala. Kalau ga ditulis nanti hilang jadi ku cantumkan dulu disini. Kerangka ceritanya sendiri belum ada sama sekali, jadi kalau update, mungkin akan cukup lama. Aku tidak bermaksud mem-PHP-in, jadi jangan terlalu berharap.

 **Next Preview...**

Dua pemuda berdiri berdampingan, menatap puluhan pasukan ninja Konoha yang tampak sudah kewalahan menghentikan amukan seorang spirit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disiang bolong.

"Teme. Sebaiknya sekarang giliranmu yang menaklukan spirit itu. Dirumahku sudah ada satu"

"Hn..."

"Jawab yang jelas, Teme! Iya atau tidak?"

"Hn..."

"Bisa tidak kau melupakan tingkah sok cool mu itu, kita sedang dalam masalah"

"Hn..."

Naruto tidak bicara lagi karena pasti akan mendapat jawaban yang sama, tapi dalam hatinya ' _Ghhh,, rasanya mau ku tabok juga ni orang'_

Hening sejenak karena rivalnya yang cerewet tidak kunjung bicara lagi, akhirnya Sasuke menambah porsi bicaranya hari ini.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita, merepotkan"

Naruto mencoba bersabar. Melihat spirit itu sejenak dan seketika itulah, muncul ide gila brilian penuh kejutan dari otak bodohnya. Dengan seringaian lebar Naruto berkata, "Teme, coba kau lihat spirit itu baik-baik!"

Sasuke pun menurut, mengikuti perkataan Naruto untuk melihat spirit yang sedang bertarung dengan puluhan ninja Konoha.

"Coba kau lihat dadanya, apa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Hn..." ini dapat di artikan sebagai dengusan bingung.

"Lihaaat,,, dua balon besar itu bergoyang-goyang seakan itu adalah balon karet yang berisi air, bukan angin"

"Ehh.." mata Sasuke menyipit agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Gunakan sharingan mu sekalian!, biar lebih jelas. Dadanya besar. Lihat baik-baik, dadanya itu loh, BE-SAAR... dan pasti sangat empuk"

"Terus?" tanya Sasuke masih kurang paham.

"Heheee, massa kau tidak mau dada yang seperti itu? Aku yakin kalau selama ini kau belum pernah menikmati dada berukuran besar kan?"

Sasuke magut-magut membenarkan, dengan pelan ia mulai mengangguk. Dia sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan dada berukuran besar, mengingat siapa yang jadi istrinya sekarang. Sasuke tidak seberuntung Naruto dalam hal pasangan hidup.

"Ku prediksikan, ukurannya sama dengan milik Tsunade-baachan. Yaa, aku tau dan masih ingat saat kita masih chunin berumur 13 tahun sebagai tim 7 dahulu, kau sering menatap ke arah dada Tsunade-baachan kan, ketika kita kekantor Hokage?, jadi aku yakin kau pasti sangat berselera dengan ukuran dada jumbo."

Anggukan Sasuke semakin cepat, dia juga ingin mendapat kenikmatan dada berukuran jumbo dan empuk yang bisa dijadikan bantal tidur. Itulah impian masa kecil Sasuke yang tidak terealisasi saat ini, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terealisasi, tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan selamanya, jika melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Nah, jadi apa kau sangat ingin menikmati dada seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan tidak dijawab dengan kata-kata, tapi dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan cepat serta mulut terbuka layaknya bocah balita yang ditawari permen.

"Katakan padaku, kalau kau ingin dada besar, Teme!"

"Aku ingin dada yang besar" kata Sasuke, mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar dan tampak ada lelehan air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tampang dan gestur tubuh Sasuke sudah seperti anjing kepanasan yang ingin cepat kawin.

"Katakan lagi, Teme! katakan tiga kali dengan keras."

"AKU INGIN DADA BESAR.. AKU INGIN DADA BESAAR.. AKU INGIN DADA YANG BESAAAAAARR.." teriak Sasuke, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disekitar TKP.

"Saaa, kalau begitu silahkan kau taklukkan sendiri spirit it-,,,,"

Ddhuuuaaarrrrrr..

Tanah seakan amblas, bumi seperti hendak terbelah.

"NARUTOOOO.. JANGAN MEMBANDINGKAN UKURAN DADAKUUUUU!... AAAHH SALAH, BUKAN ITU,,,,,,, JANGAN MERUSAK PIKIRAN SUAMIKU!, ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN NERAKA LEBIH CEPAT.." sebuah teriakan menggelagar, teriakan yang terasa berasal dari tempat berjarak puluhan mil jauhnya.

Glekk..

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya, melihat kesamping ternyata sang rival sudah tidak ada. Kabur, mungkin Sasuke termasuk tipe suami takut istri.

' _Haaaaah, kalau bergini terpaksa aku yang harus turun tangan. Semoga saja nanti Hinata tidak marah kalau aku membawa pulang satu spirit lagi_ '.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T M = (Semi M)**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 6 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Ahad, 13 Desembar 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 2. Sang Diva, Miku.**

Pagi yang cerah, hari ini hari minggu jadi waktunya untuk bersantai. Hal wajar bagi kebanyakan orang untuk bangun lebih siang daripada biasanya. Itu untuk kebanyakan orang, pengecualian untuk Naruto. Naruto bangun kesiangan karena suatu hal, tapi bukannya bangun di kasur didalam kamarnya sendiri, melainkan bangun di sofa.

"Hoooaaammm" Naruto menguap, masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

Mengucek-ngucek mata sebentar, ada banyak kotoran dimatanya. Memang begitu, Naruto rada jorok. Diapun menatap kesekeliling, sedikit heran karena tidak bangun di kasurnya.

"Kenapa aku tidur disini ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi diapun berpikir untuk menjawabnya.

Berpikir sejenak, hingga teringat suatu hal.

"Oh iya yaa... Kemarin malam kan aku di jyuken Hinata. Aaarggh, , , , pantas punggungku masih terasa sakit"

 _ **Flasback Start...**_

 _Naruto yang sudah siap tidur di kamarnya, bahkan sudah berbaring dan hanya tinggal menutup mata saja, tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perempuan yang disampingnya penasaran._

 _"Ada apa lagi, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya, dia juga belum tidur. Heran saja, padahal biasanya Naruto akan tidur lebih dahulu daripada dirinya karena kelelahan sehabis beraktifitas siang hari._

 _"Ahhh, , , , , Hinata. Ku kira kau sudah tidur. Aku ingin buang air." jawab Naruto._

 _"Umm. . . . ." sahut Hinata seadanya._

 _Naruto pun berjalan keluar, ke kamar mandi yang terletak dekat dengan dapur. Rumahnya sekarang tidak terlalu besar, rumah yang sangat pas untuk ditinggali oleh keluarga kecilnya yang beranggotakan empat orang, jadi hanya ada satu kamar mandi di rumah ini._

 _Sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, langsung saja membuka pintunya. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Naruto melihat seseorang gadis duduk di closet sedang melongo dan menatapnya balik._

 _"Eh, Tohka-chan? ngapain disini" tanya Naruto._

 _Naruto memang dari sananya bodoh, pake nanya lagi. Jika ada seseorang sedang duduk di closet, ya jelaslah sedang buang air._

 _Tohka, yang baru saja sadar. Langsung saja menurunkan bagian bawah baju kaosnya hingga paha. Beruntung kaos itu lumayan panjang sehingga tidak ada area berbahaya yang terlihat. Dan sebagai seorang gadis, tentu saja respon yang keluar,,,_

 _"KYAAAAAAA" Tohka berteriak kencang. Mengambil tissu disampingnya, sekalian dengan wadah tissunya yang ternyata terbuat dari logam yang lumayan berat dan langsung saja dilemparkan ke wajah Naruto._

 _Duggg..._

 _Naruto yang terkena lemparan benda logam, terhunyung-hunyung kebelakang. Tapi penderitaan Naruto sepertinya belum behenti sebab,,,,,_

 _ **Jyuken**_

 _Buggg..._

 _Perut Naruto yang jadi sasaran._

 _Braakk..._

 _Naruto terhempas didinding lalu terduduk dilantai._

 _Kepala Naruto benjol karena lemparan Tohka, dan lidahnya keluar serta matanya yang kehilangan pupil, tepar akibat Jyuken tanda sayang dari sang istri._

 _"Tohka-chan. Kalau sudah selesai, segera tidur di kamarmu" kata Hinata._

 _"Ha'i... Hinata-sama" Tohka menurut._

 _"Dan kau Naruto-kun. Kau tidur diluar..!" kata Hinata lalu kembali kekamar meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang tepar dan tak sadarkan diri lagi._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

"Ugghh, itteteteee,,, sakit sekali. Pukulan Hinata ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari jitakan Sakura" Naruto mengaduh sekali lagi.

Naruto bangkit hendak bangun, tapi "Eh...?" bobot tubuhnya serasa bertambah berat. Bukan, tapi ada seseorang yang sedang menindih badannya.

Naruto mengarahkan matanya pada orang yang menindihnya, seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang berwarna gelap. Aah, ini rambut istrinya. Ternyata Hinata memang wanita lembut yang tidak bisa marah berlama-lama, pikir Naruto senang.

Tapi ketika perempuan itu bangun, dan balik menatapnya, lalu berkata "Ohaiyo, Naru"

Ohh,,, tidak. Kalau Hinata yang bicara manis seperti tadi, tentu Naruto senang. Tapi ini,,,,,

"To-Tohka-chan. Nga-ngapain kamu disitu?" tanya Naruto gagap.

Tohka bangun, namun tidak menjauh. Malah sekarang dia merayap ditubuh Naruto dan duduk diatas perutnya.

"glek.." Naruto meneguk ludah.

Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah menyaksikan pemandangan yang, WOOOWWW,,,... Tohka hanya mengenakan dalaman saja, sebuah celana dalam dan bra yang Naruto yakini milik Hinata. Ukurannya ngepas banget, ya memang karena postur tubuh dan lekukan-lekukannya sama persis antara Tohka dan Hinata. Naruto belum sempat berbelanja pakaian untuk penghuni baru dirumahnya, baru 2 hari Tohka menumpang.

Tapi itu belum seberapa, yang membuat Naruto semakin merinding pagi-pagi adalah saat ini Tohka semakin mencondongkan badannya kebawah, wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, dan,,,,

"Nee, Naruuu. Hari ini aku mau kencan ramen" pinta Tohka manja. Badannya bergelayut manja diatas Naruto, membuat Naruto langsung tegang ( *itunya yang tegang ) pagi-pagi.

"Aaa,,," ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh suara lain.

"Tohka-chan. Pakai pakaian mu dengan benar dulu kalau mau berkeliaran dirumah" suara bernada lembut.

"Laksanakan,,!, Hinata-sama" jawab Tohka riang. Lalu langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto, berlari menuju kamar, tapi sebelum itu, "Naru, Jangan lupa ya. Siang ini kencan ramen",

"Glek" menelan ludah serasa menelan biji salak. Naruto semain merinding ketika Hinata tampak sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan.

 **Jyuken**

Dan Naruto pun lagi-lagi berakhir tepar. Kasihan Naruto, sebelum tidur di Jyuken dulu, bangun tidur pun dikasih Jyuken lagi.

.

"Kami-sama. Terima kasih atas makanan yang telah kau berikan pada kami" seru Naruto, berdoa setelah menyelesaikan sarapan. Kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun. Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu" kata Hinata.

Naruto sarapan berdua saja dengan Hinata. Tohka sudah sarapan bersama Bolt, sedangkan Himawari sudah diberi ASI oleh Hinata. Naruto sarapan terlambat, karena cukup lama dia pingsan dan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya setelah terkena Jyuken selamat pagi dari Hinata tadi. Hinata pun belum sarapan, dia menunggu suaminya sadar. Dia istri berbakti, tapi sayang nasib rumah tangganya sedang kacau sekarang.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali duduk.

"Tentang Tohka-chan. Kau tahu kan kekuatan spiritnya belum disegel?"

"Ya tahu lah. Itu kan karena dia belum ku cium" jawab Naruto enteng. Begitulah seharusnya, untuk menyegel kekuatan spirit, harus lakukan sebuah ciuman sesuai yang tertulis di volume terakhir serial novel Icha-Icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya.

Hinata mendelik tajam.

"Ah,,, maaf. Teruskan" Naruto tentu tidak ingin menerima Jyuken lagi.

"Kemarin aku membicarakan tentang ini pada Rokudaime-sama, Tsunade-sama dan beberapa tetua lainnya. Mereka menyarankan untuk menyegel Tohka-chan kedalam tubuh seseorang"

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut, "Mereka pikir Tohka-chan itu biju? Seenaknya main segel. Memangnya bisa ada manusia yang menjadi jinchuriki spirit?" kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, kasihan Tohka-chan kalau kebebasannya direnggut. Karena itu aku mencari cara lain"

"Lalu?"

"Aku membuka dan membaca lagi semua koleksi novel Icha-Icha karya Jiraiya-sama dari yang pertama hingga terakhir."

"Eh?" Naruto lagi-lagi terkejut. ' _Kalau membaca novel begituan untuk menambah referensi kegiatan malam kita, harusnya kita membacanya bersama,_ ' pikir Naruto nista.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata yang seakan tahu apa yang dipikiran suaminya, "Aku membacanya, siapa tahu ada informasi lagi tentang spirit di novel itu"

"Ahh, lalu hasilnya?"

"Spirit itu datang dari suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui. Mereka bertindak berdasarkan emosi dan insting mereka. Jika emosi mereka tidak stabil, mereka akan mengamuk dan timbul spacequake seperti saat Tohka-chan pertama kali datang kesini"

"Begitu, lalu apa lagi?"

"Di novel itu, jika spirit sudah ditaklukkan. Maka pria yang menaklukkannya tidak boleh berada jauh-jauh dari spirit, agar emosinya tetap terkontrol. Spirit akan terus menempel pada pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Jika dijauhkan, spirit bisa mengamuk"

"Oooh. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Tohka-chan tinggal dirumah kita?"

"Yaa. Aku sendiri yang membawanya kerumah ini..." jawab Hinata.

"Haaaahh.? Pantas saja dia ada dirumah kita, ternyata kau sendiri yang membawanya. Apa tidak bisa kita pulangkan saja Tohka ketempat asalnya?"

"Tidak tahu. Di novel Icha-Icha, sama sekali tidak dituliskan cara memulangkan spirit ketempat asalnya" jawab Hinata, kali ini dengan ekspresi seperti orang depresi.

Di Konoha, hanya Naruto saja, pria yang bisa diharapkan untuk memikat hati gadis spirit. Tapi Naruto itu bodoh dan terlalu naif, dan berhubung Hinata adalah istri sah Naruto, maka mau tidak mau hal ini juga menjadi tanggung jawab Hinata. Inilah yang menjadi beban pikiran Hinata.

Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku mau mencuci piring. Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali saja kalau ada informasi baru" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau mandi" sahut Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari ruang makan, sedangkan Hinata mencuci piringnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Hinata hampir menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piring, Hinata seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh,,, ya ampun. Aku lupa"

Sementara itu dikamar mandi,,

"Lalalaalalaaaa" Naruto bersenandung ria ala anak alay saat hendak masuk kekamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Cklekkk,,,

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan ada hal yang membuat mata Naruto membulat.

Tohka sedang memandikan Bolt dan Himawari. Himawari cekikikan di bathtube khusus bayi karena Tohka yang mengusap-ngusap badannya, sedangkan Bolt sedang asik berendam sambil main bebek-bebekan.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut, Tohka sedang telanjang bulat, mungkin dia sekalian ikut mandi juga. Naruto pernah melihat tubuh telanjang perempuan, tubuh istrinya, istri sahnya, Hinata. Tapi ini perempuan lain, Naruto merasa akan menerima hal buruk lagi.

Dan benar saja,,,,

 **Jyuken**

Brakkkk...

Naruto lagi-lagi terkapar, kali ini dengan posisi nungging telanjang, handuk yang tadi melilit pinggangnya entah melayang kemana.

pukpukpuk...

Hinata menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, dia tersenyum puas karena sudah selesai menghadiahi suaminya dengan jyuken penuh cinta. Hinata tidak sadar kalau ini salahnya sendiri, padahal ia yang sebelumnya meminta Tohka untuk memandikan Bolt dan Himawari sementara dia sarapan bersama Naruto, dan lupa memberitahu kepada Naruto tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin mengakui kesalahannya, jadi Naruto lah yang menanggung akibatnya.

.

"Naruu, kencan ramen. Aku mau kencan rameeen..." Tohka merengek-rengek agar keinginannya dipenuhi. Dia menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto.

Naruto sedang dirumah, karena hari ini sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat dia tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Tohka.

"Nanti ya, Tohka-chan"

"Enggak maaauuuu. . . . Aku mau kencan ramennya sekaraaaang..." Tohka terus merengek.

"Aku beneran ga bisa, Tohka-chan. Aku sibuk"

"Tapi, Naru,, hiks,,hiks... huueeeee" sekarang Tohka menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Naruto-kun. Turuti saja keinginan Tohka-chan. Hima-chan juga ikutan nangis karena tangisan Tohka-chan" kata Hinata yang sudah berada didekat Naruto. Hinata sedang menimang Himawari yang tidak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Keadaan saat ini, seperti keluarga Uzumaki yang mengadopsi bayi besar, Tohka. Dia sudah seperti anak kandung Naruto dan Hinata saja.

"Tapi,,," Naruto enggan mengiyakan.

"Apa lagi? Kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan juga hari ini kan? Atau kau ingin Tohka-chan mengamuk dan membuat bencana lagi?"

"Ahhh, itu ,,,, sebenarnya uangku habis. Heheheee, lagian karena sudah damai, jarang ada misi"

"Ck" Hinata berdecak kesal.

"Boleh aku minta uang?"

Mungkin hanya seorang Naruto saja didunia ini, yang berani secara terang-terangan meminta uang pada istri untuk biaya kencannya dengan gadis lain.

Hinata memasang wajah datar, lalu timbul seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

"Tohka-chan. Berhentilah manangis, Naruto-kun pasti mau mengajakmu kencan ramen kok"

Mata Tohka berbinar bahagia, dia langsung menurut dengan ucapan Hinata. Himawari akhirnya berhenti menangis karena Tohka sudah tidak menagis lagi. Hinata beranjak kekamar, meletakkan Himawari ke babybox dan mengambil sejumlah uang kertas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali.

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Kau duduklah di sofa!" perintah Hinata. Naruto menurut saja.

"Kemari, Tohka-chan" panggil Hinata.

Hinata membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Tohka, lalu dia meletakkan uang kertas yang ia ambil tepat di belahan dada tohka yang kebetulan terlihat jelas karena kerah leher kaos yang dipakai Tohka terlalu lebar. Uang kertas tadi terjepit diantara belahan dada Tohka.

Tohka pun langsung melaksanakan aksinya, sesuai instruksi Hinata.

Naruto tentu saja heran, ditambah lagi sekarang Tohka yang sedang merangkak dilantai semakin mendekat kearahnya yang sedang duduk disofa layaknya penari klub malam. Kelihatan jelas dari posisi Naruto, dada Tohka yang,,, Ugghhh...

kretak,kretakkk...

Hinata melemaskan jari jemarinya,

 **Byakugan**

Mata sakti Hinata juga sudah aktif.

"Neee, Naruto-kun. Kalau ~*piiiiip*~mu sampai tegang sedikit saja, aku akan memberikan sentuhan lembut pukulan jyuken disana. Kau selalu suka kan ketika aku memberi sentuhan lembut di bagian tubuhmu yang itu setiap malam?" kata Hinata dengan wajah seperti seorang psikopat.

"Glekkk" ooooh, , , ini benar-benar menyiksa Naruto.

"Ja-jangan... Kalau kau menggunakan Jyuken, nanti mainanmu setiap malam bisa rusak Hinata" kata Naruto, memcoba membujuk Hinata. Mengingatkan kalau bagian itu bukan hanya milik Naruto saja sekarang, tapi juga sudah menjadi milik Hinata sejak mereka menikah.

"Aaaahhh~~~" Hinata berseru dengan nada sing a song, "Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan merusak mainan kesukaanku. Lagipula kalaupun kena jyuken, nanti malam juga sudah sembuh dengan sendirinya kok, tapi rasa sakitnya luar biasa loh. Rasanya seperti nyawamu sedang dicabut malaikat maut" kata Hinata lagi, dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat lembut.

"TIIDAAKKKK..."

 _[Author tidak ingin melanjutkan scene ini lagi karena terlalu menyedihkan untuk Naruto. Jadi bayaning aja masing-masing yaaaa...]_

.

.

.

"Temeee, ku mohooon. Mau yaa . . . . ." kata Naruto memelas.

"Dobe, berhenti. Kau membuat kita tampak seperti pasangan homo yang bertengkar ditengah jalan" balas Sasuke.

Ya, seperti itulah keadannya sekarang. Naruto dan Sasuke seperti pasangan homo yang sedang bertengkar di jalanan Konoha yang sangat ramai. Dan para warga pun berhenti untuk menyaksikan ini, hal menarik untuk jadi tontonan sore dari seorang pahlawan Konoha.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau ya, mau yaaa... Hanya dua hari saja dalam seminggu kau menampung Tohka dirumahmu, lima harinya dirumahku" tawar Naruto lagi.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sedang membujuk Sasuke agar mau menampung Tohka. Dia tentu tidak ingin setiap hari menderita karena keberadaan Tohka dirumahnya. Ini memang sudah menjadi kewajiban Naruto, tapi wajarkan Naruto ingin libur mengurus Tohka dan menikmati hidup normal?

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu, Dobe" balas Sasuke.

"Kau ini sahabatku atau bukan sih?"

"Hn..."

Hal tidak terduga terjadi, tiba-tiba suara gemuruh terdengar menggema menyakitkan telinga, dimensi ruang beberapa puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah Konoha sebelah barat terjadi distrosi. Tercipta ruang berbentuk bola kehitaman besar dengan diameter lebih dari seratus meter, dan dalam sekejap bola itu hilang kembali. Yang tersisa hanyalah kawah besar di permukaan tanah disertai lenyapnya pepohonan rimbun yang banyak terdapat di barat Konoha. Beruntung tidak ada korban, karena wilayah itu bukan untuk pemukiman.

"Kita lihat apa yang terjadi, Dobe!" Sasuke yang lebih dahulu tanggap.

"Ah, ya" sahut Naruto

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk ninja hebat seperti mereka berdua agar sampai ditempat kejadian. Seperti yang sudah mereka duga, ada fenomena spacequake yang terjadi lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya, spacequake lagi-lagi menyisakan seorang gadis, lebih tepatnya gadis spirit.

Spirit yang muncul kali ini tak kalah cantik dengan Tohka. Gadis spirit itu berambut panjang berwarna indigo terang, serta iris mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian seperti seorang putri yang dominan berwarna kuning dan diselingi warna biru dan putih. Spirit yang belum diketahui namanya itu sedang berdiri angkuh ditengah-tengah kawah hasil dari spacequake tadi.

ANBU dan ninja-ninja Konoha sudah banyak yang berada ditempat kejadian, mereka langsung tanggap. Mereka semua sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis yang muncul adalah spirit, dan mereka sudah dibekali oleh Hokage Keenam bahwa Konoha tidak akan melawan spirit dengan pertarungan tetapi dengan 'cinta dan kencan'. Jadi mereka hanya bertugas mengevakuasi beberapa warga yang kebetulan ada disekitar tempat kejadian dan meminimalisir kerusakan.

Seperti sebelumnya, sekarang sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa sudah menjadi tugas seorang pria untuk menaklukan spirit. Ada beberapa ninja bergender laki-laki yang melakukan upaya pendekatan. Namun semuanya gagal, entah kenapa spirit selalu menatap jijik jika ada pria yang mendekat, lalu muncul gelombang kejut ketika dia membuka mulutnya, yang mampu mementalkan semua pria yang mendekati gadis spirit itu satu persatu.

Gadis spirit itu tampak semakin marah ketika lagi-lagi ada pria yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dia kemudia berseru lantang.

 **"Gabriel"**

Sang gadis memanggil nama malaikatnya. Muncullah dari ketiadaan pipa-pipa emas yang tinggi besar menjulang, tampak tersusun seperti sebuah alat musik organ raksasa. Di depan gadis spirit itu, muncul sebaris tuts, lalu sang gadis spirit pun menakan tutsnya.

Suara indah menggema dari pipa-pipa itu, suara yang mampu menggetarkan hati. Semua orang di tempat kejadian tampak melongo dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya, ini hipnotis massal, sama seperti genjutsu area.

KAI...

Sasuke terbebas dari perngaruh hipnotis, berkat kemampuan dan teknik mata nya yang mampu mengenali genjutsu dengan cepat, bahkan tomoe dimata sharingannya sudah berubah ke level eternal mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke melihat kesamping, sahabatnya yang selalu berisik hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan. Naruto pasti terkena genjutsu juga, pikir Sasuke.

"Dobe,," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Hoi, Narutooo. . . . Sadarlah" Sasuke berteriak keras.

"NARUTOOOO..." Sasuke berteriak lebih keras lagi, hilang sudah image nya sebagai pria cool yang irit bicara, karena sekarang dia berteriak-teriak seperti wanita.

Merasa tidak berhasil, Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto untuk membantu Naruto bebas dari pengaruh hipnotis.

Merasa ada yang memegang bahunya, Naruto pun menoleh kearah sasuke, melepas benda yang menutup lubang telinganya, lalu berkata,

"Ada apa teme?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hatinya sangat kesal, usaha yang dilakukannya tadi sia-sia. Dia sudah berteriak seperti orang gila, tapi ternyata tidak berguna. Ingin sekali dia melempar sahabatnya ini ke jurang, kalau perlu ke jurang neraka sekalian. Sasuke merasa dirinya lebih bodoh daripada si idiot Naruto, kenapa dirinya tidak terpikir menggunakan penyumbat telinga? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau kekuatan spirit yang ada berdasar elemen suara.

Sekarang dua pemuda pahlawan perang ini kembali fokus menatap spirit yang membuat kewalahan para ANBU dan ninja-ninja elit Konoha.

"Teme. Sebaiknya sekarang giliranmu yang menaklukan spirit itu. Dirumahku sudah ada satu" kata Naruto mengusulkan.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya, dia merasa masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Jawab yang jelas, Teme! Iya atau tidak?"

"Hn..."

"Bisa tidak kau melupakan tingkah sok cool mu itu, kita sedang dalam masalah"

"Hn..." dengusan hidung Sasuke makin nyaring.

Naruto tidak bicara lagi karena pasti akan mendapat jawaban yang sama, tapi dalam hatinya ' _Ghhh,, rasanya mau ku tabok juga ni orang'_

Hening sejenak karena rivalnya yang cerewet tidak kunjung bicara lagi, akhirnya Sasuke menambah lagi porsi bicaranya hari ini.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita, merepotkan"

Naruto mencoba bersabar. Melihat spirit itu sejenak dan seketika itulah, muncul ide gila brilian penuh kejutan dari otak bodohnya. Dengan seringaian lebar Naruto berkata,

"Ne Teme? Ku dengar dulu salah satu impianmu adalah membangkitkan kembali Klan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto.

"Sampai sekarang pun itu masih impianku"

"Bagus... Tapi kalau terus seperti ini saja, akan lama impianmu bisa tercapai"

"Aku hanya harus bersabar, Dobe" kata Sasuke sok bijak.

"Ohhh, massa...? Aku punya ide, ini kesempatan bagus untukmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah 5 tahun menikah dengan Sakura, tapi hanya punya satu anak. Perempuan lagi, bagaimana Klan Uchiha mau bangkit kalau begitu? Jika anak perempuanmu menikah, dia akan ikut marga suaminya"

"Benar juga sih" harus Sasuke akui kalau cuma berharap pada keturunan satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Sarada, maka Klan Uchiha tidak akan pernah bangkit.

"Nah,,, bagaimana kalau kau taklukan spirit itu, buat anak yang banyak bersamanya, maka Klan Uchiha pasti bangkit lagi dengan cepat" kata Naruto mengusulkan idenya.

"..." Sasuke diam saja, masih menimbang-nimbang baik dan buruknya ide yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Teme, sekarang coba kau lihat spirit itu baik-baik!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke. Dia mulai melaksanakan ide gilanya.

Sasuke pun menurut, mengikuti perkataan Naruto untuk melihat spirit yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah kawah.

"Coba kau lihat dadanya, apa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Hn..." ini dapat di artikan sebagai dengusan bingung.

"Lihaaat,,, dua balon besar itu bergoyang-goyang saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya seakan balon itu adalah balon karet yang berisi air, bukan angin"

"Ehh.." mata Sasuke menyipit agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Gunakan sharingan mu sekalian!, biar lebih jelas. Dadanya besar. Lihat baik-baik, dadanya itu loh, BE-SAAR... dan pasti sangat empuk"

"Terus?" tanya Sasuke masih kurang paham.

"Heheee, massa kau tidak mau dada yang seperti itu? Aku yakin kalau selama ini kau belum pernah menikmati dada berukuran besar kan?"

Sasuke magut-magut membenarkan, dengan pelan ia mulai mengangguk. Dia sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan dada berukuran besar, mengingat siapa yang jadi istrinya sekarang. Istrinya, Sakura, bahkan sering di ejek oleh sesama kunoichi Konoha karena ukuran dadanya yang hanya lebih besar sedikit (sedikit sekali) dari si cewek pettanko, Shizune. Sasuke tidak seberuntung Naruto dalam hal pasangan hidup.

"Ku prediksikan, ukurannya sama dengan milik Tsunade-baachan. Yaa, aku tau dan masih ingat saat kita masih chunin berumur 13 tahun sebagai tim 7 dahulu, kau sering menatap ke arah dada Tsunade-baachan kan, ketika kita kekantor Hokage?, jadi aku yakin kau pasti sangat berselera dengan ukuran dada jumbo."

Anggukan Sasuke semakin cepat, dia juga ingin mendapat kenikmatan dada berukuran jumbo dan empuk yang bisa dijadikan bantal tidur. Itulah impian lain masa kecil Sasuke yang tidak terealisasi saat ini, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terealisasi, tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan selamanya, jika melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Nah, jadi apa kau sangat ingin menikmati dada seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan tidak dijawab dengan kata-kata, tapi dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan cepat serta mulut terbuka layaknya bocah balita yang ditawari permen.

"Katakan padaku, kalau kau ingin dada besar, Teme!"

"Aku ingin dada yang besar" kata Sasuke, mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar dan tampak ada lelehan air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tampang dan gestur tubuh Sasuke sudah seperti anjing kepanasan yang ingin cepat kawin.

"Katakan lagi, Teme! katakan tiga kali dengan keras."

"AKU INGIN DADA BESAR.. AKU INGIN DADA BESAAR.. AKU INGIN DADA YANG BESAAAAAARR.." teriak Sasuke, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disekitar TKP.

"Saaa, kalau begitu silahkan kau taklukkan sendiri spirit it-,,,,"

DDHHUUUUAAAARRRRRR. . . . . .

Tanah seakan amblas, bumi seperti hendak terbelah.

"NARUTOOOO.. JANGAN MEMBANDINGKAN UKURAN DADAKUUUUU!... AAAHH SALAH, BUKAN ITU,,,,,,, JANGAN MERUSAK PIKIRAN SUAMIKU!, ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN NERAKA LEBIH CEPAT.." sebuah teriakan menggelagar, teriakan yang terasa berasal dari tempat berjarak puluhan mil jauhnya.

Glekk..

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya, melihat kesamping ternyata sang rival sudah tidak ada. Kabur, mungkin Sasuke termasuk tipe suami takut istri.

' _Haaaaah, kalau bergini terpaksa aku yang harus turun tangan. Semoga saja nanti Hinata tidak marah kalau aku membawa pulang satu spirit lagi_ ''

Naruto pun akhirnya melangkah maju, turun tangan langsung untuk menaklukkan hati spirit yang muncul kali ini, entah dengan cara apa, itu nanti saja dipikirkan. Lebih baik mendekat dan ajak bicara saja dahulu.

Naruto sudah sampai di tepian kawah dimana spirit tadi berada, "Hooii.. kau yang disana. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" seru Naruto lantang.

Namun jawaban yang didapat Naruto tidak seperti harapannya, malah yang ada sebuah gelombang kejut melesat kearahnya. Naruto itu ninja hebat, jadi mudah saja dia menghindari itu dengan menggeser badannya kesamping.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si gadis spirit.

"Oooh, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Naruto, namaku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearah gadis spirit,

Si gadis spirit semakin menatap jijik ketika Naruto mendekat, "Berhenti..!"

wusshhhh,,

Lagi-lagi hempasan gelombang kejut mengarah pada Naruto, namun berhasil ia hindari.

" **Bernyanyilah, Gabriel** " si gadis spirit hendak menekan tuts organ nya lagi.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan spirit itu beraksi lagi dengan malaikatnya, segera sebelum terlambat, Naruto membuat segel tangan.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Boffffpt...

Namun yang tampak bukan lah puluhan bunshin Naruto, tapi serorang gadis seksi berambut pirang yang berkuncir dua dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

Naruto tidak sengaja salah membuat segel tangan, dan hasilnya malah memakai **sexy no jutsu**.

Hal anehnya ialah, jutsu Naruto yang ini mempan pada gadis spirit. Biasanya yang terkapar dengan hidung berdarah karena jutsu ini hanyalah pria-pria mesum macam jiraiya den ebisu, tapi sekarang si gadis spirit juga ikut terkena efeknya. Si gadis spirit tidak jadi menekan tust organ dari malaikatnya dan malah menatap henge Naruto dengan air liur menetes.

"Namaku Miku, namamu siapa?" dengan riangnya si gadis spirit tiba-tiba saja langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Na-namaku, Naruko,,,,, yah, Naruko" jawab Naruto yang berubah dengan henge menjadi perempuan telanjang. Dia bahkan menutupi selangkangan dan dadanya, aneh sekali melihat hengge dari sexy no jutsu Naruto menjadi malu-malu seperti itu. Biasanya kan selalu berani dan tanpa malu sedikitpun mempertontonkan tubuh seksi telanjangnya didepan para pria mesum.

"Neee Naruko-chan, maukan kau menjadi milikku?" kata Miku yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat didepan *Naruko. Miku bergerak secepat suara dengan kekuatanya.

"Ahh, itt..." *Naruko tidak sempat menjawab karena Miku bertanya lagi.

"Bolehkan aku menciummu?"

Brukk...

Kini posisi *Naruko sudah terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh masih telanjang, Miku semakin mendekat bahkan sudah menduduki tubuh *Naruko. Wajah Miku tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari wajah *Naruko.

Miku membelai pipi *Naruko dengan tangan kanannya, mengusap bibir *Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan tangan itu bergerak keleher, lalu semakin turun. Tangan Miku semakin turun dengan satu telunjuk yang terus menyentuh tubuh telanjang *Naruko, melalui di tengah dada, turun keperut, jari itupun berputar sekali mengelilingi pusar dan terus turun lagi hingga menuju selangkangan.

Naruto/*Naruko mengerti sekarang, gadis spirit bernama Miku ini mempunyai kelainan seksual. Miku tertarik pada perempuan, dia lesbi.

*Naruko mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, dia menutup mata, seperti pasrah akan keadaan ini, dia berkata, "Jangan perkosa aku,,, Jangan ambil keperawananku,,, hiks,,, ku mohon. Jangan..." katanya sendu sambil terisak

Tapi *Naruko yang seperti sudah pasrah, malah menaikkan libido Miku. Miku sangat suka dengan gadis polos yang pasrah menerima perlakuannya seperi ini. Gerakan tangan Miku didaerah selangkangan *Naruko semakin liar...

Ketika *Naruko merasakan ada benda yang mencoba masuk lewat lubang dibawah sana, akhirnya *Naruko berteriak kencang, "TIIDAAAKKKKKK. . . . MASA DEPANKU HANCUR. AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENIKAAAAHH..."

Naruto/*Naruko berteriak dan melupakan statusnya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sudah menikah.

Brukkkk...

"Eh?" *Naruko heran karena mendengar suara orang yang jatuh.

Ketika membuka matanya lagi, dia tidak lagi melihat Miku diatas tubuhnya. Ketika menengok ke arah kiri, Miku sudah terbaring.

Naruto pun memeriksa Miku, ternyata Miku hanya tertidur. Tampak dari wajah dan deru nafasnya, jelas bahwa Miku sedang sangat kelelahan.

"Haaaah, untung aku tidak menjadi korban pemerkosaan" kata *Naruko lega.

Boffttt.

Kembali lagi seperti sedia kala, melepas henge dan kembali lagi ke tubuh aslinya sebagai laki-laki serta pakaian jingga-hitam yang melekat dibadannya.

"Baiklah, masalah selesai. Dia ku apakan ya? Ah, ku bawa pulang saja dulu" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Hari semakin sore, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, termasuk Naruto juga. Dia ingin pulang dan segera sampai dirumah. Namun sekarang Naruto merasa tidak nyaman karena banyak warga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia yang seorang calon Hokage Ketujuh yang dilantik 5 tahun lagi, sudah beristri dan memiliki dua orang anak, tapi ditengah jalan sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri, ada banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di benak warga yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Yang tentu saja kebanyakan pertanyaan itu berkonotasi negatif.

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan tatapan warga, toh sejak kecil dirinya sudah sangat sering diberi tatapan seperti itu. Yang membuatnya tidak nyaman sekarang adalah karena ada sesuatu yang sedang tegang di tubuhnya. Yaaa, ~*sesuatu*~. Penyebabnya adalah karena Naruto menggengong gadis spirit bernama Miku dipungungnya, dan dia merasasakan jelas kalau ada sepasang benda empuk berukuran besar yang menempel ketat dan menekan-nekan punggungnya.

Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Naruto menganti posisi. Sekarang dia menggendong Miku didepan ala bridal style. Aaaah, ternyata ini lebih buruk. Jelas sekali terlihat apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lihat. Bagian tubuh Naruto yang tadi tegang menjadi semakin tegang. Bukan salah Naruto, yang salah itu adalah pakaian bagian atas Miku yang terlalu terbuka.

Akhirnya posisi diganti lagi, posisi Miku sekarang di bahu Naruto. Miku tidak jauh beda dengan karung beras yang sedang di bawa seorang kuli. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai dirumah.

Sebelum Naruto masuk, pintu rumah sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh istrinya, Hinata.

Hinata menatap tajam pada Naruto, dengan wajah shock dia berkata.

"Na-naruto-kun. Kau,,, kau melakukan pelecehan? Hikss,,, Aku ini istrimu, apa kau tidak puas dengan service dariku?" kata Hinata tidak jelas, sambil sesekali terisak.

Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan istrinya, "Pelecehan apanya?"

"Itu, gadis yang kau bawa di bahumu. Dia korban pelecehan seksual yang kau perbuat padanya kan?" kata Hinata.

Yah, memang begitulah yang tampak sekarang. Jika ada seorang pria dengan tampang lumayan mesum, sedang membawa seorang gadis manis, cantik, dan semok yang tak sadarkan diri di bahunya, maka jelas sekali yang tampak dimata orang lain adalah seorang kriminal pelaku pelecehan seksual yang sedang membawa korbannya. Ternyata posisi yang ketiga ini jauh lebih buruk dari posisi menggendong sebelumnya.

"Hah?" Naruto hanya memasang tampang bodohnya, belum mengerti situasi.

"Kau bejat,,! Kau ingin melanjutkan aksi pelecehanmu padanya dirumah? Hebat sekali" puji Hinata sinis. Yah, Naruto memang hebat, sudah tahu ada istri dirumah tapi malah membawa korban pelecehan kerumah untuk melanjutkan aksi bejatnya, pikir Hinata.

Naruto sudah mengerti tuduhan istrinya sekarang, "Tentu saja tidak. Gadis ini seorang spirit, sama seperti Tohka"

"Jangan bohong!" Hinata belum mau percaya.

"Di dalam rumah saja, aku akan jelaskan semuanya" kata Naruto lagi, daripada banyak tetangga yang melihat pertengkarannya dengan sang istri. Dia masuk tanpa mengindahkan kemarahan Hinata, toh sejak Tohka menumpang dia sudah sering melihat Hinata yang jadi pemarah dan bengis. Pokoknya sifat Hinata berubah 180 derajat setelah spirit muncul.

Di dalam rumah akhirnya terjadi perdebatan sengit. Hinata sudah percaya kalau Miku adalah spirit setelah memeriksanya sendiri dengan Byakugan. Tapi Hinata masih belum mau menerima Miku di rumahnya. Beberapa menit terlewat, Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Hinata dan mengusulkan agar miku ditampung dulu. Sampai mendapatkan cara mengembalikan spirit-spirit ketempat asalnya, termasuk Tohka juga.

Hidup Naruto bersama keluarga kecilnya tidak akan pernah damai dan tentram jika ada spirit yang numpang hidup di rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

* * *

.

 **Note :** Ini dia spirit yang kedua,, huahahaaaa. Ada yang lumutan nungguin updatenya.? Biarin, kan udah ku bilang bakal lama chap 2 nya kelar...

Puas dengan chapter ini? Kasihan Narutonya yaa,, tapi malah bagus kok. Dia mendapatkan berkah dalam derita, hahahahaaaa. Ah, yaa,,, pokoknya fic ini juga akan menistakan banyak chara-chara dari serial Manga Naruto. Kurang lebih sama dengan fanfic ku yang lainnya.

Tadi ~*piiiiip*~nya Naruto beneran dijyuken Hinata ga ya? Hinata juga, ada sisi mesumnya, mungkin karena efek terlalu banyak membaca novel buatan Jiraiya. Dan ooh iya,, *Naruko masih perawan kan? Kalau *Naruko masih perawan, ayo tebak siapa yang akan mengambil keperawannya nanti, Miku atau Hinata? Hahahaaaaa. . . . . Lalu, kalau disini, penyakit Miku (*Lesbi) yang dideritanya, ku buat jauh lebih parah dari yang di anime date a live sendiri. Gpp juga, biar makin greget...

Nih, dibawah ada lanjutannya lagi kok,,,, baca dulu yaaa!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake...**

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa, membaca koran harian Konoha, ditemani secangkir teh dan setoples cookies.

"Naruto" sapa riang seorang gadis.

Naruto menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya, dia menatap gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, "Ada apa Miku?"

"Ah.. Eheheeee, tidak ada" jawab Miku santai.

Semenjak beberapa hari ini Miku tinggal dirumah keluarga Uzumaki, dia memang sudah akrab dengan Naruto. Selain itu dengan Tohka serta kedua anak Naruto juga akrab, bahkan dengan Hinata, istri sah Naruto.

Walaupun Miku sudah akrab dan mau dekat dengan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki lain. Setiap memandang laki-laki, Miku selalu memberikan tatapan jijik. Hanya Naruto saja, lelaki yang bisa dekat dengan Miku. Salahkan sifat kelainan seksual (lesbi) yang diderita oleh Miku. Ternyata selain berbahaya kekuatannya, spirit juga mempunyai sifat berbahaya dalam dirinya, contohnya ya ini.

Miku mengambil posisi duduk di sofa bersampingan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Miku heran, yang terlihat adalah mata Miku yang tampak berkilat-kilat seperti harimau yang menemukan mangsanya.

Bibir Miku mendekat ke telinga Naruto, kemudia membisikkan, "Naaaru-channn"

Sontak, pikiran Naruto jadi kosong. Dia terkena hipnotis dari suara Miku.

Bofffttt...

Naruto melakukan henge dan berubah menjadi *Naruko, dan *Narukonya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Miku menyeringai mesum, air liur berlelehan dari mulutnya.

Miku merapatkan tubuhnya pada *Naruko yang diam telanjang. Dia merebahkan *Naruto di sofa, lalu mulai melancarkan aksinya menggrepe tubuh *Naruko. Tangan Miku secara liar melakukan tugasnya mulai dari leher, ke dada, turun ke paha, lalu kepangkal paha, memberikan elusan hangat pada semua bagian tubuh *Naruko yang dijelajahi tangannya.

*Naruko,,,? tentu saja mendesah hebat karena perlakuan Miku. Ini pertama kalinya bagi *Naruko diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tidak karuan menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Miku.

Miku sudah terlihat tidak sabaran, bibirnya mendekat pada bibir *Naruko dan...

.

 _[Stoooopp. . . . . . Anggap saja keperawanan *Naruko benar-benar berakhir digenggaman Miku. Kita tidak akan melanjutkan ini sampai adegan Yuri, karena ini rate fic ini semi-M, author ga mau ratenya berubah menjadi M beneran. Dan Author sebenarnya juga tidak suka yuri, potongan adegan diatas ada hanya karena untuk menyesuaikan tuntutan peran Miku saja]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Eeeittt, , , , ternyata Author salah,,,,]_

 _._

BRAAAKKKK...

"Cih" dengus Miku kesal karena suara barusan.

Ternyata barusan itu adalah suara pintu yang dibanting. Dari balik pintu, muncul Hinata dengan wajah bengis seperti malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawa pernghuni rumah.

Miku beranjak pergi dengan senyuman hambar meninggalkan *Naruko yang hampir saja jadi korban kejahilannya. Dia memang bersifat angkuh jika dihadapan orang lain, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berani dengan Hinata, sama seperti Tohka yang sangat menurut dengan semua perkataan Hinata.

Dan akhirnya, lagi-lagi Naruto yang kena sial. Satu pukulan Jyuken yang sarat akan cinta Hinata, dengan senang hati Naruto terima sehingga membuatnya sadar dari hipnotis Miku. Sakit memang, namun Naruto/*Naruko harus tetap bersyukur karena kali ini keperawanannya terselamatkan oleh Hinata.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Eittsss ada lagi nih, karena dibawah ini ada cuplikan untuk chap depan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepala. Kalau ga ditulis nanti hilang jadi ku cantumkan dulu disini. Kalau chapter lalu sudah ditunjukkan kalau Sasuke memiliki fetish atau ketertarikan seksual pada ' **dada** ', maka dibawah ini giliran Shikamaru yang ditampilkan memiliki fetish aneh juga. Updatenya mungkin akan sama lamanya untuk chapter 3. Maklumi aja yaaa...

 **Next Preview...**

Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di Konoha. Jangan ada yang berpikiran kalau mereka sedang berkencan, mereka masih normal dan masing-masing sudah punya istri. Mereka berdua sedang mengamati seorang gadis spirit yang ada ditaman itu. ANBU dan Ninja-ninja sedang bersiaga disekeliling area taman.

Para ANBU dan Ninja-ninja Konoha sudah tahu cara berususan dengan spirit, mottonya adalah 'ajak kencan dan buat spirit jatuh cinta'. Tapi berhubung spiritnya adalah seorang gadis kecil 13 tahunan, sebut saja gadis spirit berjenis 'loli', jadinya mereka bingung mau pakai cara pendekatan yang bagaimana. Kalau salah menggunakan cara pendekatan, maka jeruji besi Konoha siap menampung mereka dengan tuduhan tindak kriminal pelecehan anak dibawah umur, dan akan mendapatkan cap pedofil dari seluruh masyarakat Konoha.

"Apa dia beneran spirit Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, pasti" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kan tidak ada tanda-tanda spirit muncul, spacequake saja tidak ada"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya dengan sennin mode, lagipula aku punya dua spirit yang ku urus dirumahku. Jadi jangan meremehkanku, Shikamaru"

"Iya, iyaaa. Aku percaya, tapi aku masih belum yakin dia itu spirit" otak jenius Shikamaru belum mendapatkan kesimpulan sampai sekarang, tidak biasanya otak Shikamaru berjalan lambat.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, gadis kecil itu tidak tampak seperti spirit. Yang tampak hanya seorang gadis kecil polos yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Gadis kecil itu berambut biru dan mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau berhias telinga kelinci yang kebesaran. Lalu, gadis itu berjalan seperti orang ketakutan dan beberapa kali terjatuh. Hanya berjalan berputar-putar di tengah taman, bingung tidak tahu arah. Tidak seperti dua spirit sebelum ini yang baru muncul langsung mengamuk, gadis kecil ini seperti takut menyakiti orang lain.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya, "Shikamaru, kalau kau masih belum yakin. Coba dekati dia, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana spirit itu sebenarnya"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan seperti itu" sanggah Shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih kedepan, tidak menatap Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai senang ketika ide brilian penuh kejutaan lagi-lagi hinggap di otak bodohnya.

"Istrimu si Temari itu, lebih tua darimu kan?" tanya Naruto mengambil topik pembicaraan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan spirit.

"Ya, dia memang lebih tua dariku" Shikamaru langsung menjawab saja tanpa curiga.

"Apa kau bahagia punya istri yang lebih tua?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia... Yaaa walauuuuu,,, kelakuannya sangat merepotkanku siihhh,,,"

"Aaahh~~ , , , , benerann?" Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu kau lolicon, karena selama ini kau selalu terlihat senang sekali melatih Mirai anaknya Asuma sensei dan Kurenai sensei yang sudah berusia 12 tahun. Kau memang ingin menjadi gurunya karena wasiat beliau, tapi aku tahu kau juga selalu memandangi Mirai dengan tatapan mesum" kata Naruto mantap.

"Ah, yaa" walau terdengar saaangat pelan, tapi jelas Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru sudah mengiyakan.

"Nee, Shikamaru. Sekarang coba lihat baik-baik spirit itu!"

"Iyaa, ini juga sekarang aku lihat dia" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit kesal karena Naruto telah mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya.

"Lihat yang benar, Shikamaru!... Gadis spirit itu sangat imut kan?"

Shikamaru menatap intens, perlahan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lihat, dia manis sekali, wajahnya yang polos, bersih tanpa dosa, tubuhnya yang mungil, daaann..."

"..." Shikamaru diam saja menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Nah, tuh lihat!" seru Naruto saat gadis kecil spirit itu lagi-lagi terjatuh saat berjalan, membuat mantel kebesarannya tersingkap "Lihaat, uuggh... Pahanya mulus, bahu mungilnya putih, dada kecilnya yang pasti akan tumbuh besar tidak lama lagi, bibir tipisnya kemerahan, pipinya yang bersemu, dan-dan-dan,,, semua bagian tubuhnya khas anak gadis yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang menuju kedewasaan. Itu semua adalah kenikmatan terbesar para lolicon kan?"

"Glekkk.." Shikamaru menelan liurnya. Melihat langsung apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Jiwa loli Shikamaru seperti terbakar.

"Kau ingin melewatkan gadis superloli seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Dijawab Shikamaru dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku yakin kau pasti ingin membawa pulang yang seperti itu kerumahmu kan?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk si gadis spirit.

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau lolicon sejati, Shikamaru"

"Aku lolicon sejati..." kata Shikamaru lantang.

"Katakan lagi, Shikamaru! katakan tiga kali dengan keras."

"AKU LOLICON, AKU LOLICON SEJATI... AKU SUUKAAAA LOLIIII... " teriak Shikamaru, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disekitar TKP.

"Saaa, kalau begitu silahkan kau taklukkan sendiri spirit it-,,,,"

SWWOOSSSSSS...

Tak ada awan mendung, tak ada petir, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda apapun sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja angin badai bertiup sangat kencang.

"NARUTOOOO.. AKU HANYA SATU TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARI SHIKAMARU!... AAAHH SALAH, BUKAN ITU,,,,,,, JANGAN MERUSAK PIKIRAN SUAMIKU!, ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN NERAKA LEBIH CEPAT.." sebuah teriakan menggelagar, teriakan yang terasa berasal dari tempat berjarak puluhan mil jauhnya. Yang pasti orang yang berteriak ini sedang memegang kipas raksasa pembuat angin badai tadi.

"Glekkk,"

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya, melihat kesamping ternyata sahabat pemalasnya sudah tidak ada. Kabur, mungkin Shikamaru juga termasuk tipe suami takut istri, sama seperti Sasuke.

' _Haaaaah, massa sih aku yang harus membawa pulang spirit lagi? Bisa-bisa Hinata mengamuk..''_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T M = (Semi M)**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 6 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Ahad, 17 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 3. Loli ~Hermit** **, Yoshino.**

Teriknya matahari siang benar-benar membuat gerah. Saat seperti ini paling enak jika bersantai diteras rumah yang ada pohon rindangnya, ditemani segelas ocha dingin rasa lemon. Rasanya segar-segar manis asam dingin gimanaaaa gitu...

Nah, itulah yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menganggur? Dunia shinobi sudah damai, jadi ninja _ultimate class_ sekaliber Naruto tidak dibutuhkan jasanya untuk menangani sebuah misi karena tidak pernah ada lagi misi berat dan berbahaya yang sesuai dengan kualifikasi Naruto.

Sekarang kebanyakan hanya ada misi-misi mudah 'rank C' untuk ditugaskan pada genin-genin _fresh graduate_ akademi ninja. Sebenarnya bukan disitu masalahnya, tidak ada larangan untuk ninja hebat mengerjakan misi mudah. Masalahnya adalah Naruto yang merasa dirinya ninja superior memasang tarif mahal untuk setiap misi yang ia kerjakan.

Naruto bukanlah orang tamak dan serakah, dia punya alasan kuat. Dia punya keluarga, punya anak istri yang harus dia nafkahi. Terlebih lagi sekarang Naruto harus mengurus dua spirit dirumahnya, si Tohka yang makannya banyak dan Miku yang hobi sekali mengkoleksi gaun. Katanya, Miku punya impian jadi penyanyi terkenal dan harus punya stok kostum yang banyak dari sekarang. Sedangkan Kakashi sebagai Hokage tidak memberikan kompensasi apapun, terutama uang untuk Naruto yang sudah bela-belain menampung spirit dirumahnya demi kedamaian dunia shinobi pada umumnya dan keamanan Konoha lebih khususnya. Dan karena tarif yang terbilang mahal itulah, Naruto sepi order misi. Siapa juga yang mau memberi misi mudah dengan tarif mahal?

Namun kalau dipikir lebih jauh, Naruto tidak perlu melakukan itu. Istrinya, Hyuga Hinata atau yang sekarang dipanggil Lady Uzumaki, merupakan putri sulung pemimpin klan terkuat nomor satu dan terkaya di Konoha. Jadi keuangan keluarga bukan masalah bagi Naruto. Ahh, tapi anggap saja Naruto malu kalau keluarga kecilnya dibiayai oleh mertua sendiri. Biarpun bodoh, Naruto punya harga diri, yang tingginya selangit.

Naruto itu ninja, jadi tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengerjakan misi untuk mencari uang. Naruto tidak berbakat jadi pedagang, petani, nelayan, apalagi _cleaning service_. Pernah sekali Naruto bekerja sebagai pelayan rumah makan, namun baru dua hari kerja sudah dipecat. Alasan pemecatan Naruto terdengar aneh, Naruto hingga sekarang masih terkenal dikalangan para gadis dan ibu-ibu. Karena itulah jadi rumah makannya ramai. Namun masalahnya adalah pelanggan itu sejak pagi sudah nongkrong dirumah makan dan baru akan pulang jika sudah sore hari. Mereka betah banget melihat Naruto jadi pelayan. Karena hal inilah, pelanggan lain jadi tidak bisa makan. Bossnya bisa rugi kalau begitu.

Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki kegiatan rutin harian, yaitu belajar menjadi hokage yang baik, yang dimentori oleh Tsunade, untuk mempersiapkan pelantikannya lima tahun lagi. Alasan sudah bisa ditebak, Naruto yang terkenal bodoh perlu waktu lama dalam hal yang disebut "belajar teori". Nah, berhubung Tsunade sedang sakit flu, jadi belajar Naruto hari ini ditunda dulu.

Semua hal itulah yang membuat Naruto bisa bersantai hari ini. Namun tiba-tiba aktifitas bersantai Naruto sedikit terusik karena suara ribut-ribut dari dalam rumahnya.

"Bolt-kun, jangan lari-larian didalam rumah, nanti rumahnya berantakan lagi. Mama sudah capek beres-beres dari pagi... Aaaaaahhh!,, Hima-chan,,,! Jangan merangkak naik tangga!. Bahayaaa... Aduuuhhh..."

Terdengar suara gaduh Hinata dari arah dapur. Saat ini, Hinata sedang memasak makan siang, dan sepertinya dia sedang pusing sebab tingkah hiperaktif kedua anaknya. Bolt yang baru berusia 4,5 tahun tidak bisa diam, bermain-main sambil lari-larian didalam rumah. Begitu pula Himawari yang baru bisa marangkak. Kalau merangkak ditempat biasa tidak masalah, ini merangkak menaiki tangga. Bahaya kalau jatuh. Aaaaaahhh,,,, ini yang salah sebenarnya Naruto. Darimana lagi kedua balita itu mewarisi sifat hiperaktif kalau bukan dari ayahnya?

Namun sepertinya itu masih belum cukup,,

tranng,, klonntang,, tingtingtingggggg...

"Tohka-chan, bisa tidak diam dulu! Sebentar lagi makannya siap kok."

[naaa,, na, na,,, naaaa~~~ ]

"Miku-chan, jangan menyanyi didapur. Sana di teras saja kalau mau nyanyi..!"

Hinata makin menjadi pusingnya karena harus mengurus dua bayi lain, bayi besar,, aahh bukan, tapi manusia jadi-jadian atau lebih tepatnya spirit. Tohka yang tidak bisa diam di meja makan menunggu makan siang memukul-mukul meja makan, piring dan gelas dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. Lalu Miku yang seenaknya menyanyi didapur, mending kalau menyanyi sambil membantu memasak. Lah ini, hanya membuat dapur semakin sesak dengan tubuhnya yang luar biasa semok.

"Haaaahhh, ya ampuuun..." keluh Hinata seraya menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Sabar ya, Hinata" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba kedapur, memijit bahu istrinya agar lebih rileks.

Namun yang ada, Hinata malah medelik tajam, "Ini gara-gara kau yang menarik perhatian spirit itu"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada pria lain yang bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula, kau sendiri kan yang berinisiatif memelihara Tohka dan Miku dirumah kita?"

"Haaahhhhh, kapaaaan aku bisa tenang kalau begini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada istrinya. Dia juga tidak menyangka keluarga kecilnya akan seperti ini sejak kemunculan spirit di dunia shinobi.

"Tohka-chan, kau temani Bolt-kun bermain di taman belakang atau jatah makanmu ku kurangi...!"

"Ha'i, laksanakan Hinata-sama" Tohka langsung berdiri, dia mana mau jatah makannya dikurangi.

"Dan kau, Miku-chan. Jangan menyanyi didapur. Lebih baik kau bawa Hima-chan kekamarnya, lalu nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya, agar nyanyianmu lebih berguna"

"Mwwuuuu" Miku mengerucutkan bibir, kurang suka diperintah Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?, kalau diusir dia harus tinggal dimana. Konoha dipenuhi banyak lelaki dan Miku tidak mau melihat mereka.

Suasana dapur menjadi lengang, tersisa Naruto dan Hinata disana.

"Kau memang ibu rumah tangga yang hebat, Hinata. Aku bersyukur memilikimu sebagai istriku"

"Aaaahhh, kau bisa saja Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan wajah merona, menepuk dada Naruto. Inilah Hinata yang sebenarnya, sisi asli Hinata yang sudah jarang keluar sejak spirit muncul.

Naruto menghabiskan Ocha dingin rasa lemon miliknya. Tadi dari teras kedapur, dia tidak ketinggalan membawa minumannya. Setelah habis, dia tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun, aku sedang memasak"

"Aku tahu, tapi kita sudah jarang kan seperti ini?"

"Emmmm,, iya sih"

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

Beberapa menit, Naruto tak kunjung melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata juga tampak terlalu terganggu, hanya mengiris sayur.

"Naruto-kun, eemmm. Sudah yaa, lebih baik kau lihat kedua anak kita. Otak Tohka-chan itu bermasalah. Nanti dia memainkan permainan berbahaya dengan Bolt-kun. Apalagi Hima-chan, aku khawatir kalau dia di apa-apakan Miku-chan. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Miku-chan itu seperti apa?"

Ya,, Tohka itu masih hilang ingatan, dan hanya bertindak sesuai insting liarnya saja. Sedangkan Miku memiliki ketertarikan seksual sesama jenis. Tapi kan Himawari itu masih balita? Tapi bisa juga sih, siapa yang tahu bagaimana Miku sebenarnya.

Booffttt...Booffttt...

Tercipta dua bunshin Naruto, lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

"Biarkan bunshin ku saja yang kesana. Ini _quality time_ kita berdua, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya.."

"Emmm,,,, terserah kau saja lah"

Dengan persetujuan Hinata, Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya yang imutnya tiada tara sepanjang masa. Hinata tidak menolak, malah makin menyamankan diri.

.

Satu bunshin Naruto berjalan ke halaman belakang. Sesampainya disana, Naruto walaupun bunshin dibuat sangat shock. Bagaimana tidak? Bolt sedang bermain ninja-ninjaan dengan Tohka, ceritanya berlatih kenjutsu atau keahlian berpedang. Bolt memakai ranting pohon kecil sesuai ukuran tangannya untuk dipegang dan diacungkan pada Tohka. Itu bukan masalah, masalahnya adalah,,, Tohka.

Tohka dengan gaun armor lengkap berwarna dominan ungu, tidak lupa pedang besar sandalphon miliknya dia arahkan pada tubuh kecil Bolt. Apa-apaan si Tohka? Massa main ninja-ninjaan dengan balita pakai pedang sungguhan dan kekuatan spirit segala. Otak Tohka memang benar-benar tidak beres.

Baik Bolt maupun Tohka sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang, Bolt maju duluan, Tohka pun tidak kalah, mengacungkan sandalphon tinggi-tinggi lalu mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga.

Trannnkkkkkk.

Kunai yang dipegang Naruto berhasil menghentikan pedang Sandalphon, jika tidak anaknya akan terbelah dua.

tukkkk...

Ranting pohon yang dipegang Bolt mengenai perut Tohka.

"Yeeiiyyy, aku menang... Aku hebat kan, papa?" teriak Bolt girang seraya berlarian berkeliling halaman belakang, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun padanya, padahal sudah berada di ambang kematian. Jika bunshin Naruto terlambat sedikit saja, Bolt mungkin akan benar-benar tewas.

"Hmmpppp" Tohka mendengus tidak suka, merasa sebal karena kalah dari Bolt.

"Tohka-chan, jangan merajuk gitu dong. Kamu lebih besar dari Bolt, jadi mengalah saja ya" bujuk Naruto.

"Kencan ramen" pinta Tohka.

Mulai deh, Tohka seenaknya.

"Ya sudah, kita duduk diteras dulu"

Tohka ikut saja, mengekor Naruto berjalan ke teras dimana Naruto pada mulanya bersantai sebelum terusik oleh ribut-ribut di dapur tadi. Meninggalkan Bolt di halaman, sekarang Bolt tampak asik sendiri, bermain mencari serangga disana.

"Aku lapar, sangat lapaarrr..."

"Sebentar lagi ya, Tohka-chan. Makanan sebentar lagi siap kok didapur, nanti kau boleh makan sepuasnya"

Tohka tidak menjawab, namun malah merapatkan badannya pada Naruto,,, "Hmmmm,, aku mencium aroma ramen" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, mana?" seingat Naruto, tadi Hinata tidak memasak ramen didapur.

"Di sini" jawab Tohka dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"Ha?" emang iya sih, sebelum pulang kerumah karena gerah, Naruto sempat-sempatnya makan ramen panas di Ichiraku, dan belum gosok gigi.

"Aaaaaaaaa~~~, aku mau memakan ramen yang disini aja deh" kata Tohka seenaknya.

"Eh?"

Brukkkkkk...

Naruto sudah di tindih Tohka di teras rumah, perut Naruto diduduki sedangkan bahunya di tahan oleh kedua tangan Tohka. Naruto tidak bisa bangun,,,, Tohka ternyata benar-benar berani dan agresif dibalik sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tohka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, semakin dekat, hidung keduanya pun sudah bersentuhan,

Naruto sepertinya sudah pasrah, buktinya dia malah menutup mata, , ,

...

Bunshin Naruto yang lain sudah sampai di kamar Himawari. Sama seperti bunshin yang di teras belakang, bunshin yang disini juga terkejut,

Didalam babybox, Himawari sudah terlelap tidur, namun jelas itu tidur paksa. Rupa-rupanya Miku menggunakan kekuatan hipnotis dalam lagu pengantar tidur yang dinyanyikannya. Gawat, harus dihentikan, kalau tidak nanti bisa-bisa pertumbuhan otak Himawari terganggu dan mengalami keterbelakangan mental saat besar nanti.

"Miku,,,,," panggil Naruto

". . . . ." Miku yang dipanggil tidak merespon.

"Miku-chan"

". . . . ."

"Hooeeyy,, Mikuuuu... . . "

". . . . ."

Boofffttttt...

"Mi-Miku-chann" kali ini suara feminim malu-malu yang memanggil Miku.

"Aaaahhh, Naru-chan." Miku berhenti bernyanyi, berbalik dan merespon dengan riangnya setelah Naruto menggunakan hengge berubah menjadi Naruko untuk memanggil Miku.

Ya, sekarang Naruko dengan penampilan normal, memakai pakaian lengkap. Baju terusan berwarna orange berlengan pendek dengan bawahan selutut. Untuk kali ini tidak telanjang seperti biasanya, bisa-bisa langsung diterkam Miku jika berpenampilan tanpa busana.

"Aaa-anooo, Miku-chan. Hima-chan bagaimana, su-sudah tidur?"

"Iya, Hima-chan sudah tidur sejak tadi."

"Ooohhh. . . . "

"Ayyooo, sini Naru-chan, Hima-chan sangat imut kalau sedang tidur"

Naruko mendekat ke babybox Himawari, berdiri disamping Miku, melihat anaknya yang sudah tidur.

"Iya, Hima-chan memang imut"

"Aaaahhh~~~~, aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan juga" celetuk Miku tiba-tiba.

"Eh" Naruko sedikit terkejut. "Kau mau mencari suami, jadi kau sudah tidak membenci laki-laki lagi?"

"Heh, siapa bilang aku mau mencari suami, aku tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki"

"Terus, bagaimana?"

"Ehheheeee,,,," Miku menyeringai, menatap Naruko dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Brruukkkk...

Sekejap saja, tubuh Naruko sudah bersandar di dinding kamar Himawari, tubuhnya terkunci oleh Miku sehingga tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatmu hamil anakkmu, Naaaru-chann" kata Miku seduktif, tepat ditelinga Naruko, tidak lupa memberikan jilatan singkat di daun telinga itu.

Lutut Miku yang berada diantara kedua kaki Naruko terangkat naik perlahan, menyingkap bawahan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruko. Sekarang paha mulus Naruko terekspos jelas, sedikit lagi lutut Miku sampai ke area berbahaya.

"Hikssss,,,, ja-jangaaannnnn..." Naruko hanya bisa sesegukan pasrah akan nasibnya yang diujung tanduk.

.

"Enngggghhhhh. . . . ." Hinata mendesah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dua bunshinnya yang mendapat peran submisif tadi, di dapur Naruto lah yang mendominasi, bahkan sudah memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di leher sang istri, dengan posisi yang masih memeluk dari belakang,

"Ja-jangan, isshh,,,, hentikan Naruto-kun"

Naruto mebalikkan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya, "Ayolah Hinata, jarang-jarang kita bisa seperti ini"

"Ini masih siang Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, peduli amat"

"Tap-, , , , Hmmmppp"

Hinata tidak sempat menjawab karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto. Bibir Hinata dilumat Naruto dengan penuh gairah. Lumatan panas yang cukup lama ini, berakhir karena Hinata duluan kehabisan nafas.

"Haaah..." Hinata terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Lagi ya..." pinta Naruto.

Lumatan panas penuh gairah kembali terjadi di dapur rumah Uzumaki disiang bolong. Naruto semakin liar, tangan kanan Naruto meremas kuat bokong Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah masuk menelusup kedalam pakaian, menuju bagian tubuh Hinata yang paling membanggakan, yang tentunya tidak dimiliki oleh teman-teman sesama kunoichinya.

Kedua bibir itu kembali terpisah karena tuntutan tubuh akan kebutuhan oksigen

"Baiklah,, ku rasa aku juga sangat membutuhkan ini" kata Hinata.

Setelah mendapat rangsangan dari suaminya, gairah ibu dua anak ini jadi membara. Satu lengan Hinata sudah mengalung erat di leher Naruto. Dia juga semakin merapatkan badannya didalam kungkungan kedua tangan suaminya.

Hinata, walaupun sebenarnya adalah sosok yang pemalu, namun dalam perkara ini dia tidak ingin selalu didominasi. Hal yang sangat lumrah jika wanita juga ingin menyenangkan hati pasangannya, tidak hanya ingin disenangkan saja. Pada ciuman panas yang untuk kesekian kalinya ini, Hinata menantang Naruto bersilat lidah dalam artian sebenarnya. Dia juga tidak bertumpu pada kakinya yang sudah terasa lemas, namun pada lengan yang mengalung erat dileher Naruto. Membuat suaminya harus menahan bobot tubuhnya juga. Sekalian untuk memperdalam cumbuan bibir keduanya.

"Haahhhh" kali ini Naruto yang kalah, melepas nafas panjang akibat balasan sang istri, dia juga sudah mendudukkan Hinata di meja makan. Dan kancing baju yang setengahnya sudah terlepas karena ulah tangan nakal Hinata yang satunya.

Dengan tangan yang masih melekat di badan Naruto, Hinata balas memberikan rangsangan kuat untuk suaminya, sambil memasang seringaian lapar. Meraba dan mengelus dada hingga perut yang berotot, meninggalkan stimulus yang menyebabkan sensasi luar biasa dan sangat disukai suaminya. Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto terpancing, buktinya tangan Hinata merasakan adanya getaran dari badan suaminya.

"Yes,, ini yang kusukai darimu, Hinata" Naruto senang mendapat lampu hijau dari istrinya.

Aaaaahh~~~, bertapa beruntungnya Naruto. Punya istri hebat seperti Hinata. Sekarang jika ditotal dengan bunshinnya, ada tiga Naruto yang sedang asik-asik ber'ehem-ehem' ria dengan tiga wanita sekaligus. Jika saja Jiraiya masih hidup, dia pasti akan membuat pesta perayaan besar-besaran, betapa membanggakannya memiliki murid seperti Naruto. Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan bagi Jiraiya selain memiliki murid yang memilih jalan kemesuman sebagai pedoman hidup seperti dirinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu,,,,,,,"

Hinata bukanlah wanita yang begitu saja terbawa suasana, apalagi ini didapur. Jika di dalam kamar sih dia iya-iya saja, langsung kemenu utama kalau perlu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bergumul dengan suami sendiri. Namun supaya tidak dilihat orang lain sedang bercumbu mersa dengan suami siang bolong di dapur, jadi dia,,,,,

 **Byakugan**

mengaktifkan mata sakti multifungsi miliknya, untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau ada orang yang mendekat, bisa malu kalau kepergok nanti. Ini demi privasi.

Tapi apa yang Hinata lihat dengan byakugannya?

"ITTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII" Naruto berteriak kesakitan, setelah perutnya dicubit dan dipelintir dengan sangat kuat oleh tangan Hinata yang tadinya memberi elusan hangat disana,

Booffftt...Booffftt...

di iringi dengan suara lenyapnya dua bunshin Naruto yang ada diteras dan di kamar Himawari. Aaaahhh,,,, sepertinya dua gadis spirit nakal itu tidak sempat mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Buktinya, walaupun samar, masih terdengar suara decihan kesal dari kedua gadis spirit tadi.

"Masih untung aku tidak menggunakan jyuken padamu, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata dengan wajah berubah bengis.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang dalam keadaan heboh tadi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk tidur siang sebentar. Yaaa, benar-benar sebentar saja tidur siang yang bisa ia nikmati, hanya 15 menit. Bagaimana tidak?, rumahnya terlalu ribut, suara berisik dari putranya yang hiperaktif, ditambah lagi Himawari yang tidak mau tidur lagi setelah makan siang. Miku yang tidak henti-hentinya bernyanyi, lalu Tohka yang menemani Bolt bermain juga tidak kalah berisiknya.

Hinata sedang pergi ke mansion Hyuga sebentar. Seseorang dari Klan Hyuga datang ke rumahnya dan menyampaikan bahwa Hinata sangat diperlukan kehadirannya dalam urusan diplomatik dengan tamu klan besar dari negri seberang. Hinata sebenarnya enggan pergi, apalagi meninggalkan putrinya yang masih sangat kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, beruntung Naruto yang menganggur ada dirumah, jadi dia bisa meninggalkan rumah walau hatinya masih tidak tenang.

Karena Naruto tidak tahan lagi, dia membuat satu bunshin untuk menjaga rumah, lebih khusus untuk mengawasi Himawari. Kalau Bolt, Tohka, dan Miku, sudah bisa dibiarkan beraktifitas sendiri. Setelah itu, Naruto asli pergi jalan-jalan.

Sudah dua jam Naruto luntang lantung tidak jelas di jalanan Konoha. Tadi sempat ia ke akademi, hendak duduk santai bahkan kalau perlu sekalian tidur di bangku bawah pohon rindang yang ada didepan akademi. Tapi karena ternyata murid-murid akademi belum pulang, jadilah Naruto tidak bisa menikmati waktu santainya. Disana masih bejibun fansgirl-fansgilr dengan suara teriakan melengking membahana yang menyakitkan telinganya.

tuk...

Dengan entengnya, Naruto menedang kaleng minuman hingga tepat mengenai boneka tangan yang ada dipinggir jalan. Ya, boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang menggunakan penutup mata seperti bajak laut.

Zzsshhhtttt.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang ANBU bertopeng laba-laba tepat didepan Naruto via shunsin. "Naruto-sama, anda ditunggu Shikamaru-sama di taman kota"

Zsshhhttt.

ANBU spider itupun hilang sebelum Naruto sempat merespon.

' _Heh, Shikamaru? Di taman? Ti-tidak mungkin kan? A-apa ini ajakan kencan? Masa si kepala nanas pemalas itu hombreng?_ "

Naruto mondar-mandir di jalanan tadi, membuat aneh warga yang melihatnya. Dia sedang kebingungan dengan teman laki-lakinya yang sedang menunggu di taman.

' _Aduuuhh, datang tidak ya? datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak... Aarrrgghh, pusing. Lebih baik aku kesana saja dulu deh, siapa tahu bukan ajakan kencan_ '

Dengan keputusan akhir itu, Naruto bergegas ketempat dimana Shikamaru telah menunggu.

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di Konoha. Jangan ada yang berpikiran kalau mereka sedang berkencan, mereka masih normal dan masing-masing sudah punya istri.

Naruto lega karena pikiran aneh yang muncul di otaknya tadi tidak jadi kenyataan, tapi buruknya adalah mereka berdua sedang mengamati seorang gadis spirit yang ada ditaman itu. ANBU dan Ninja-Ninja Konoha juga sudah bersiaga disekeliling area taman.

Para ANBU dan Ninja-Ninja Konoha sudah tahu cara berurusan dengan spirit, mottonya adalah ' **ajak kencan dan buat spirit jatuh cinta** '. Tapi berhubung spiritnya adalah seorang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahunan, sebut saja gadis spirit tipe 'loli', jadinya mereka bingung mau pakai cara pendekatan yang bagaimana. Kalau salah menggunakan cara pendekatan, maka jeruji besi Konoha siap menampung mereka dengan tuduhan tindak kriminal pelecehan anak dibawah umur, dan akan mendapatkan cap pedofil dari seluruh masyarakat Konoha.

"Apa dia beneran spirit Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, pasti" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kan tidak ada tanda-tanda spirit muncul, spacequake saja tidak ada"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya dengan sennin mode, lagipula aku punya dua spirit yang ku urus dirumahku. Jadi jangan meremehkanku, Shikamaru!"

"Iya, iyaaa. Aku percaya, tapi aku masih belum yakin dia itu spirit" otak jenius Shikamaru belum mendapatkan kesimpulan sampai sekarang. Tidak biasanya otak Shikamaru berjalan lambat.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, gadis kecil itu tidak tampak seperti spirit. Yang tampak hanyalah seorang gadis kecil polos yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Gadis kecil itu berambut biru dan mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau berhias telinga kelinci yang kebesaran. Lalu, gadis itu berjalan seperti orang ketakutan dan beberapa kali terjatuh. Hanya berjalan berputar-putar di tengah taman, bingung tidak tahu arah. Tidak seperti dua spirit sebelum ini yang baru muncul langsung mengamuk, gadis kecil ini seperti takut menyakiti orang lain.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya, "Shikamaru, kalau kau masih belum yakin, coba dekati dia!, kau pasti akan mengerti bagaimana spirit itu sebenarnya.."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan seperti itu" sanggah Shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih kedepan, tidak menatap Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai senang ketika ide brilian penuh kejutaan lagi-lagi hinggap di otak bodohnya.

"Istrimu si Temari itu, lebih tua darimu kan?" tanya Naruto, mengambil topik pembicaraan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan spirit.

"Ya, dia memang lebih tua dariku" Shikamaru langsung menjawab saja tanpa curiga.

"Apa kau bahagia punya istri yang lebih tua?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia... Yaaa walauuuuu,,, kelakuannya sangat merepotkanku siihhh,,,"

"Aaahh~~ , , , , benerann?" Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu kau lolicon, karena selama ini kau selalu terlihat senang sekali melatih Mirai, anaknya mendiang Asuma sensei dan Kurenai sensei yang sudah menginjak usia 12 tahun. Kau memang ingin menjadi gurunya karena wasiat beliau, tapi aku tahu kalau kau selalu memandangi Mirai dengan tatapan mesum" kata Naruto mantap.

"Ah, yaa" walau terdengar saaangat pelan, tapi jelas Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru sudah mengiyakan.

"Nee, Shikamaru. Sekarang coba lihat baik-baik spirit itu!"

"Iyaa, ini juga sekarang aku lihat dia" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit kesal karena Naruto telah mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya.

"Lihat yang benar, Shikamaru!... Gadis spirit itu sangat imut kan?"

Shikamaru menatap intens, perlahan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lihat, dia manis sekali, wajahnya yang polos, bersih tanpa dosa, tubuhnya yang mungil, daaann..."

"..." Shikamaru diam saja menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Nah, tuh lihat!" seru Naruto saat gadis kecil spirit itu lagi-lagi terjatuh saat berjalan, membuat mantel kebesarannya tersingkap "Lihaattt!, uuggh... Pahanya mulus, bahu mungilnya putih, dada kecilnya yang pasti akan tumbuh besar tidak lama lagi, bibir tipisnya kemerahan, pipinya yang bersemu, dan-dan-dan,,, semua bagian tubuhnya khas anak gadis yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang menuju kedewasaan. Itu semua adalah kenikmatan terbesar para lolicon kan?"

"Glekkk.." Shikamaru menelan liurnya. Melihat langsung apa yang dikatakan Naruto, jiwa loli Shikamaru seperti terbakar.

"Kau ingin melewatkan gadis superloli seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Dijawab Shikamaru dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti ingin membawa pulang yang seperti itu kerumahmu kan?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk si gadis spirit.

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku kalau kau lolicon sejati, Shikamaru!"

"Aku lolicon sejati..." kata Shikamaru lantang.

"Katakan lagi, Shikamaru! katakan tiga kali dengan keras."

"AKU LOLICON, AKU LOLICON SEJATI... AKU SUUKAAAA LOLIIIIIIIII... " teriak Shikamaru, menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disekitar TKP.

"Saaa, kalau begitu silahkan kau taklukkan sendiri spirit it-,,,,"

SWWOOSSSSSS...

Tak ada awan mendung, tak ada petir, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda apapun sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja angin badai bertiup sangat kencang.

"NARUTOOOO.. AKU HANYA SATU TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARI SHIKAMARU!... AAAHH SALAH, BUKAN ITU,,,,,,, JANGAN MERUSAK PIKIRAN SUAMIKU!, ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN NERAKA LEBIH CEPAT.." sebuah teriakan menggelagar, teriakan yang terasa berasal dari tempat berjarak puluhan mil jauhnya. Yang pasti orang yang berteriak ini sedang memegang kipas raksasa pembuat angin badai tadi.

"Glekkk,"

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya, melihat kesamping ternyata sahabat pemalasnya sudah tidak ada. Kabur, mungkin Shikamaru juga termasuk tipe suami takut istri, sama seperti Sasuke.

' _Haaaaah, masa sih aku yang harus membawa pulang spirit lagi? Bisa-bisa Hinata mengamuk, anggaran hidup keluargaku juga pasti bertambah.''_

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, dengan perasaan agak terpaksa, perlahan berjalan mendekat pada si spirit loli yang baru saja bangkit duduk sehabis jatuh tadi.

"Hei,, gadis manis" sapa Naruto sambil nyengir. Biasanya cara ini ampuh untuk mendekati anak kecil.

Sreekkkkkk..

Si spirit loli mundur jauh kebelakang hingga menabrak satu pohon sehingga terhenti disana. Tampak takut dengan Naruto.

"Aahh,, emang wajahku seram ya? perasaan wajahku ini paling imut deh se-Konoha" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, kambuh deh sifat narsisnya.

Taptaptaptap...

Naruto medekati gadis loli lagi,

"Hikkssss. . . . " isakan terdengar dari mulut si loli.

Plukkk..

Naruto menepuk kepala si loli yang tertutup hodie mantel hijau yang dikenakannya

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu menangis" ucap Naruto lembut, mencoba agar mendapat perhatian dari sang spirit.

"Hikkssss,,, Yo-yoshinon"

"Yoshinon, itu namamu?" tanya Naruto.

Si gadis spirit menggeleng pelan.

"Yoshinon itu siapa?"

"Te-temanku, hiksss"

"Dimana dia?"

"Gak tau"

"Hilang?"

". . . . ." hanya di jawab anggukan.

"Ya sudah, kita cari dia sama-sama. Oh iya, namamu siapa? Kalau aku, panggil saja aku Naruto-nii"

"Yoshino"

"Hmm, Yoshino ya. Salam kenal yaa."

"Ummm..." Yoshino mengangguk malu-malu.

Naruto jadi sangat senang melihat tingkah Yoshino,, tingkah malu-malu nya hampir sama persis dengan istrinya saat kecil. Yaaa, istrinya saat kecil hingga beberapa bulan lalu sebelum spirit muncul. Sekarang Hinata jadi lebih sering menampakkan wajah bengis ketimbang ekpresi wajah imut malu-malu.

"Yoshino-chan. Boleh ku panggil begitu?"

Yoshino mengangguk.

"Temanmu itu seperti apa, Yoshino-chan?"

"Di-dia itu pahlawan"

"Aaahh, jadi temanmu itu pahlawan.. Sama seperti diri ku ini dong" kata Naruto narsis.

"Di-dia kuat, dia keren, dan dia tidak lemah sepertiku"

"Wooww, aku banget tuh" Naruto makin nista memuji diri sendiri.

"Aku ingin se-seperti dia"

"Mmmm,, aku memang patut diteladani" senyum tidak jelas Naruto jadi makin lebar.

"Dia temanku yang paling berharga"

"Yayayaaa.. Ngomong-ngomong ciri-ciri temanmu itu seperti apa?"

"Emmm,, dia se-selalu berada ditangan kiriku?"

"Ha?" Naruto jadi sedikit bingung.

"Dia boneka kelinci yang bisa bicara"

Donggggg...

' _Euuuhh,,,, jadi dari tadi bukan orang toh yang di omongin?_ ' pikir Naruto pundung. "Emmm, ada ciri-ciri khususnya ga Yoshino-chan?"

"Warnanya putih, pakai penutup mata hitam di mata kanannya"

' _Sepertinya aku pernah lihat deh. Aaahh, itu kan boneka yang kena kaleng yang kutendang tadi'_. "Yossshh, aku tau dimana temanmu itu. Ayo ikut aku!" aja Naruto.

Yoshino pun, tanpa ragu tanpa menaruh curiga jika jadi korban pelecehan seksual anak dibawah umur, mau-mau saja ikut Naruto.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, bagi Naruto dan Yoshino sampai ditempat yang diingat Naruto.

"Nah, apa itu temanmu?" tanya Naruto pada Yoshino sembari menunjuk boneka yang tergeletak di jalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Iya, itu Yoshinon" ekspresi Yoshino berubah jadi senang.

Choopppp...

Boneka kelinci Yoshinon, digigit anjing besar berwarna putih lalu dibawa pergi.

"Aahh, Akamaru.. Apa-apaan kau, ayo kembali kau harus ku suntik imunisasi" terdengar teriakan kencang seorang pria dengan tatto merah dipipinya dari jauh.

"Hiiksss... Huueeeee" Yoshino murung kembali, sekarang benar-benar menangis kencang.

 **Zadkiel**

WWWUUSSSSSSHHHH...

Yoshino memanggil malaikatnya, berwujud kelinci raksasa bewarna putih bermata merah dengan taring berjejer rapi dirahangnya. Tingginya mencapai 10 meter.

Seketika itulah, Yoshino mengamuk. Menciptakan badai es yang berputar seperti tornado.

Naruto terseret beberapa meter kebelakang karena kuatnya hempasan angin badai itu.

Seluruh Konoha panik, beberapa ninja dan ANBU langsung terjun kelokasi kejadian.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto?" tanya Shino yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan TKP. Dia kebetulan lewat, jadi dia pertama kali tiba disini.

"Mana si maniak anjing teman setimmu itu?" tanya Naruto balik, emosinya naik. Naruto tampak marah.

"Aku disini, Naruto. Apa itu amukan spirit?" tidak lama setelah Shino, Kiba juga sampai.

"Elu bego ya. Jaga anjingmu dengan benar!, jangan biarkan dia seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain.!"

"Hei, hey,,, tenang lah Naruto. Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu?"

"Itu karena anjingmu, si Akamaru seenaknya mengambil boneka orang. Kau tahu, aku sudah susah payah mendekati gadis spirit yang sedang mengamuk didalam badai es itu. Dan karena ulah anjingmu, usahaku sia-sia" Naruto memuntahkan amarahnya pada Kiba. Yup, siapa yang tidak kesal, mendekati spirit itu tidak mudah. Nyawa pula yang jadi taruhannya.

"..." Kiba tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau cari anjingmu sekarang, kembalikan boneka yang dia curi. Mengerti!"

"Ha'i" Kiba terpaksa menurut. Naruto yang sedang marah besar benar-benar menyeramkan, matanya berubah jadi merah, pupilnya hitam vertikal, taringnya mencuat, kukunya tambah panjang, layaknya jinchuriki yang hendak mengamuk.

.

Naruto sudah mendapatkan Yoshinon ditangannya, setelah memarahi Kiba sepuasnya, akhirnya si bocah maniak anjing itu mau mencarikan Yoshinon. Karena Kiba itu ninja tipe pelacak, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan Yoshinon kembali.

Naruto masuk kedalam pusat badai es tempat dimana Yoshino berada. Menggunakan bijuu mode, lalu membuat kubah chakra kyubi untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak terkena bongkahan-bongkahan es yang berterbangan disekitar pusat badai itu.

Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam pusat badai. Ternyata ditempat itu suasananya sangat tenang. Tampak sedikit gelap, ada Yoshino menangis, duduk bersandar di tubuh Zadkiel sang kelinci raksasa yang diam tak bergerak.

"Yoshino-chan" panggil Naruto.

Yoshino mendongak, menatap Naruto walau masih sesegukan menangis.

"Taraaaaa..." kata Naruto dan menunjukkan apa yang sekarang dia pegang.

"Yo-yoshinon"

"Ini temanmu kembali, lain kali jaga dia baik-baik ya"

Yoshino menerima Yoshinon dengan senang hati, "Arigatou, Naruto-nii". Yoshino pun segera memasang Yoshinon di tangan kirinya.

"Hmm, sama-sama Yoshino-chan"

"Yooo.. Naruto-nii" sapa riang suara lain yang tidak Naruto kenal.

Naruto celingak-celinguk menengok kiri kanan untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hooiii,, aku disini"

Naruto menatap kearah Yoshino, karena suara itu berasal darinya.

"Aye ayeeee... Disiniiii..." suara riang itu muncul lagi, tapi tidak ada sosoknya dimata Naruto.

"Na-naruto-nii. Yoshinon sedang bicara padamu" tunjuk Yoshino dengan tangan kanan ke arah boneka yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Heeeehhhhh" Naruto teriak keras, "Jadi boneka ini beneran bisa bicara?"

"Apa kau bilang? jangan sebut aku boneka,,, aku ini hidup tahu" balas Yoshinon tak kalah keras.

"Usso,,,, tidak mungkin"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Ini didepan matamu buktinya"

"Aaaahh, aku pasti kena genjutsu"

Jduuukkkk...

Yoshinon menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aku ini nyata, dasar bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang hah? Boge!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan seterusnya, perdebatan sengit antara Naruto dengan boneka kelinci, Yoshinon, tak kunjung berhenti hingga sampai setengah jam. Setelah sama-sama lelah berdebat, akhirnya keduanya terdiam.

"Neee,, Yoshino-chan. Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Yoshino harus memulangkan Zadkiel dulu" Yoshinon lah yang menjawab.

"Hei,,,! kelinci bermulut ember, aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada Yoshino-chan tau"

"Heh? Kau mau ngajak ribut lagi?. Ayo,,,, sini,,,!, maju kalau berani"

"Su-sudah yaa. Naruto-nii, Yoshinon, janga berterngkar lagi yaa" Yoshino berusaha melerai pertengkaran tidak jelas antara seorang pria dewasa dengan seekor boneka kelinci...

"Hmmmmmppp/Hmmmmpp" dua makhluk yag bertengkar tadi mendengus, memalingkan muka kearah berlawanan.

"Zadkiel, kembalilah" kata Yoshino.

Dengan itu, monster kelinci menyeramkan hilang, kembali ketempat asalnya. Sementara Yoshino,

Bruukkk.

Ambruk di pangkuan Naruto.

Perlahan suasana gelap di inti badai es menjadi lebih terang, badai es pun perlahan menghilang. Mantel dan pakaian yang merupakan astraldress atau pakaian khusus wujud spirit yang membungkus tubuh Yoshino memudar, hingga tidak tersisa sehelai benangpun. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan setelah menggunakan kekuatan spirit untuk mengamuk.

Naruto menganga, lalu menatap intens dari atas hingga kebawah. Menatap semua bagian tubuh Yoshino yang terkespos tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Tampak dia sedang menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji cuma-cuma didepan matanya.

"Astagaaa,, aku bukan Lolicon,, aku tidak seperti Shikamaru" cepat-cepat Naruto melepas jaket yang dipakainya, lalu membungkus tubuh telanjang Yoshino dengan jaketnya. Sebelum dirinya lepas kendali dan timbul kejadian yang tidak-tidak.

Srreeeeettttt.

Selesai... Setelah mengancingkan risleting jaket, Yoshino sudah aman sekarang.

Namun sepertinya Naruto yang tidak aman. Badai es sudah benar-benar hilang dari tadi. Dan sepertinya aksi Naruto memasangkan jaketnya pada sosok loli yang tengah telanjang, dilihat banyak orang.

Nampaklah banyak warga yang berdiri disekeliling badai es yang telah hilang, ada juga puluhan ninja dan ANBU, lalu teman-teman seangkatan Naruto. Shino dan Kiba yang sudah sejak awal ada disana, kemudian ada Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Karui, Lee, Tenten, Guy, bahkan Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi juga ada. Sampai mantan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade juga turut hadir. Mereka semua memasang wajah shock, seakan baru saja melihat adegan pelecehan anak dibawah umur tepat didepan mata mereka.

Dan yang paling parah, Hinata juga ada disana. Jelas sekali, Byakugannya sudah aktif, wajahnya sebengis wajah dewa kematian, dengan aura hitam kelam yang menguar-nguar layaknya raja iblis. Hinata tidak sendiri, ada Hiashi si ayah mertua, Hanabi si adik ipar dan Hyuga-Hyuga lainnya yang jumlahnya puluhan menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang sama seperti Hinata.

Glek,,,

"Ooohh, , , , , shittt!" gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **May be To be Continued. . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Kembali lagi nih, fic dengan tema ringan serta alur yang tidak kompleks. Umm, udh 3 spirit, masih sisa 5 lagi. Kalau dihitung ada 4 chapter lagi karena ada spirit yang kembar, jadi sekalian aja dua spirit kembar itu muncul dalam satu chapter. Next chap, tebak deh giliran siapa...?

Rencanaku sih totalnya ada 8 spirit, aku mau bikin Naruto jadi Hareem King. Anggota haremnya, semua spirit ditambah Hinata yang sudah sejak awal jadi istri Naruto. Atau ada yang mau kalau Hinata di ubah jadi spirit juga? Soalnya di anime Date a Live sendiri, ada caranya manusia biasa bisa menjadi spirit. Itu si Kotori dan Origami awalnya juga manusia biasa, lalu di rasuki roh spirit sehingga berubah menjadi spirit. Kalau Hinata jadi spirit, dikasih kekuatan seperti apa yah?

Oh iya, mau minta saran. Aku kan bersikeras kalau fic ini rate-nya semi-M. Karena tidak ada pilihan semi-M di web FFN, jadi aku kasih rate T. Namun katanya, adegannya udah kebangetan, bahkan dua chap terakhir ini udah masuk kategori Lime, katanyaaaa... Jadi apa harus naik jadi rate M yang fic ini?

Nih, dibawah ada lanjutannya lagi kok,,,, baca dulu yaaa!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake...**

Setelah kejadian di tengah desa tadi, kejadian dimana Naruto yang memasangkan jaketnya pada anak gadis dibawah umur yang sedang telanjang, maka disinilah Naruto sekarang. Di kamarnya sendiri duduk ditepi kasur dengan tubuh bebak belur setelah di hajar massa. Yah sebenarnya dihajar massa tidak apa-apa karena yang menghajar hanya warga biasa. Teman sesama ninjapun walau ikut menghajar, tapi tampak masih menahan diri. Yang tidak enak itu adalah Hinata bersama puluhan Hyuga lain yang sepertinya tak menahan diri sama sekali, mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh hingga membuat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri beberapa jam.

Walau begitu, Naruto beruntung karena ada Yoshino yang mau merawatnya. Yoshino sekarang telah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki, dan hanya dia yang tulus merawat Naruto. Hinata sepertinya masih marah besar, lalu dua spirit lainnya?, aaahh~~~,, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari dua spirit gila dengan otak tak beres itu. Kalau Miku atau Tohka yang merawat, bukannya sembuh, malah Naruto akan makin parah.

"Itteteteeeee.. pelan-pelan Yohsino-chan" kata Naruto pada Yoshino yang sedang membersihkan dan memberikan cairan antiseptik pada luka memar di wajah Naruto.

"Tahan sedikit, Naruto-nii"

"Heh, sakit begitu saja mengeluh. Laki-laki atau bukan sih?" Yoshinon si boneka kelinci yang nempel ditangan kiri Yoshino ikut bicara.

"Aahh, berisik. Kelinci busuk sepertimu mana bisa merasakan sakit"

"Appaaa? Dasar duren busuk, ngajak berantem hah?"

"Lo pikir gue takut...!"

Ciaat,,, ciaatttt..

Aksi cakar-cakaran antara Naruto dan boneka kelinci bernama Yoshinon pun terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah berhenti. Naruto-nii, kau masih sakit. Yoshinon juga, kasian Naruto-nii"

"Hmmppph/Hmmpph" keduanya yang bertengkar memalingkan wajah kesisi berlawanan.

"Dimana lagi yang sakit, Naruto-nii?"

"Sebentar" Naruto melepas kaos yang ia pakai, hingga bertelanjang dada menyisakan satu celana boxer yang ia kenakan. Ternyata di tubuhnya terdapat memar yang cukup banyak.

"Tahan ya, Naruto-nii" Yoshino pun mengobati satu persatu memar yang ada dibadan Naruto.

Tak perlu waktu lama, semua memar di badan Naruto telah selesai di obati Yoshino.

"Sudah, masih ada yang sakit lagi?" tanya Yoshino, lalu dia melepas mantel hijau miliknya, menyisakan baju terusan one piece tanpa lengan sepaha berwarna putih dengan kain berbahan tipis. Mungkin kegerahan, karena suhu didalam kamar cukup panas.

"Tidak ada,,,," jawab Naruto menoleh kearah Yoshino

Glekkk...

Melihat ini, Naruto terpaksa meneguk ludahnya kasar. ' _Oh my God,,,,, aku tidak mungkin kan tertular jiwa lolicon Shikamaru?_ '

Tiba-tiba,

Tukkk,,,,

"Ittaaii" Naruto mengaduh ketika Yoshino tersenggol sesuatu yang tampak menonjol dari balik celana Naruto.

"Loh, masih ada yang sakit, Naruto-nii. Biar aku obati lagi"

"Aaaahhh, i-ittuuu. Bagian itu sepertinya tidak usah" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Tapi,,,,,. Buka ya celananya, biar aku lihat dulu"

"Ja-jangan,,, jangaaaann. Aku tidak bisa melepas celanaku"

"Kalau begitu, sini aku saja yang melepas celanamu" kata Yoshino.

Yoshino pun dengan cepat menarik celana boxer Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto menarik kembali celananya, yang jadi pertahanan terakhirnya.

"Jangan.. yang didalam celanaku sudah tidak apa-apa kok Yoshino-chan"

"Biar aku periksa dulu, siapa tahu memar juga"

Yoshino semakin kuat menarik boxer Naruto...

"Ayooo,, sini aku bantu menarik celananya, Yoshino" si Yoshinon ikut-ikutan menarik celana boxer Naruto.

Krriieeeeetttt.

Pintu kamar berderit dan terbuka, masuklah seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang dari balik pintu itu.

pluukkkkk..

Boxer Naruto telah berhasil turun sampai ke lutut.

Yoshino pun melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak seumurannya.

"Ayeeee,, benda apa itu, Yoshino?" tanya Yoshinon tak tahu keadaan.

Sementara Naruto, sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Tak ada rasa malu karena ditelanjangi, yang dia rasakan hanyalah aura pembunuh pekat yang diarahkan padanya.

"Na-Ru-To-Kun... Aku sudah bilang kan kalau **piiiip**-mu itu hanya milikku seorang, jadi jangan sembarangan kau perlihatkan pada orang lain...!"

Glleekkkk...

"Ohhh,, God... Jika aku mati saat ini, jangan Engkau lemparkan aku ke neraka. Amiieeenn"

 **"64 pukulan suci..."**

DHHHUAAAARRRRRR...

Seisi kamar Naruto pun, hancur berantakan. Mengakhiri kesialan Naruto hari ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Nih, cuplikan adegan untuk chapter depan. Giliran Hinata yang jadi jahil.

 **Next Preview...**

Ketika pagi hari yang sudah menjelang siang ini, Hinata sedang badmood. Dia baru saja datang dari kantor Hokage, dan disana ia dibikin kesal oleh sang Rokudaime. Dia dan suaminya sudah mengurus tiga spirit yang menumpang dirumahnya sejak beberapa minggu ini, dan baru saja kemarin bertambah satu spirit lagi yang berwujud gadis remaja berambut merah model twintail yang kemana-mana selalu mengemut permen lolipop.

Karena sudah menampung empat spirit, Hinata meminta pada Kakashi untuk membelikannya rumah baru. Rumahnya yang sekarang terlalu kecil untuk menampung semua anggota keluarganya beserta spirit-spirit itu. Permintaan itu dikabulkan, keluarga Uzumaki memiliki rumah baru yang luas dan mewah. Selain itu Hinata juga minta uang bulanan dari Kakashi sebagai ganti biaya hidup untuk mengurus spirit yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab pemerintah Konoha. Ini juga di kabulkan, uang yang besarnya tiga kali lebih banyak dari gaji Kakashi sebagai Hokage akan masuk ke kantong Hinata setiap bulan.

Nah, ada satu lagi permintaan Hinata pada Kakashi. Hinata meminta agar Kakashi yang mengurus kepindahan rumahnya. Ia tidak mau tahu, pokoknya sore nanti semua perabotan di rumah lama sudah dipindah ke rumah baru. Namun untuk yang ini, Kakashi tidak bisa mengabulkan dengan alasan tidak ada Ninja maupun ANBU yang sedang bebas tugas hari ini.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Hinata yang sudah terlanjur badmood dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal sambil menggerutu tidak jelas di jalanan pusat pertokoan Konoha.

"Ggrrrr. . . . ." Hinata kembali menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tatkala Hinata melihat dua rekan sesama kunoichi sekaligus rekan sesama ibu rumah tangga yang sedang jalan tidak jauh dari posisinya, seketika itu bohlam putih terang menyala disamping kepala Hinata. Aaaaahh~~~, sepertinya Hinata tertular kebiasaan suaminya yang selalu mendapat ide aneh brilian yang tentu saja merugikan orang lain. Hinata menyeringai keji.

"Ohaiyo,, Sakura-san, Temari-san..." sapa Hinata lalu berjalan mendekat pada dua teman yang baru disapanya itu dengan memasang senyum manis.

Sakura dan Temari yang merasa dipanggil, seketika berhenti.

"Oh,,, Hinata-chan" jawab Sakura, berlari kecil lalu memeluk istri dari sahabat setimnya yang kelewat bodoh. Sakura dan Hinata bisa dikatakan dekat sejak dulu.

"Ohaiyo, Uzumaki-san" kata Temari. Nah, kalau Temari memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, karena dia baru-baru ini saja tinggal di Konoha bersama suaminya, Shikamaru.

Begitulah, selama beberapa tahun awal masa pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru, Temari masih tinggal di Suna, sampai dia mendapatkan pengganti dirinya yang menjabat posisi penting di negri padang pasir itu. Temari baru 2 bulan ini saja menetap di Konoha.

"Kalian sedang sibuk tidak?" tanya Hinata pada dua wanita perkasa tersebut.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu keperkasaan Sakura. Dia wanita terkuat selain Tsunade di desa Konoha. Temari pun sama, selain sebagai pejabat penting, dia merupakan tentara wanita terkuat dari Sunagakure.

"Tidak juga, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Emmm, begini. Kalian tahu kan kalau anggota keluargaku bertambah empat orang. yaaa, empat gadis spirit itu"

"Ya, tahu kok" sahut Temari.

"Rokudaime-sama memberi kami rumah baru yang luas"

"Wah, bagus tuh kalau punya rumah baru. Terus?"

"Rencananya aku mau pindahan hari ini, tapi tidak ada ninja yang sedang bebas tugas untuk disuruh memindahkan perabotan dirumahku. Naruto sedang sakit gigi, jadi dia tidak bisa diandalkan sekarang."

". . . . ."

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua membantuku memindahkan perabotanku. Kalian berdua kan wanita kuat dan perkasa."

"Eh,, sepertinya ada pasien dirumah sakit yang harus ku urus deh Hinata-chan" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm,, aku juga harus mencari Shikadai. Bocah itu pasti tidur disembarang tempat, aku takut kalau dia diculik" sambung Temari.

Dua wanita perkasa itupun berbalik badan, hendak melenggang pergi.

"Kalian berdua tahu kan, apa kekurangan kalian dan bagaimana fetish suami kalian?" tanya Hinata pada dua wanita tadi sebelum pergi jauh.

Ya, Sakura kurang bobot dadanya, dan Temari kurang muda usianya. Lalu Sasuke doyan dada berukuran besar, dan Shikamaru itu lolicon.

Sakura dan Temari berbalik lagi, menghadap Hinata. Dimata mereka, yang terlihat adalah Hinata yang menyeringai jahil. Tak ubahnya dengan seringaian si idiot Naruto yang sedang mengerjai orang lain.

"Ahh, euhhh. . . . " Sakura dan Temari tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana yaaah, kalau seandainya Miku-chan pindah kerumah keluarga Uchiha, dan Yoshino-chan pindah kerumah keluarga Nara. Mudah saja menyuruh dua spirit itu pindah, mereka selalu menurut apa kata-kataku. . . . Aaaahhh~~~~,,, pasti asik tuh. Sasuke-san dan Shikamaru-san pasti tidak akan menolak, dan kalau aku minta Rokudaime-sama untuk membuatkan surat tugas pada mereka berdua memelihara spirit itu, Rokudaime-sama pasti tidak akan menolak permintaanku. Jadi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahnya" ucap Hinata lancar. Sambil membayangkan keadaan rumahnya yang mungkin akan kembali damai seperti dulu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hinata-sama. Aku mohon. . . " pinta Sakura

"Yaaa,, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, Hinata-sama" ucap Temari.

"Kasihanilah hambamu yang hina ini, Yang Mulia Hinata-sama" ucap Sakura dan Temari berbarengan.

Orang-orang di jalanan memandang heran, ada dua wanita, satu berambut merah mudah, dan satunya lagi berambut pirang berkuncir, sedang bersujud di kaki wanita berambut indigo panjang. Ya, di mata mereka semua, dua wanita tadi bersujud seperti orang yang memohon ampun agar tidak dihukum gantung.

"Ummm, baguslah.. Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku sekarang" kata Hinata dengan mood yang kembali cerah, "Oh iya, banyak sekali loh perabotan dirumahku yang harus dipindah. Ada tiga buah lemari pakaian besar, lalu meja makan beserta kursinya, enam kasur ukuran King Size, dua bathtube keramik untuk mandi berendam, dua buah tandon air ukuran 3000 liter, lemari mainan Bolt-kun dan Hima-chan yang terisi penuh, mesin cuci, 30 lembar tatami, dua kulkas besar, peralatan masakku juga banyak, dan baaaaaanyak lagi barang-barang lainnya. Aaaaaahh~~~, sepertinya di gudang juga banyak barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Hmmm, tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-san, Temari-san?" kata Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

"Kami adalah hambamu. Perintahmu adalah nafas hidup kami, Yang Mulia Hinata-sama" jawab keduanya.

"Umm,,, aku baru ingat. Kedua tandon ukuran 3000 liter itu kebetulan sedang terisi penuh. Kan sayang kalau airnya dibuang, jadi sekalian angkat tandon dengan airnya ya..."

Oooohhh~~~,,, sepertinya nanti Sakura dan Temari harus mencari tukang urut setelah menjadi kuli dadakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshie Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 6 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Kamis, 18 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 4. Si Roh Api Efreet, Kotori.**

Gerah, gerah, geraaaahhhh...

Ughhhh,, hari yang panas ini memang enak kalau mandi. Dan sekarang kita lihat kegiatan apa yang sedang terjadi dikamar mandi rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Kau capek tidak Yoshino-chan?"

"Belum, aku masih kuat kok Naruto-nii"

"Yoossshh,, ayo semangat. Sedikit lagi kita selesai membersihkan kamar mandi ini"

Yaaahh,, begitulah keadaan didalam kamar mandi itu, belum ada hal erotis yang menegangkan, masih sekedar kegiatan kecil dan itupun dengan pakaian lengkap yang menempel dibadan. Yoshino menggunakan baju terusan putih sedangkan Naruto menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek. Namun walau begitu, tetap ada kemungkinan menjurus ke adegan berbahaya jika ada yang tidak sanggup menahan diri.

"Oh iyaaa,, ngomong-ngomon si Yoshinon mana?" tanya Naruto, agak heran karena biasanya Yoshinon selalu menempel ditangan Yoshino dan tidak terpisahkan.

"Yoshinon tidak mau badannya basah katanya, jadi dia ku tinggal di kasur"

"Ohh, bagus lah. Jadi aku tidak perlu ribut-ribut dengannya disini"

"Kenapa sih, Naruto-nii selalu ribut jika bersama dengan Yoshinon"

"Habisnya dia sendiri yang tidak bisa diam, dia pasti duluan mengejekku dan memulai keributan"

"Aaahh, iya ya.. Mungkin Yoshinon menyukai Naruto-nii. Makanya dia bersikap seperti itu"

"Tau deh,, masa bodoh." balas Naruto cuek.

Tidak lama kemudian, acara bersih-bersih kamar mandipun selesai.

"Nahh, sekarang sudah selesai. Ayo kita keluar sekarang" ajak Naruto.

"Nanti saja, bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu sama-sama" pinta Yoshino,

Nah kann?,,, belum apa-apa sudah ada kejadian yang menjurus pada adegan erotis. Yoshino lagi yang memulai.

"Emmmmm,,," Naruto tampak berpikir,,, "Yosh, baiklah. Ayo kita mandi sama-sama, aku juga gerah dan keringatan karena bersih-bersih tadi" Naruto langsung setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Keduanya pun beranjak berdiri, mengambil handuk yang tergantung disudut kamar mandi.

"Naruto-nii menghadap kesana. Aku ingin melepas pakaianku"

"Iyaa, aku mengerti kok. Kau juga yaa, jangan berbalik. Aku juga ingin melepas pakaianku"

Hmmm, keduanya sudah mulai melepas baju, bahkan tidak sungkan ataupun malu lagi melepas baju bersamaan dalam sutu ruangan. Yah, katakanlah ini sangat berlebihan untuk sepasang pria dan wanita yang tidak terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan maupun saudara.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, keduanya kini sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Masih saling membelakangi, lalu mereka segera melilitkan handuk masing-masing untuk menutupi area berbahaya. Naruto melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya, sedangkan Yoshino dari atas dada hingga pahanya.

Selesai,,,

"Nah, ayo duduk di bangku kecil itu" kata Naruto pada Yoshino.

"Iya, Naruto-nii"

Yoshino langsung menurut, lalu Naruto pun mengambil satu bangku kecil lagi lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat dibelakang Yoshino.

"Aku akan memandikanmu duluan, Yoshino-chan"

"Okkee, nanti setelah ini aku yang akan menggosokkan punggung Naruto-nii"

"Sip deh. Nah, tutup matamu, biar airnya tidak kena mata"

Yoshino pun menurut lalu Naruto langsung mengguyurkan air dari shower ke atas kepala Yoshino.

Tidak lama guyur mengguyu, acara mandi lanjut ketahapan selanjutnya, yaitu sabun-sabunan.

Yoshino masih setia duduk dibangku kecilnya, sedangkan Naruto berada dibelakang Yoshino sudah mengambil sejumlah cairan sabun ke telapak tangannya,

"Nah, angkat tanganmu dulu, Yoshino-chan"

Naruto segera mengusapkan sabun ke tangan Yoshino, hingga berbusa. Kemudian lanjut mengusapkannya ke tangan Yoshino yang satunya, ke daerah leher, ketiak lalu turun sedikit ke,,,,,,

"Ahnnn,, Ge-geli Naruto-nii" Yoshino tiba-tiba meloloskan satu desanan dari mulutnya.

"Aaah, maaf ya Yoshino-chan.. Aku tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian itu.. Hehee"

"Umm,, tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja lagi, aku suka kok, rasanya enak. Tapi yang lembut yaa, jangan keras-keras."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak senang, "Saaa,, kalau begitu siap-siap yaa.. Yang kedua ini pasti tidak akan bisa kau tahan"

sshhhh,,,,,

Naruto mengusap lagi dengan sangat lembut..

"Aahhhm,, emm... Naruto-nii,, ber-eenghhh-henti dulu.."

"Heh,, apa ku bilang kan?, kau pasti tidak tahan hingga mendesah begitu"

Tampak bahwa handuk yang melilit dibadan Yoshino telah sangat basah dan sedikit turun, menampakkan bagian-bagian dari tubuh Yoshino yang baru berkembang, dan seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh Naruto.

Yoshino adalah gadis loli yang berumur sekitar 13 tahunan. Gadis seperti ini punya ciri dan pesonanya tersendiri yang mampu membangkitkan gairah seksual pria pengidap lolicon.

Dari belakang, jelas sekali Naruto dapat melihat betapa mungilnya tubuh Yoshino didepannya ini. Mudah saja baginya untuk mendekap Yoshino kedalam pelukannya sekarang. Tampak jelas di mata Naruto, kulit putih mulus yang agak kemerahan seperti merona dan punggung kecil serta bahu mungil yang seakan menantang birahi Naruto.

"Emm,, coba berbalik deh, Yoshino-chan. Biar aku bisa membersihkan bagian depan tubuhmu" kata Naruto. Ooowwwww,,,,, sebut saja ini modus.

"Oke" sahut Yoshino tanpa menaruh curiga. Dia langsung berbalik badan dan menghadap Naruto.

Dan sekarang, Naruto bisa melihat pemandangan surga yang selalu diimpi-impikan oleh para lolicon diseluruh dunia.

Wajah Yoshino yang sungguh imut, pipinya yang bersemu merah, bibir mungil kemerahan yang seakan minta dikecup. Lalu dadanya yang sedikit berkembang sejak pertama kali Naruto melihatnya, bagian itu tampak jelas dari balik handuk Yoshino yang melorot kebawah. Mungkin akibat ulah tangan nakal Naruto tadi.

' _Sialaaaannnnn. Shikamaru, mulai sekarang aku akan mengikuti jalanmu dan menjadi lolicon. Do'akan temanmu ini menjadi lolicon sejati..._ '

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, jiwa dan raganya menjadi panas karena pemandangan tubuh Yoshino. Setelah dia membersihkan darah segar tanda kebejatan yang sedikit keluar dari lubang hidungnya, akhirnya Naruto mengambil tidakan berani, "Naaaahhh, Yoshino-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar?" ajak Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Main apa, Naruto-nii?" tanya Yoshino dengan wajah imut nan polosnya.

"Ahh, permainan yang pasti sangat kamu sukai, permainan yang membuatmu menjerit-jerit kesenangan."

"Beneran?" Yoshino langsung memasang wajah tertarik senang.

"Ya iya lah" jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

Setelah Naruto mengambil sesuatu,,

"Yosshh,, kita mulai." kata Naruto semangat.

ctekkk...

Suara sesuatu yang terlepas dan terjatuh...

Yoshino tampak diam saja, mungkin karena malu karena dibeginikan.

"Sudah lah, jangan memasang tampang malu begitu. Yoshino-chan. Aku memang melihatmu, tapi setelah ini kau juga akan melihatku" kata Naruto.

"I-iya, Naruto-nii"

Naruto berdiri, lalu melepaskan sesuatu lagi.

"I-itu besar sekali, Naruto-nii" kata Yoshino menunjuk benda yang baru di lihatnya itu.

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Bukankan kemarin kau sudah melihat benda ini. Saat kau mengobati ku dikamarku"

"Iya sih... Tapi kan tetap saja aku ma-maluuuu..."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, ukurannya memang sudah seperti ini sejak dulu kok"

"Begitu ya,,, heheee... Boleh aku pegang, Naruto-nii?" tanya Yoshino dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan Yoshino-chan"

Yoshino pun mulai memegang benda itu setelah mendapat ijin dari Naruto.

"Ahhh,, eeughh,, yah disana Yoshino-chan. Pegang lebih kuat agar tidak lepas, benda ini memang agak licin"

Yoshino pun mengeratkan pegangannya,

"Sekarang coba kau tiup..! Pelan-pelan saja, gunakan semua perasaanmu ya" kata Naruto.

Sesuai intruksi Naruto, Yoshino mencoba meniup-niup benda itu."

"Bagus, kau cepat belajar Yoshino-chan." puji Naruto, lalu "Uugghhh,,,,," melenguh dengan suara tertahan.

Namun yang ada hanya cairan seperti busa putih kecil dalam jumlah sedikit yang dihasilkan.

"Cuma begini saja, Naruto-nii?" tanya Yoshino yang seakan tidak puas.

"Belum,, benda ini akan bekerja jika dimasukkan kedalam lubang itu"

"Begitu ya. Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masukkan sekarang..."

"Ah, beneran?" Naruto makin senang. "Ayo sini, lebih mendekat padaku!"

Yoshino mendekat dan Naruto pun mengambil posisi terbaik untuk memasukkan benda itu ke lubang yang dia maksud.

"Kau siap Yoshino-chan?"

Yoshino mengangguk, "Ummmm,,,,"

Dengan posisi yang sudah pas, Naruto langsung memasukkan benda besar tadi kedalam lubang.

Bleessshhhh..

"Awwwww..." Yoshino merintih kesakitan.

"shhh,, perih banget yaa?" kata Naruto iba pada kondisi Yoshino.

"I-iya, Naruto-nii. Perih banget..."

"Tahan sebentar, nanti perih itu juga akan hilang sendirinya"

Tak lama kemudian, setelah perih yang dirasakan Yoshino menghilang, permainan pun kembali berlanjut.

Mengeluarkan kembali benda tadi dari dalam lubang, dan memperlihatkannya pada Yoshino...

"Wahhh,,, bagus ya..." Yoshino tampak senang, "Ayo lakukan lagi, Naruto-nii"

"Okey"

Naruto pun kembali memasukkan benda tadi ke lubang yang sama lagi,,,

"ahhnn,," Yoshino tampak mendesah karena geli melihatnya.

"Kata orang hasilnya akan lebih bagus kalau di kocok"

"Lakukan saja, Naruto-nii"

"Sippp" Naruto pun mengocok dengan cepat dan lebih kuat...

"Aaarrhhh... Kocok lebih cepat lagi..." pinta Yoshino.

"Um,, akan ku kocok sampai keluar isinya"

"yaa-aaaakhh"

ctekkk...

Pintu kamar mandinya tiba-tiba terbuka,, seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang masuk melewati pintu itu.. Dia melihat suaminya dengan perempuan lain didalam kamar mandi dengan posisi memalukan, tanpa pakaian dan hanya dililit selembar handuk.

Suasana menjadi tegang...

Akankan Naruto akan mendapat siksaan lagi dari sang istri?

krikkk,, krikkk,,

krikkk,, krikkk,,

krikkk,, krikkk

"Sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandinya?Jangan bermain gelembung sabun, lebih baik lakukan hal lain." kata Hinata santai, perempuan yang baru saja masuk kekamar mandi itu.

"Sudah kok, Hinata-sama?" Jawab Yoshino, "Iya kan, Naruto-nii"

Naruto mengangguk...

"Ahh,, baguslah... Kau memang bisa di andalkan Yoshino-chan. Aku beruntung kau mau jadi bagian keluarga ini."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih Hinata-sama. Kau mau dan sudi menerimaku dirumah ini."

"Umm,... Yaa aku juga senang kau disini. Tidak seperti dua spirit lain, Tohka-chan dan Miku-chan tidak bisa diandalkan untuk membersihkan rumah"

". . . ."

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun.."

"Eh,,, i-iya Hinata"

"Setelah ini kau cabuti rumput diperkarangan rumah satu persatu. Hukumanmu belum selesai."

"Iya, iyaaa"

"Tapi awas,, tidak boleh pakai kagebunshin atau jutsu apapun, mengerti!"

"Wakarishimashitaaa..." jawab Naruto lesu.

Yah, begitulah hukuman yang Naruto terima karena berani makan ramen instan dirumah saat bukan jadwalnya. Hukuman membersihkan rumah. Seisi rumah sudah dibersihkan, kamar mandi juga sudah, dan sekarang tinggal perkarangan saja lagi. Hinata sudah membuat aturan, ramen instan hanya boleh di makan sekali seminggu saja, yaitu pada hari sabtu sore.

.

 **AN :** _Sebenarnya permainan di kamar mandi antara Naruto dan Yoshino hanyalah kegiatan bermain gelembung sabun. Untuk kalian yang otaknya pada ngeres, para mesumers akut dan lolicon hentong, siniiiihhh,,, aku kasih penjelasan..._

 _Suara ctekk, benda yang terlepas itu bukan handuknya Yoshino, tapi tutup botol cairan pembuat gelembung sabun._

 _Lalu Yoshino terdiam, bukan sebab dia malu karena ditelanjangi tapi itu wajah bingung tidak tahu permaian apa yang akan dimulai._

 _Naruto melepas sesuatu lagi, itu bukan handuknya, tapi suara alat pembuat gelembung yang dibuka dari wadah pembungkusnya, alat itu ukurannya cukup besar, makanya Yoshino terpana._

 _Ketika Yoshino memegang benda itu, memang licin sebab tangan Naruto yang tadi memegangnya masih berbusa bekas sabun mandi._

 _Lalu Yoshino meniup-niup benda itu agar gelembung sabun nya terbentuk._

 _Naruto memasukkan benda itu kedalam lubang, maksudnya kedalam lubang botol cairan pembuat gelembung._

 _Yoshino merintih kesakitan karena sedikit percikan cairan sabun itu terkena matanya._

 _Botolnya dikocok kuat-kuat agar gelembung yang dihasilkan saat ditiup nanti jadi banyak walau sebenarnya ini mitos_

 _Dan jangan lupakan suara lenguhan Naruto dan desahan dari Yoshino hanya karena mereka berdua sama-sama gemes ketika bermain membuat gelembung sabun, bukan karena sebab lain._

 _Heheheeeeeee,,, hayo lohh,, berapa orang reader yang kena perangkap adegan sugestif ini?_

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah namun tidak terlalu panas, sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah lima. Waktu yang bagus untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, menikmati suasana hiruk pikuk pusat desa Konoha. Hari ini pun adalah hari sabtu dimana besoknya adalah hari libur, tentu menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang, terutama pasangan yang ingin kencan.

Yaaaa, kencan. Satu makhluk bertipe laki-laki berambut pirang ini juga sedang kencan, walau ia sendiri sudah hampir 6 tahun menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Tidak salah juga kan berkencan dengan istri sendiri? Tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk Naruto, dia memiliki agenda kencan yang tidak wajar jika dibandingkan dengan kencan-kencan pasangan pada umumnya.

"Naruto-nii,,, itu namanya apa?" tanya seorang gadis belia yang berjalan didepan Naruto.

Gadis belia yang keimutannya tiada tanding di Konoha, gadis itu berambut biru dengan dengan iris mata berwarna senada. Mengenakan pakaian khas remaja-remaja seumurannya berupa baju terusan pendek sampai paha berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Pesona yang dia miliki sebagai loli supercute membuat para lolicon manapun tidak akan sanggup berkedip walau mata sangat perih karena terlalu lama memandangnya. Dia bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah bangunan berbentuk bundar yang terletak dibawah tebing tinggi.

"Itu bangunan kantor Hokage, pemimpin desa ini. Kau harus tanamkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa suatu saat aku akan menjadi hokage dan menempati bangunan itu, Yoshino-chan"

"Cuihh,, jangan bicara omong kosong, kepala tai berjalan" ejek boneka kelinci berwarna putih bernama Yoshinon yang menempel ditangan kiri Yoshino.

"Oooowwhh,,, Yoshinon... Mulai yaa ngajak berantem, kelinci busuk tak punya kaki. Kau mau badanmu ku lumuri oli bekas, biar ga bisa dibersihkan lagi hah?" ancam Naruto.

"Tidaaaakkkk,, lariiiiiiii Yoshino-chaaaaann" teriak si kelinci tadi...

Entah kenapa, kaki Yoshino bergerak sendiri berlari menjauh sedikit dari Naruto walau sebenarnya Yoshino tampak enggan. Mungkin sebagian anggota gerak Yoshino sudah diambil alih oleh boneka kelinci jadi-jadian tadi.

"Hei, Yoshino-chan,,, jangan jauh-jauh yaa... Jangan sampai tersesat" kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Iyaaa, Naruto-nii"

Yap, pertama kencannya jadi tidak wajar karena Naruto yang sudah berusian sekitar 25 tahun dan sudah menjadi kepala rumah tangga, sedang kencan dengan gadis belia tipe loli.

Tidak lama kemudian,

"Hiieeee,,, menjijikkan" gerutu seorang gadis yang sedang mendorong kereta bayi berisi balita perempuan manis yang sepertinya sedang terlelap tidur didalam sana.

Gadis ini memiliki rambut berwarna indigo terang, dengan iris mata berwarna sama, mengenakan gaun selutut yang sangat indah yang sepertinya tidak cocok untuk suasana sekarang ini. Namun begitu, pesonanya sebagai wanita cantik dan anggun tetap tidak hilang. Jangan lupakan kalau gadis ini memiliki badan supersemok dengan dadanya yang berukuran bombastis.

"Kenapa lagi sih, Miku-chan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang menggerutu dibelakangnya ini, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa balita dalam kereta bayi yang didorong gadis itu adalah anak Naruto.

"Laki-laki menjijikkan yang disana itu menatapku terus dari tadi" jawab Miku seraya menunjuk seorang pria di sudut jalan.

Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Dia mengenal laki-laki itu, Ebisu sensei, salah satu pengajar di akademi ninja saat dirinya masih bersekolah disana dulu dan sampai sekarangpun Ebisu masih mengajar di akademi. Naruto mafhum, Ebisu sensei masih belum punya pasangan sampai sekarang, alias Jones. Jadi wajar kalau melirik gadis yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Sudah lah, Miku-chan. Dia tidak akan berani mengganggumu"

"Tapi Naru-chan,,, aku tidak suka. Boleh aku mencincang dia?"

"Eittt, ja-jangan Miku-chan" Naruto jadi sedikit panik, dia mengerti kalau Miku sangat membenci laki-laki, kecuali dirinya, mungkin ada hal traumatik dimasa lalu. Tapi kalau sampai ingin mencincang, tetap saja kan berlebihan?, "Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungimu,,"

"Benar kah?"

"Iyaa, sumpah."

"Ahihihihiii" Miku tampak cekikikan senang atas janji Naruto kepadanya.

Kencannya yang dijalani Naruto menjadi semakin tidak wajar karena selain dengan gadis loli tadi, ternyata Naruto juga membawa gadis cantik dan anggun berbadan semok dengan dada yang sangat besar.

Belum sampai disana,

"Isssshh,, Bolt-kun jorok. Sini ku bersihkan ingusmu" kini gadis berambut ungu panjang berwajah manis yang bicara. Dia sedang mengandeng bocah laki-laki disamping kanannya, dan ketika melihat bocah ini mengeluarkan ingus, dia berniat membersihkannya.

"Aaaahh, tumben kau bisa bertindak benar, Tohka-chan..." puji Naruto pada gadis itu.

Gadis ini berjalan disebelah kanan Naruto, dia bertindak seperti layaknya ibu-ibu muda yang mengurus anak pertamanya dengan penuh curahan kasih sayang. Bocah laki-laki tadi sudah pasti anak Naruto. Gadis tadi sudah seperti istri yang didamba-dambakan pria manapun. Dia mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa kaos berlengan panjang dengan rok sampai dibawah lutut. Gadis ini benar-benar berwajah manis, cantik, dan bentuk tubuhnya sangat ideal untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya, membuat wanita manapun iri padanya.

"Ahaaaaa,,, terima kasih Naru."

"Tingkah mu yang seperti ini pasti ada maunya, iya kan?"tebak Naruto. "Katakan saja, Tohka-chan!"

"Eheheee,, ummmm,,, bolehkan aku minta kencan ramen. Boleh yaaaa,, boleeeehhhh,,, sudah dua hari loh aku tidak makan kencan ramen"

"Iya-iyaaa,,, aku juga ingin makan ramen"

"Asyiiiikkkk,,,, aku cinta Naru..." kata Tohka dengan riang.

Kencannya Naruto tambah tidak wajar lagi. Ternyata selain dua gadis tadi, Naruto juga membawa serta gadis cantik lain dalam acara kencannya, yang kali ini gadis bertipe periang hiperaktif.

Belum habis sampai disini

"Naruto-kun,,!"

Naruto dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kiri, dimana ada seorang wanita luar biasa cantik dimatanya yang sedang mengamit lengan kirinya. Wanita ini tampak sedikit kesal,,,,

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Kau terlalu perhatian dengan spirit-spiritmu. Aku ini istrimu yang sah, harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan aku, lebih menyayangi dan lebih mencintaiku..." katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Wanita ini berambut indigo gelap panjang dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahinya. Memiliki iris mata seindah permata amethys, serta wajah cantik dengan kulit putih bersih tanpa noda seperti porselin. Dan wanita inilah satu-satunya wanita yang terikat dengan Naruto dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Inilah yang paling membuat kencan Naruto menjadi hal yang seharusnya mustahil terjadi. Jika saja itu bukan Naruto maka fenomena ini tidak akan pernah ada. Naruto kencan dengan tiga 'selingkuhan' sekaligus, istilah lebih sopannya adalah selir, lalu membawa serta pula istri sahnya, alias sang permaisuri. Dan lagi ternyata dua anak kecil tadi adalah anak Naruto sendiri dengan istrinya yang sah ini.

Sungguh, hal ini sangat mustahil, namun kemustahilan itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto, membuat pria manapun sangat iri ketika melihatnya. Naruto lah satu-satunya pria yang memiliki harem, hal baru dikalangan ninja Konoha sebab harem biasanya hanya di tekuni oleh laki-laki dengan jabatan tinggi seperti daimyo saja, atau paling tidak mafia perbudakan.

"Heiii,, ternyata istriku ini sedang cemburu. Ahaaaaa,,, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti ini, Hinata"

"Hmmpphh,," Hinata memalingkan muka, agar wajah cemberutnya tidak dilihat suaminya lagi.

"Ayolaaahhh,,, kau tahu kan hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang ada dihatiku?. Tiga gadis spirit tadi hanya peliharaan kita saja." kata Naruto menggombal dengan santainya.

Dan perkataan gombal Naruto itu berdampak sangat buruk, suasana suram seketika langsung menggantikan suasana hangat acara kencan tadi. Aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tiga gadis spirit, Tohka, Miku dan Yoshino. Para penduduk Konoha disekitar Naruto langsung menjauh, mengungsikan diri mencari tempat aman karena mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Para spirit akan tenang jika ada cinta untuk mereka, dan jika emosi mereka memburuk, mereka dilanda badmood, maka bersiap-siapkan akan terjadinya amukan yang sanggup meratakan wilayah Konoha. Belum lagi ancaman munculnya spacequake yang bisa melenyapkan apapun. Semua orang sudah tahu tentang hal ini, makanya para penduduk langsung menjauh.

"Itttaaaaiiiiii..." Naruto mengaduh, "Kenapa kau mencubitku sih, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Naruto-kun. Hati-hati kalau bicara,,, hal seperti gombalan yang kau ucapkan barusan aku tidak butuh, jadi tidak usah kau ungkapkan lagi. Sekarang lihat sekelilingmu!" kata Hinata memperingatkan.

Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya, alarm tanda bahaya di otaknya langsung merespon kejadian ini,,,

"Eheheheeee,,, a-anooo Tohka-chan, Miku-chan, Yoshino-chan,,, se-sepertinyaaa tadi kalian mendengar suara hantu deh" kata Naruto mencoba mangkir dari kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Jelas sekali dia panik, ketakutan melihat aura hitam dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat menguar-nguar dari tubuh Tohka, Miku, dan Yoshino.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari tiga gadis spirit tadi, hawa suram mengerikan masih menyelimuti pusat desa Konoha.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kalian boleh minta apapun dari-ku" tawar Naruto, berharap dengan cara ini semua masalah akan selesai.

Aura suram seketika hilang, digantikan dengan perasaan cerah. Itu untuk orang lain namun tidak untuk Naruto, karena,,,,,

"Aku ingin makan ramen 100 mangkok disuapi Naru dari mulut ke mulut..!" pinta Tohka cepat.

"Naru-chan,,, nanti dirumah kau harus jadi Naruko-chan, bertelanjang, lalu aku akan memakaikan salah satu gaunku padamu!" kata Miku dengan mata berkilat-kilat serta gerakan bibir sensual seakan mendapatkan santapan menggiurkan.

"Naruto-nii,, ba-badanku gerah. Nanti setelah pulang mandikan aku yaaa...!, bantu aku sabunan sekalian kita berendam bersama." pinta Yoshino malu-malu.

"I-iya deh" Naruto mengiyakan saja, daripada tiga gadis spirit ini mengamuk.

Kasihan Naruto, 100 mangkok ramen bukan jumlah sedikit, gama-chan nya pasti langsung kosong, dan lagi minta disuapi dari mulut ke mulut, jangan gila...!. Disuruh Miku telanjang, aaarrgghh berarti keperawanan Naruko kembali terancam. Lalu memandikan Yoshino,,, aiisshhh bisa-bisa jiwa Loli Naruto semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Ini bukan hal bagus bagi kesehatan jiwa Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata disamping kirinya,,, "Hinata sayaaanngg,, to-tolong bantu aku yaaa" pintanya memelas.

"Aaaaahh, itu urusanmu, Naruto-kun. Kau sendiri yang membuat kacau, maka kau yang menyelesaikannya"

"Huueeeee" Naruto menangis dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"Oh iya, satu lagi Naruto-kun.. Jyuken dan pukulan suci milikku siap kapanpun jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak..." tambah Hinata lagi.

"TIDAAAKKKKK..."

Yah, begitulah kencan terburuk yang pernah dialami Naruto.

"Hihihiiiii,,,,,," Hinata tampak cekikikan senang melihat keadaan suaminya yang sekarang.

Sebenarnya semua hal ini membuat Hinata bahagia, kesampingkan hal tentang cinta untuk spirit, maka suasana keluarga seperti sekarang inilah yang diharapkan Hinata. Lagipula ia yakin, Naruto itu adalah miliknya sehaja baik tubuh dan hatinya, dan yang pasti Naruto tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Usut punya usut, ternyata kencan ini ada atas usulan Hinata. Awalnya adalah permintaan Yoshino yang ingin di ajak berkeliling Konoha dan bermain-main, lalu Hinata yang mendengarnya mengusulkan agar dijadikan kegiatan kencan saja sekalian. Sesuai yang tertulis di novel laknat karangan Jiraiya, spirit yang sering di ajak berkencan akan memperkuat rasa cinta dalam hati mereka. Hinata berpedoman pada itu, sehingga dia minta Naruto agar membawa Tohka dan Miku juga sekalian.

Lalu Hinata yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, memilih ikut agenda kencan Naruto bersama para spirit dengan membawa serta kedua anaknya, Bolt dan Himawari. Bolt sudah bisa jalan, namun perlu digandeng tangannya agar tidak bertindak aneh-aneh atau bahkan hilang ditengah kerumunan warga di pusat desa. Begitupun Himawari, karena masih bayi jadi dia berada didalam kereta dorong bayi.

Begitulah acara kencan Naruto, namun sepertinya kurang tepat jika disebut kencan, lebih pas jika dikatakan sebagai acara senang-senang keluarga.

Jika di tilik lebih seksama, maka akan terlihat sebuah kejanggalan dalam agenda yang di usulkan oleh Hinata ini. Yoshino yang masih memiliki jiwa anak-anak dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, berjalan duluan didepan. Miku menjaga Himawari dan mendorong kereta bayinya, ya memang dari sananya Miku sangat menyukai Himawari, bayi perempuan yang sangat imut ini. Lalu Tohka yang sedang menggandeng Bolt, Tohka dan Bolt memang sangat dekat karena keduanya adalah teman sepermainan, mereka berdua sama-sama periang dan hiperaktif. Miku dan Tohka sudah seperti babby sitter saja. Dan satu-satunya wanita yang mengamit lengan Naruto erat layaknya orang yang sedang dalam puncak masa kasmaran hanyalah Hinata.

Hohooo, Hinata itu jenius dan bisa dikatakan licik. Miku dan Tohka sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sedang dimanfaatkan Hinata. Yoshino tidak perlu dikhawatirkan karena dia yang tampak paling antusias berkeliling desa Konoha. Jadi dapat disimpulkan kalau sebenarnya ini hanyalah modus Hinata saja, menyuruh Naruto kencan dengan semua gadis spirit, padahal dia sendiri yang ingin kencan dengan suaminya, tanpa harus terganggu dengan kewajiban mengurus anak-anaknya. You're the best, Hinata.

Ahhhh,, sungguh masa-masa yang sangat membahagiakan bagi semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki, namun itu semua sepertinya harus berakhir sekarang karena,,,

"KEBAKARAAANNN,,, TOLOOONNGGGG,, DISANA ADA KEBAKARAAANNNNNN...!"

Teriak para warga yang tiba-tiba berhamburan dijalanan, dan telihat dari arah ujung jalan ada asap hitam mengepul di sore ini, bukti bahwa memang sedang ada kebakaran di sana.

 **Byakugan**

Hinata langsung menggunakan doujutsu hebat miliknya, dan setelah mengamati sebentar,

"Haaaaaahhhh,," Hinata membuang nafas panjang seperti orang pasrah yang ditimpa sial. Lalu segera menonaktikan mata Byakugannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana, Hinata?"

"Tugas khusus baru untukmu" jawab Hinata singkat.

"He? Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, kita harus kesana sekarang..." usul Hinata.

"Ummm,, baiklah, ayo" seru Naruto, lalu membawa serta semua anggota keluarganya, termasuk tiga gadis spirit yang sudah dia ikat dengan cintanya.

.

Setelah sampai di lokasi adanya kebakaran, wajah Naruto langsung berubah masam. Ini tambahan masalah untuknya.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud tugas khusus baru untuk ku, Hinata?"

"Memang apa lagi, ini sudah menjadi tugas khusus untukmu kan? Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya selain kau, Naruto-kun"

Keadaannya adalah, setelah Naruto bersama Hinata dan kedua anaknya serta tiga gadis spirit peliharaanya tiba ditempat kejadian, memang sedang ada bencana. Ada kebakaran dan penyebab kebakaran ini tidak lain adalah seorang gadis spirit yang sedang mengamuk menggunakan sihir api. Hinata mengidentifikasi ada Roh Api Efreet dalam spirit itu yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya.

Spirit yang dimaksud adalah spirit berwujud gadis remaja 15 tahunan. Memiliki rambut merah yang diikat model twintail dengan pita hitam. Iris mata gadis ini berwarna merah. Dia memakan pakaian berupa kimono putih bercorak merah khas serorang pendeta wanita dengan model yang minim dan agak terbuka. Ada aksesoris serupa sepasang tanduk kecil yang menghiasi kedua sisi kepalanya. Spirit ini memiliki pesona kuat khas gadis remaja.

"Siapa orang yang mengamuk itu, Naruto-nii?" tanya Yoshino

"Dia spirit sama seperti kita, Yoshino-chan" Miku lah yang menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naru?" tanya Tohka, "Mengajak dia bergabung dengan keluarga kita?"

"Yah,, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sama seperti kalian, jadi dia akan masuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita juga. Tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut Naruto.

"Ummm," Tohka mengangguk.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa.. Aku malah senang ada lebih banyak wanita,,, ufufufuuuu" sambung Miku. Yeahh,, jiwa lesbi nya kambuh.

"Jadi tunggu apalagi, Naruto-kun?. Cepat kesana dan tenangkan spirit yang mengamuk itu..!" seru Hinata.

"Nanti dulu Hinata. Aku ingin lihat seberapa baik ninja-ninja Konoha mengatasi amukan spirit. Apa mereka bisa menangkap spirit itu atau tidak? Ini bisa jadi latihan untuk para ninja"

"Benar juga sih apa katamu, Naruto-kun"

"Lagian, aku malas kalau menghadapi spirit yang mengamuk, bisa-bisa aku langsung dipanggangnya jika mendekat kesana. Lebih baik aku menuggu dia ditangkap dulu, baru aku menyelesaikannya"

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu, Naruto-kun"

Jadi mereka semua sepakat, Naruto akan menunggu sebentar sampai spirit berambut merah itu di hentikan, namun setelah cukup lama menunggu ternyata harapan Naruto tidak menjadi kenyataan sebab disana...

Trankkkkkk...

Trank,,Trank,,Trank,,Trank,,

Trank,,Trank,,Trank,,Trank,,

Trank,,Trank,,Trank,,Trank,,

DDHUUUAARRRRR...

"Aarrggghhhhhhh..." para ninja yang berusaha menahan amukan spirit tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Terlempar kesana kemari karena serangan si spirit berambut merah itu.

"Hahahahaaaa... Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku. . . . Mau,,. kalian semua ku habisi hah?" teriak si spirit dengan sombongnya.

Berbagai macam senjata sudah mereka gunakan, namun tidak sedikitpun bisa menggores luka di tubuh spirit yang bersenjatakan kapak besar itu. Yang ada malah mereka yang harus terlempar karena disabet kapak tumpul dan berat itu. Menyerang dari belakang pun percuma karena si spirit mempunyai sihir api yang bisa dikendalikan sesukanya dan membakar apapun yang mendekat padanya.

tap...

Seorang pemuda, berambut hitam dengan dua bola mata berbeda yang tersemat di rongga mata sebelah kiri dan kanan. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, sang legenda Uchiha yang mewarisi kekuatan Rikudou Sennin.

"Ooooohhhh,, masih ada yang berani menatangku ternyata?" si spirit kembali bicara.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi dengan ucapan namun dengan tindakan. Dia langsung mengaktifkan susano'onya karena dia merasa spirit ini kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan susanoo berwujut tengkorak yang melindungi tubuhnya, dia mulai bergerak maju.

"Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang kau gunakan, tapi baiklah..."

 **Camael, Canon Mode**

Slapp,,,slapp,,,Slapp,,,slapp,,,Slapp,,,slapp

Senjata berupa kapak yang merupakan malaikat pelindung spirit, berubah mejadi sebuah meriam besar dan itu diarahkan pada susano'o Sasuke.

Aura berupa api yang mengelilingi spirit tadi, bergerak masuk kedalam moncong meriam miliknya, seakan sedang melakukan pengisian amunisi.

Sasuke bergerak maju seolah tidak menghiraukan serangan apa yang akan diarahkan padanya. Dia yakin Susano'onya bisa bertahan.

 **Megiddo**

Beeeaammmmm...

Tembakan lurus agak miring keatas mengenai susanoo Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari posisi spirit penyerang tadi, lalu tembakan itu terus melaju kebelakang hingga lenyap setelah melewati awan nun jauh disana.

"Heh... Lihat kan seberapa hebat kekuatanku"

Sasuke terdiam, beruntung dia masih hidup. Tembakan meriam api megiddo dari sang spirit berhasil menembus dan melubangi susano'onya, melenyapkan bahu kanan serta lengan atas susano'o miliknya. Untung tidak mengenai tubuhnya sendiri yang posisinya di bagian tengah didalam rangka rusuk susano'o.

Sasuke geram, ini diluar perkiraannya,,, "Kau yang memintaku serius,,,, baiklah.. Akan ku tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya"

Swwuuusssshhh...

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke membentuk ulang sosok astral susano'onya. Tidal lagi berwujud tengkorak, namun wujud sempurna bersupa sosok Samurai Tengu dengan armor lengkap dan sepasang sayap. Tinggi susano'o ini mencapai 50 meter hingga dapat terlihat dari penghujung sudut desa Konoha.

Walaupun spirit tadi dibuat terkejut dengan kekuatan Sasuke, tapi wajahnya tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut wajah takut.

tappp...

Naruto mendaratkan kakinya ditengah arena, "Sudah cukup, mundurlah Sasuke.! Kau akan merusak desa jika menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu"

"Cih... aku tidak akan melupakan ini, lihat saja nanti. Dasar spirit berdada rata" ejek Sasuke..

Oowwwhhh,, fetish Sasuke memang kearah dada yang besar, tapi kalau sampai mengejek yang berdada rata, maka siap-siap lah jika pulang kerumah kalau ada yang mengamuk, karena istrinya juga berdada rata, sangat rata, benar-benar rata.

"Brengsek... Apa katamu hah?" teriak gadis spirit. Namun tidak mendapat kan respon karena Sasuke sudah hilang dan menjauh pergi.

Tersisalah Naruto dan gadis spirit berambut merah.

"Jadi kau yang akan melawanku selanjutnya, aku tidak takut" kata si spirit dengan congak pada Naruto.

"Eheheee,,, tenanglah. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, aku hanya mau membantu masalahmu saja"

"Ohh, namaku Kotori. Masalahku adalah, tidak ada yang mau memberikan permen lolipop padaku."

"He?" Naruto cengo, "Hanya karena lolipop kau mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan desa ini?"

"Habisnya, aku minta baik-baik, mereka tidak mau memberiku, malah katanya harus ada uang. Yang benar saja, aku tidak punya uang, bahkan aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa uang itu"

' _Ya ampun,,, hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini, Konoha terancam bahaya. Ammpuuunnnn,,, bener-bener deh,,,,_ '

"Umm, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu lolipon satu peti. Kau mau, Kotori?" tawar Naruto.

"Tentu saja, mana lolipopnya? Aku mau sekarang, Naruto.!"

"Iya, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus tinggal dirumahku."

"Haaaaaahhh? Dasar sukebe, ecchi, mesum,, kau gila,, aku tidak sudi"

Zsshhhtttt,,,

Dhuaarrrrrr...

Tanah tempat Naruto berpijak langsung hancur setelah dihantam kapak besar spirit bernama Kotori. Dia secepat kilat menyerang Naruto.

Kotori tampak marah besar karena ajakan Naruto. Beruntung Naruto sigap menghindar dengan melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Heiii, Kotori. Tenanglah...! Kau tidak sendirian, ada makhluk berjenis sama sepertimu yang tinggal denganku"

"Jangan bohong padaku.."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba lihat kesana" kata Naruto menunjuk kearah yang dia maksud.

Tampak dari sudut sana, ada Tohka, Miku, dan Yoshino yang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Kotori. Hinata, walaupun tidak ikut melambai, tapi dia memasang senyum manis.

"Tiga perempuan disana sama sepertiku? Bagaimana bisa?" Kotori langsung mengenali makhluk yang sama jenis dengan dirinya, sesama spirit.

"Yaahh, bagaimana ya menceritakannya..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya pertanda bingung. "Ikut saja dulu denganku, nanti ku ceritakan semuanya"

"Heh?" Kotori masih tampak belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Ayolah Kotori,, aku bukan orang jahat. Buktinya mereka semua terlihat senang-senang saja dan bahagia bersamaku" bujuk Naruto.

". . . . . . ."

"Hei,, bagaimana jika aku memberimu dua peti lolipop,, aaaahhh tidak... satu gudang deh kalau mau ikut denganku.."

Kotori mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap Naruto. Bujukan seperti ini tidak bisa dia tolak, hingga akhirnya,,,, "Baiklah,, aku mau ikut denganmu. Tapi aku ingin satu gudang lolipop setiap hari untukku"

"Bereeeess,,,, Ayooooo" ajak Naruto seraya berjalan menuju keluarganya

Dan Kotori pun dengan santainya mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

' _Heeeeeehhhh,,, ternyata spirit yang muncul kali ini mudah banget ditaklukkan. Hanya dengan diiming-imingi lolipop saja sudah cukup. Aduuuuuuhhh, tahu begini tidak perlu aku kan yang mengambil dia kerumahku. Bahkan laki-laki manapun di Konoha ini bisa menaklukkan Kotori dengan hanya memberinya lolipop. Jadi nyesel aku, seandainya aku minta shinobi lain seperti Kakashi sensei, Kiba, Lee atau Sasuke saja tadi, pasti aku tidak akan bertambah repot. Tapi ya sudahlah,, ambil hikmahnya saja, dengan begini suasana rumahku akan semakin ramai. Semoga saja masalah tidak bertambah lagi nanti._ '

.

.

.

Hari ini Uzumaki Naruto bersama istrinya, yang sah tentunya, yakni Uzumaki Hinata, sedang berkunjung ke kantor Hokage. Bukan dalam rangka mempererat silaturahmi dengan Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, karena menurut mereka berdua itu sama sekali tidak penting. Hal lebih penting yang di inginkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata disana adalah masalah rumah.

Rumah yang di huni oleh keluarga Uzumaki saat ini terasa sangat sempit dan membuat penghuninya tidak nyaman. Andai saja hanya keluarga kecil Uzumaki yang menghuni pasti tidak jadi masalah, namun sejak kemarin sudah terhitung empat gadis spirit yang tinggal bersama di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, alias numpang.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat sulit karena banyak hal. Pertama, kebutuhan akan jumlah bahan makanan meningkat karena ada satu spirit yang sangat rakus dalam urusan makan, dan ukuran meja makan yang harus diperbesar sehingga ruang makan terasa sempit, begitu pula anggaran untuk kebutuhan pakaian juga meningkat, terlebih salah satu spirit sering meminta dibelikan gaun.

Kedua, keperluan mandi juga sering bikin repot, sebab semua gadis spirit punya kebiasaan mandi lama dan sehari 4 kali mandi. Akibatnya Naruto seringkali tidak mandi jika ada urusan keluar rumah. Walau pada beberapa kesempatan para gadis itu mengajak Naruto mandi bersama, namun Naruto tidak akan berani melakukannya atau tubuhnya akan bebak belur karena jyuken ataupun pukulan suci istrinya.

Ketiga, masalah tidur. Naruto dan Hinata punya kamar sendiri, begitupula Bolt dan Himawari yang satu kamar juga. Sisa satu kamar lagi dirumah itu sering jadi rebutan para spirit, jadi setiap malam pasti heboh. Dan yang paling tidak mengenakkan bagi Naruto maupun Hinata ialah, saat mereka sedang bercinta dan bercumbu ria, selalu saja merasa di awasi. Itu pasti kerjaan para gadis spirit yang suka mengintip. Dan banyak lagi hal lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Oleh karena itulah, disani Naruto dan Hinata dengan hawa mengintimidasi meminta sesuatu pada Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

"He?, katakan sekali lagi dengan jelas, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi yang belum sepenuhnya percaya permintaan Naruto.

"Kami ingin minta rumah baru, yang besar dan luas" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Aaaah, sekalian perabotannya yang lengkap juga, Hokage-sama" tambah Hinata.

"Apa alasannya aku harus menuruti permintaan kalian?"

"Rumah kami yang sekarang terasa sempit sejak menampung para gadis spirit, Kakashi sensei"

"Betul sekali. Pertama masalah makan . . . . . . . . . . . . . hingga masalah tidur dan banyak lagi hal lainnya" Hinata menambahkan alasan permintaannya sejelas-jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kakashi tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan, dia tidak punya alasan untuk bilang tidak, tapi...

"Begini Naruto, Hinata. Kas Desa Konoha sedang kritis, kau tahu kan kalau hutang mantan Hokage Kelima Tsunade-hime itu segunung, jadi desa kita ikut kena imbasnya"

"Yah, itu urusanmu sensei, yang ini lain lagi" sahut Naruto.

Kakashi menatap kearah Hinata, "Hinata, kau kan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuga, keluargamu pasti banyak uang. Kenapa tidak minta kesana saja?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan ayahku, Hokage-sama. Lagipula semua hal yang berkaitan dengan spirit tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hyuga. Para spirit secara administratif adalah beban dan tanggung jawab desa Konoha. Kami berdua hanya menjalankan tugas dan bertanggung jawab secara langsung untuk mengurus mereka" jawab Hinata.

"Tap-,,," Kakashi hendak bicara namun sudah dipotong duluan,

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Kau tidak punya hak untuk memilih, Kakashi sensei. Kau hanya harus menyediakan rumah baru untuk kami, maka selesai" potong Naruto.

"Ya, atau kau mau kami berdua lepas tangan akan tanggung jawab terhadap 4 spirit dirumah kami, dan membiarkan mereka mengamuk di Konoha?" ancam Hinata.

' _Ya ampun, sialan, kampret. Suami istri ini membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. Seenaknya meminta rumah, memangnya aku orang tua mereka apa? Aku saja yang menjadi Hokage cuma dikasih mesh kecil sebagai rumah dinas, eeeeh mereka malah minta rumah besar dan luas. Awas saja kalian berdua ya...!_ '

"Baiklah,, aku akan mencarikan rumah yang kalian inginkan"

"Ah ya,, keputusan bagus, Kakashi sensei" kata Naruto diiringi senyum cerahnya.

"Um, terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya, Hokage-sama" sambung Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun saling pandang kemudian, dengan senyum menyeringai kemenangan terpatri dari bibir mereka.

' _Cihh,,, jadi mereka berdua memang sengaja merencanakan ini_ ' kata Kakashi dibenaknya.

"Oh iya, tadi aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku minta perabotannya juga, lengkap" celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba

"Yaaaa~~~" ucap Kakashi pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit undur diri ya, sensei" kata Naruto, "Ayo Hinata"

"Tunggu, ada satu lagi" potong Hinata sebelum pulang,

"Apa sayang?" tanya Naruto heran,

Kakashi pun jadi mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk lesu,

"Gajimu perbulan berapa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Hinata pada Kakashi.

"15 juta ryo. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin uang tiga kali lipat dari itu masuk ke rekeningku setiap bulan"

"HA?" Kakashi terkejut histeris.

"Naruto-kun sepi order misi, jadi kami perlu tambahan pemasukan. Kau mengerti kan kalau biaya hidup untuk empat orang itu tidak sedikit, terlebih lagi mereka semua adalah gadis-gadis, Hokage sama?"

Kakashi mengangguk pasrah saja. Percuma melawan,,,,

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Naruto-kun."

"Ahh,, kamu memang hebat, Hinata" puji Naruto

Lalu pasangan suami istri itupun meninggalkan Kakashi dalam penderitaannya.

BRAAKKKK...

Tiba-tiba meja kerja Hokage terbelah jadi dua, pelakunya tidak lain adalah sang hokage itu sendiri, dengan **Raikiri** aktif ditangan kanannya, mudah saja dia memenggal meja tadi. Meniru kelakuan rekan sejawatnya yaitu raikage dari Kumo.

"Kalau begini aku bisa di maki habis-habisan oleh para tetua karena membuang-buang uang kas Konoha. SIALAAAANNNNN... Keluarga Uzumaki, aku pasti akan buat perhitungan dengan kalian suatu saat nanti"

Dengan wajah sangar karena marah, Kakashi menumpahkan emosinya dalam sumpah serapah.

.

Ketika pagi hari yang sudah menjelang siang ini, Hinata sedang badmood. Dia baru saja datang dari kantor Hokage, dan disana ia dibikin kesal oleh sang Rokudaime. Setelah memaksa Kakashi 5 hari yang lalu, dengan segera uang bulanan sudah di transfer, lalu rumah baru yang besar dan mewah sudah ada, namun ada beberapa perabotan yang masih bisa dipakai di rumah lama untuk dibawa kerumah baru. Karena hari ini Naruto sedang sakit, jadi Hinata meminta Kakashi agar menugaskan beberapa Ninja atau ANBU untuk membantunya pindahan, namun Kakashi tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena tidak ada Ninja maupun ANBU yang sedang bebas tugas hari ini.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Hinata yang sudah terlanjur badmood dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, berjalan di jalanan pusat pertokoan Konoha.

"Ggrrrr. . . . ." Hinata kembali menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tatkala Hinata melihat dua rekan sesama kunoichi sekaligus rekan sesama ibu rumah tangga yang sedang jalan tidak jauh dari posisinya, seketika itu bohlam putih terang menyala disamping kepala Hinata. Aaaaahh~~~, sepertinya Hinata tertular kebiasaan suaminya yang selalu mendapat ide aneh brilian yang tentu saja merugikan orang lain. Hinata menyeringai keji.

"Ohaiyo,, Sakura-san, Temari-san..." sapa Hinata lalu berjalan mendekat pada dua teman yang baru disapanya itu dengan memasang senyum manis.

Sakura dan Temari yang merasa dipanggil, seketika berhenti.

"Oh,,, Hinata-chaaaan" jawab Sakura, berlari kecil lalu memeluk istri dari sahabat setimnya yang kelewat bodoh. Sakura dan Hinata bisa dikatakan dekat sejak dulu.

"Ohaiyo, Uzumaki-san" kata Temari. Nah, kalau Temari memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, karena dia baru-baru ini saja tinggal di Konoha bersama suaminya, Shikamaru.

Begitulah, selama beberapa tahun awal masa pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru, Temari masih tinggal di Suna, sampai dia mendapatkan pengganti dirinya yang menjabat posisi penting di negri padang pasir itu. Temari baru 2 bulan ini saja menetap di Konoha.

"Kalian sedang sibuk tidak?" tanya Hinata pada dua wanita perkasa tersebut.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu keperkasaan Sakura. Dia wanita terkuat selain Tsunade di desa Konoha. Temari pun sama, selain sebagai pejabat penting, dia merupakan tentara wanita terkuat dari Sunagakure.

"Tidak juga, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Emmm, begini. Kalian tahu kan kalau anggota keluargaku bertambah empat orang. Yaaa, empat gadis spirit itu"

"Ya, tahu kok" sahut Temari.

"Rokudaime-sama memberi kami rumah baru yang luas"

"Wah, bagus tuh kalau punya rumah baru. Terus?" kata Sakura.

"Rencananya aku mau pindahan hari ini, tapi tidak ada ninja yang sedang bebas tugas untuk disuruh memindahkan perabotan dirumahku. Naruto sedang sakit gigi, jadi dia tidak bisa diandalkan sekarang."

". . . . ."

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua yang membantuku memindahkan perabotanku. Kalian berdua kan wanita kuat dan perkasa."

"Eh,, sepertinya ada pasien dirumah sakit yang harus ku urus deh, Hinata-chan" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm,, aku juga harus mencari Shikadai. Bocah itu pasti tidur disembarang tempat, aku takut kalau dia diculik" sambung Temari.

Dua wanita perkasa itupun berbalik badan, hendak melenggang pergi.

"Kalian berdua tahu kan, apa kekurangan kalian dan bagaimana fetish suami kalian?" tanya Hinata pada dua wanita tadi sebelum pergi jauh.

Ya, Sakura kurang bobot dadanya, dan Temari kurang muda usianya. Lalu Sasuke doyan dada berukuran besar, dan Shikamaru itu pengidap lolicon.

Sakura dan Temari berbalik lagi, menghadap Hinata. Dimata mereka, yang terlihat adalah Hinata yang menyeringai jahil. Tak ubahnya dengan seringaian si idiot Naruto yang sedang mengerjai orang lain.

"Ahh, euhhh. . . . " Sakura dan Temari tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana yaaah, kalau seandainya Miku-chan pindah kerumah keluarga Uchiha, dan Yoshino-chan pindah kerumah keluarga Nara. Mudah saja menyuruh dua spirit itu pindah, mereka selalu menurut apa kata-kataku. . . . Aaaahhh~~~~,,, pasti asik tuh. Sasuke-san dan Shikamaru-san pasti tidak akan menolak, dan kalau aku minta Rokudaime-sama untuk membuatkan surat tugas pada mereka berdua memelihara spirit itu, Rokudaime-sama pasti menyetujui permintaanku. Jadi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahnya" ucap Hinata lancar. Sambil membayangkan keadaan rumahnya yang mungkin akan kembali damai seperti dulu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hinata-sama. Aku mohon. . . " pinta Sakura

"Yaaa,, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, Hinata-sama" ucap Temari.

"Kasihanilah hambamu yang hina ini, Yang Mulia Hinata-sama" ucap Sakura dan Temari berbarengan.

Orang-orang di jalanan memandang heran, ada dua wanita, satu berambut merah mudah, dan satunya lagi berambut pirang berkuncir, sedang bersujud di kaki wanita berambut indigo panjang. Ya, di mata mereka semua, dua wanita tadi bersujud seperti orang yang memohon ampun agar tidak dihukum gantung.

"Ummm, baguslah.. Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku sekarang" kata Hinata dengan mood yang kembali cerah, "Oh iya, banyak sekali loh perabotan dirumahku yang harus dipindah. Ada tiga buah lemari pakaian besar, lalu meja makan beserta kursinya, enam kasur ukuran King Size, dua bathtube keramik untuk mandi berendam, dua buah tandon air ukuran 3000 liter, lemari mainan Bolt-kun dan Hima-chan yang terisi penuh, mesin cuci, 30 lembar tatami, dua kulkas besar, peralatan masakku juga banyak, dan baaaaaanyak lagi barang-barang lainnya. Aaaaaahh~~~, sepertinya di gudang juga banyak barang-barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Hmmm, tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-san, Temari-san?" kata Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

"Kami adalah hambamu. Perintahmu adalah nafas hidup kami, Yang Mulia Hinata-sama" jawab keduanya.

"Umm,,, aku baru ingat. Kedua tandon ukuran 3000 liter itu kebetulan sedang terisi penuh. Kan sayang kalau airnya dibuang, jadi sekalian angkat tandon dengan airnya ya..."

Oooohhh~~~,,, sepertinya nanti Sakura dan Temari harus mencari tukang urut setelah menjadi kuli dadakan.

.

.

.

 _ **May be To be Continued. . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Kali ini tidak ada omake dulu, di chap depan aja bagian aksi nakal Kotori. Langsung next preview aja karena cuplikan yang hinggap dikepalaku kali ini lumayan panjang.

Oh iya, mengenai cuplikan dibawah ini, karena sudah naik rate ke M, di bikin panas aja sekalian, walau aku ga membuat lemon. Hohoooooo...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next Preview...**

Pada pertengahan malam yang terakhir, disebuah kamar dengan cahaya remang nan temaram, di atas kasur yang spreinya sudah tidak karuan lagi,,,

"Aaahhhnn,,,,, ughh,, yah disitu Naruto-kunhhh" racau seorang wanita beserta desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ghh,," si pria yang sedang menunggangi wanita tadi melenguh keenakan. "Hinata, bagian ini memang selalu nikmat,, ughh"

"Ayoo-aahnn,, Lebih cepathhh, Naruuu..."

Dan susuai permintaan si wanita, si pria pun semakin liar gerakannya.

"Sedikit lagi,,,, hime"

"Akhh,,, yah akuhh juga, didalammmmm..."

"Kau tidak takut hamil?"

"Aku sedang tidak masa subur,, ahhnn"

Tidak lama kemudian,

"UGHH/AAAAKKHH..." keduanya pun menjerit karena mencapai puncak bersamaan.

dan,,,

Brukkkk...

Si pria menjatuhkan diri, berbaring telantang disamping tubuh wanita tadi setelah mengeluarkan semua yang ia punya.

"hhaaaaahhhh,,,," Naruto, pria tadi membuang nafas lelah.

"Kau sudah capek, Naruto-kun? Padahal aku belum puas, aku masih ingin lagi..."

"Kalau kau masih ingin, lakukan saja sesukamu, Hinata"

Dan setelah mengumpulkan tenaga beberapa saat, Hinata mulai aksinya. Kali ini dia yang menaiki badan Naruto. Woman on The Top. Dengan segera Hinata menyesuaikan posisi tubuhnya, membuat penyatuan kembali antara ia dengan suaminya.

"Aaaakhnnn," Hinata mendesah setelah mendapat posisi yang ia inginkan, "Nee Naruto-kun."

"Apa, hime?"

"~*tiiiit*~mu ini masih tahan berapa lama lagi?"

"Lakukan saja, cukup kok untuk membuatmu sampai puncak empat atau lima kali lagi"

"Assyiiikk,, suamiku ini memang perkasa"

"Kau juga, yang terbaik Hinata"

Hinata memulai gerakannya, namun,,

grepp...

belum seberapa sudah berhenti. Kedua tangan Naruto menahan pundak Hinata.

Suasanya berubah menjadi menegangkan, Naruto lah yang pertama kali menyadari adanya _silent killing_ menakutkan, hawa membunuh pekat yang seakan mengancam nyawa siapapun.

Masih dalam kondisi menyatu, "Kau merasakannya juga kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm.,,," Hinata mengangguk.

 **Byakugan**

Dengan mata ini, Hinata bisa melihat seluruh penjuru Konoha hingga radius 10 kilometer, membuat dia mengetahui semua yang terjadi dan darimana asal hawa membunuh tadi.

Hinata langsung berubah cemberut,

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat perubahan ekspresi istrinya.

"Spirit baru muncul lagi"

"Ampun deh, menganggu saja" Naruto lansung kesal, "Jadi sekarang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, terpaksa kita kesana... Tapi selesaikan satu ronde lagi yah" pinta Hinata, lalu lanjut mengoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Okke sayangg..."

Kegiatan pun berlanjut beberapa menit lagi. Setelah selesai dan cukup puas, mereka berdua pun langsung mencari pakaian masing-masing dan segera keluar menuju sumber masalah.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di tempat kejadian. Tidak seperti empat spirit sebelumnya yang muncul di siang bolong, kali ini spirit muncul saat dini hari dan parahnya adalah tempat munculnya di area lokalisasi di sudut desa Konoha. Emmm yah,, Konoha itu di isi dari berbagai macam ras, etnis, klan, dan strata sosial, jadi wajar kalau ada tempat lokalisasi para pelacur berdiri di desa itu.

Tampak di tengah area lokalisasi, yang dikelilingi oleh banyak ninja dan ANBU, ada seorang gadis spirit yang sangat cantik, namun dengan wajah dan senyum psikopat. Gadis spirit itu mengenakan gaun dominan berwarna merah terang, rambut hitam legam yang di ikat model twintail, serta sepasang senjata api bertipe musket dan flintlock gun di masing-masing tangannya. Mata kirinya yang merah menyala dalam gelapnya malam, seakan mampu memangsa jiwa siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Naruto... Kenapa baru datang sekarang hah?" wanita bersurai merah muda, langsung memberondong Naruto yang baru datang dengan amarah.

"Kami sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi tahu" sambung wanita yang bersurai pirang pucat yang juga menunjukkan raut wajah marah.

"Hei, tenang lah sedikit, Sakura-chan, Ino" pinta Naruto. Yaaa, dia akui kalau dia memang terlambat karena melanjutkan sebentar kegiatannya yang terganggu.

"Merepotkan... Spirit yang ini sangat berbahaya tahu...!, Sudah hampir 30 orang jadi korban tewas. Yah walau tidak masalah sih karena para korban itu rata-rata pelacur dan pria hidung belang." kata Shikamaru.

"Iya. Kau harus segera menghentikannya, Naruto. Nanti bisa bertambah lagi korban tewas" tambah Kiba.

"Hanya kau yang bisa, Naruto" sambung Sai.

"Hn. . . . ."

"Dengan semangat masa muda, taklukkan spirit psikopat itu, Naruto..!"

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM HAH? SUDAH UNTUNG AKU MAU DATANG KESINI" kini Naruto yang giliran berteriak marah.

Teman-teman Naruto langsung terdiam. Mereka semua lengkap, ada Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Temari, dan Sai serta beberapa ninja-ninja lainnya yang Naruto kenal. Tidak satupun di antara mereka yang berani berkutik jika Naruto sedang marah.

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Shino yang biasanya diam bertanya, "Naruto, kenapa dengan leher dan pundakmu? Kok bisa merah-merah begitu? Habis di serang sekawanan nyamuk?" tanyanya dengan pertanyaan yang jauh ngelantur.

Walaupun ngelantur, namun benar adanya. Jelas sekali kelihatan dari leher dan pundak Naruto, ada baret-baret merah, mungkin karena Naruto bergegas kesini dan hanya mengenakan kaos dengan kerah lebar serta celana selutut. Lain dengan Hinata yang sempat memakai pakaian lengkap dan tertutup.

"Ooohhh ini?... Ini bekas cakaran Hinata, dia bermain liar tadi" aku Naruto dengan entengnya.

blussssshhhh..

Hinata langsung malu sampai batas maksimal. Wajahnya semerah tomat dan telinganya berasap.

Sontak semua orang membatin, ' _Pantas saja Naruto marah-marah, rupanya karena kegitannya tadi terganggu._ '

Naruto melihat ke arah spirit yang seperti psikopat itu,

"Gh,, kenapa sih spirit selalu muncul di Konoha? Kenapa tidak di Suna saja, padahal ada Kazekage muda tampan yang masih Jones disana" gerutu Naruto.

tek tok tek tok

tek tok tek tok

tek tok tek tok

Clinggggg..

Ide brilian lagi-lagi hinggap di otak Naruto.

zzzzsssshhhttt

Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin, membuat bingung semua orang. Lalu tidak sampai semenit kemudian,,,,

zzzsshhtttt,

Naruto telah kembali, kali ini dengan membawa serta pemuda tampan berambut merah. Kazekage Kelima Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

Yah, barusan Naruto pergi ke Suna dengan Hiraishin karena ia pernah meletakkan satu segel hiraishin miliknya disana. Lalu langsung menjemput Gaara di kamarnya dan membawanya paksa ke Konoha.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau hah? Mengganggu tidurku.." tukas Gaara kesal.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah tau tentang makhluk bernama spirit yang belakangan ini muncul di Konoha kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Informasi tentang spirit saat ini memang sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum sejak kemunculannya, bahkan karena kejadian ini, novel Icha-Icha seri terakhir Jiraiya semakin banyak dicetak ulang.

"Tuh lihat kesana" tunjuk Naruto pada spirit psikopat yang masih belum kabur.

"Dia itu spirit, Naruto?" tanya Gaara memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya, dia spirit... Sekarang lihat baik-baik,,, dibalik wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang seksi, jelas sekali kalau dia seperti seorang gadis psikopat. Aku pikir dia cocok untukmu yang masih jones mengingat kau dahulu adalah anak psikopat yang suka membunuh sebelum kau bertemu dengan ku"

"Yayayayaaaa, aku mengerti. Aku hanya perlu menaklukkan spirit itu dengan cinta ala psikopat saja kan? Serahkan spirit yang ini padaku, Naruto" kata Gaara dengan semangat.

"Sippp" jawab Naruto...

Tidak lama kemudian,,,

Brukkkk...

Gaara terlempar dan mendarat disamping Naruto. Walau baju tidurnya yang bergambar kaktus sudah lusuh, tapi wajahnya tetap kelihatan tampan.

"Aku menyerah Naruto. Jiwa psikopatnya lebih kuat daripada aku"

"Hadeeehhh,,," Naruto pasrah.

"Pulangkan aku sekarang ke Suna" pinta Gaara.

"Yare yaree..."

Naruto pun memegang pundak Gaara lalu mengirimnya dengan Hiraishin ke tempat yang dituju.

Setelah itu, Naruto yang sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Maju bersiap menghadang sang spirit psikopat.

Sementara di tempat lain yang sangat jauh dari Konoha,

Brukkk...

Gaara terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya,,,

"Ini dimana? Ini bukan Suna kan? Lagipula ini kamar siapa?" gumam Gaara yang sangat kebingungan.

Gaara menoleh ke kiri kanan, lalu dia langsung ketakutan ketika melihat di atas kasur, sedang terduduk seorang wanita berambut jingga dengan setelan tidur hanya berupa bra dan celana dalam. Mata yang berkilat-kilat dan wajah penuh nafsu dari wanita itu jelas membuat Gaara merinding.

' _Sialan kau Naruto, kenapa kau mengirimku ke kamar Mizukage Kelima? Ini gawat,, keperjakaan yang selama ini ku jaga sepenuh hati untuk istri masa depanku bisa hilang._ ' pikir Gaara dibenaknya.

Sejurus kemudian, wanita bernama Mei Terumi yang tadinya duduk dikasur, sudah beralih kebelakang Gaara dan memeluk Gaara erat.

Bagai singa betina kelaparan, dengan mata yang menyala-nyala dan air liur yang menetes dari bibirnya, Mei berucap, "Tidak ku sangka malam ini aku kejatuhan laki-laki tampan. Arigatou, Kami-sama... Akhirnyaaaa,,, masa hidup ku sebagai perawan tua akan berakhir... Hihihihiiiiiiiii..."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK..." Gaara berteriak kencang.

dan adegan panas aliran keras hardcore dimana Gaara jadi pihak submisif pun dimulai,,,

 _Adegannya, kalian bayangin aja sendiri...!_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshie Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 6 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Lime bertebaran dimana-mana, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Jum'at, 18 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 5. The Nightmare, Kurumi dari kegelapan.**

"Huuuhhhh. . . . ." Naruto membuah nafas lelah. Yah tentu saja dia lelah karena baru saja selesai pertandingan adu fisik kelas berat, mungkin kelelahan yang dialaminya sama dengan kelelahan yang di alami petinju profesional setelah bertanding 9 ronde.

"Nyamnyam,,,nyaaaammmm. . . . . ." Hinata mengigau, dia kini masih memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan posisi berbaring diatas badan suaminya itu.

Hinata sudah tidur lebih dahulu, staminanya banyak terkuras sehabis pertandingan barusan.

"Hoaaaammm . . . . ." Akhirnya Naruto menguap juga, tanda ingin tidur, lagipula ini sudah hampir jam 3 dinihari.

Naruto melihat-lihat seisi kamarnya dimana ia dan istrinya sekarang berada, ini adalah kamar baru mereka di rumah yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kakashi untuk mereka, biasa saja tidak ada yang aneh, dekorasinya pun sama dengan kamar mereka dirumah yang lama, hanya saja yaaaahhh,,,,,, kasur dan sepray yang berantakan dan selimut yang tidak sempurna menutup tubuh pasangan suami istri tadi. Hmmmm,,, biasa lah, kegiatan rutin pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis dan agar hubungan suami istri tetap harmonis. Naruto tersenyum mengingat hal barusan disela ngantuknya, aaahh,,,, dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Istrinya ini memang jagonya membuat dia bahagia,, eheheheheeee,,,

Naruto memeluk erat Hinata yang berbaring diatas badannya, keduanya sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian lagi dibalik selembar selimut yang menutupi mereka, menikmati kontak fisik mereka tanpa terhalang kain sampai pagi. Dia sudah menutup mata, namun,,,,,,,,,,

toell,,,

Naruto membuka matanya lagi karena merasa ada yang menyentil pipinya,,, Hinata masih lelap,,,

toelll,,,

Naruto pun mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, sontak terkejut,,,,

"Ko-ko-ko-ko-kotoriiii,,,,,," hampir saja Naruto berteriak, sudah seperti melihat hantu saja, "ngapain kamu disini?" kata Naruto berbisik, tidak ingin Hinata bangun, bisa berbahaya nanti.

Naruto berusaha tenang walau ia sendiri terkejut dan sangat takut kalau sampai Hinata bangun. Sedangkan Kotori hanya memasang wajah cuek, tampak tidak peduli bagaimana posisi Naruto sekarang. Kotori emang keterlaluan, seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar pasangan suami istri yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan rutinnya, dan pasang tampang seakan tidak bersalah lagi.

"Naruto,,, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Kotori. Dia berdiri disamping ranjang Naruto, dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada memasang wajah bosan.

"Apaan sih? Kenapa juga harus sekarang, harusnya kau tidur sana" Naruto jadi kesal, bersikap seperti itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang memuncak karena posisinya sekarang, tidak habis pikir apakah Kotori ini tidak punya malu? Dari keempat gadis spirit dirumahnya, Kotori lah yang paling suka berbuat seenaknya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tidur,,?, kalian berdua sangat berisik tahu... 'aahn..' ehhh'.. 'uugghhh',, 'kyaahh',, 2 jam lebih kalian mendesah dan menjerit-jerit kencang tidak jelas begitu. Aku bahkan harus mencari penyumbat telinga" kata Kotori blak-blakan.

"He...?" Naruto cengo, semakin malu lah dia.

Sejak spirit satu persatu numpang di rumah Uzumaki, saat malam dan bercinta dengan Hinata, Naruto merasa seperti diawasi, Hinata pun juga merasa begitu. Tapi dia tidak ingin menanggapinya serius, karena baik Naruto maupun Hinata merasa bahwa para spirit itu tidak memiliki hasrat seksual sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya, paling-paling cuma iseng.

"Aku sih tidak peduli apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, hanya saja Tohka, Miku, dan Yoshino-chan tidak bisa diam dan terus saja berdesak-desakan mengintip dari balik pintu kamar kalian. Mereka aneh,,, apa coba asiknya menonton kalian yang saling menindih dan menunggangi?. Tapi kata mereka sih, menonton adegan porno secara live membuat badan mereka bergetar menegangkan"

". . . . ." rahang Naruto menggantung... Sialaaaannnn,,, ini benar-benar parah. Semua spirit yang ada dirumahnya benar-benar gila, tidak waras, hentai, sukebe, tak punya otak, binatang. Naruto merasa dirinya sangat memalukan, sudah seperti artis bintang porno saja kalau ditonton begini.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kotori sekali lagi.

"Memangnya apa sih?" tanya Naruto balik. Yang tadi ya sudah lah, biar saja para spirit itu mengintipnya, mungkin lain kali ia harus membuat kamarnya ini kedap suara, agar gadis-gadis spirit itu tidak tahu kalau ia sedang bercinta.

"Iya atau tidak, Naruto?"

"Iya iyaaa,, aku akan membantumu" jawab Naruto pasrah. Jika tidak di iyakan, sudah pasti Kotori akan berdiri disamping ranjangnya sampai terbit matahari. Kotori itu spirit paling keras kepala, suka memerintah dan akan melakukan apapun sampai permintaaannya dituruti.

"Sekarang kau keluar dulu dari kamarku..!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Tidak..! Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku, aku tidak mau menunggumu diluar tahu.."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Naruto pun perlahan memindahkan tubuh Hinata dari atas badannya, baru sedikit digerakkan tapi,,,

"Aahhhn,,," Hinata mengeluarkan desahannya.

' _Sialaaaannnn..._ ' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. ' _Aku lupa, kalau begini pasti susah memindahkan Hinata tanpa membuatnya terbangun.._ '

Ya, Naruto lupa kalau dirinya dan Hinata masih menyatu dibawah sana, mungkin karena miliknya sudah relax,,, tapi akibat satu desahan Hinata tadi, membuatnya kembali tegang dan melepas penyatuan itu jadi makin sulit.

Karena gangguan Kotori, Naruto kehilangan kantuknya, dan kalau sudah begini rasanya ingin meneruskan yang tadi bersama Hinata satu atau dua ronde lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin sebab Kotori masih berdiri enteng disamping ranjangnya dengan tatapan kesal, mungkin marah karena dibuat menunggu. Naruto sangat malu, namun masih beruntung karena ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan istrinya yang masih telanjang.

"Hmpppp" Naruto terpaksa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh sial,,, walau sedang tidur, bisa-bisanya Hinata menggigit bahunya, bahkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi. Ini benar-benar nik-*deritaa*.

"Ayoo, Naruto"

"Bisa tidak kau diam dulu, Kotori...!" sialnya lagi Kotori yang sejak tadi menatapnya dalam posisi ini tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya padanya, makin menderita lah Naruto dalam kubangan rasa malu.

Baru setelah lima menit, Naruto berhasil memindahkan tubuh Hinata kesamping dan lepas dari posisi tadi tanpa harus membangunkan istrinya itu. Sebenarnya saat berusaha memindahkan Hinata tadi, Naruto sempat-sempatnya curi-curi kesempatan untuk mencari kenikmatan dengan mengoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya. Naruto mengakui kalau dirinya mesum, jadi dia tidak akan bisa melewatkan kesempatan tadi.

Setelah itu, Naruto bangun dan memperbaiki posisi selimut untuk Hinata. Lalu dia turun dari ranjang, mengambil celana dan kaos yang tadi dia lempar ke lantai kamarnya dan langsung memakainya. Naruto tidak merasa risih bertelanjang dan memakai pakaian didepan mata Kotori. Lagipula Kotorinya cuek saja, tidak menunjukkan ekpresi malu sedikitpun.

Naruto tidak merasa malu lagi telanjang tanpa busana didepan semua spirit-spiritnya karena Yoshino sudah pernah melihatnya telanjang ketika mengobatinya dulu, Tohka pun sama karena sering sekali mengendap-ngendap saat Naruto tidur dan mandi, Miku juga sering membuatnya telanjang dalam wujud *Naruko. Jadi rasa malu Naruto sudah terkikis habis karena kelakuan spiritnya.

"Sebenarnya kau minta bantuan apa sih?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"Ikut aku kekamarku!" ucap Kotori lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto pun langsung mengikuti Kotori tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

Di rumah baru ini, masing-masing sudah punya kamar sendiri. Rumah baru ini luas dan mewah serta memiliki 11 kamar tidur. Naruto dan Hinata menempati kamar yang paling luas, wajar karena mereka pemilik rumah. Bolt dan Himawari juga memiliki kamar masing-masing, tidak lagi sekamar. Dan empat kamar lagi ditempati oleh spirit-spirit yang ada dirumahnya. Total sudah 7 kamar tidur terisi, masih ada 4 kamar kosong. Untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu nanti ada spirit yang muncul lagi dan harus ditampung dirumah ini.

Sesampainya di kamar Kotori, Naruto langsung mendudukkan diri di kasur. Badannya sebenarnya masih terasa capek mengingat berapa ronde yang dia habiskan bersama Hinata di atas ring tinju.

Kotori menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja riasnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Naruto, ternyata hanya meteran. Alat yang biasanya dipakai para tukang jahit.

"Apa maksudnya kau memberiku meteran, Kotori?"

"Bantu aku mengukur tubuhku!"

"Eh?"

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih? Kau hanya perlu mencari tiga ukuranku yaitu lingkar pinggul, perut, dan dada"

"Hah?"

"Sekalian juga lebar bahu, lingkar paha, dan lainnya"

"Untuk apa semua itu?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar jadi ninja, jadi aku perlu seragam. Astral dress Elohim Gibor milikku terlalu mencolok dan sangat terbuka, aku tidak ingin jadi sasaran empuk kelompok musuh saat bertarung."

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana astral dress atau pakaian spirit milik Kotori, pakaian seperti kimono khas pendeta wanita berwarna putih merah mencolok. Spirit lainnya pun juga punya astral dress masing-masing. Tohka dengan gaun armor perang, Miku memakai gaun panggung, dan Yoshino yang memakai mantel.

"Ohh,,,,, eh tapi kenapa kau ingin jadi kunoichi Konoha?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti keinginan spiritnya yang berambut merah ini.

"Aku ini tidak seperti spirit lainnya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu selamanya, kau sudah memberiku lolipop setiap hari, jadi setidaknya aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu itu, Naruto"

"Hmmm..."

"Jika aku jadi kunoichi,, aku bisa menyalurkan hasrat bertarungku, dan aku juga dapat imbalan dari misi yang ku kerjakan. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin diam saja dan tak berguna, Tohka selalu bisa membantu Hinata-sama mengurus rumah ini. Miku sudah jadi penyanyi sukses, sejak dia didaftarkan oleh Hinata-sama ke agency hiburan. Kalau Yoshino,, yah dia bisa dimaklumi, secara dia itu masih kecil, jadi anggap saja dia anak-anak, namun begitu Yoshino juga sangat bisa diandalkan sebagai bintang iklan produk anak-anak."

"Hohohoooo,, ternyata kau ini dewasa sekali yah Kotori,,, aku kagum padamu..."

"Uhmm,,, terima kasih" ada terselip rasa senang dan bangga dibalik ucapan Kotori karena pujian Naruto tadi.

Yah, perlahan tapi pasti. Naruto bisa menganggap kalau hubungannya dengan spirit berambut merah twintail ini menjadi hubungan paling normal dibanding dengan spirit lainnya, jika beberapa hal dikesampingkan seperti Kotori yang cuek dan tidak tahu malu masuk ke kamarnya tadi.

"Ya sudah,, ayoo sini! Aku akan mengukur tubuhmu dengan cepat, aku ingin cepat tidur tahu"

"Iya-iya,, sebentar" ucap Kotori. Setelah itu, tanpa merasa malu dia mulai melepas piyama tidur yang dia kenakan. Baju tidur bergambar rubah dan celananya juga. Sekarang tersisa Kotori dengan hanya pakaian dalam yang melekat dibadannya.

"Hoi, hoiii, Kotori,, apa maksudmu melepas pakaianmu hah?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengukur tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin hasil pengukurannya tidak pas jika diukur saat aku memakai baju. Makanya bajuku ku lepas"

"Tapi kan?"

"Sudah,, berhenti ngomong tidak jelas, Naruto! Sekarang ayo cepat ukur tubuhku.. Katanya tadi kau ingin cepat tidur kan?"

"Gh,, iya-iyaaaa" Naruto berdiri dari kasur dan mendekat kearah Kotori. Dia pasrah saja,,, karena dia yakin dia tidak akan tergoda oleh Kotori walau tubuhnya sendiri masih terasa panas dan tegang setelah berhubungan dengan Hinata tadi. Lagipula apa menariknya tubuh remaja tanggung macam Kotori, dadanya saja rata, beda jauh dengan Hinata.

Kotori mengambil kertas note kecil dan sebuah pulpen, dia mengangkat sedikit kedua tangannya. "Ukur lingkar perutku dulu..!"

"Ya.."

Naruto pun mengukur keliling perut Kotori, hasilnya sekian dan langsung dicatat oleh Kotori.

"Sekarang lebar bahuku!"

Naruto pun pindah kebelakang Kotori untuk mengukur lebar bahu spirit berambut merah itu.

"Lengan,,, sampai ke siku saja. Aku tidak ingin memakai seragam atasan berlengan panjang!"

"..."

"Ukur untuk kerah leher juga!"

"..."

"Ukur juga dari bahu sampai pantatku!"

"..."

"Terakhir ukur lingkar dadaku!"

"..." Naruto lalu melingkarkan meteran mengelilingi dada Kotori.

"Tunggu dulu, kita ulangi"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku ingin melepas bra ini dulu"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu" Naruto mengiyakan, daripada Kotori makin cerewet.

Kotori pun melepas bra nya, terpampang jelas dada Kotori di mata Naruto. Walau dadanya rata serata papan tripleks, tapi tetap saja Naruto jadi sedikit tegang, tubuhnya panas dingin, ' _Haaaahh, sialan,, bisa-bisanya Kotori membuat ku begini..._ '.

Naruto melingkarkan lagi meteran mengelilingi dada Kotori.

"Ahhh,,," Kotori mendesah pelan dengan suara pelan karena sentuhan di dadanya.

Namun Naruto berusaha tidak mempedulikan itu, malah mencibir dan mengejek Kotori "Katanya tadi kau tidak peduli dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti yang ku lakukan pada Hinata. Tapi akhirnya kau mendesah juga, padahal baru disentuh sedikit. Kheh,, munafik..."

"Diam saja...! Atau kau mau aku berteriak dan membuat Hinata-sama terbangun"

"Eiitt,, jangan... Kalau kau melakukan itu dan dia melihat apa yang kita lakukan sekarang,,, aku bisa bebak belur dihajarnya tahu"

"Aaakhnnn,,,,"Kotori mendesah lagi saat Naruto mengeratkan meteran yang melingkari dada Kotori, kali ini suara desanan itu lebih keras, "Kau sengaja hah?"

"Enggak, aku tidak menyentuh langsung dadamu dengan tanganku kok. Baru kena metaran doang, sudah seperti itu"

"Aaah, berisik. . . ."

"yap... xx centimeter" kata Naruto setelah selesai mengukur dada Kotori.

"Hmmmm.." Kotori menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa lagi Kotori?"

"Ternyata dadaku kecil banget yah" katanya setelah mencatat hasil pengukuran dadanya.

"Ya,,, bahkan dadamu lebih kecil dari dada Yoshino-chan"

Begitulah adanya, Naruto yang lumayan sering berkontak fisik dengan spiritnya, lama-lama menjadi tahu ukuran-ukuran dada semua spiritnya itu. Kalau yang paling besar, sudah pasti dada milik Miku, sedikit lebih besar dari milik Hinata, dan mungkin sebanding dengan milik Tsunade.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu dengan nada mengejek!"

"Iya deh,, maaf" kata Naruto lalu kembali duduk dikasur, selesai sudah mengukur badan Kotori.

"Neee, Naruto.."

"Apa?"

"Kata Miku,,, dadaku ini akan cepat besar jika sering diremas" kata Kotori sambil memegang kedua buah dadanya.

"Aku tahu, terus?" Naruto sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat Kotori. Gadis spirit berambut merah itu seperti memegang angin, bukan dada.

"Remaskan..!" pinta Kotori.

"Tidakk... Titik... Kau mau membuatku gila hah?" Naruto jadi marah karena permintaan Kotori yang keterlaluan.

Kalau disuruh meremas sih, Naruto tidak mungkin sanggup lagi menahan birahinya. Naruto tidak ingin melampaui batas, walau dia tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tapi dia sudah bertekad dalam hati kalau tidak akan menjalin hubungan berlebihan dengan spirit-spirit ini selain sebagai penenang amukan mereka saja, lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin Hinata kecewa dan tersakiti. Hinata adalah wanita paling berharga yang Naruto miliki sekarang.

"Cih,,, padahal aku lihat kau sering banget dan suka sekali meremas dada Hinata-sama, bahkan menghisapnya lagi. Tapi kenapa tidak mau meremas dadaku?"

"Tidak semudah itu membandingkannya, Kotori. Aku dan Hinata sudah menikah tahu"

"Yayayayaaa,, aku sudah tahu tentang apa itu pernikahan di dunia para manusia ini. Jadi kenapa kita tidak menikah saja?"

"Meh,,, kau pikir menikah itu semudah membalik telapak tangan? Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan dan yang pasti pernikahan itu melibatkan cinta dan perasaan"

". . . . ." Kotori tidak lagi menyahut.

"Sekarang pakai bra mu lagi! Kau ingin menggodaku terus hah? Maaf, aku tidak berminat"

"Enggak mau ah,, panas.. begini lebih adem"

"Udaranya dingin kok. Paling libidomu saja yang panas,,,"

"Biarin..."

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku" kata Naruto lalu berdiri dari kasur Kotori.

"Tunggu...!" Kotori menahan kepergian Naruto. Jujur ada keinginan di hatinya untuk menahan Naruto lebih lama di kamarnya, kalau perlu sampai besok pagi. Tapi sisi tsunderenya tidak akan mengatakan itu langsung, jadi,,,,

"Untuk bawahan seragamku, aku ingin pakai hotpanst saja, biar mudah gerak, persis seperti yang dipakai Hinata sama. Jadi ukurkan juga yaa..!"

"Kenapa tidak langsung beli yang sudah jadi saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin yang ukurannya ngepas dan nyaman..."

"Terserahmu saja lah. Lagipula Konoha tidak memiliki aturan seragam untuk ninja-ninjanya, paling yang ada hanya rompi chunin dan jounin"

"Bagus deh..."

"Jadi apa yang harus ku ukur lagi?"

"Dari pinggul ke tengah paha...! Aku tidak suka hotpants yang kelewat pendek,..

"Oke. . . ." Naruto jongkok untuk mengukur bagian bawah tubuh Kotori.

"Lingkar paha juga! jangan salah ukur..!"

"Iyaaa, jangan bawel ah..!", Naruto melingkarkan meteran di paha Kotori.

"Lingkar pinggul...! Eh tapi aku lepas celana dalamku dulu.."

"Tidak perlu... Aku bisa mengukur keliling pinggulku dengan teliti tanpa harus melepas celana dalammu!"

Sudah terlanjur lepas, celana dalam Kotori sudah jatuh kebawah, sangkut di kaki kirinya. Sekarang Kotori telanjang bulat tanpa busana. Naruto berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tergoda. Apalagi ketika posisinya masih jongkok sedangkan Kotori berdiri menghadap kearahnya. Wajah Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, hidungnya juga dapat mencium bau khas kewanitaan. Jika dia tidak bisa menahan diri, entah akan bagaimana jadinya.

Tanpa bersuara sedikitpun karena menahan nafas, Naruto selesai mengukur pinggul Kotori. Lalu berdiri tidak ingin di posisi berbahaya tadi lebih lama. Naruto meletakkan meteran pengukur tadi di meja rias Kotori. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun berjalan kearah keluar kamar, ingin segera mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, namun,,,

Brukkk...

Suara pelan jatuhnya tubuh Naruto diatas kasur terdengar karena tarikan Kotori, lalu dengan sigap Kotori menduduki perut Naruto. Baju kaos Naruto yang tersingkap keatas membuat Kotori dengan mudahnya mengelus dan meraba-raba dada berotot laki-laki gagah yang sedang didudukinya ini.

"Kauuuu,,,, menginginkannya kan? Sudah jelas kelihatan dari ekpresimu sejak tadi, tidak usah menahan diri,,,"

"..." Naruto terdiam,,, dia kira ini akan seperti kejadian yang sudah-sudah dimana para spirit mengerjai dan menggodanya dengan hal-hal konyol, lalu berakhir dengan dia yang dipukuli Hinata. Tapi untuk sekarang, Kotori jelas-jelas melakukan ini secara sadar dan sengaja.

Kotori makin liar dengan aksinya, dengan tubuh telanjang diatas perut Naruto, meraba-raba dan memberi rangsangan berupa sentuhan halus, bahkan menurunkan pantatnya kearah bawah tubuh Naruto, duduk tepat diatas gundukan dari balik celana pria itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata karena serangan yang tentu cukup mematikan ini, wajahnya dipalingkan kesamping,,, "Ku mohon Kotori,, berhenti. Aku tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang kau inginkan, jadi berhentilah" pinta Naruto memelas.

"Ada satu hal yang harus aku beritahu padamu, Naruto. Dan aku yakin kau belum tahu tentang hal ini. Semua gadis spirit yang jatuh cinta pada tuannya pasti menginginkan hubungan seks seperti yang ku lakukan sekarang. Itu sudah lumrah bagi ras kami. Spirit yang mendapatkan cinta tapi belum diakhiri dengan hubungan seks, membuat spirit itu masih tidak stabil.

Setelah berhubungan seks untuk yang pertama kali dengan tuannya dan keperawanannya tidak ada lagi, gadis spirit akan menjadi wanita manusia seutuhnya. Kekuatan malaikat dari spirit akan diwariskan pada anak pertama yang pasti berjenis perempuan dan menjadi spirit baru. Spirit yang sudah menjadi manusia akan mati jika tuannya mati atau tuannya dengan sengaja meninggalkannya.

Intinya spirit yang sudah jatuh cinta, tidak akan bisa dipisahkan dari tuannya dengan cara apapun, jadi lebih baik lupakan saja rencanamu dan Hinata-sama yang ingin memulangkan kami ke tempat asal kami...! Ciuman yang disebutkan di Novel Icha-Icha itupun hanya menyegel kekuatan kami sementara saja. Tapiiii,,, kheh,, kau bahkan belum pernah mencium satupun diantara kami berempat, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan kami seks kalau begitu?" kata Kotori dengan sinis.

Naruto tidak bisa berargumen, penuturan panjang lebar dari Kotori membuat otaknya blank.

"Dan ku rasa kau harus menyampaikan apa yang ku katakan ini nanti pada Hinata-sama. Di Novel Icha-Icha tidak tertulis tentang ini kan? jadi dia pasti belum tahu. Aku harap kau bisa membuat Hinata-sama menjadikan itu bahan pertimbangan untuk dia berpikir kedepan" lanjut Kotori.

Naruto dibuat tidak bisa berbicara akibat serangan mental Kotori, sekarang ia pun tahu kalau spirit lainnya, Tohka, Miku, Yoshino yang sudah ia taklukkan, juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kotori, menginginkan seks darinya. Hanya saja tiga spirit itu memiliki cara sendiri untuk menutupinya dengan tingkah konyol masing-masing, tidak seperti Kotori yang bertindak frontal seperti sekarang ini.

Aaahhh, tidak... Sepertinya Naruto harus meralat pemikirannya tadi kalau Kotori adalah spirit paling normal. Saking normalnya Kotori, membuat Naruto merasakan beribu perasaan yang campur aduk di dadanya. Ini sangat buruk untuk kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti.

"Baiklah,,, kalau kau tidak bisa sekarang. Tapi aku harap kau bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami semua akan seks nanti. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban dan tanggung jawabmu saat kau memutuskan untuk mengambil dan membawa kami kedalam kehidupanmu" Kotori menghentikan aksinya, bangkit dari badan Naruto, lalu tanpa memakai kembali pakaiannya, dia mengambil selimutnya yang tadi jatuh kelantai.

Kotori bersuara lagi, "Kalau bisa, aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini. Anggap saja ini latihan. Latihan untuk serius. Aku tahu kau pernah tidur bersama Tohka, Miku ataupun Yoshino, tapi menganggap itu hanya angin lalu karena saat itu kau tidak tahu apa yang barusan ku katakan, iya kan?" pintanya.

Naruto masih tidak bisa bersuara, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Kotori. Naruto tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan, hanya saja tubuh Naruto tidak bangun-bangun dari kasur Kotori... ' _Sialaannn, otak dan tubuhku mengkhianati hatiku..._ '

Kotori berbaring disamping Naruto, menarik selimutnya, lalu memeluk Naruto erat, dan,,,,, terlelap tidur.

' _Baiklah, aku terima takdirku sekarang. Semoga saja Hinata memergokiku disini besok pagi dan memukuliku,, itu akan membuat hati dan perasaanku lebih baik ketimbang jika aku menahan semua ini sendirian._ '

.

.

.

Hinata itu ibu rumah tangga yang pintar dan cerdas, dia tahu kondisi ekonomi keluarganya cukup sulit lantaran Naruto yang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun dengan benar, selain mengerjakan misi ninja. Misi pun hanya ada sesekali di dunia shinobi yang damai ini. Karena itulah Hinata memanfaatkan apa yang ia miliki untuk menghasilkan uang, lagipula ia merasa sudah sangat keterlaluan pada Rokudaime Hokage dengan meminta uang tiga kalil lipat gaji hokage, masuk ke rekeningnya setiap bulan.

Jadi, karena ada spirit numpang hidup dirumahnya, kenapa tidak diberdayakan saja untuk menambah penghasilan.?. Eheheeee,,, Hinata terkontaminasi virus uang.. Yoshino yang punya wajah supercute dengan pesona lolinya yang luar biasa, bisa dijadikan bintang iklan. Yoshino langsung sukses dengan dunia barunya itu. Miku, suaranya sangat bagus, jadilah Hinata mendaftarkan Miku ke perusahaan label musik untuk dijadikan penyanyi. Miku langsung terkenal dan memberikan penghasilan yang sangat banyak untuk keluarga Uzumaki.

Tohka, walaupun tidak ada bakat di dunia hiburan, tapi Tohka itu cekatan, dan ia bisa bertindak layaknya nyonya rumah kedua setelah dirinya di Keluarga Uzumaki, beban Hinata pun jadi jauh lebih ringan, namun perlu usaha ekstra untuk mengajari Tohka semua itu. Sikap kekanakan Tohka sekarang sudah mulai jarang muncul, paling-paling muncul ketika waktu tertentu saja, seperti ketika bermain dengan Bolt, atau sedang mengisengi Naruto. Kalau Kotori, katanya ingin menjadi kunoichi Konoha, dan Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu selama tidak merugikan siapapun, lagipula dia tidak ingin ada spirit yang cuma numpang hidup dirumahnya tanpa bisa apa-apa seperti parasit.

Hasilnya, dengan semua itu, kondisi ekonomi Keluarga Uzumaki langsung melesat ke atas. Namun pemasukan dari kas Konoha, yang masuk ke rekening Hinata setiap bulan dari Rokudaime Hokage tetap jalan. Kakashi pernah sekali minta agar jatah itu dihentikan sejak dia tahu para spirit bisa diberdayakan dan menghasilkan uang banyak, namun permintaan itu langsung ditolah Hinata mentah-mentah. ' _Uang ini dan uang itu beda_ ', begitulah kata Hinata. Uang dari Kakashi adalah beban tanggungan seperti uang keamanan untuk Konoha, sedangkan dari industri hiburan, itu murni penghasilan Keluarga Uzumaki. Kakashi pulang dengan wajah lesu karena itu, karena artinya dia akan semakin dicaci tetua, daimyo, dan anggota dewan Konoha.

Bertempat di gedung teaterhall yang baru dibangun di ibukota Hi no Kuni atau negara api. Kota ini merupakan kota terbesar di dunia shinobi, yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari desa ninja tersembunyi Konohagakure. Hari ini diadakan konser tunggal perdana Miku disana sekaligus launching single keduanya. Sejak hits single pertama Miku di komersilkan di berbagai media, karirnya sebagai penyanyi langsung melejit berkat suaranya yang sangat indah, bak nyayian suara malaikat.

Konser ini adalah konser indoor, dan konser Miku lainnya pun selalu dilakukan di dalam ruangan, tidak pernah di ruang terbuka untuk mengatasi kebencian Miku pada makhluk berjenis laki-laki. Saat didalam gedung konser, lampu yang menyala hanya menyorot Miku di atas panggung, jadi Miku tidak akan melihat penontonnya yang kebanyakan berjenis laki-laki. Ide ini keluar dari otak Naruto. Konsernya pun berjalan sangat meriah.

Lupakan konser itu sejenak, beralih ke ruang khusus yang disediakan untuk penonton Super VIP. Ruang Super VIP ini terletak dilantai atas dan satu ruangan hanya bisa dipesan oleh satu orang saja, ada sofa empuk mewah disana jadi yang menyewa ruangan ini bebas membawa siapapun bersamanya. Di ruang itulah, ada Naruto bersama seorang wan-*gadis*, superloli Yoshino.

Seharusnya Hinata lah yang berada disana, sebab Miku di manajeri oleh Hinata dalam semua urusan, Miku hanya tinggal menyanyi saja, tidak perlu mengurus yang lain, termasuk uang, karena semua uang akan masuk ke rekening Hinata. Namun berhubung Hinata ada urusan penting di klan nya yang tidak bisa ditinggal, maka Naruto lah yang menggantikan tugas itu. Yoshino juga berada di ibukota ini, karena ada syuting iklan produk pakaian renang anak-anak. Yoshino pun juga dimanajeri oleh Hinata juga, dengan sistem dan aliran uang yang sama dengan Miku.

Berhubung syuting Yoshino sudah selesai, jadilah dia bersama Naruto menonton konser Miku, dan mereka bertiga akan pulang bersama ke Konoha setelah konser selesai. Tohka sedang mengurus rumah, jadi tidak bisa ikut, sedangkan Kotori siang tadi ada tes penetapan pangkatnya sebagai Kunoichi, mengingat kemampuan bertarungnya yang bisa mengalahkan satu kompi chunin dan ANBU dengan mudah, mungkin Kotori bisa langsung menjadi jounin.

Oke,,, fokus pada apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan itu,

"Yoshino-chan,,, bisa kan kau duduk di sofa saja?. Kau makin berat tahu, aku jadi pegal" kata Naruto.

Emmm, yahhh sekarang Yoshino sedang enak-enakan duduk di pangkuan Naruto, menonton konser Miku dari tribun ruang Super VIP mereka.

"Ku mohon, Naruto-nii. Aku duduk di sini saja yah, sebentar lagi konser Miku-nee selesai kok" pinta Yoshino memelas. menampakkan wajahnya yang dibuat seimut mungkin, wajah yang mampu meluluhkan hati pria manapun

"Iya deh..." Naruto mengalah, mana bisa dia menolak permintaan Yoshino kalau sudah begini.

Yoshino pun semakin menyamankan posisi duduknya di pangkuan Naruto.

"Nee, Yoshino-chan. Mana Yoshinon, tumben dia tidak bersamamu"

"Aku melepasnya sebelum konser, nanti kalau dia ikut kesini, paling-paling akan ribut dan bertengkar denganmu, Naruto-nii. Aku tidak akan bisa menonton konser Miku-nee dengan tenang"

"Ohh..."

Keduanya dengan khidmat menikmati konser Miku, namun sesaat kemudian,,

glekkk..

' _Ohh shiit,,, kenapa bangun sekarang sih.._ ' Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya saat celananya terasa sesak,,

Yahh, sebenarnya sejak tadi Naruto sudah mati-matian menahan diri, sejak Yoshino dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuannya. Semenjak perkataan Kotori waktu itu, entah kenapa hawanya mulai berubah, para gadis spirit yang menumpang di rumahnya semakin agresif. Buktinya saja, sekarang ini si polos Yoshino dengan sengaja mengenakan pakaian tipis dan duduk dipangkuannya sejak awal Konser.

Godaan Yoshino tidak main-main. Pakaian yang digunakan yoshino hanya baju terusan pendek sepaha tanpa lengan dengan kerah lebar, dan parahnya pakaian dalam Yoshino kelihatan oleh mata Naruto walau ruangan yang ia tempati ini agak gelap. Paha mulus Yoshino tampak jelas disana, Naruto serasa menyesal menggunakan celana panjang saat ini, jika tidak tentu dia dapat merasakan langsung paha mulus Yoshino yang berkontak dengan kakinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-nii? Gerah ya, dari tadi seperti tidak bisa diam."

"Ya," ...' _Aku gerah gara-gara kau bodoh...!_ "

Bukannya gerah lagi, kepanasan malah, panas syahwatnya. Saat ini, Naruto yang sedang memangku Yoshino bisa melihat jelas bahu mungil loli itu yang berwarna putih kemerahan, ditambah lagi leher dan pundak Yoshino yang terpampang jelas menantang birahi Naruto seakan minta digigit, dikecup, dan dijilat. Ugghhh. . . .

"Lepas saja jaketmu itu,,"

Naruto melepas jaketnya, bukan maksud apa-apa karena ia yakin masih bisa menahan diri.

Yoshino tiba-tiba menggerakkan pantatnya, dan karena gesekan itu,,,

' _Bertahanlah Naruto,,,, sebentar lagi Konser Miku selesai,,, kau tidak mungkin memakan anak-anak kan?.._ ' ... "Yoshino-chan... Bisa tidak jangan gerak-gerak terus"

"Habisnya aku merasa ada benda keras yang ku duduki. Jadinya aku bergerak sedikit agar benda itu pas ditengah pantatku, biar aku lebih nyaman duduk"

' _Dia ini anak-anak atau bukan sih? Bisa-bisanya dia ngomong begitu.._ ' . . ."Ku rasa kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan sekarang kan, Yoshino-chan. Jadi,,,,"

"Jadi apa? Kalau ingin, la-lakukan saja Naruto-nii. Di-disini tidak akan ada yang melihat"

' _Kamprett,, dia tidak sepolos yang ku kira ternyata.._ '

"Na-naruto-nii,,,,," panggil Yoshino karena Naruto tidak bicara lagi.

"Apa aku mengecewakanmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara sendu

"Tidak, malah aku senang bersamamu"

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa, bagiku beginipun sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Begitu yaa. Baiklah,, ayooo kebelakang panggung. Ini lagu terkahir Miku kan, nanti kalau kita tidak disana, dia bisa berbuat yang aneh-aneh"

Yaa,, Miku kalau tidak ditemani orang yang dia kenal baik, bisa-bisa dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada pekerja wanita, atau mencincang setiap pekerja pria yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

Pada pertengahan malam yang terakhir, disebuah kamar dengan cahaya remang nan temaram, di atas kasur yang spreinya sudah tidak karuan lagi,,,

"Aaahhhnn,,,,, ughh,, yah disitu Naruto-kunhhh" racau seorang wanita beserta desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ghh,," si pria yang sedang menunggangi wanita tadi melenguh keenakan. "Hinata, bagian ini memang selalu nikmat,, ughh"

"Ayoo-aahnn,, Lebih cepathhh, Naruuu..."

Dan sesuai permintaan si wanita, si pria pun semakin liar gerakannya.

"Sedikit lagi,,,, hime"

"Akhh,,, yah akuhh juga, di-didalammmmm..."

"Kau tidak takut hamil?"

"Aku sedang tidak masa subur,, ahhnn"

Tidak lama kemudian,

"UGHH/AAAAKKHH..." keduanya pun menjerit karena mencapai puncak bersamaan.

dan,,,

Brukkkk...

Si pria menjatuhkan diri, berbaring telantang disamping tubuh wanita tadi setelah mengeluarkan semua yang ia punya.

"hhaaaaahhhh,,,," Naruto, pria tadi membuang nafas lelah.

"Kau sudah capek, Naruto-kun? Padahal aku belum puas, aku masih ingin lagi..."

"Kalau kau masih ingin, lakukan saja sesukamu, Hinata"

Dan setelah mengumpulkan tenaga beberapa saat, Hinata mulai aksinya. Kali ini dia yang menaiki badan Naruto, woman on the top. Dengan segera Hinata menyesuaikan posisi tubuhnya, membuat penyatuan kembali antara ia dengan suaminya.

"Aaaakhnnn,,," Hinata mendesah setelah mendapat posisi yang ia inginkan, "Nee Naruto-kun."

"Apa, hime?"

"~*tiiiit*~mu ini masih tahan berapa lama lagi?"

"Lakukan saja, cukup kok untuk membuatmu sampai puncak empat atau lima kali lagi"

"Assyiiikk,, suamiku ini memang perkasa"

"Kau juga, yang terbaik Hinata"

Hinata memulai gerakannya, namun,,

grepp...

belum seberapa sudah berhenti. Kedua tangan Naruto menahan pundak Hinata.

Suasanya berubah menjadi menegangkan, Naruto lah yang pertama kali menyadari adanya _silent killing_ menakutkan, hawa membunuh pekat yang seakan mengancam nyawa siapapun.

Masih dalam kondisi menyatu, "Kau merasakannya juga kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm.,,," Hinata mengangguk.

 **Byakugan**

Dengan mata ini, Hinata bisa melihat seluruh penjuru Konoha hingga radius 10 kilometer, membuat dia mengetahui semua yang terjadi dan darimana asal hawa membunuh tadi.

Hinata langsung berubah cemberut, Byakugannya ia nonaktifkan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat perubahan ekspresi istrinya.

"Spirit baru muncul lagi"

"Ampun deh, menganggu saja" Naruto lansung kesal, "Jadi sekarang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, terpaksa kita kesana... Tapi selesaikan satu ronde lagi yah" pinta Hinata, lalu lanjut mengoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Okke sayangg... Ugghh. . . . ."

Kegiatan pun berlanjut beberapa menit lagi, sampai mereka berdua mencapai kepuasan tentunya.

.

Seperti yang Hinata katakan, memang benar kalau sekarang ada spirit yang muncul. Entah lah, spirit baru jenis apa lagi yang kali ini, maksudnya spirit dengan jenis kegilaan yang bagaimana lagi. Setiap spirit yang ada dirumah Naruto, pasti memiliki sisi aneh masing-masing yang membuat kepala Keluarga Uzumaki itu pusing setengah mati.

Tidak seperti empat spirit sebelumnya yang muncul di siang bolong, kali ini spirit muncul saat dini hari dan parahnya adalah tempat munculnya di area lokalisasi di sudut desa Konoha. Emmm yah,, Konoha itu di isi dari berbagai macam suku, ras, etnis, klan, dan strata sosial, jadi wajar kalau ada tempat lokalisasi para pelacur berdiri di desa itu.

Tampak di tengah area lokalisasi, yang dikelilingi oleh banyak ninja dan ANBU, ada seorang gadis spirit yang sangat cantik, namun dengan wajah dan senyum lebar psikopat. Gadis spirit itu mengenakan gaun ala gothic dominan berwarna merah terang beraksen hitam, rambut berwarna hitam legam yang di ikat model twintail, serta sepasang senjata api bertipe musket dan flintlock gun di masing-masing tangannya. Mata kirinya yang merah menyala dalam gelapnya malam, seakan mampu memangsa jiwa siapapun yang menatapnya, sedangkat iris mata kanannya yang lebih mirip jam emas, tertutup poni rambutnya. Tidak hanya satu ternyata, ada banyak gadis spirit berwujud sama yang menyebar diseluruh area lokalisasi yang semuanya sedang dikepung oleh ninja dan ANBU.

Semua ninja-ninja itu sedang panik, bagaimana tidak. Spirit kali ini tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh, sudah puluhan orang yang tewas. Situasi tidak menguntungkan di alami para ninja, bahkan ninja kelas elite Rokie 12 pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang. Ninja-ninja seangkatan Naruto sudah lengkap berkumpul disana, kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang sepertinya masih asik dengan kegiatan malam mereka. Sasuke yang paling kuat disana pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Spirit yang mereka hadapi sekarang sangat cerdik dan kemampuan spirit itu sangat merepotkan.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau punya strategi lain lagi?" tanya Ino, teman satu tim Shikamaru. Begitulah, sejak tadi sudah hampir 10 kali Shikamaru mencoba menangkap spirit berambut hitam itu dengan bermacam-macam strategi, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Entah lah,, aku juga bingung. Susah sekali menangkapnya karena dia ada banyak seperti kagebunshin Naruto. Sekali dia kita bunuh atau ditangkap, maka dia akan selalu muncul dari tempat lain, seolah dia itu hantu yang tidak bisa mati" Shikamaru tampak tegang, situasi ini baginya tidak berbeda dengan saat perang.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Sakura tampak kebingungan,,, lalu menatap suaminya "Sasuke-kun, apa kau punya ide?"

"Hn,, aku sudah membunuh spirit itu lebih dari 50 kali, dan memastikan kalau dia benar-benar mati. Tapi dia selalu datang lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana wujudnya yang sebenarnya" jawab Sasuke.

dorr dorr dorrr...

Suara peluru yang ditembakkan, hingga membuat korban kembali berjatuhan.

"Amankan korban kerumah sakit...!" teriak pemimpin dari kesatuan ANBU.

Seperti yang dia katakan, korban yang jatuh semakin banyak. Area lokalisasi menyulitkan para ninja untuk bertarung karena area ini banyak sekali perduduk sipilnya, yaitu penduduk sipil dari para lelaki bejat dan wanita penghibur.

"Sai,,, sudah berapa korban yang jatuh?" tanya Kiba ketika anggota ANBU yang merupakan suami dari Ino Yamanaka itu menghampiri istrinya untuk memastikan keamanannya.

"Tidak tahu pasti,, mungkin sudah 40 lebih warga sipil disini yang tewas. Para ninja dan ANBU pun banyak yang terluka"

dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr...

"Medis,, kesini,, ada korban lagi"

"Tidak sempat, dia sudah mati..."

Suara-suara gaduh dari mereka yang menghadapi spirit baru ini, terdengar jelas dari setiap sudut area lokalisasi. Teriakan-teriakan ketakutan dari warga sipil menggema diseluruh area. Sepertinya bencana akibat tindakan maksiat sebagian warga Konoha disini memang sengaja diturunkan oleh Kami-sama, spirit itu sudah seperti dewa kematian yang menghukum siapapun pelaku maksiat di tempat lokalisasi.

Semua anggota rokie sedang berkumpul, mereka sedang membuat rencana untuk melumpukan spirit itu, namun Tenten yang duluan menyadari kalau bahaya besar mengintai mereka semua,,

"Minna,,, ini buruk, kita bisa mati kalau tidak berbuat sesuatu..."

"Apa maksudmu, Tenten?" tanya Lee...

"Lihat sekeliling kalian...!"

Ada banyak tubuh spirit berambut hitam yang wujudnya sama, seperti mereka semua dibuat dengan cara yang sama dengan teknik Kagebunshin Naruto. Mereka bermunculan dari bayangan-bayangan gelap disetiap sisi, ada yang muncul di tanah, di dinding bangunan, bahkan bayangan yang terbentuk di udara juga menjadi tempat munculnya spirit itu, sebagian lagi terbang mendekat. Jika dihitung, semua spirit itu mungkin mencapai angka 100, dan semuanya menodongkan laras senjata apinya ke arah kawanan Rokie,,,

Shino membelalakkan matanya, terlihat jelas walau ia memakai kacamata hitam. Pun begitu dengan semuanya, nyawa mereka semua mungkin sebentar lagi akan lepas dari jasadnya. Kiba sudah pasrah, mungkin takdirnya mati sebelum ia melepas masa lajangnya sebagai pria.

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

dorr dorr dorrr... dorr dorr dorrr...

Ribuan peluru ditembakkan tanpa henti kearah Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan... Namun mereka semua masih selamat, karena Sasuke melindungi mereka semua dalam Susano'o nya. Sosok astral Raja Tengu bersayap gagak setinggi puluhan meter melindungi manusia-manusia didalamnya dari tembakan peluru sang spirit.

Namun, perlahan tapi pasti lubang-lubang kecil di sosok astral itu semakin dalam, lubang yang dihasilkan oleh tembakan peluru. Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan chakra dan staminanya untuk meregenerasi dan mempertahankan susano'onya.

"Semoga bantuan cepat datang,,, kita tidak bisa bertahan terus seperti ini lebih dari 2 menit" kata Sasuke pada semuanya,

Dan apa yang diharapkan Sasuke, menjadi kenyataan. Bantuan datang,,,

 **Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

PooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPooffttPoofft...

Puluhan bunshin ninja berambut pirang dengan sigap menangkap semua spirit yang menambakkan senjata mereka, menangkap semua spirit itu satu-satu. Namun itu belum cukup, sebab tubuh-tubuh spirit tadi kembali kedalam bayangan membawa semua bunshin Naruto. Walaupun tidak berhasil menangkap spirit, tapi paling tidak bahaya yang mengancam para Ninja berhasil diatasi.

Naruto berdiri menatap si gadis spirit yang tersisa satu lagi,, mata spirit itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, seakan sangat berhasrat untuk melahap Naruto hidup-hidup.

tap...

Hinata datang menyusul, tiba sedikit lebih lambat dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,,, spiritnya hanya ada satu, yang banyak tadi adalah bayangan-bayangannya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa meniru teknik Kagebunshinmu"

"Terima kasih informasinya, Hinata"

Setelah Sasuke menghilangkan sosok Susano'o miliknya, mereka semua langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto... Kenapa baru datang sekarang hah?" wanita bersurai merah muda, langsung memberondong Naruto yang baru datang dengan amarah. Dia dan semua teman-temannya hampir saja mati tadi.

"Kami sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi tahu" sambung wanita yang bersurai pirang pucat yang juga menunjukkan raut wajah marah. Beruntung kulit mulus Ino belum tergores sedikitpun. Jika tidak, dia terpaksa menjual toko bunganya untuk biaya operasi plastik.

"Hei, tenang lah sedikit, Sakura-chan, Ino...!" pinta Naruto. Yaaa, dia akui kalau dia memang terlambat karena melanjutkan sebentar kegiatannya yang terganggu.

"Merepotkan... Spirit yang ini sangat berbahaya tahu...!, Sudah hampir 50 orang jadi korban tewas. Yah walau tidak masalah sih karena para korban itu rata-rata pelacur dan pria hidung belang." kata Shikamaru.

"Iya. Kau harus segera menghentikannya, Naruto. Nanti bisa bertambah lagi korban tewas" tambah Kiba.

"Hanya kau yang bisa, Naruto" sambung Sai.

"Hn. . . . . Aku sudah lelah"

"Dengan semangat masa muda, taklukkan spirit psikopat itu, Naruto..!"

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM HAH? SUDAH UNTUNG AKU MAU DATANG KESINI" kini Naruto yang giliran berteriak marah.

Teman-teman Naruto langsung terdiam. Mereka semua lengkap, ada Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Temari, dan Sai serta beberapa ninja-ninja lainnya yang Naruto kenal. Tidak satupun di antara mereka yang bisa berkutik jika Naruto sedang marah.

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Shino yang biasanya diam bertanya, "Naruto, kenapa dengan leher dan pundakmu? Kok bisa merah-merah begitu? Habis di serang sekawanan nyamuk ya saat kau menuju kesini?" tanyanya dengan pertanyaan yang jauh ngelantur. Dengan kedatangan Naruto, Shino bisa lebih tenang, dia yakin dengan adanya Naruto, situasi buruk yang mereka semua hadapi tadi bisa berbalik.

Walaupun ngelantur, namun benar adanya. Jelas sekali kelihatan dari leher dan pundak Naruto, ada baret-baret merah, karena Naruto bergegas kesini dan hanya mengenakan kaos dengan kerah lebar serta celana selutut. Lain dengan Hinata yang sempat memakai pakaian lengkap dan tertutup.

"Ooohhh ini?... Ini bekas cakaran Hinata, dia bermain liar tadi" aku Naruto dengan entengnya.

blussssshhhh..

Hinata langsung malu sampai batas maksimal. Wajahnya semerah tomat dan telinganya berasap.

Sontak semua orang membatin, ' _Pantas saja Naruto marah-marah, rupanya karena kegitannya tadi terganggu._ '

Naruto melihat ke arah spirit yang seperti psikopat itu, hanya tersisa satu, sepertinya dia tidak berniat memanggil bayangan-bayangannya lagi.

"Gh,, kenapa sih spirit selalu muncul di Konoha? Kenapa tidak di Suna saja, padahal ada Kazekage muda tampan yang masih Jones disana" gerutu Naruto.

tek tok tek tok

tek tok tek tok

tek tok tek tok

Clinggggg..

Ide nista brilian lagi-lagi hinggap di otak Naruto.

zzzzsssshhhttt

Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin, membuat bingung semua orang. Lalu tidak sampai semenit kemudian,,,,

zzzsshhtttt,

Naruto telah kembali, kali ini dengan membawa serta pemuda tampan berambut merah. Kazekage Kelima Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

Yah, barusan Naruto pergi ke Suna dengan Hiraishin karena ia pernah meletakkan satu segel hiraishin miliknya disana. Lalu langsung menjemput Gaara di kamarnya dan membawanya paksa ke Konoha.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau hah? Mengganggu tidurku.." tukas Gaara kesal.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah tau tentang makhluk bernama spirit yang belakangan ini muncul di Konoha kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Informasi tentang spirit saat ini memang sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum sejak kemunculannya, bahkan karena kejadian ini, novel Icha-Icha seri terakhir Jiraiya yang menceritakan tentang 'Cinta dan Spirit' semakin banyak dicetak ulang.

"Tuh lihat kesana!" tunjuk Naruto pada spirit psikopat yang masih belum kabur.

"Dia itu spirit, Naruto?" tanya Gaara memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya, dia spirit... Sekarang lihat baik-baik,,, dibalik wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang seksi, jelas sekali kalau dia seperti seorang gadis psikopat. Aku pikir dia cocok untukmu yang masih jones mengingat kau dahulu adalah anak psikopat yang suka membunuh sebelum kau bertemu dengan ku"

"Yayayayaaaa, aku mengerti. Aku hanya perlu menaklukkan spirit itu dengan cinta ala psikopat saja kan? Serahkan spirit yang ini padaku, Naruto" kata Gaara dengan semangat.

"Sippp" jawab Naruto...

Tidak lama kemudian,,,

Brukkkk...

Gaara terlempar dan mendarat disamping Naruto. Walau baju tidurnya yang bergambar kaktus sudah lusuh, tapi wajahnya tetap kelihatan tampan.

"Aku menyerah Naruto. Jiwa psikopatnya lebih kuat daripada aku"

"Hadeeehhh,,," Naruto pasrah.

"Pulangkan aku sekarang ke Suna" pinta Gaara.

"Yare yaree..."

Naruto pun memegang pundak Gaara lalu mengirimnya dengan Hiraishin ke tempat yang dituju.

Setelah itu, Naruto yang sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Maju bersiap menghadang sang spirit psikopat.

 **-[Break]-**

Sementara di tempat lain yang sangat jauh dari Konoha,

Brukkk...

Gaara terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya,,,

"Ini dimana? Ini bukan Suna kan? Lagipula ini kamar siapa?" gumam Gaara yang sangat kebingungan.

Gaara menoleh ke kiri kanan, lalu dia langsung ketakutan ketika melihat di atas kasur, sedang terduduk seorang wanita berambut jingga dengan setelan tidur hanya berupa bra dan celana dalam. Mata yang berkilat-kilat dan wajah penuh nafsu dari wanita itu jelas membuat Gaara merinding.

' _Sialan kau Naruto, kenapa kau mengirimku ke kamar Mizukage Kelima? Ini gawat,, keperjakaan yang selama ini ku jaga sepenuh hati untuk istri masa depanku bisa hilang._ ' pikir Gaara dibenaknya.

Sejurus kemudian, wanita bernama Mei Terumi yang tadinya duduk dikasur, sudah beralih kebelakang Gaara dan memeluk Gaara erat.

Bagai singa betina kelaparan, dengan mata yang menyala-nyala dan air liur yang menetes dari bibirnya, Mei berucap, "Tidak ku sangka malam ini aku kejatuhan laki-laki tampan. Arigatou, Kami-sama... Akhirnyaaaa,,, masa hidup ku sebagai perawan tua akan berakhir... Hihihihiiiiiiiii..."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK..." Gaara berteriak kencang.

dan adegan panas aliran keras hardcore dimana Gaara jadi pihak submisif pun dimulai,,,

-[Break End]-

Kembali ke area lokalisasi, tempat seorang gadis spirit psikopat mengamuk dan telah membunuh banyak orang. Naruto maju seorang diri, teman-temanya menunggu, menyerahkan semua hal ini pada Naruto seorang.

Seperti biasa, langkah pertama,

"Sebelum aku menangkapmu, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?" kata Naruto, seformal mungkin. Naruto merasa, seorang psikopat tidak akan bisa di ajak bercanda.

"Kurumi,,,, kau bisa memanggilku Kurumi"

"Baiklah Kurumi-chan,,, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto"

"Umm,, Naruto-san. Kau terlihat menarik,,, ufufufuuuu" kata Kurumi, menyeringai sadis dan menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri

"Apanya yang menarik dariku, Kurumi-chan?"

"Menariiikk,,,,," Kurumi menodongkan musket ditangannya ke arah Naruto, "untuk di bunuh"

Dorrr...

Batss...

Peluru yang ditembakkan Kurumi melaju sangat cepat, namun Naruto lebih cepat lagi. Dengan mode bijuu yang sudah aktif, dengan mudah dia menangkap peluru itu menggunakan lengan chakra kyubi, meremas peluru itu, lalu membuang serpihannya ke tanah. Naruto memasang wajah sombong, menantang Kurumi.

"Owwwhh, kau sangat gagah ternyata. Aku menarik ucapanku tadi, kau akan lebih menarik kalau ku makan. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi makananku, Naruto-san?" tanya Kurumi, dia tampak kagum dengan wujud Naruto yang bersinar terang dalam mode bijuu.

"Kita bisa bahas itu nanti, setelah aku menangkapmu"

"Kheh,, aku lah yang akan menangkapmu, Naruto-san"

 **Zafkiel**

Kurumi memanggil malaikatnya, berwujud lempengan jam lengkap dengan jarumnya yang muncul di belakang punggung Kurumi.

 **Aleph...**

Dorr

Menggunakan peluru dari jam 1, Kurumi menembak dirinya sendiri. Secara mengejutkan, Kurumi hilang dari tempatnya berdiri,,, itu peluru teleportasi.

Muncul disamping Kanan Naruto, menodongkan musket nya, hingga moncong senjata api itu menempel di pelipis Naruto.

Dorr..

Naruto selamat,,, berhasil menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang,, tidak ada goresan akibat peluru didahinya, hanya saja dapat ia rasakan hawa panas dari proyektil timah panas yang terbakar mesiu dan bergerak pada Mach 5 (5 kali kecepatan suara).

Grepp..

Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurumi, memutar tubuh spirit itu diudara dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga.

Brakkk,,,

Papan reklame iklan kondom tidak sanggup menahan tubuh Kurumi yang terlempar keras, membuat papan reklame itu berlubang, dan,,

Dhhuaaarrrr..

Tubuh Kurumi berhenti di dinding beton bangunan hotel melati berlantai 9. Dinding itu bahkan retak, tubuh Kurumi bercucuran darah karena hempasan yang sangat kuat tadi.

Rupanya sekarang Naruto tidak main-main, untuk pertama kalinya dia serius menghajar spirit yang mengamuk sampai bebak belur. Spirit psikopat memang perlu diajari rasa sakit.

tap...

Kurumi mendarat di tanah lagi,,,

 **Dalet**

dorrr...

Peluru jam 4, mengembalikan waktu, ditembakkan ke tubuh Kurumi, membuat tubuh yang luka-luka parah itu kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kau ternyata spirit yang paling merepotkan ya,,," kata Naruto,, "Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat, baru nanti kita bicara setelahnya."

"Kheh,, ayo lakukan kalau bisa" tantang Kurumi.

"Aku tahu kalau energimu semakin melemah, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya memanggil bayangan mu lagi seperti tadi. Jadi cukup hanya menyegelmu dengan ini, maka selesai..."

 **Jiton Rasengan**

Naruto membuat rasengan berukuran kecil berwarna kuning kecoklatan di tangan kanannya, rasengan itu dihiasi pola aksara unik yang merupakan fuin penyegel.

Zsshhhtt...

Shiiiinnggg. . . . .

Naruto langsung muncul didepan Kurumi, menyerang spirit itu dari depan, dia yakin ini akan berhasil.

Sedangkan Kurumi menyeringai keji, "Kau yang tertangkap lebih dulu, Naruto-san".

Bayangan hitam yang merupakan robekan dimensi, terbentuk dengan cepat, mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan Kurumi, mengurung keduanya hingga robekan dimensi itu lenyap, membawa serta tubuh Naruto dan Kurumi.

Naruto dan spirit berambut hitam tadi, sudah tidak ada dari area lokalisasi.

"Hi-hinata,,, ba-bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura,, dia tampak khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini, dan dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto di sana.

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura-san. Aku yakin Naruto-kun sudah merencanakan ini?"

"Eh,, apa maksudmu Hinata-chan?" Ino bingung karena Hinata yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, tidak menunjukkan raut khawatir sedikitpun tatkala suaminya di bawa spirit pembunuh.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu seperti biasa, Naruto-kun bisa dipercaya untuk hal ini"

Beralih ketempat lain, ditempat gelap tanpa batas, tak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat sampai ke ujung cakrawala. Dan untuk dua orang yang ada disana, Naruto dan Kurumi berdiri berhadapan dan bisa saling melihat, karena tubuh Naruto bercahaya cukup terang, masih belum menghilangkan mode bijuu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menyegelku, Naruto-san?"

"Itu hanya akal-akalan ku agar kau membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"Eeeh?" Kurumi jadi bingung.

"Sebelum aku sampai di tempat tadi, aku sudah mengamatimu. Kau membunuh mereka bukan karena ingin mengamuk kan? Tapi karena itu menjadi kebutuhan?"

"Ufufuuuu,,, aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu, Naruto-san. Aaaah,,, aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu. Ufufufuuuu. . . ."

"Katakan saja padaku, apa yang kau butuhkan sebenarnya. Kita akan buat kesepakatan, jika aku sanggup memenuhi kebutuhanmu, maka kau harus ikut dan tinggal bersamaku, tidak boleh lagi membunuh manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kita akan buat kesepakatan... Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan waktu. Kau tahu, kekuatanku ini dibayar dengan semakin berkurangnya waktu hidupku. Untuk bisa terus hidup, aku harus memakan waktu milik para manusia, bisa dengan membunuh, atau melukai mereka"

"Apa ada cara lain, Kurumi-chan?"

"Mungkin kalau untukmu, ada. Karena itulah aku jadi tertarik padamu"

"..."

"Kau punya energi kehidupan yang sangat melimpah, sesuatu yang sangat langka dimiliki oleh manusia didunia ini. Aku membutuhkan itu sebagai pengganti bayaran kekuatan waktu ku"

"Ya,,, wajar sih. Aku keturunan Klan Uzumaki yang hampir punah. Klan Uzumaki terkenal memiliki energi kehidupan yang banyak dan memiliki usia yang panjang. Aku juga jinchuriki yang punya banyak chakra. Kurasa tidak masalah. Jadi bagaimana cara aku mentransfer energi itu padamu?"

"Begini caranya..."

Kurumi menjatuhkan kedua senjata api miliknya, lalu melepas sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan. Tangan itupun bergerak ke bahu kiri, menurunkan tali penahan gaun ala gothick yang ia kenakan. Hasilnya gaun itu sedikit melorot hingga buah dada Kurumi yang sebelah kiri hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Hei heiiii,, apa-apaan kau?" Naruto sontak saja heran,,, ini makin aneh. Kurumi seperti menyerahkan diri untuk diperkosa. ' _Siaaalaaannn,,, badanku jadi panas lagi'_ '

"Kita akan membuat kontak fisik, _skinship_ diperlukan untuk menyalurkan energi mu padaku"

"..." Naruto paham sekarang,,, ini yang dia takutkan..

Dan Kurumi pun selesai melepaskan gaunnya. Gaun itu jatuh di bawah kakinya, dia telanjang tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

Naruto menatap kesamping, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah,,, ' _Shiitt,,, kenapa Kurumi bisa punya tubuh seseksi itu sihh... Tubuhnya bahkan seindah tubuh Hinata, atau hanya karena libidoku saja yang naik sehingga berpikir seperti itu? Kami-sama,, kuatkan imanku,.._ '

"Naruto-san,,, kau juga harus melepas pakaianmu!"

"..." Naruto bergeming, sedikitpun tidak bergerak... ' _Cobaan apalagi ini,,, ya ampuuunnn..._ '

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang melepaskan pakaianmu, yah" Kurumi beringsut mendekati Naruto, melepas kaos yang Naruto gunakan.

Naruto sudah pasrah,,, lagipula ini tidak menjadi derita selamanya, ini juga bisa diangkap kenikmatan untuknya kalau ia mau.

Naruto tersentak ketika merasa celananya diturunkan,, "I-itu juga?"

"Ya,, proses 'makan' ku lebih lancar jika mangsaku tidak mengenakan apapun"

Naruto menghilangkan mode bijuu, dengan begini suasananya lebih gelap. Sekarang dia dapat merasakan kalau celana yang ia kenakan tadi sudah tidak ditubuhnya lagi.

Namun suasana kembali terang,,, Kurumi membuka sedikit robekan dimensinya dan itu mengarah pada sebuah lampu didunia nyata, tempat mereka berada sekarang menjadi lebih terang. Menjadikan semuanya kelihatan jelas.

"Aku tidak suka 'makan' jika gelap, Naruto-san. Ufufufuuu, ternyata tubuhmu sangat indah,,,," Kurumi sangat bernafsu melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto, bibir sensualnya semakin basah karena air liurnya yang hampir menetes. Mata Kurumi melihat kearah bawah, "Aku menyukai semua bagian tubuhmu, terutama bagian ini." tangannya pun bergerak menuju bagian tubuh Naruto yang ia maksud,

grepp,,

Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurumi, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuhku, kecuali bagian itu, ku mohon"

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku mengalah padamu, Naruto-san. Tapi aku yakin nanti, bagian itu akan ku miliki didalam tubuhku. Hihihihiiiii"

"..." Naruto tidak menyahut.

Kurumi pun memulai proses 'makan'nya. Dia menggerayangi tubuh Naruto, mengelus dan memberi sentuhan lembut disana-sini. Lelah 'makan' dalam posisi berdiri,,

Brukkk...

Kurumi menjatuhkan badan Naruto, mendudukinya, menindihnya,,, sedikitpun Naruto tidak memberikan perlawanan, ia pasrah pada takdir. Sudah bermenit-menit Kurumi melakukan aksinya, menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya ke badan Naruto. Dada kenyal Kurumi tidak pernah beralih dari dada keras berotot milik Naruto. Kedua tangan Kurumi menangkupkan wajah Naruto, agar saling memandang, saling melihat bagaimana ekpresi mereka saat proses intim ini berlangsung. Wajah Naruto memerah, begitupula dengan Kurumi. Kurumi menipiskan jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Naruto. Bibir Kurumi yang merekah basah itu menginginkan haknya.

"Ja-jangan... Bibirku ini milik orang lain, dan aku sudah janji padanya kalau hanya akan menjadi miliknya"

Kurumi cemberut, "Cih,,, maksudmu wanita yang datang bersamamu tadi"

"Ya... Ku harap kau bisa menghormatinya sejak kau ikut bersamaku mulai sekarang. Paham?"

"Yayayaaa... Manusia memang rumit,,, Ayooo, kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita"

"Tunggu,,,! Aku punya dua anak, mereka keturunanku jadi juga punya energi kehidupan melimpah sama sepertiku. Tapi kau jangan pernah menyentuh mereka,,,!"

"Tentu saja, makananku harus berkualitas dan satu-satunya yang memenuhi syarat adalah pria dewasa hot seperti dirimu..." kata Kurumi dengan senyum yang semakin nakal,,, lanjut menikmati 'makanannya', menikmati kontak yang fisik yang memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi Kurumi. Gesekan kulit diantara keduanya, membuat suhu tubuh mereka semakin panas, cucuran keringat mereka tidak lagi dipedulikan, yang lebih penting Kurumi ingin sampai puncak kepuasannya.

Sepertinya, sensasi itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto. Buktinya terlihat dari ekspresi Naruto yang menahan mati-matian apa yang ia rasakan.

.

"Ini sudah hampir satu jam, dan Naruto belum kembali. Bagaimana sekarang, Hinata-chan"

Di tempat lokalisasi, semua warga sipil sudah dievakuasi. Korban-korban luka sudah dibawa kerumah sakit, dan korban tewas juga telah dikembalikan kerumahnya masing-masing, ninja dan ANBU yang ada juga semakin sedikit. Disalah satu sudut area lokalisasi, tersisa anggota Rokie,,,

Kebanyakan dari mereka menunggu Naruto pulang, yang perempuan, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten, tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, walaupun Hinata bersikeras kalau ia tak apa-apa. Suami mereka tentu saja tidak ingin membiarkan istrinya tertinggal di area lokalisasi. Sedangkan yang masih Jones macam Kiba, Lee, dan Shino, anggap saja dia sedang menikmati area ini,,,, ahahaaaa.. mereka ingin mengambil kesempatan. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada apapun untuk dilihat, para lacur itu sudah dievakuasi semuanya.

"Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi,,,"

"Baiklah,, aku yang menemanimu disini, Hinata-chan"

"Aku juga/Aku juga" kata Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, Ino-san, Sakura-san, Tenten-san"

Tidak perlu waktu lama setelah itu, sebuah bayangan hitam, robekan dimensi terbuka dan muncul dari dalam sana, Naruto dan Kurumi tanpa luka lecet sedikitpun. Tentu saja dengan keadaan keduanya yang telah berpakaian rapi.

Naruto berjalan kearah teman-temannya, diikuti Kurumi yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar Naruto.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Masalah sudah beres" kata Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Haaaahh,,, syukur lah" kata teman-teman Naruto.

"Ayooo,, perkenal kan dirimu Kurumi-chan. Teman-temanku ini orang baik kok"

Kurumi sedikit menampakkan dirinya, dengan wajah menunduk malu-malu, dia memperkenalkan diri. Berbeda jauh dengan wajah bengis psikopat yang tadi, membuat semua teman Naruto heran, bagaimana caranya Naruto menaklukkan spirit berbahaya ini, bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun, padahal mereka semua hampir mati tadi.

"Hajimemashita,,, watashiwa Kurumi desu,,, Uzumaki Kurumi"

"Ha?" semua orang terkejut, bagaimana bisa spirit tidak jelas dari mana datangnya memakai marga Uzumaki.

Dari keterkejutan semua orang,,, ada satu yang menampakkan hawa hitam pekat mengerikan, tidak lain adalah Hinata.

 **Jyuken...**

Duaakkkk...

Dhuarrrrr...

Naruto terpental dan menabrak tiang listrik,,, luka parah tentu saja diperoleh Naruto karena pukulan penuh cinta dari Hinata. Sasuke dan lainnya, menatap kasihan pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendapat peran pesakitan.

"Ohhokkkk,,," Naruto teler, "Kenapa Hinata? Bukankan kau yang pertama kali memberikan marga Uzumaki pada semua spirit yang tinggal dirumah kita. Aku ingat saat aku menemanimu ke kantor pencatatan sipil Konoha, kau mendaftarkan Tohka, Miku, Yoshino, dan Kotori dengan memakai marga Uzumaki semua"

Sekarang teman-teman Naruto paham kenapa terdengar desas-desus kalau Naruto beristri banyak, rupanya itu hanya kesalah pahaman akibat banyak gadis yang menggunakan marga Uzumaki yang langka. Uzumaki Tohka, Uzumaki Miku, Uzumaki Yoshino, Uzumaki Kotori, dan terakhir Uzumaki Kurumi, nama-nama mereka kedengaran sangat cocok.

"Bukan itu,,, pukulan tadi hukuman untuk hal lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu hah?,, bau badanmu itu bercampur dengan keringat wanita lain, lalu bekas kemerahan di kuping kiri mu itu bukan buatan ku kan?,, aku masih ingat saat kita bermain tadi sebelum kesini, aku hanya mengigit kupingmu yang sebelah kanan. Jadi jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurumi saat aku tidak ada tadi!"

"Aaahhh,,, eeuuuhhh.. I-ituu.. Bi-bisa tidak kita bahas di rumah saja..." kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Baiklah,,, tapi awas saja kalau penjelasan mu tidak masuk akal. Aku pasti akan membuat tubuhmu bebak belur lebih dari ini, Naruto-kun...!" ancam Hinata.

Semua teman Naruto membatin kompak,,, ' _Naruto,,, sebenarnya cara apa yang kau pakai untuk menaklukkan spirit,,, kami sama sekali tidak mengerti..._ '

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

* * *

.

 **Note :** Kurasa ini cukup penting,,, mulai chapter ini aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai menonjolkan perasaan, tidak hanya humor tidak jelas saja. Kasian juga sih kalau berada di posisi Hinata, iya kan? Jadi mulai chapter ini sampai selanjutnya, aku akan lebih serius memikirkan perasaan Hinata dan membuat konflik batin yang realistis. Awalnya hanya pelampiasan kejenuhanku saja, tapi ketika sudah sampai chapter ini, aku ingin serius memikirkan fic ini. Membuatkan alur yang logis walau masih banyak tingkah gajenya. Jadiiiiii yaaahhh, Hinata dan perasaannya yang tersembunyi dibalik sifat bengisnya itu, bakal menambah beban batin Naruto untuk bagaimana memberi perlakuan yang tepat pada semua spiritnya.

Dann,, eeuuhh,, bagaimana yah mengatakannya. Entah kenapa makin kesini, apa yang ku tulis semakin liar,,, semoga saja chapter untuk Kurumi ini menjadi chapter termesum yang ada... Semogaaaa, dan ide liar untuk chapter berikutnya jangan muncul lagi,,, kapan aku taubat-nya kalau terus-terusan begini?

Ga ada Omake untuk chapter ini,,, bukannya ga ada ide, tapi kalau yang keluar cuma adegan erotis,,, jadi malas nulisnya,, bukannya apa-apa,, hanya saja nanti otak ku bisa makin rusak.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ini untuk cuplikan chapter selanjutnya,,, biar ide aku ga putus dan fic ini benar-benar berlanjut sampai tamat. Sebelumnya kan chara cowok dinistain satu-satu,, ini semuanya kena ide nista Naruto... Huahahahahahaaaaaa. . . . . .

 **Next Preview...**

Siang ini ada pertemuan penting.

"Tunggu apa lagi sih Naruto, cepat dong,,! Disini tempatnya panas, awas saja kau kalau sampai bukan hal penting yang dibahas. Rumahmu akan jadi tempat kencing Akamaru tiap hari" gerutu Kiba yang makin kesal,

Penting sih penting, tapi tempat pertemuannya menggenaskan, di sebuah pondok kecil di tepi sawah, ditengah-tengah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Naruto,, memangnya masih ada yang kita tunggu yaa?" tanya Shino mencoba sabar.

Di tempat pertemuan itu, sudah cukup banyak orang berkumpul, atau lebih tepat para lelaki. Tadi sudah disebutkan ada Kiba dan Shino, lalu..

"Perkumpulan kita ini terkesan seperti perkumpulan tersembunyi, ada apa sebenarnya?" kali ini Si Botak bercodet yang bertanya, Morino Ibiki. Sebagai kepala Biro Investigasi Badan Intelegen Konoha, dia ahlinya untuk melihat setiap maksud tersembunyi dibalik segala sesuatu.

"Oooiii,,, Naruto-niichan,, ini aku sudah membawa orang kau mau..." teriak Konohamaru dari kejauhan.

Konohamaru membawa kedua senseinya, ada Iruka dan Ebisu. Semuanya langsung merapat di pondok, masih ada ruang kosong.

Boopfftt...

Muncul tiga orang ninja senior, via shunsin,,, Genma, Izumo, dan Kotetsu.

Bruummmmm...

Ckiiiitttt...

"Yoo,,, semangat masa muda" Lee datang dengan berlari.

Booppftttt...

Dari balik kepulan asap, muncul sang Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Dia ditemani oleh Kouhainya di kesatuan ANBU dulu, Tenzou Yamato.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi aku terse-,,,"

"Baiklah,,, karena semua sudah lengkap sekarang pertemuan rahasia ini bisa kita mulai" ucap Naruto nyaring tanpa peduli alasan yang hendak diuntaikan Kakashi.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya. Kenapa kau mengikutsertakan aku juga, Naruto" ini lah pria yang pertama kali datang ke tempat pertemuan, sebab dia adalah orang paling disiplin, pria paruh baya berambut coklat panjang dengan mata khas, Hiashi Hyuga, ayah mertua Naruto sendiri.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu lebih dahulu, Tou-sama. Pertama aku ingin kalian berkaca pada diri kalian sendiri dahulu."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka, sosok yang sudah seperti ayah bagi Naruto, dia tentu kebingunan dengan maksud semua ini.

"Kalian sadar tidak, apa kesamaan kalian semua?" tanya Naruto balik.

 _[[Ayo kita absen dulu saudara-saudara.. Ada Kakashi, Iruka, Hiashi, Yamato, Morino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Genma, Izumo, dan Kotetsu. 13 orang laki-laki, jadi apakah kesamaan mereka semua?]]_

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kami semua, Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru yang paling muda, jelas makin kebingungan.

"Kalian semua,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"Iya..." semua orang menantikan ucapan Naruto berikutnya.

"Sama-sama Jones"

krik krik,,, krik krikk...

krik krik,,, krik krikk...

krik krik,,, krik krikk...

"KURANG AJAR,,, MENANTU DURHAKA... KAU MAU AKU MENGAMBIL PUTRIKU DARIMU HAHH?" Hiashi berteriak murka.

"Haaaaah... Jujur, aku kecewa padamu, Naruto. Kau ku besarkan tidak untuk menghinaku seperti ini" Iruka langsung sendu.

"Naruto-niichan.. Aku tidak jones,, aku sedang PDKT dengan Hanabi-chan tahu" sungut Konohamaru,,,

Oppss,,, Konohamaru yang keceplosan membuat sang ketua Klan Hyuga makin murka.

glekkkk...

Yamato langsung menampakkan wajah menyeramkannya, seperti sadako yang muncul di siang bolong.

Kakashi sudah menyiapkan Raikiri,, begitupun sisa jones yang lainnya, mereka sudah merapal jutsu pembunuh masing-masing...

"Hoi hoi hooiiiii,,, apa-apaan kalian. Aku bukan ingin mengejek, tapi aku ingin membantu masalah kalian itu, makanya aku membuat perkumpulan ini"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang menyahut,,,, mereka semua masih marah pada Naruto, jutsu andalan belum dilepas dan hawa membunuh masih terasa mencekam. Mereka semua tidak peduli walau sebenarnya Naruto seorang diri tidak mungkin bisa mereka lawan bagaimanapun caranya, tapi harga diri mereka menolak untuk di hina seperti tadi. Mati mempertahankan harga diri jauh lebih terhormat daripada mengakui ke-jones-an mereka.

"Emmm,, aku akan memberitahu kalian semua cara mendapatkan gadis, beneran. Aku sudah jago dalam hal ini, buktinya aku punya 6 wanita termasuk Hinata di rumahku.

Semuanya langsung tenang,,,, kecuali Hiashi yang tidak suka lantaran putrinya diduakan, ah tidak tapi dienamkan. Namun Hiashi tidak bisa protes karena itu adalah tugas yang dibebankan Hokage pada Naruto secara resmi.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan maksud dan tujuanmu, Naruto"

"Semua sudah tenang kan? Intinya, sekarang aku akan mengajari kalian semua bagaimana cara menaklukkan hati gadis spirit. Setelah sampai disini, aku yakin gadis-gadis spirit akan terus bermunculan dan aku tidak mungkin sanggup lebih dari ini, aku sudah punya lima spirit yang jadi tanggunganku. Jadi sekarang adalah giliran kalian... Satu hal yang harus jadi bahan pertimbangan, dari spirit pertama hingga spirit kelima yang muncul di Konoha, semuanya memiliki paras yang elok dengan pesona kecantikan khas masing-masing. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa menolak ini..."

"Whoaaaaa,,,, idemu sangat luar biasa Naruto,,, aku ikut" Kiba langsung senang.

"Ku rasa patut dicoba" sambung Shino.

"Dengan semangat masa muda,, aku pasti akan melaksanakan ajaranmu, Naruto-sama"

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku tidak masalah, anggap saja ini usaha sampingan dari mendekati Hanabi-chan" kata Konohamaru yang lagi-lagi mendapat pelototan tajam lengkap dengan byakugan dari Hiashi.

Yang lainnya, menganggu setuju semua, namun ada tiga orang yang kurang senang yaitu,,,

"Aku ini pemimpin negara, jadi aku tidak akan ikut hal memalukan seperti itu" kata Kakashi, lalu berdiri hendak pergi.

"Akan lebih memalukan lagi kalau seorang pemimpin negara tidak punya pendamping. Sejak Hokage generasi pertama, semuanya memiliki pendamping hidup. Hokage kelima tidak dihitung karena dia nenek-nenek" Naruto balas argumen.

Kakashi pun batal pergi, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya.

"Aku ini sudah tua, Naruto. Lagipula begini saja sudah cukup, melihat kedua putriku tumbuh besar dan bahagia adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Emmm,, Tou-sama. Sebenarnya Hinata pernah bilang padaku, dia ingin kau memiliki pendamping yang mau dan tulus menemanimu sampai ajal menjemputmu. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu kesepian. Dia merasa tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya karena harus mengurus keluarganya sendiri, mungkin hal yang sama juga terpikir oleh Hanabi-chan nanti jika dia sudah menikah."

Hiashi juga batal pergi,, kesempatan emas karena mendapat lampu hijau dari kedua putrinya.

"Terima kasih tawaranmu, Naruto. Tapi aku senang dengan hidupku sekarang."

"Tidak kah kau ingin menyempurnakan kebahagiaanku, Iruka sensei?"

"Hm?" Iruka menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika melihat sosok yang selama ini ku anggap sebagai ayahku, memiliki hidup yang sempurna sama seperti yang kumiliki bersama keluarga kecilku sendiri sekarang ini. Aku ingin memiliki sosok ibu dari mu, Iruka sensei"

"Terima kasih, tapiii,,,,"

". . . . ." Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Iruka.

"Baiklah,,, aku akan ikuti dulu rencanamu, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak janji bisa memberimu sosok ibu dari jenis spirit." Iruka menyerah. Tidak ada salahnya kan?, Naruto benar karena sudah saatnya ia memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri bersama keluarga masa depannya.

Dan semua yang hadir, setuju mengikuti pertemuan dengan khidmat.

' _Huaaaaaa... Goblok,,, ternyata ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan... Mereka semua mudah sekali ku tipu... Bhuahahahaaaa... Mereka lebih bodoh dariku ternyata,,, makan tuh omongan kalian sendiri,,, makanya jangan menyebutku bodoh, bahkan menyebutku idiot dari kecil. Ahahahahaaaa..._ ' batin Naruto tersenyum,,, rencana busuknya kali ini berjalan lancar.

"Jadi bisa kau katakan caranya, Naruto?" Hiashi tampak antusias.

' _Hmmm,,, ku mulai dari mana yah? Yang jelas aku tidak akan membeberkan dahulu kelakuan para spirit yang meminta seks padaku. Bisa-bisa aku langsung di gorok Hiashi Tou-sama disini... Nanti saja itu ku katakan pada yang belum pernah menikah agar mereka lebih semangat._ '

"Ekkhheeemm..." Naruto berdehem,,, "Pertama-tama, . . . . . . . ."

Naruto pun memulai sesi pelatihan cara menaklukan spirit untuk pada jones-jones Konoha. Selama dua jam lebih dia menjelaskan semuanya dengan panjang lebar,,,, setelah selesai sesi teori, tiba-tiba,,,,,

JJDHUUAARRRRR..

Suara badai kehancuran bergemuruh,,,

"Nah, baru saja di omongin. Aku yakin itu ulah spirit,,," ucap Naruto, "Jadi ayo langsung kita sesi praktik"

"Yoosshhh" teriak para Jones bersamaan dengan semangat dan tekad kuat untuk mengakhiri masa jonesnya, seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi.

 _Haaaahhh,, Narutooo Naruto... Ide nistamu selalu menyusahkan orang lain._

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshie Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 7 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Lime bertebaran dimana-mana, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Jum'at , 15 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 6. The Berserk Knight, Yamai Bersaudara.**

Aaaahhh~~~~~,,, cerita tidak jelas hari ini kita mulai lagi. Baiklah, kita awali hari dengan cerita sejak bangun tidur.

Naruto, pria paling gagah, pahlawan dunia shinobi, memiliki tanda lahir serupa kumis kucing yang membuatnya sangat imut, badan ideal dan tubuh atletis serta kulit berwarna tan menjadikannya sebagai pria paling hot dan seksi seantero jagad raya. Garis-garis wajah selain membuat tampan juga membawa kesan tegas dan dewasa, tak lupa kharisma dan daya pikatnya yang tak akan sanggup di tolak wanita normal manapun, karena hanya wanita buta dan gila yang tidak melihat semua itu. Semua wanita terpikat padanya, dari anak kecil, remaja tanggung, gadis baru dewasa, hingga wanita berumur dan janda-janda pencari kehangatan rela mengantri untuk dapat belaian dari Naruto.

Tapi lupakan semua itu, Naruto itu mahal, dia pun selalu jual mahal, tidak sembarang wanita bisa mendekatinya. Jelas, hanya Hinata Hyuga seorang yang bisa memiliki semua itu. Namun sekarang, sepertinya Hinata harus rela berbagi karena situasi diluar dugaan. Kemunculan spirit yang entah berasal dari mana.

Naruto baru saja bangun tidur. Dia tertidur lelap tadi malam sebab Hinata sedang mens. Tapi tak masalah, dengan begitu dia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya untuk bersiap-siap saat tamu bulanan Hinata pergi, menyiapkan stamina maksimal untuk nanti.

Saat bangung tidur, Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi diranjangnya. Biasa lah, rutinitas ibu rumah tangga memang selalu dimulai sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Tak mau berlama-lama di kasur, Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, langsung menuju wastafle untuk cuci muka. Memutar kran dan menyatukan tangan untuk menampung air yang keluar, namun,,,,

tek tok tek tok

tek tok tek tok

Plakkkk...

"Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal..!"

Naruto merutuk setelah memukul kran air karena berdetik-detik terlewat namun airnya tak kunjung keluar.

"Perasaan tandon air masih penuh deh? Mungkin mampet, mending ke tempat lain saja lah"

Akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sendiri, menuju tempat lain untuk mencuci muka.

Saat berjalan dia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka, pintu kamar salah satu spirit yang numpang dirumahnya, spirit paling baru bernama Uzumaki Kurumi.

Iiisshhh, Naruto enggan masuk kedalam sana, sama saja masuk ke sarang hiu. Tapi saat melihat kesekeliling, tidak ada pintu kamar lain yang terbuka, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk saja, malas turun ke dapur yang ada di lantai satu.

"Semoga saja Kurumi-chan tidak ada, bisa bahaya kalau dia tiba-tiba menyergapku"

Naruto masuk mengendap-ngendap kedalam kamar Kurumi, numpang cuci muka di wastafle di kamar mandi Kurumi. Namun sebelum masuk, Naruto berbalik ke kamarnya lagi,

"Aaaahh, mending sekalian aku sikat gigi saja"

Setelah mengambil sikat gigi di kamarnya, Naruto masuk lagi kedalam kamar Kurumi dengan mengendap-ngendap.

"Ouuwwww,,, syukur deh. Aman..." kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat seisi kamar Kurumi.

Seperti biasa, selama Naruto hidup, ketenangan hanya bertahan sebentar saja, bahkan saat momen ini pun juga begitu,,

Krriiiiiieeeet. . . .

Ctek...

Pintu kamar Kurumi bederit kencang, perlahan, hingga menutup sempurna. Saat Naruto berlari menggapai pintu itu untuk keluar, tidak bisa dibuka, Naruto terkunci didalam.

"Hiikkss" Naruto tiba-tiba terisak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bergetar ketakutan,,, "Sa-sadako,,, yuki onna, rokurokubi, k-kokkuri-san, noppera-bo, kuchisake onna, hanako... Ku mohoooon~~~, siapapun disana, j-jangan ganggu aku. Pe-p-pergi lah"

Naruto ketakutan, hingga menyebutkan semua jenis hantu yang ia kenal. Ia duduk bersandar di pintu kamar Kurumi. Kesialan lagi baginya, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi hal-hal berbau horor.

"Ahihihiiiii..."

Seluruh bulu halus ditubuh Naruto menegang, suara itu, tidak salah lagi, tawa khas Sadako.

"Naruto~~~san..." sekarang panggilan khas dari hantu jenis kuchisake onna yang masuk ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto makin panik, hantunya ada banyak.

Grepp...

Tubuh Naruto direngkuh dari belakang, dua lengan seputih susu yang terasa sangat dingin melingkar erat melewati lehernya, tangan seputih yuki onna.

Mulut Naruto menganga, lebih dari ini, ia yakin akan pinsan.

"Kau akan kumakan...!"

sluurrpp...

Lelehan air liur dari mulut rokurokubi membahasi tengkuk Naruto,

chuuu...

Daun telinga Naruto bahkan sudah dijilat, membuat Naruto makin merinding, namun juga timbul sensasi lain sebagai reaksinya.

' _Ha-hantunya mmmesum..._ ' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-san, hari ini jadwalku makan"

Zzrrssttt...

Percikan listrik menjadi tanda otak Naruto telah tersambung, dia mengerti sekarang,

"Kurumi-chaaaann...! Kurang ajar kau, berhenti menakut-nakutiku,,,!"

"Ufufufuuuuu..." Kurumi malah tertawa senang.

Naruto melepas rangkulan tangan Kurumi yang memeluk erat lehernya, lalu berdiri dan menatap wajah Kurumi yang memasang senyum polos malu-malu tak bersalah. Tampak hanya ada tangan dan kepala sampai leher Kurumi yang muncul dari balik bayangan gelap yang menempel di pintu.

"Kurumi-chan, jadwal makanmu kan harusnya besok?"

"Aku maunya hari ini, Naruto-san" Kurumi merengek manja.

"Kau mau dimarahi Hinata?"

"Tapi aku sudah bilang pada Hinata-sama. Katanya aku boleh minta jatah 'makan'ku padamu hari ini"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi, saat Hinata-sama hendak pergi ke pasar bersama Tohka dan Yoshino"

"Ooohhh..."

Naruto percaya saja. Hinata sudah tahu tentang kebutuhan 'khusus' Kurumi yang agak berbeda dari spirit-spirit lainnya. Kurumi perlu 'makan' setiap jangka waktu tertentu untuk mempertahankan eksistensi kehidupannya. Hanya saja cara 'makan' Kurumi itu lah yang tidak masuk akal. Makan dengan cara menggerayangi tubuh Naruto, apalagi keduanya harus sama-sama telanjang. Hinata tentu saja tidak mudah menerima ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Akhirnya dibuatlah aturan kalau jadwal 'makan khusus' Kurumi hanya ada seminggu sekali.

Naruto pasrah, berarti dia lagi-lagi harus bergumul dengan Kurumi. Bukan masalah kalau memberi 'makan' Kurumi saja, tapi caranya itu loh yang bikin badan Naruto panas dingin. Coba pikir!, pria dewasa mana yang tahan jika bergumul dengan seorang gadis manis, cantik, dan seksi di ranjang dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang tapi tidak boleh melakukan lebih apalagi sampai pada tahap intim dalam artian seks.? Coba deh bayangin!, kalau ada yang tak terpengaruh, maka dia pria tidak normal.

Kurumi keluar dari bayangan hingga tubuh dia seutuhnya tertangkap mata Naruto.

Naruto, sudah pasti tegang, seluruh tubuh apalagi yang didalam celananya. Cobaan keras lagi-lagi mengujinya, Kurumi ternyata sudah tanpa pakaian sejak tadi. Mata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, namun rasanya berat untuk membuang kesempatan melihat tubuh polos Kurumi. Walau sudah cukup sering melihatnya, karena Kurumi sudah tinggal dirumah ini semenjak 3 bulan lalu, tapi tetap saja sebagai pria, Naruto selalu mengalami peningkatan hormon seksual jika disuguhkan hal beginian.

Tubuh Kurumi yang begitu ideal, wajahnya yang sangat cantik, dadanya yang sangat pas, besar sintal namun tidak belebihan, apalagi bentuknya yang masih bulat dan sangat kencang. Tidak seperti milik para lacur yang sudah keseringan dijamah tangan-tangan tak bermoral ataupun yang memakai implan silikon. Dada Kurumi terlalu indah. Turun kebawah, perut itu tampak sangat langsing, namun tidak kurus. Kebawah lagi, tanpa ada bulu sedikitpun dan ... _Stopppp...! Bagian ini tidak perlu dideskripsikan, oke...!_

Naruto menarik nafas, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. "Jadi, sekarang ya?"

"Ummm" Kurumi mengangguk, "Aku ingin sarapan kamu pagi ini, Naruto-san"

"Baiklah."

Tahu harus bagaimana, Naruto menarik keatas kaos yang ia pakai, saat hendak menarik kaos itu, sadar ada sikat gigi miliknya ditangannya, ide bagus seketika muncul di otaknya.

"Kok belum dilepas pakaianmu, Naruto-san?" Kurumi bingung melihat Naruto tidak jadi melepas kaosnya. "Aku pokoknya mau 'makan' kamu yang telanjang. Kalau tidak telanjang, aku tidak mauuu. Nanti aku laporkan pada Hinata-sama!"

Melihat Kurumi makin seenaknya, Naruto berusaha bersabar.

"Begini Kurumi-chan, aku punya ide cara 'makan' yang lebih bagus untukmu. Kau pasti bosan kan kalau makannya seperti itu-itu saja"

"Enggak..!. Mana mungkin aku bosan menggerayangi tubuh telanjangmu"

Wajah Naruto berubah kecut, jadi hal paling favorit bagi Kurumi adalah menggerayangi tubuhnya yang telanjang?

"Ummm Kurumi-chan, kau tahu nama benda ditanganku ini apa?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang memegang benda yang ia maksud, mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan Kurumi.

"Sikat gigi"

"Ya."

Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Kurumi, membuat dia merasa ketakutan

"Ja-jjangan, jangan... Naruto-san,, k-kau mau menancapkan benda itu di lubang pantatku?"

Fiiuuuuhh,,

Naruto merasakan angin segar menerpa wajahnya. Otak Kurumi korslet.

"K-kau,,, seram!. Aku tidak mau benda itu menancap di lubang pantat ku. Aku hanya mau benda didalam celanamu saja yang masuk kedalam milikku, lubang depan. Tidak mau benda yang lain ataupun lewat lubang yang lain" Kurumi tampak makin ketakutan.

"Tidak... Bukan itu Kurumi-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah punya ide seseram itu padamu. Aku bukan maniak"

"Ohhh~~~~..." Kurumi lega.

"Kau tahu kan sikat gigi ini gunanya untuk apa?"

"Ya tahu lah, untuk menggosok gigi"

Naruto mulai menyeringai, "Benar sekali, kita akan menggosok gigi. Tapi aku lah yang menggosokkan gigimu"

"He?"

Kurumi memiringkan kepalanya, dibalik wajah imutnya dia tampak tidak mengerti dengan permainan yang ditawarkan Naruto.

"Begini, misalnya kalau ada orang tak dikenal menyentuh badanku, maka aku akan tegang"

"Ya, aku juga sama. Aku tidak mau disentuh oleh orang lain, selain kau"

" _Touching_ , itu namanya. Sama seperti setiap kita bergumul saat kau 'makan', kau membuat kontak fisik, skinship, dan melakukan toucing disana-sini padaku. Sikat gigi juga termasuk touching, jika dilakukan oleh orang lain. Singkatnya Kurumi-chan, jika gigimu digosokkan orang lain, maka pasti timbul gejolak batin yang kuat"

"Ummm,,, begitu ya, baiklah. Aku mau. Ayo kita coba" dengan anggukan senang, Kurumi setuju ide Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai keji dalam hati.

' _Kheh... Tak kan kubiarkan lagi kau yang mendominasi aku, Kurumi-chan. Kali ini giliranku, aku akan menunjukkan sisi buasku padamu. Rasakan pembalasan dari Sang Lucifer. Bhuahahahahahaaaaaa..._ '

"Nah,,, ayo duduk dikasurmu, Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi menurut, lalu duduk ditepi kasurnya. Kakinya menjuntai kebawah, dan agak dibuka sedikit untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada dipangkalnya, sedikit menggoda Naruto. Dengan begitu, menurut Kurumi akan lebih menegangkan.

Naruto juga duduk dikasur itu, disebelah kanan Kurumi. Sikat gigi itu ia biarkan tanpa pasta gigi. Dia langsung bersiap dengan aksinya.

"Aaaaa..."

Kata Naruto, mengisyaratkan agar Kurumi membuka mulutnya. Kurumi menurut, membuka mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto-pun menahan tengkuk Kurumi agar wanita yang telanjang disampingnya ini tidak jatuh terbaring di kasur.

Perlahan, dengan dramatis, Naruto memasukkan sikat gigi itu.

' _Nah... Rasakan lah Kurumi-chan. Kau belum tahu seberapa mengerikannya aku dalam urusan beginian. Mungkin kau lah orang pertama yang merasakan sisi lainku selain Hinata..._ '

"Hhaa..." mata Kurumi terbelalak kaget ketika bulu sikat gigi yang sangat lembut itu menyentuh bagian dalam mulutnya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar seperti disetrum listrik.

Naruto mulai menyikat, pertama bagian atas dari gigi geraham sebelah kiri.

Baru sebentar, nafas Kurumi jadi memburu, wajahnya mulai memerah karena rangsangan ini. Ternyata salah satu titik sensitif rangsangan seksual Kurumi ada didalam mulutnya.

"Coba tenang sedikit, Ku-ru-mi-chaan~~~..." Naruto berucap dengan nada sing a song yang sangat menggoda.

Naruto sedikit kesulitan menggosok gigi Kurumi, karena tubuh gadis itu bergerak brutal, menggelinjang kenikmatan, padahal permainan baru dimulai.

Tapi Naruto belum akan berhenti sampai ia puas mengerjai Kurumi. Ini saatnya ia balas dendam. Sudah cukup dirinya selama ini yang dikerjai spirit-spirit gila dirumahnya. Dan Kurumi adalah target pertama.

' _Apa kau sudah mengerti, Kurumi-chan? Yang kumainkan bukanlah sisi luar tubuhmu, melainkan bagian dalamnya. Ini memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa bagimu, bulu-bulu halus dari sikat gigi ini akan merangsang bagian tubuhmu yang sangat sensitif dengan sangat hebat, lebih hebat dari sebuah french kiss yang sangat panas, membuatmu merasakan derita dalam kenikmatan luar biasa._ '

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat Kurumi yang tampak tersiska. Dada Kurumi naik turun dengan nafas tersengal, buah dada yang tak tertutup apapun itu membusung dan puncak dadanya mengeras. Lidah Kurumi juga ikut bermain didalam sana, beradu dengan bulu-bulu halus dari sikat gigi yang dimainkan Naruto. Tangan Kurumi yang menahan tubuhnya menggenggam erat sprei di kasurnya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kedua kaki Kurumi bergerak tidak karuan, kadang membuka kadang mengapit. Jari-jari kaki Kurumi bahkan bergetar hebat.

Kurumi menggigit sikat gigi dimulutnya, agar berhenti bergerak dan menyiksanya. Namun Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, tangan kiri yang berada ditengkuk Kurumi ia eratkan lalu dipaksanya Kurumi mendongak hingga mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar. Ada air liur yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Kurumi. Saat sikat gigi itu masuk lebih dalam dan menyapu semua bagian sensitif Kurumi yang ada didalam sana, Kurumi malah semakin liar menggelinjang, dadanya yang tegang itu bergoyang hebat akibat nafasnya yang naik turun.

"hmmpp... uhh" Kurumi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara desahan erotisnya dengan benar karena keberadaan sikat gigi yang mengobrak-abrik seisi mulutnya.

Satu tangan Kurumi yang asalnya memegang erat sprei, beralih keselangkangannya sendiri, meusap-usap sesuatu yang ada disana untuk mendapatkan kepuasan lain.

Naruto mengeluarkan sikat gigi itu, _time out_ , memberikan kesempatan bernafas karena Kurumi sudah terengah-engah kesusahan menghirup oksigen.

Seringaian Naruto semakin lebar, ' _Ahhh~~~, aku jadi ingin bermain lebih keras.._ '

Naruto merebahkan Kurumi di kasur. Gadis dengan tubuh polos telanjang itu, kini terbaring tak berdaya di kasur. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkram erat sprei sedangkan tangak kirinya tidak berhenti bermain diselangkangannya sendiri. Kedua kaki Kurumi mengapit erat tangan kiri itu.

Puas melihat Kurumi yang sedang tersiksa, Naruto menaiki tubuh Kurumi, tepat di atas perut gadis itu. Tidak menindih, namun bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sendiri yang berada dikiri-kanan perut Kurumi, membiarkan tangan kiri gadis itu bermain sepuasnya ditempatnya.

Naruto sekali lagi memasukkan sikat gigi yang ia pegang. Pertama ia menyapu bagian bawah lidah Kurumi dengan bulu sikat gigi yang lembut, hingga lidah itu menjulur keluar.

"aaahhn huummppp" lagi-lagi Kurumi mendesah erotis.

Tubuh Kurumi bereaksi hebat. Dadanya membusung tinggi karena serangan luar biasa ini.

"hmmm aahhnn..."

Suara desahan Kurumi makin kencang manakala Naruto makin keras menggosokkan sikat gigi itu pada gigi dan gusi Kurumi yang sensitif.

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan celananya jadi sangat sesak. Memang sudah terasa sesak sejak melihat Kurumi telanjang tadi, tapi karena keasyikan mengerjai Kurumi, baru sekarang ia sadar kalau ia juga ingin dipuaskan.

Apalagi mendengar suara desahan Kurumi yang tak kalah merdunya dengan desahan Hinata. Nafas Kurumi yang semakin memburu, wajahnya yang merona sangat merah, peluh Kurumi yang bercucuran sejak tadi dan dadanya yang membusung kencang seakan minta diremas.

Glekkk...

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Melihat Kurumi yang sudah di puncak gairah tentu membangkitkan libidonya juga.

"Aaahhhhnn..."

Kurumi menjerit kencang, mendesah dengan begitu hebatnya karena sikat gigi yang Naruto mainkan makin liar.

"Kurumi-chan..."

"Nahuho-han..." Kurumi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan benar karena sikat gigi dimulutnya. "Tidak apa, ayo setubuhi aku. Ku mohonn..!"

Ekspresi pasrah yang tercetak diwajah Kurumi, bersatu dengan rona merah dan keringat disana sini, serta tatapan memohon penuh nafsu itu membuat Naruto benar-benar hampir kehilangan akal dan ingin menjamah seluruh tubuh Kurumi tanpa kecuali.

Namun Naruto di puncak kebimbangan, awalnya ingin mengerjai Kurumi tapi malah terbawa suasana. Ingin sekali ia melanjutkan semua ini sampai akhir, tapi bayangan wajah Hinata yang tersakiti, dengan kuat menahannya.

Naruto tahu dengan jelas, di balik sikap bengis Hinata saat ini, istrinya itu sangat rapuh. Keberadaan spirit sejak kedatangan Tohka kedalam rumahnya perlahan membuat Hinata depresi, yang dimanifestasikan dalam sisi bengisnya. Naruto tahu semuanya, ia sadar kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, sama seperti dirinya. Keduanya sama-sama ingin hidup sebagai keluarga normal, tapi tanggung jawab melindungi Konoha dan dunia shinobi dari amukan spirit yang sangat berbahaya tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja.

Hinata rela berkorban banyak, mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dan keluarga kecilnya untuk Konoha. Tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa menerima perngorbanan Hinata begitu saja. Inilah yang di rasakan keluarga Uzumaki. Jika pun banyak orang diluaran sana yang menganggap Naruto sangat beruntung, maka itu sangat salah. Sedikit saja Naruto keliru mengambil keputusan, rumah tangga yang ia bangun bersama Hinata pasti hancur.

Maka dari itu lah, sampai saat ini, belum sekalipun Naruto menunjukkan ketegasan sikap pada semua spirit yang telah sah menjadi miliknya. Hinata pun seperti enggan membuat keputusan, tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata secara tegas menunjukkan sikap penolakan ataupun penerimaan pada lima spirit yang sudah menghuni rumahnya. Sampai sekarang pun, setahun lebih sejak kemunculan Tohka, semuanya masih menggantung karena tidak ada keputusan yang dihasilkan, apakah spirit berhak memperoleh cinta dari Naruto atau tidak.?

Walau hati Naruto berteriak keras untuk menghentikan ini, menghentikan apa yang ia perbuat pada Kurumi sekarang ini, namun tubuhnya malah berkhianat. Tubuh Naruto terlalu liar untuk bisa dikendalikan oleh hatinya, godaan nafsu tubuh Kurumi menghilangkan akalnya.

Melihat Kurumi yang sudah hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, tangan kiri Naruto bergerak sendirinya ke arah buah dada Kurumi. Nafas Naruto juga terengah-engah seakan dia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang Kurumi rasakan.

Sekali lagi bayangan wajah Hinata yang mungkin akan tersakiti melintas dipikiran Naruto, membuat tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Bimbang, namun,,,

happ...

Terlanjur, tangan kiri itu sudah menggenggam dada Kurumi, dada yang sebelah kanan. Rupanya tangan kanan Kurumi lah yang membuat tangan Naruto menempel disana. Sensasi yang Naruto rasakan, tidak jauh beda dengan ketika ia memegang dada Hinata, kenyal dan aaahh~~~ terlalu banyak hal untuk dideskripsikan. Tapi beban dan gejolak batin, terasa terlalu menyakitkan hatinya.

Tangan Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali diatas dada Kurumi. Kurumi memasang wajah kesal, ia ingin lebih walau ia sudah menerima kenikmatan luar biasa yang baru saja kali ini dia dapatkan dari Naruto. Tangan kanan Kurumi, membantu tangan kiri Naruto untuk bergerak, bergerak kecil, hanya remasan kecil namun sudah menciptakan reaksi hebat pada tubuh Kurumi.

"AAAKKHHHHH. . . . . " Kurumi menjerit kencang, tubuhnya langsung lemas setelah merasakan sesuatu keluar dari raganya.

Naruto tidak lagi bergerak, tangan kanannya yang memegang sikat gigi berhenti mengosok gigi-gigi Kurumi. Ia merasa sudah kelewatan mengerjai wanita yang sedang berbaring telanjang dibawah kungkungannya ini.

"Sudah selesai memberi makan Kurumi-chan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto serasa kehilangan nyawanya, tubuhnya tidak bereaksi apapun lagi ketika ia tahu pemilik suara bernada dingin itu. Bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja tidak berani.

Hinata hanya memandang datar suaminya yang menunaikan kewajibannya pada perempuan lain dari pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Entah sejak kapan Hinata ada disana, tidak seorangpun tahu. Melihat dari raut wajahnya, katakanlah dia sudah cukup lama berdiri disana.

"Naruto-san, berat" Kurumi kehilangan nafsu 'makan'nya, lagi pula ia sudah puas.

"Aaa,,, maaf"

Naruto bangkit berdiri, saat itu pula dia melihat jelas kalau ada cairan berbau khas yang merembes di sekitar pangkal paha Kurumi, dan membasahi sprei kasur. Ini pertama kalinya Kurumi 'makan' sampai sepuas ini sejak tiga bulan lalu tinggal bersamanya.

Kurumi juga bangun, mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah perempuan, tentu sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang.

"Kurumi-chan, lebih baik kau mandi, bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu bantu Kotori-chan menjemur pakaian" Hinata bersikap ramah pada Kurumi. Lagipula tidak ada hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya marah saat ini.

"Ah,,, ha'i, Hinata-sama"

Segera saja Kurumi masuk ke kamar mandi miliknya, membawa tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan cairan aneh di pangkal pahanya dengan terbungkus selimut.

Hinata memandang Naruto, suaminya itu memasang ekspresi ketakutan, seperti yang biasa ia lihat ketika memergoki Naruto dikerjai para spirit.

"Tanganku sedang kesemutan, Naruto-kun. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghadiahimu Jyuken seperti biasa kali ini"

Bukannya senang, Naruto malah menundukkan kepalanya,

"Sudah lah. Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, jangan jadikan itu beban. Bersemangatlah seperti biasa"

Naruto mendongak, menatap lurus kearah Hinata. "Kau juga, Hinata. Kalau merasa bebanmu terlalu berat, bagikan padaku"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun darimu"

Setelahnya, Hinata beranjak pergi dari kamar Kurumi.

"Tunggu.." Naruto menahan istrinya sebentar, dengan wajah merona malu-malu, "Anooo,,, bo-bolehkah memijit tanganmu biar tidak kesemutan lagi"

"Hmm, ayo" Hinata tampak senang dan bersemangat, melihat sisi Naruto yang malu-malu, sifat yang awalnya ada pada dirinya, tentu saja itu terasa lucu bagi Hinata.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto bersyukur memiliki istri sebaik Hinata. Dan ia juga lupa tujuan awalnya, numpang mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi di kamar Kurumi.

.

.

.

[Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~]

Pada pagi hari yang lain, suara merdu khas perempuan yang terasa sangat nyaman tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto ketika ia sedang berjalan ke arah gudang belakang. Niatnya hendak mengambil gunting tanaman, lalu memotong dan merawat tanaman bonsai yang ia tanam di pot-pot di halaman belakang.

Namun niatan itu ia tunda dahulu karena baginya, suara yang berasal dari teras belakang rumahnya terasa sangat nyaman didengar. Lagipula ia jarang menikmati seni suara, jadi lah ia ingin memanjakan telinganya hari ini.

Ketika sampai di teras belakang, Naruto mengulas senyum simpul. Ternyata Miku, salah satu spirit peliharaannya sedang menjemur pakaiannya sambil menyanyi. Ada banyak gaun yang sudah Miku jemur, mulai dari gaun malam, gaun pesta, gaun panggung dan macam-macam jenis gaun ada disana, bahkan ada pula gaun pengantin yang entah sejak kapan ia miliki. Dia pernyanyi terkenal sekaligus model papan atas di industri hiburan, jadi itu hal wajar. Miku mencuci semuanya sendiri karena dia paling anti jika pakaiannya di sentuh orang lain.

Semua gaun sudah habis di jemur Miku, sekarang gadis spirit berdada besar itu bergeser ke tempat jemuran lain. Ternyata masih ada yang hendak ia jemur. Naruto yang berdiri di teras belakang hanya menatap santai, sambil sesekali terkekeh, iyaaa terkekeh mesum, kerena...

Miku kini sedang menjemur bra. Ada banyak yang ia jemur, Naruto perkirakan nomornya mungkin 34 atau 36, itu lingkar dada standar seorang wanita, bukti bahwa Miku tidak mengalami kelebihan berat badan. Tapi cup nya itu loh, ukurannya pasti F semua. Bicara mengenai payudara, dari sekian banyak tipe, mulai dari tipe orange, peach, pears, cucumber, sweet potatoe dan tipe-tipe lainnya, mungkin tipe melon lah yang paling mendekati untuk Miku. Ahhh,,, sudah lah. Naruto bukan maniak payudara, dirinya bukan pria bejat tak bermoral yang fantasinya selalu tentang payudara dan kemana-mana selalu bicara payudara, walau ia sendiri tidak memungkiri kalau ia menyukai salah satu bagian tubuh itu.

Selain itu, yang membuat Naruto makin terkekeh adalah bra-bra yang dijemur oleh Miku. Jika di amati seksama, hanya ada bra polos berenda dan bra polkadot dua warna kontras. Ternyata selera Miku adalah bra-bra seperti itu, beda dengan spirit lain yang tidak memusingkan pilihan bra, mereka mau pakai yang manapun asal nyaman. Oh iya, istri aslinya, Hinata, juga memiliki selera tersendiri tentang bra.

Setelah Miku selesai menjemur bra, lanjut lagi menjemur celana dalam. Okeh, mengenai pakaian ini, Miku juga punya selera sendiri. Dari pengamatan Naruto, kebanyakan celana dalam yang digunakan Miku adalah model hipster, satu atau dua saja yang model brief. Nah untuk celana dalam, rumah Uzumaki punya aturan sendiri untuk para spirit. Hanya dua macam celana dalam itu saja yang boleh ada. Hinata tidak mengijinkan model G-string atau thong karena celana dalam itu terlalu seksi dan menggoda yang umumnya hanya di gunakan oleh wanita yang sudah menikah.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto makin dihibur saat ini, Miku ternyata punya kebiasaan unik menjemur celana dalam. Celana dalam Miku ada bermacam-macam warna. Yang hitam atau warna gelap ia kumpulkan dalam satu tali jemuran. Lalu yang warnanya soft, seperti soft purple, soft blue hingga soft pink, Miku jemur bersusun seperti warna pelangi, urutannya selalu itu, tidak boleh tertukar. Ahhh, ini salah satu kebiasaan aneh yang Naruto ketahui dari spiritnya.

[Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~... Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~]

Miku masih asyik dengan nyanyiannya. Sebenarnya bukan menyanyi, hanya latihan vokal saja.

Naruto tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan karena mengamati gadis yang menjemur pakaian dalam, jadinya dia menyapa Miku. Lagi pula kalau terlalu lama, yang ada otaknya makin ngeres.

"Suaramu makin bagus aja, Miku"

[Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~... Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~]

"Hoooiii, Miku"

[Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aahk~]

"Ekkhheemm"

Miku berdehem karena suaranya serasa serak tadi, lalu,,,

[Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~]

Bernyanyi lagi.

"Mikuuu..."

[Aaaa~~~,,, Aaa~~, Aa~]

Naruto tak sedikitpun dihiraukan, kalau sudah begini terpaksa,

 **Henge no Jutsu**

Booppfftt. . . .

berubah menjadi Naruko. Yaaahh, Naruko-nya berpakaian lengkap jika tidak ingin jadi korban kebejatan sisi lesbi Miku.

"S-suaramu makin bagus aja, Miku-chan"

"Aaaahhh~~~, Naruko-chan. Arigatou,,, eheheheee,,, aku jadi malu"

Nah kan, Miku nya langsung merespon.

"Kenapa harus malu, suara Miku-chan kan bagus banget"

"Iya deeehh..."

"Oh iya Miku-chan, latihan vokal kamu kok ga seperti biasanya. Suaramu kayak meliuk-liuk gitu, seperti ombak"

"Ohh, iya nih. Aku sebenarnya latihan cengkok"

"Heh? Apa tuh, aku kok baru dengar ya, Miku-chan"

"Umm,,, begini. Di negara tetangga, aku diundang untuk tampil dan membawakan lagu khas mereka satu bulan lagi. Lagu dangdut genrenya. Setiap lagu dangdut itu pasti ada cengkoknya, makanya aku belajar dari sekarang"

"Whoaaahh,,, sugoii..."

"Eheheheeee"

Miku terkekeh senang. Setelah selesai menjemur semua pakaiannya, dia mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku panjang yang ada diteras belakang. Bangku antik dari bahan kayu mahoni.

Naruko juga ikut mendudukkan diri di bangku itu, bersebelahan dengan Miku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia merasakan aroma tubuh Miku. Harum memabukkan,,

' _Ahh, tidak. Apa-apaan aku ini? Masih pagi sudah menggebu-gebu begini._ '

Naruko merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Tidak pernah ia merasa 'panas' dalam wujud perempuan seperti ini. Ketika ia melihat kearah Miku, rupanya gadis itu juga tampak panas, buktinya saja ada peluh mengalir di lehernya dan bibir itu merekah basah. Belahan dadanya kelihatan jelas dari kaos berkerah lebar yang ia pakai. Ahh, sebenarnya Miku biasa saja, itu hanya fantasi liar dari Naruko.

"Ada apa, Naruko-chan?"

Miku terlihat bingung, memiringkan kepalanya kekiri membuatnya malah semakin imut, manis, dan seksi dimata Naruko.

"Ahh,, ti-tidak apa-apa. Rasanya kok panas yaa?"

"Engak kok,,, ini masih pagi, udaranya juga sangat sejuk"

"Be-begitu ya?" Naruko tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sekarang, ada yang aneh.

Miku merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruko, lalu menyentuh dahi Naruko.

"Hangat, tapi tidak panas. Kamu tidak sakit kok, tapi kenapa kamu malah memerah begitu? Nafasnya juga semakin memburu, Naruko-chan?"

Brukkk...

"Aku tidak tahan lagi...! Persetan dengan semuanya"

Tubuh Miku kini sudah ditindih Naruko di bangku, kedua tangan Miku dipegang erat oleh Naruko.

Miku tidak berontak, malah ia heran. Dia ingin yang seperti ini sejak lama, hanya saja hari ini terlalu aneh, mendadak, dan ia tidak memiliki persiapan.

"Aahhnn. . . ."

Miku meloloskan satu desahannya ketika Naruto sudah menjilat lehernya, membersihkan keringatnya.

"Na-ughhh-naruko-chaann?"

"Maaf Miku-chan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Lagi yaa"

Miku mengangguk pasrah, selama ini ia selalu jadi pihak pendominasi jika mengerjai Naruko, tapi sekarang ia malah didominasi.

Naruko semakin beringas, menjilat bagian-bagian tubuh Miku disana sini. Kaos yang dikenakan Miku sudah tanggal, hanya tersisa bra putih polos berenda dan hotpants yang melekat di badan Miku.

Sedangkan Miku, dia menggelinjang kenikmatan diberikan pelayanan seperti ini.

Belum berhenti sampai disana, ternyata bra Miku pun ikut lepas menampakkan dua melon berbahan daging. Tangan kanan Naruko yang sejak tadi berada dipunggung Miku berhasil melepaskan pengait bra-nya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang, Naruko, makin beringas, lidahnya terjulur berserta lelehan air liur seperti anjing kepanasan. Lidah yang semenjak tadi menjilat leher dan bahu Miku berpindah ke dada.

Naruko berhenti sejenak, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia kehilangan pertahanan dirinya? Semenggoda apapun spirit, seseksi apapun bahkan telanjang tanpa pakaian, ia masih bisa bertahan, tapi ini pagi-pagi hanya melihat Miku menjemur dalaman sudah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia kini merasa hina, tak ubahnya seorang lesbi berwujud Naruko.

Naruko menggelengkan kepala, ' _Apa sih yang ku makan tadi malam? . . . . . . . Ohh astaga,,, ini pasti gara-gara ramuan herbal yang diberikan Hinata. Kemarin lalu dia kan protes padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini staminaku turun dan ia kurang puas dengan servisku di ranjang. Pasti itu, pasti ramuan itu obat kuat penambah birahi. Sialan, efeknya sampai pagi ini masih belum hilang._ '

Miku memegang pundak Naruko, mendorongnya sedikit sehingga gadis berambut pirang itu menjauh dari dadanya. Melayangkan tatapan bahagia di balik wajahnya yang sudah dikuasi nafsu.

Miku yang sudah topless itupun menepuk pelan pipi Naruko,

Boppfftt...

hingga Naruto kembali pada wujud laki-lakinya,

"Na-naru,,, a-aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya jika kau masih perempuan"

"Miku?"

Grepp...

Miku bangun dan memeluk erat Naruto, merapatkan dada besarnya di badan Naruto yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Naruto belum membalas pelukan itu hingga ia merasakan tubuh Miku bergetar hebat, seperti getaran tubuh ketakutan akibat trauma mental.

"Miku,,, sebaiknya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk sembuh dari membenci lelaki."

Sejauh yang Naruto ingat, belum pernah sekalipun Miku memeluknya dalam wujud laki-laki. Miku selalu mengacuhkannya kecuali ia melakukan henge dan berubah menjadi Naruko. Apalagi pada lelaki lain selain dirinya, Miku selalu memberikan tatapan menjijikkan yang sarat kebencian.

Naruto pernah mendengar dari Hinata, istrinya itu berhasil mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Miku dan memperoleh informasi baru tentang spirit. Spirit merupakan wujud nyata yang esensi awal keberadaannya adalah manusia biasa, seorang gadis. Ada suatu kejadian tragis yang membuat gadis itu mati menggenaskan, namun roh dari gadis spirit itu memiliki keinginan yang luar biasa kuat untuk terus hidup. Roh itu ingin hidup lagi, dan ketika keinginannya sangat kuat, malaikat akan menjawab keinginan itu. Malaikat akan bersatu dengan roh sehingga gadis yang sudah mati tereinkarnasi kembali menjadi makhluk immortal (abadi) sebagai seorang spirit. Sandalphon milik Tohka, Zafkiel milik Kurumi, Gabriel milik Miku, Zadkiel milik Yoshino, dan Camael milik Kotori adalah senjata spirit yang merupakan perwujudan dari malaikat.

Hinata berhasil membuat Miku menceritakan masa lalunya sebelum menjadi spirit. Dulu entah di jaman apa dan dari tempat yang tidak diketahui dimana, Miku pernah hidup sebagai seorang putri kerajaan. Namun di usianya yang ke-19, sebuah tragedi menimpa kerajaannya. Ada beberapa orang di bawah pemerintahan yang membuat konspirasi dan melakukan kudeta, hingga ia berakhir sebagai tawanan didalam istananya sendiri. Belum berhenti sampai disana, ia juga selalu diperlakukan sebagai budak, tidak pernah dikasihani, selalu ditatap dengan pandangan kebencian oleh orang-orang yang dulu adalah pelayannya, terlebih tatapan dari mata laki-laki yang terlalu mengerikan.

Hal terakhir yang Miku ingat adalah saat pesta minum di sebuah ruangan besar. Hanya ia sendiri perempuan disana, sedangkan ada puluhan laki-laki yang sedang mabuk. Semua mata laki-laki menatap rendah padanya. Tanpa ada satupun yang menolong saat dia diseret kesana-kemari hingga pakaian lusuh yang ia kenakan tanggal. Dia hanya bisa berjalan mundur ketika merasakan tatapan penuh nafsu yang dilayangkan padanya. Ketika ia sampai di pinggiran balkon, hanya tersisa dua pilihan. Miku memilih meninggalkan hidup dengan membawa harga diri. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah seringaian menjijikkan, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah tawa keji, dan hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit dari tubuh yang remuk penuh darah.

Kembali pada Miku yang memeluk erat Naruto, "Bu-bukan. A-aku memang sangat membenci laki-laki dan tidak ingin sembuh dari trauma ini. T-tapi,,,"

Naruto masih merasakan kalau badan Miku bergetar makin hebat, hanya reaksi ketakutan yang ada dari tubuh itu. Apa yang dia dengar dari Hinata, lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sadar kalau trauma yang di alami Miku sangat berat.

"Hmmm,?"

"Naru adalah laki-laki. Naru yang memberikan aku tujuan hidup. Naru yang membuat aku jatuh cinta. Ja-jadi aku ingin berusaha agar bisa menerima Naru seutuhnya. Aku mencintai kau yang ku peluk sekarang, bukan Naruko-chan yang hanya sebatas obsesiku" selesai mengucapkan itu, getaran tubuh Miku perlahan menghilang hingga lenyap. Miku semakin tenang dan semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mengerti, apa yang dikatakan Miku hanyalah ucapan sederhana yang tak bermakna banyak, tapi ia tidak lah bodoh untuk merasakan sekeras apa usaha Miku untuk melawan trauma mental selama setahun lebih tinggal dirumahnya. Ia sendiri juga seorang pekerja keras, dari ia yang dulunya lemah terpuruk dan dikucilkan hingga bisa seperti sekarang ini. Naruto tahu pasti betapa sulitnya melawan ketakutan dalam diri sendiri, dan Miku dengan segenap keberaniannya berhasil melawan ketakutannya.

"Arigatou..." akhirnya Naruto pun membalas pelukan erat Miku. Ia merengkuh tubuh topless gadis itu, hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan sekarang sebagai bentuk ia menghargai usaha keras Miku. Dia tidak bisa memberi lebih, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

Siang ini ada pertemuan penting.

"Tunggu apa lagi sih Naruto, cepat dong,,! Disini tempatnya panas, awas saja kalau sampai bukan hal penting yang dibahas. Rumahmu akan jadi tempat kencing Akamaru tiap hari" gerutu Kiba yang makin kesal,

Penting sih penting, tapi tempat pertemuannya menggenaskan, di sebuah pondok kecil di tepi sawah, ditengah-tengah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Naruto,, memangnya masih ada yang kita tunggu yaa?" Shino mencoba sabar.

Di tempat pertemuan itu, sudah cukup banyak orang berkumpul, atau lebih tepat para lelaki. Tadi sudah disebutkan ada Kiba dan Shino, lalu..

"Perkumpulan kita ini terkesan seperti perkumpulan tersembunyi, ada apa sebenarnya?" kali ini Si Botak bercodet yang bertanya, Morino Ibiki. Sebagai kepala Biro Investigasi Badan Intelegen Konoha, dia ahlinya untuk melihat setiap maksud tersembunyi dibalik segala sesuatu.

"Oooiii,,, Naruto-niichan,, ini aku sudah membawa orang kau mau..." Konohamaru berteriak dari kejauhan.

Konohamaru membawa kedua senseinya, ada Iruka dan Ebisu. Semuanya langsung merapat di pondok, masih ada ruang kosong.

Boopfftt...

Muncul tiga orang ninja senior, via shunsin,,, Genma, Izumo, dan Kotetsu.

Bruummmmm...

Ckiiiitttt...

"Yoo,,, semangat masa muda"

Lee datang dengan berlari.

Booppftttt...

Dari balik kepulan asap, muncul sang Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Dia ditemani oleh kouhainya di kesatuan ANBU dulu, Tenzou Yamato.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi aku terse-,,,"

"Baiklah,,, karena semua sudah lengkap sekarang pertemuan rahasia ini bisa kita mulai" ucap Naruto nyaring tanpa peduli alasan yang hendak diuntaikan Kakashi.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya. Kenapa kau mengikutsertakan aku juga, Naruto" ini lah pria yang pertama kali datang ke tempat pertemuan, sebab dia adalah orang paling disiplin, pria paruh baya berambut coklat panjang dengan mata khas, Hiashi Hyuga, ayah mertua Naruto sendiri.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu lebih dahulu, Tou-sama. Pertama aku ingin kalian berkaca pada diri kalian sendiri dahulu."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka, sosok yang sudah seperti ayah bagi Naruto, dia tentu kebingunan dengan maksud semua ini.

"Kalian sadar tidak, apa kesamaan kalian semua?" Naruto bertanya balik.

 _[[Ayo kita absen dulu saudara-saudara.. Ada Kakashi, Iruka, Hiashi, Yamato, Morino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Genma, Izumo, dan Kotetsu. 13 orang laki-laki, jadi apakah kesamaan mereka semua?]]_

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kami semua, Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru yang paling muda, jelas makin kebingungan.

"Kalian semua,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"Iya..." semua orang menantikan ucapan Naruto berikutnya.

"Sama-sama Jones"

krik krik,,, krik krikk...

krik krik,,, krik krikk...

krik krik,,, krik krikk...

"KURANG AJAR,,, MENANTU DURHAKA... KAU MAU AKU MENGAMBIL PUTRIKU DARIMU HAHH?" Hiashi berteriak murka.

"Haaaaah... Jujur, aku kecewa padamu, Naruto. Kau ku besarkan tidak untuk menghinaku seperti ini" Iruka langsung sendu.

"Naruto-niichan.. Aku tidak jones,, aku sedang PDKT dengan Hanabi-chan tahu" sungut Konohamaru,,,

Oppss,,, Konohamaru yang keceplosan membuat sang ketua Klan Hyuga makin murka.

glekkkk...

Yamato langsung menampakkan wajah menyeramkan, seperti sadako yang muncul di siang bolong.

Kakashi sudah menyiapkan Raikiri,, begitupun sisa jones yang lainnya, mereka sudah merapal jutsu pembunuh masing-masing...

"Hoi hoi hooiiiii,,, apa-apaan kalian. Aku bukan ingin mengejek, tapi aku ingin membantu masalah kalian, makanya aku membuat perkumpulan ini"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang menyahut,,,, mereka semua masih marah pada Naruto, jutsu andalan belum dilepas dan hawa membunuh masih terasa mencekam. Mereka semua tidak peduli walau sebenarnya Naruto seorang diri tidak mungkin bisa mereka lawan bagaimanapun caranya, tapi harga diri mereka menolak untuk di hina seperti tadi. Mati mempertahankan harga diri jauh lebih terhormat daripada mengakui ke-jones-an.

"Emmm,, aku akan memberitahu kalian semua cara mendapatkan gadis, beneran. Aku sudah jago dalam hal ini, buktinya aku punya 6 wanita termasuk Hinata di rumahku.

Semuanya langsung tenang,,,, kecuali Hiashi yang tidak suka lantaran putrinya diduakan, ah tidak tapi dienamkan. Namun Hiashi tidak bisa protes karena itu adalah tugas yang dibebankan Hokage pada Naruto secara resmi.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan maksud dan tujuanmu, Naruto"

"Semua sudah tenang kan? Intinya, sekarang aku akan mengajari kalian semua bagaimana cara menaklukkan hati gadis spirit. Setelah sampai disini, aku yakin gadis-gadis spirit akan terus bermunculan dan aku tidak mungkin sanggup lebih dari ini, aku sudah punya lima spirit yang jadi tanggunganku. Jadi sekarang adalah giliran kalian... Satu hal yang harus jadi bahan pertimbangan, dari spirit pertama hingga spirit kelima yang muncul di Konoha, semuanya memiliki paras yang elok dengan pesona kecantikan khas masing-masing. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa menolak ini..."

"Whoaaaaa,,,, idemu sangat luar biasa Naruto,,, aku ikut" Kiba langsung senang.

"Ku rasa patut dicoba" sambung Shino.

"Dengan semangat masa muda,, aku pasti akan melaksanakan ajaranmu, Naruto-sama"

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku tidak masalah, anggap saja ini usaha sampingan dari mendekati Hanabi-chan" kata Konohamaru, yang lagi-lagi mendapat pelototan tajam lengkap dengan byakugan dari Hiashi.

Yang lainnya, mengangguk setuju semua, namun ada tiga orang yang kurang senang yaitu,,,

"Aku ini pemimpin negara, jadi aku tidak akan ikut hal memalukan seperti itu" kata Kakashi, lalu berdiri hendak pergi.

"Akan lebih memalukan lagi kalau seorang pemimpin negara tidak punya pendamping. Sejak Hokage generasi pertama, semuanya memiliki pendamping hidup. Hokage kelima tidak dihitung karena dia nenek-nenek" Naruto balas argumen.

Kakashi pun batal pergi, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya.

"Aku ini sudah tua, Naruto. Lagipula begini saja sudah cukup, melihat kedua putriku tumbuh besar dan bahagia adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Emmm,, Tou-sama. Sebenarnya Hinata pernah bilang padaku, dia ingin kau memiliki pendamping yang mau dan tulus menemanimu sampai ajal menjemputmu. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu kesepian. Dia merasa tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya karena harus mengurus keluarganya sendiri, mungkin hal yang sama juga terpikir oleh Hanabi-chan nanti jika dia sudah menikah."

Hiashi juga batal pergi,, kesempatan emas karena mendapat lampu hijau dari kedua putrinya.

"Terima kasih tawaranmu, Naruto. Tapi aku senang dengan hidupku sekarang."

"Tidak kah kau ingin menyempurnakan kebahagiaanku, Iruka sensei?"

"Hm?" Iruka menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika melihat sosok yang selama ini ku anggap sebagai ayahku, memiliki hidup yang sempurna sama seperti yang kumiliki bersama keluarga kecilku sekarang ini. Aku ingin memiliki sosok ibu dari mu, Iruka sensei"

"Terima kasih, tapiii,,,,"

". . . . ." Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Iruka.

"Baiklah,,, aku akan ikuti dulu rencanamu, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak janji bisa memberimu sosok ibu dari jenis spirit." Iruka menyerah. Tidak ada salahnya kan?, Naruto benar karena sudah saatnya ia memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri bersama keluarga masa depannya.

Dan semua yang hadir, setuju mengikuti pertemuan dengan khidmat.

' _Huaaaaaa... Goblok,,, ternyata ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan... Mereka semua mudah sekali ku tipu... Bhuahahahaaaa... Mereka lebih bodoh dariku ternyata,,, makan tuh omongan kalian sendiri,,, makanya jangan menyebutku bodoh, bahkan menyebutku idiot dari kecil. Ahahahahaaaa..._ ' batin Naruto tersenyum,,, rencana busuknya kali ini berjalan lancar.

"Jadi bisa kau katakan caranya, Naruto?" Hiashi tampak antusias.

' _Hmmm,,, ku mulai dari mana yah? Yang jelas aku tidak akan membeberkan dahulu kelakuan para spirit yang meminta seks padaku. Bisa-bisa aku langsung di gorok Hiashi Tou-sama disini... Nanti saja itu ku katakan pada yang belum pernah menikah agar mereka lebih semangat._ '

"Ekkhheeemm..." Naruto berdehem,,, "Pertama-tama saat menemukan spirit yang mengamuk, indentifikasi kepribadiannya dahulu"

"Bisa lebih detail, Naruto-niichan?"

"Begini, setiap spirit punya kepribadian unik masing-masing. Ambil contoh spirit yang ada dirumahku. Kalian sudah kenal mereka semua kan.?"

Semua pria jones disana mengangguk cepat. Tidak ada dari pria jones yang tidak kenal dengan gadis spirit di rumah Naruto.

"Ku jelaskan lagi, Tohka itu tipe gadis spirit polos amnesia yang punya rasa ingin tahu besar, dia seperti bayi baru lahir. Namun saat ini dia sudah lebih dewasa karena Hinata mengajari dia banyak hal. Miku, dia sedikit berbahaya bagi laki-laki karena dia menderita androphobia, ketakutan berlebihan pada semua laki-laki. Dan dia juga memiliki ketertarikan berlebihan pada perempuan, yaaa sebut saja dia penyuka sesama jenis. Kalau Yoshino, dia tipe gadis yang masih memiliki pembawaan anak-anak. Sedangkan Kotori tipe gadis realistis yang mengedepankan logika daripada perasaan, tapi kadang dia juga sulit dimengerti karena sifat tsunderenya. Terakhir Kurumi, yang ini hanyalah gadis psikopat gila yang gemar membunuh"

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, begitu pula lainnya yang sudah berumur. Kalau Hiashi, hanya mengusap-usap rambut panjangnya yang lembut, anggap saja itu tanda kalau dia mengerti.

Kiba yang sedikit belo'on, mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Intinya sebelum bertindak, kenali kepribadian gadis spirit itu dulu, iya kan Naruto?"

"Ya. Itu langkah awal"

"Apa gunanya mengetahui itu, Naruto? Apa kita juga perlu menambahkan semangat masa muda didalamnya?"

Naruto hanya menaikkan alis karena pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari Lee.

"Aaahh, Lee. Begini, setelah tahu bagaimana kepribadian gadis spirit, maka kita bisa memutuskan akan bersikap bagaimana pada mereka. Contohnya pada Tohka, untuk dia yang polos jadi aku hanya perlu bersikap sebagai orang yang menyenangkan hatinya, dengan begitu dia selalu lengket padaku. Untuk Miku, yaaah tahu sendiri lah, perlu henge menjadi *Naruko untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian Yoshino, cukup dengan menjadi sosok yang bisa menjadi objek kekagumannya saja, misalnya menjadi sosok pahlawan. Dan Kotori, asal bisa menjadi lawan bicara yang pas untuknya saat dia mode serius, itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Wah. Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu, bocah. Aku yang bekerja di Divisi Intel saja tidak berpikir sampai kesana" Morino memuji kehebatan berpikir Naruto, terlebih Naruto yang sanggup menempatkan diri menjadi banyak tipe kepribadian menyesuaikan kebutuhan para spirit.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurumi, Naruto?" Hiashi penasaran, spirit terakhir tidak Naruto sebutkan cara menanganinya.

Glekk...

Naruto meneguk ludah kasar, ' _Tidak mungkin kan aku menjelaskan pada Tou-sama tentang kebutuhan 'makan' Kurumi yang hanya aku bisa memberikannya. Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk..._ '

"Naruto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ahh,,, i-ituuu,,, kalau Kurumi sih. Aku harus membuat bunshin untuk di jadikan objek kesadisan Kurumi, pelampiasan hasrat membunuhnya di arahkan pada bunshin-bunshinku. Eheheheeee. . . ."

GLEEKKK...

Giliran semua orang meneguk ludah sesak. Kalau begini, tidak seorangpun diantara para jones itu yang berharap mendapat spirit macam Kurumi. Walau Kurumi menempati tempat teratas spirit Naruto paling populer. Sepertinya hanya Naruto saja yang sanggup menangani Kurumi.

Oh iya,,, ada satu hal yang terlupakan. Saat ini, sejak 8 bulan lalu ketika Yoshino muncul, dibuatlah organisasi atau lembaga nonformal yang memfasilitasi para pria penyuka spirit untuk melakukan voting penilaian spirit mana yang menjadi idola. Dari hasil survey, Kurumi yang baru tiga bulan muncul menempati tempat teratas sebagai spirit paling populer dan diminati banyak pria. Aneh, padahal Kurumi itu adalah spirit paling berbahaya dibanding empat lainnya. Ditempat kedua ada Tohka yang hanya terpaut nol koma sekian persen dari Kurumi. Mereka beda tipis, sebagai spirit pertama, Tohka punya penggemar setia. Baru dibawah itu ada tiga spirit lainnya. Lembaga ini akan melakukan survei ulang setelah dua bulan spirit baru muncul. Hasilnya diumumkan seminggu kemudian.

Naruto sih tidak peduli dengan lembaga survei macam itu. Dia anggap itu hanyalah perkumpulan orang bodoh yang melakukan pekerjaan tidak berguna. Apaan coba? semua spirit itu miliknya, bukan untuk konsumsi publik, dan lagi tidak mudah mempertahankan lima spirit saat ia sendiri sudah punya istri dan anak. Intinya, Naruto akan bersikap posesif pada semua anggota keluarganya, termasuk para spirit itu.

Kembali ke pembahasan, Naruto bersyukur kalau ucapan bohongnya di percayai semua orang. Intinya dia tidak bisa menyebutkan rahasia kebutuhan 'khusus' para spirit sekarang, selama masih ada Hiashi, ayah mertuanya. Itu dia beritahukan nanti saja sebagai bonus biar para jones ini tambah semangat

"Oke, sudah mengerti apa yang ku jelaskan tadi kan?"

Kakashi dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah, informasi tadi menjadi bekal kita melaksanakan tahapan penaklukan spirit. Semua yang disini sudah baca novel Icha-Icha Paradise volume terakhir kan?"

Semuanya menjawab jujur, dengan anggukan, terutama Kakashi yang tidak mungkin mengelak, dia selalu membaca buku itu dimanapun kapanpun. Hoooo, ternyata para jones ini punya takdir yang miris, bacaannya saja mesum, tapi tidak punya satupun gadis yang bisa dijadikan partner kemesumannya. Ahahahaaa,,, tapi tampaknya satu orang tidak mengangguk.

"Tou-sama?"

Naruto lihat kalau ayah mertuanya hanya diam, dalam hati ini kesempatannya mengerjai ayah mertuanya yang stoik itu dan mempermalukannya didepan banyak orang.

"Apa Naruto?"

"Tou-sama sudah baca novel Icha-Icha kan? Ini penting loh, semua penjelasan teori penaklukan spirit ada disana."

Hiashi mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, semburat merah yang persis seperti Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahnya, "I-iya" kata Hiasi pelan.

"Dari mana Tou-sama mendapat bukunya?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan, kalau putriku, Hinata, saat masih gadis ternyata memiliki koleksi lengkap semua seri novel Icha-Icha, itu karena ia terobsesi padamu. Tidak ada yang bisa dia sembunyikan dari byakuganku. Tentu saja aku marah besar, tapi setelah aku sendiri membaca isinyaaa, ak-akuuu, aku..."

"Sudah cukup Tou-sama, aku mengerti"

"Hmm, terima kasih pengertianmu, Naruto"

Hampir saja Naruto melepas tawa, tapi sekuat tenaga dia tahan. ' _Ahihihiiii... Tou-sama ternyata lucu, apaan bersembunyi di balik wajah stoik, dia tsundere, macam gadis muda saja. Apa Tou-sama lagi puber kedua yah?. Aahhh,,,, jadi makin asik nih buat dikerjain._ '

Kakashi dan semua orang disana, juga menahan tawa. Wibawa Hiashi Hyuga sebagai ketua Klan Hyuga terjun bebas di mata mereka.

"Jadi apa selanjutnya, Naruto?"

"Iya, langsung saja selanjutnya!"

Pasangan homo penjaga gerbang tidak tahan lagi untuk bersuara, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Tahapan penaklukan sama saja seperti didalam Novel Icha-Icha. Dekati, ajak bicara tanpa merusak mood mereka, kalau dapat respon positif langsung ajak kencan, buat mereka jatuh cinta pada kalian dan terakhir cium mereka untuk menyegel kekuatannya. Simpel kan?"

"Jadi kau sudah pernah mencium semua gadis spirit dirumahmu, Naruto?"

Ebisu tampak antusias.

"Whoaaaa,,, sugoiii... Enak sekali jadi kau ya.."

Kiba terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa irinya. Pun dengan semuanya, juga tampak iri. Kecuali Hiashi yang lagi-lagi tampak tak suka. Maklum, bapak-bapak ini sangat protektif pada dua putri kesayangannya.

"Enggak lah. Aku sudah punya istri, Hinata tidak mengijinkanku mencium mereka. Jadi aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Makanya spirit-spirit di rumahku masih punya kekuatan penuh untuk bertarung, mengamuk, dan membunuh."

Hiashi menurunkan emosinya.

"Tapi untuk kalian yang masih sendiri, masih jones, tidak ada yang melarang kalian untuk mencium spirit. Bahkan kalau mau kalian boleh melakukan lebih pada mereka, seperti pegang sana sini sampaiii,,, ekhem... _you know what i mean_ lah, muehhehehee.. Pokoknya gadis spirit sudah jatuh cinta pada kalian, diapakan pun mereka mau, termasuk 'itu'."

Hawa semangat dari semua orang langsung naik drastis. Apalagi untuk Kakashi, dia punya kesempatan untuk mempraktekkan apa yang selama ini ia baca, semua ajaran Jiraiya-sama di dalam Icha-Icha Tactic dan Icha-Icha Paradise semua seri, bisa ia praktikkan di kehidupan nyata, ga cuma pake tisu basah... Hiashi pun sama, setelah lama tidak mendapat kehangatan dari perempuan setelah ditinggal mati istrinya, tentu saja gairahnya memuncak. Kalau yang muda-muda, sudah menjalar jauh pikirannya, mau mencoba berbagai macam gaya, dari gaya bebek nungging, belut kesetrum, lidah naga, monyet bergantung, ular membelit, anjing mengonggong dan macam-macam gaya lainnya.

 _"Owowowowooooo... Mudah sekali memancing semangat mereka... Dasar,,, sok suci kalian semua. Aku lah di katain mesum,,, kalian tuh lebih parah. Aku mesum bukan masalah karena aku punya istri. Lah kalian, punya apa? Gebetan aja ga ada. Sudah begini, baru deh keluar sisi binatangnya. Hahahahahaaa..._ '

Naruto lagi-lagi mencibir semua jones yang telah dikumpulkannya, dalam hati tentunya.

"Nah. Semua hal sudah ku jelaskan. Aku sudah mencontohkan bagaimana cara menghadapi spirit seperti yang ku lakukan pada lima spirit dirumahku. Kuncinya terletak pada bagaimana kalian bersikap dan membuat spirit tidak merasa risih pada kalian. Selanjutnya lakukan imporvisasi sesuai keadaan, kalian bisa berkonsultasi padaku selama proses penaklukan spirit dan konsultasinya gratis. Jika semua lancar..."

Semua jones menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya dengan penuh harap dan sangat antusias.

"Voillaaa,, kalian dapat bonus bisa 'ini-itu' dengan gadis spirit yang cantik, manis, dan seksi"

Ahhh, Naruto makin miris jadinya, dapat ia lihat jelas kalau para jones itu sudah menitikkan air liur kemesuman dan mengeluarkan darah mimisan kebejatan disertai gerakan remasan tangan kosong. Semuanya sama, sama-sama hentai.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto menjelaskan semua teori penaklukan spirit, tiba-tiba,,,,,

JJDHUUAARRRRR..

Suara menggelegar badai kehancuran bergemuruh,,,

"Nah, baru saja di omongin. Aku yakin itu ulah spirit,,," ucap Naruto, "Jadi ayo langsung kita ke sesi praktik"

"Yoosshhhaaa..." teriak para Jones bersamaan dengan semangat dan tekad kuat untuk mengakhiri masa jonesnya, seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi.

.

Setelah sampai di TKP, tempat munculnya spirit, yang terletak di padang rumput savana sebelah timur Desa Konoha. Semua orang hanya bisa diam memasang tampang horor, plus wajah ketakutan serta kebelet pipis. Hilang sudah semangat mereka yang bagai api membara.

"Hei teman-teman" Naruto memecah keheningan, "Mana semangat kalian? Memangnya kalian ingin melewatkan bisa 'ini-itu' dengan gadis spirit cantik dan seksi macam mereka"

Naruto menunjuk dua spirit yang muncul. Ya, kali ini spiritnya ada dua. Muncul dua sekaligus, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang muncul satu persatu. Kedua gadis spirit itu tampak sangat mirip, sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan iris mata biru, kembar identik jadi istilah yang tepat. Dua spirit itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama-sama kelewat kekurangan bahan, membuat hampir semua jones disana meneteskan air liur.

Yang pertama dengan kepangan rambut dililitkan seperti sanggul, bersikap kekanak-kanakan, namanya Kaguya. Satunya lagi kepangan rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai, dengan tatapan mata sayu dan bicara seperti robot, namanya Yuzuru. Nama dua spirit itu sudah berhasil diidentifikasi kerena mereka bertarung sambil meneriakkan nama masing-masing.

"Tapi, Naruto. Apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya?" Genma si wasit ujian chunin tampak ragu.

Yah, keadaan disana memang sangat berbahaya. Langit gelap menjadi latar badai raksasa, angin kencang dengan kecepatan luar biasa, hujan air dan hujan batu es berhamburan disana sini dan yang tak kalah mengerikan adalah dua buah angin tornado besar yang berputar hebat dan sanggup mencabut serta menerbangkan puluhan pohon yang tumbuh di padang rumput savana itu.

Ditambah lagi, dua spirit cantik dan seksi yang menjadi target mereka, sedang bertarung sengit dan beringas. Sudah banyak lubang-lubang ditanah bekas mereka saling menghantamkan senjata masing-masing. Barbel besi yang terpasang seperti gelang dilengan mereka terlihat sangat berat dan sekali hantam saja dengan itu, satu sampai sepuluh pohon langsung tumbang. Siapa yang tidak ngeri jika dihadapkan situasi seperti itu?

Naruto jadi kesal, kalau begini usahanya membodohi para jones bisa gagal, "Apa kalian semua bodoh hah? Semua usaha itu ada resikonya, termasuk mendapatkan spirit cantik. Kalian sendiri sudah sering di ambang batas hidup mati saat melaksanakan misi kan?"

"I-iya. Kami mengerti, Naruto" semua jones disana saling pandang.

"Kiba, Shino. Kalian berdua duluan! Pilih yang mana saja kalian suka"

Naruto akhirnya yang memutuskan, kalau menunggu ada yang maju duluan, sampai kiamat pun ga bakalan ada.

"Kalian berdua sudah tahu kepribadian dua spirit kan?"

Naruto memastikan agar bekal informasi yang dimiliki Kiba dan Shino sudah cukup.

"Ya" Shino menjawab lalu menatap pada Kiba, "Kau taklukan spirit yang kelihatan berisik itu, aku pilih yang lebih kalem saja"

"Oke. Tak masalah" sahut Kiba.

Pengamatan awal, mereka semua sudah tahu kalau satu spirit tipe kudere yang kalem dan satu lagi tipe hiperaktif yang banyak bicara.

Shino dan Kiba mendekat kearah spirit yang sedang bertarung, menurut ajaran pertama dari Naruto, ajak berkenalan dahulu.

"Ah yooo... Hei, namaku Kiba. Bolehkan aku mengenal nama kalian?"

Kiba sudah tahu namanya, tapi perkenalan adalah tahapan awal yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Kedua spirit menghentikan sebentar pertarungan mereka, Yuzuru melirik Kiba dengan ekor matanya, lalu bicara pada Kaguya.

"Pria sok akrab, kita apain dia?"

Kaguya tampak tak peduli, "Pengganggu, pergi sana!" Sambil mengibaskan tangannya, tercipta angin ternado yang menerbangkan Kiba hingga terpental jauh.

Tersisa Shino, dia bukan orang yang pandai bicara duluan, jadilah dia tetap berdiri disana, hingga 20 menit lamanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Shino dikacangin...

"Konohamaru!" titah Naruto.

"Ha'i, Naruto-niichan"

Konohamaru melangkah maju, gagal berkenalan, langsung saja dia terlempar karena tornado.

"Apaan coba?, anak kecil kecentilan, mati saja sana!"

Terdengar sumpah serapah dari mulut Kaguya.

"Sekarang kalian berempat sekaligus, maju!"

Naruto bicara pada Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, dan Morino Ibiki.

Dan belum apa-apa, empat orang tadi sudah terbang entah kemana karena tornado.

"Emangnya ga ada pria tampan apa?" Kaguya bersungut kesal.

"Hn, laki-laki jelek tak pantas mendekat pada kita" sambung Yuzuru.

Nasib buruk, empat orang tadi di usir bahkan sebelum sampai tahap perkenalan.

Naruto frustasi, memijit pelipisnya karena sadar kalau jones yang dia kumpulkan sama sekali tak bermutu.

"Lee..!"

"Yoo,, dengan semangat akan ku taklukkan dua spirit itu sekaligus"

Wuushshsss

Whoooaaa,, Lee terbang paling jauh dari yang lain.

"Aku benci orang gila" ucap Yuzuru.

"Dia menjijikkan" sambung Kaguya.

Naruto makin frustasi,

"Yamato Taichou, Ebisu sensei"

Dua pria paruh baya itu pun maju, mendekat pada dua spirit yang berhenti bertarung setelah mereka ganggu bergiliran.

"Hai, namaku Yamato"

"Aku Ebisu. Bolehkan kami mengenal kalian berdua, nona-nona manis"

"Umm, boleh. Perkenalkan namaku Kaguya"

"Yuzuru"

Ohohooo, Naruto senang, ada peningkatan. Ebisu ternyata tau caranya berkenalan dengan gadis, tambahkan saja pujian seperti 'nona manis'.

"Mau kah kalian berkencan dengan kami?" ucap Yamato, sedangkan Ebisu membenarkan kacamatanya seraya mengangguk.

Raut wajah Kaguya dan Yuzuru mengeras,

Swwussshhh...

Yamato dan Ebisu menyusul yang lain diterjang badai tornado.

Naruto mengumpat, "Bodoh,,, mana ada gadis yang mau di ajak kencan padahal baru lima detik kenalan"

Tersisa tiga orang.

Iruka buka suara lebih dulu, "Naruto, aku tidak jadi saja ya..."

"Ha?"

"Bukannya aku menyerah, hanya saja aku berpikir realistis, seperinya tidak ada dari diriku yang bisa menarik perhatian dua gadis spirit disana. Jadi aku menunggu spirit yang selanjutnya saja"

Iruka mundur, berdiri bersandar di batang pohon yang masih tegak berdiri.

Ada dua orang lagi, hanya ini lah harapan terakhir Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, Tou-sama. Hanya kalian yang bisa kuharakan, ku mohon"

Tanpa menjawab, dua pria berumur itu melangkah maju.

"Kau pilih yang mana Hokage-sama?"

"Umm, terserah. Yang manapun sama saja, Hyuga-sama"

"Baiklah, kita taklukkan saja dulu mereka"

Ketika sampai didekat Kaguya dan Yuzuru, dari jarak 10 meter, Kakashi dan Hiashi berhenti.

Kakashi membuka masker yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya.

Kaguya terdiam dengan mulut menganga, baru pertama kali ia melihat wajah setampan Kakashi.

Hiashi, yang tetap tampan dan gagah tanpa kerutan di wajah, mengibaskan rambut panjang lembut berkilau miliknya.

Yuzuru terhenyak melihat betapa menawannya Hiashi.

Yah, umur tua tidak melunturkan pesona dua pria paruh baya itu.

Lekas saja, Kaguya dan Yuzuru mengamit erat lengan Kakashi dan Hiashi.

"Nee,,, siapa namamu tampan? Aku Kaguya"

"Kau bisa panggil aku, Kaka-kun" mati-matian Kakashi menahan darah keluar dari hidungnya, akibat lengannya yang terbenam di antara dada Kaguya.

"Aku Yuzuru, kalau kau?" Yuzuru mencolek dada Hiashi.

Tubuh Hiashi langsung bergetar hebat, sudah lama dia tidak dibeginikan oleh wanita, padahal baru dicolek sedikit.

Hiashi tetap mempertahankan wibawanya, "Panggil saja aku, Hiashi-sama"

"Nee, Kaka-kun. Lebih cantik aku atau si Yuzuru itu?"

"Tentu saja kau lebih cantik, Kaguya-chan"

"Hiashi-samaaaa,,,, aku ini lebih imut dari Kaguya kan?"

"Ummm, pasti dong. Yuzuru-chan yang paling imut dan manis"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menatap tajam pada Hiashi,

"Hyuga-sama, kau menganggap Kaguya-chan ku tidak imut hah?"

"Hei,,, kau duluan Hokage-sama. Yuzuru-chan ku kau anggap tidak cantik. Sudah jelas-jelas kalau Yuzuru-chan ini yang paling cantik, imut, manis, dan seksi"

"Kau salah. Kaguya-chan lebih dari segalanya"

"Yuzuru-chan lebih menawan dari Kaguya"

"Mau menantang hokage hah?" ucap Kakashi keras.

Hiashi tak mau kalah, "Siapa takut. Aku ini ketua klan Hyuga. Klan nomor satu, kalau tidak ada kami, Konoha tidak ada apa-apanya"

"Cuih,,, omong besar, pak tua jones"

"Kau yang omong kosong, dasar jones sejati. Aku jones masih mending, karena pernah punya istri, juga punya anak. Lah kau apa? Baru saja dekat dengan Kaguya, sudah sesumbar itu"

"Ngajak berantem hah?"

"Siapa takut," Hiasi menyingsingkan lengan haori yang ia kenakan,

Ciat, ciaat,,, ciiaaatttt...

Owwhh,,, akhirnya pertarungan adu cakar pun tak terelakkan.

"Bodoh, tidak berguna, dasar tidak bisa diharapkan. Sia-sia aku mengajari mereka kalau begini" Naruto mengumpat frustasi.

"Hei kau...!"

"Hah, aku?" Naruto berhenti mengumpat kesal, dia baru saja dipanggil Kaguya.

Dua spirit itu entah sejak kapan sudah meninggalkan Kakashi dan Hiasi yang sedang cakar-cakaran.

"Iya, kau" sambung Yuzuru.

"Aku Kaguya"

"Kalau aku Yuzuru, namamu Naruto kan?"

"Ya. Panggil saja aku begitu"

Kalau untuk Naruto, malah spiritnya yang datang memperkenalkan diri. Hooo,,, pesona Naruto memang tiada tanding.

"Menurutmu, aku lebih cantik dari Yuzuru kan?"

"Aku yang lebih cantik dari Kaguya, iya kan Naruto"

Naruto menjawab jujur, "Kalian berdua sama cantiknya"

"Siapa yang lebih manis?"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama manis"

"Yang paling menawan?"

"Bagiku, kalian berdua sama-sama menawan"

Ekspresi wajah Kaguya dan Yuzuru berubah jengkel.

"Cih,,, semua ini tidak memberi kita solusi, iya kan Yuzuru?"

"Iya, sia-sia kita berhenti bertarung untuk mereka semua"

Naruto menganga, jadi dia dan semua jones yang dikumpulkannya sejak awal tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

 **Raphael El-Reem**

Kaguya mensummon senjata malaikatnya, berwujud sebuah tombak besar.

 **Raphael El-Nahash**

Yuzuru juga tak ketinggalan, senjata berupa rantai berpendulum pisau tajam adalah malaikatnya.

"Ayo,,,, kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita Yuzuru"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kaguya"

"Heeyaaaa/Heeeiaaaa..."

Keduanya pun bertarung dilangit tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Badai tornado tercipta lagi, kali ini dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar.

Mulut Naruto menganga makin lebar, berarti sejak tadi pertarungannya belum serius? Ini bahaya, tampaknya ia sendiri yang harus turun tangan.

Kakashi dan jones-jones lainnya berkumpul kembali didekat Naruto.

Ekpresi Naruto berubah serius.

 **Camael**

Ditangan kiri Naruto, muncul dari ketiadaan sebuah kapak raksasa.

 **Cannon Mode**

Slapp,,slap,,slapp...

Kapak itu berubah, membentuk ulang dirinya menjadi sebuah meriam.

Naruto mengalirkan chakra elemen api kedalam meriam itu.

"Naruto?" Kakashi mewakili kebingungan semua orang.

"Aku bisa memanggil malaikat milik para spiritku. Mereka yang sudah menyerahkan cintanya padaku, secara otomatis memberikan aku otoritas untuk menggunakan kekuatan malaikat. Lima senjata malaikat bisa aku panggil sesukaku"

 **Megiddo**

Beaammm...

Laser api berkekuatan luar biasa dimuntahkan, di arahkan pada Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Namun yang terjadi malah semakin buruk, badai tornado malah menjadi badai api yang sangat hebat. Satu buah gunung langsung terbakar, bahkan hawa panasnya sudah dirasakan oleh warga Konoha.

"Kau lupa, Naruto. Api hanya akan makin besar jika bertemu angin" kata Yamato.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini?"

 **Sandalphon**

Kali ini pedang besar muncul ditangan kanan Naruto, senjata malaikat milik Tohka.

 **Final Form,**

Singasana emas muncul disamping Naruto, lalu singasana itu berubah menjadi kepingan kecil menyatu dengan Sandalphon membuat pedang itu semakin besar.

 **Halvanhelev**

Sliiice...

Hanya dengan satu kali ayunan, tercipta sabetan energi sihir berdaya hancur luar biasa hingga mampu membelah tornado api raksasa menjadi dua, sampai akhirnya tornado itu lenyap tersapun angin.

Kakashi dan semua orang lainnya, menatap ngeri atas tontonan yang disajikan Naruto. Rasa iri juga timbul dihati mereka, Naruto itu sudah jadi pahlawan, ninja terkuat, sudah punya istri luar biasa cantik dan sekarang di tambah lagi banyak gadis spirit yang jatuh dalam pelukannya, lalu mendapatkan kekuatan spirit yang sangat luar biasa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melampaui pencapaian Naruto saat ini.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru, terpaksa berhenti bertarung, namun tetap siaga karena bagi mereka kali ini Naruto menjadi ancaman.

Naruto terbang, mendekat pada Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Walau ia tidak menggunakan senjutsu rikudou mode, ia tetap bisa terbang. Ini juga termasuk kekuatan spirit, semua gadis spirit dibekali kemampuan untuk terbang sesuka hati tanpa harus memiliki sayap.

Naruto menghilangkan Camael dan Sandalphon di tangannya, "Aku tidak ingin bertarung, tadi itu aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian kalian?"

"Haah?" Kaguya menampakkan wajah tidak terima.

"Apa maumu?"

Naruto coba sabar, untuk sekarang tahapan ajakan kencan dipending dulu, ada yang lebih penting, yaitu negosiasi, "Apapun masalah kalian, aku akan coba bantu sebisaku"

"Hoooohh,,, cuih. Alasan..!"

"Hm, pasti kau ada maunya kan? Apa syaratnya?" tebak Yuzuru.

"Eheheheee" Naruto tertawa hambar, akal busuknya ketahuan. "Kalau aku bisa membantu kalian, maka kalian harus ikut salah satu pria-pria jones dibawah sana, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah" jawab Yuzuru

"Kita lihat dulu apa kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah kami"

"Souka,,, aku ingin tahu awal cerita kalian bisa bertarung seperti ini?"

Kaguya mulai bercerita, "Sebenarnya aku dan Yuzuru mulanya satu spirit, roh badai Yamai. Entah karena apa terbagi menjadi dua, menjadi kami sekarang ini. Hanya ada satu yang akan menjadi Yamai kembali, satunya harus lenyap, dan kami membuktikannya dengan pertarungan"

"Aku dan Kaguya sudah bertarung 99 kali. masing-masing 49 kali menang, 49 kali kalah, dan 1 kali seri. Hari ini adalah pertarungan terakhir kami, yang menang akan menjadi roh spirit badai Yamai yang baru. Itulah takdir kami berdua"

Naruto mengerti sekarang, "Pffttt,,, Heh,,, kalian bodoh"

shhiinggg...

Ujung tajam senjata milik Kaguya dan Yuzuru hampir saja menembus batang ternggorokan Naruto. Dua spirit itu tentu saja marah dikatain bodoh.

Naruto berhenti tertawa seketika, "Hooiii,, tunggu. Aku tidak bermaksud menghina kalian. Hanya saja kalian memang bodoh, mau saja mengikuti takdir. Itu salah, yang benar adalah kalian sendiri yang menentukan takdir. Buat takdir kalian sendiri sesuai impian kalian"

"..." Kaguya dan Yuzuru diam, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Naruto. Bagi mereka ini salah satu solusi terobosan baru.

"Dengarkan aku!. Kalian berdua bisa tetap hidup, tanpa harus menjalani takdir menjadi roh badai Yamai yang baru ataupun lenyap dari dunia ini. Aku melihat dari mata kalian kalau kalian saling menyayangi. Walaupun tidak mengakuinya tapi aku yakin kalau Kaguya ingin Yuzuru tetap hidup sedangkan Yuzuru ingin Kaguya yang bertahan hidup. Aku tahu kalau kalian berdua sama-sama ingin mengalah di pertarungan terakhir ini"

"aaa/aa" kedua spirit tidak punya argumen untuk membantah. Kalau sudah begini, maka,,,,

"Naruto, kami akan berhenti bertarung"

"Iya, asal kau setuju menerima syarat dari kami" sambung Yuzuru.

"Haaah? Tadi kan aku yang mengajukan syarat, kenapa dibalik sih?"

"Kalau tidak mau, kami anggap kau hanya omong kosong"

"Ya, dan kami akan lanjut bertarung" tambah Kaguya lagi.

"Oke Okeh,,, aku menyerah. Memangnya kalian ingin apa dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu, tidak pada pria-pria tak bermutu dibawah sana" Kaguya dan Yuzuru berucap bersamaan. Sadar akan hal ini, keduanya saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku yang akan ikut Naruto"

"Tidak. kalau ada yang ikut Naruto, itu adalah aku" Yuzuru bersikeras membantah.

Yaahh, Naruto jadi rebutan. Kalau begini bisa-bisa dua spirit ini bertarung lagi.

"STOOPPP,,,,! Hei, tidak bisakah kalian akur sebentar saja"

"Hmmpp/hmmpp" Kaguya dan Yuzuru saling memalingkan muka.

"Aku punya solusi untuk itu"

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Pooffttt...

Satu bunshin tercipta disamping Naruto, identik sekali dengan dirinya yang asli.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru langsung berubah girang,

"Kyaaahhhh..."

dan tanpa ampun menerjang Naruto. Mau asli atau bunshin, sama saja. Kaguya dan Yuzuru tak peduli yang mana yang mereka peluk.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk santai di gazebo belakang rumah mewahnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan, jadi akan lebih menyenangkan duduk disana sambil menikmati semilir angin musim panas. Dia hanya sendiri, tiada yang menemani. Lagipula dia memang ingin sendiri sekarang.

Naruto jadi kepikiran dengan kedua anaknya. Bolt dan Himawari terus tumbuh, tidak ada masalah sih sebenarnya pada mereka berdua. Bolt sekarang sering bermain sendiri diluar rumah. Di usianya yang hampir 6 tahun, dia lebih suka bermain dengan teman sebayanya ketimbang bermain dirumah. Kadang ia harus menjemput Bolt di rumah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika Bolt terlambat pulang, pasti dia keasyikan bermain dengan Sarada. Kadang bisa pula dia menjemput Bolt ke rumah Kurenai sensei. Putranya itu juga suka bermain dan bermanja-manja pada Mirai yang usianya lebih tua 3 tahun dari Bolt. Aaahh,,, kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya Bolt itu lebih suka bermain dengan perempuan ketimbang teman laki-laki. Apa ini karena Naruto memiliki banyak perempuan dirumahnya ya? Entahlah.

Himawari pun tampak semakin hari semakin aktif, sama seperti Bolt. Apalagi semenjak Himawari sudah bisa berjalan dan berlari, anak perempuannya itu jadi susah di kontrol. Kalau di biarkan sendiri, bisa-bisa Himawari melalukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Pernah sekali Himawari mengayun-ayunkan pisau besar pemotong daging untuk mengusir cicak yang ada di dinding. Pernah juga Himawari menyeret kapak tajam yang katanya ingin digunakan Himawari untuk menebang pohon, atau ada sekali Himawari membawa linggis untuk mengambil mainannya yang tinggi di atas lemari. Lalu memakai gergaji hanya untuk meraut pensil gambar. Kelakuannya sih tidak masalah, hanya saja itu loh, alat-alat yang digunakan Himawari selalu alat-alat berbahaya.

Yang paling parah dan bikin Naruto pusing, tentu saja kelakuan para spirit. Tidak usah diceritakan detail bagaimana kelakuan mereka, yang jelas selalu membuat Naruto kalang kabut. Jadi biarkan untuk sesaat saja, Naruto menikmati ketenanangannya sendirian di gazebo ini.

"Naruuuu..."

Pekikan girang gadis polos manja menyeruak masuk ke telinga. Naruto batal menikmati ketenangannya.

"Ahaaa~~~, Tohka-chan, tumben kau bersemangat"

Bagi Naruto, Tohka yang manis dan imut ini selalu sama seperti sejak awal mereka bertemu. Walau sekarang Tohka bisa bersikap dewasa semenjak di ajari Hinata, bersikap layaknya manusia normal, tetap saja sifat asli Tohka tidak pernah hilang.

"Iya nih, Naruuuu... Aku membawakanmu makanan loh"

Tohka menyodorkan sepiring makanan.

"Apa ini Tohka-chan?"

"Onigiri..."

"Pffttt,,,," Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Moooou, apa Naru juga ingin mengejekku sama seperti Kotori, Miku dan yang lainnya?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Hanya saja aku baru pertama kali melihat onigiri yang seperti ini"

Tentu saja Naruto tertawa, bentuk onigiri tidak karuan, tidak bisa di indentifikasi seperti apa bentuknya, dan lagi, toping onigiri yang harusnya ada ditengah, didalam nasi, malah muncul keluar. Berbeda sekali dengan onigiri buatan Hinata, yang bahkan pernah dibuat menyerupai bentuk wajahnya. Aaahhh~~~, Naruto mengenang kembali saat kecilnya menjalankan misi bersama Hinata.

Tohka menampakkan raut wajah sedih,, "Pa-padahal aku ingin sekali Naru menikmati onigiri buatanku."

Naruto merasa iba sekaligus tersentuh pada niat Tohka, jadi,,,,

"Ummmm, bagaimana kalau kita buat onigirinya bersama, Tohka-chan?"

"Ha? Benarkah..."

Mata Tohka berbinar senang.

Akhirnya, kedua orang itu pun kembali ke dapur.

"Tohka-chan, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Y,,ya... Aku hanya sedikit gugup"

"Gugup?"

"Tentu saja, a-aku kan melakukannya dengan Naru"

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah saja kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman"

"Jangan" kata Tohka cepat. Ia tidak ingin kebersamaannya bersama Naruto berlangsung singkat. Semenjak sibuk mengurus rumah, membantu Hinata. Tohka adalah spirit yang paling jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku pasti bisa melakukannya"

"Baiklah,,, kau akan hati-hati menggunakan kedua tanganmu, Tohka-chan"

"Pa-panas sekali..."

"Tahan sebentar. Pertama basahi dulu bagian ini secara menyeluruh"

"Se-seperti ini?"

"Ya, bagus. Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan"

"Ha'i"

Ternyata walau sudah berusaha seperti apapun, tetap saja nasi yang dibentuk oleh tangan Tohka tidak karuan, tidak seperti onigiri.

"Coba lagi, Tohka-chan. Seperti yang aku contohkan tadi"

Tohka berusaha sekali lagi,

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya,,, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Sekarang pilih topingnya"

"Ummm,,, yang merah ini apa?"

"Ini plum asam. Kau pernah memakannya, Tohka-chan?"

Tohka menggeleng, selama ia berlajar memasak pada Hinata, baru pertama kali ia melihat plum asam.

"Yah, wajar sih. Ini titipan yang di bawakan Ino saat misi ke Negara Sayur minggu lalu. Pemimpin negara itu, Putri Haruna, adalah kenalanku dan Hinata. Makanan ini tidak ada di Konoha"

"Ooohhh,,,"

"Mau mencobanya, Tohka-chan?"

"Umm,,," Tohka mengangguk.

Naruto menyuapkan plum asam itu ke mulut Tohka.

Setelah Tohka menyuapnya, seketika dia menyipitkan matanya, memukul dadanya sendiri. Reaksi yang lumrah ketika memakan makanan yang sangat asam.

"Ahahahaaaa, kau lucu, Tohka-chan"

"Mouuuu,," Tohka cemberut.

"Ya sudah, lihat aku sekali lagi. Umumnya onigiri dibentuk menjadi segitiga seperti ini" kata Naruto sembari ia membentu nasi digenggamannya menjadi bentuk segitiga.

Dulu Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa membuat onigiri, tapi saat Hinata mengandung Himawari, istrinya itu ngidam minta onigiri buatan tangan Naruto. Jadinya lah ia sekarang bisa membuat onigiri.

"Seperti ini?" Tohka coba mengikuti gerakan tangan yang dicontohkan Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu keras menekannya, Tohka-chan"

"Pffttt,,," Naruto hendak tertawa karena onigiri di tangan Tohka tidak kunjung menjadi bentuk yang seharusnya.

"Naruuu, jangan menertawakanku...!" lagi-lagi wajah polos Tohka berubah cemberut, dan itu terlihat sangat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Gomen,, gomen... Habisnya kau terlihat lucu,,, dan cantik"

"Ahhh..." mata Tohka membulat, lalu sesaat kemudian dia menunduk malu karena pujian Naruto, "Arigatou, Naru"

"Sini kubantu.."

Naruto berjalan kebelakang punggung Tohka, merapatkan dadanya ke punggung Tohka, dan membantu tangan Tohka yang sedang membentuk onigiri. Naruto tampak seperti memeluk Tohka dari belakang.

Dengan telaten, Naruto menggerakkan jari dan telapak tangan Tohka agar bisa membuat bentuk segitiga.

"Kuncinya adalah tekan seperti ini, Tohka-chan"

"hhhaa..." Tohka membuang nafas, suaranya seperti desahan. Wajah Tohka pun sudah memerah.

Naruto pun melepas rangkulannya pada Tohka setelah onigiri berbentku segitiga berhasil di buat di tangan Tohka.

"Ehh,, Naru.. Ajari aku sekali lagi yah..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat, lalu merangkul Tohka lagi dari belakang, mengajari gadis jadi-jadian yang paling lama tinggal bersamanya itu untuk membuat onigiri.

"Hangat sekali..."

Tohka berguman senang karena ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari Naruto.

"Ya. Onigirinya masih hangat"

"Bu-bukan itu yang ku maksud..."

"Ya, aku tahu kok."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang membantu tangan Tohka mengepalkan nasi. Tanggannya ia alihkan ke perut Tohka, menarik gadis itu lebih erat dalam rengkuhannya. Dagu Naruto bertengger manis dibahu Tohka, dan kepalanya menyamankan diri di ceruk leher gadis itu.

Tohka berhenti mengepalkan nasi, ia jelas merasakan badan Naruto bergetar, pertanda kalau Naruto stress karena menanggung beban berat.

"Na-naruu...?"

"Maaf yaa, sampai saat ini aku belum bisa tegas, padahal sudah setahun lebih kau tinggal bersamaku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama apapun akan ku tunggu, aku akan selalu mencintai Naru"

"Arigatou, aku jugaaa-..."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ada keraguan besar disana. Semua spirit punya hak untuk mendapatkan cinta darinya, dan Naruto wajib memberikannya. Tapi keberadaan Hinata dan perasaannya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Juga apa?"

"Ah, tidak jadi. Biarkan aku seperti ini lebih lama ya."

"Iya. Kau boleh memelukku, kapanpun kau butuh pelukan, Naru"

.

.

.

 _ **May be To be Continued. . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Kok aku merasa aneh yaa? Atau aku saja yang merasakannya? Aaahhh sudah lah, tidak perlu di pikirkan serius. Karena kalau dibikin serius, akibatnya fic ini kehilangan sedikit nilai humornya.

Ummmm, hanya tambahan sedikit. Hinata masih berperang dengan hati dan perasaannya. Naruto berkutat dengan beban batin, mental dan moral. Serta setiap spirit yang tampaknya juga punya masalah sendiri-sendiri, perasaan Tohka, Kurumi, Miku, Yoshino, dan Kotori, tidak sedikitpun di abaikan Naruto. Heheheheeee...

Oh iya, mengulas salah satu review. Kalau Sasu ama Shika, entah dia takut istri tau apa. tapi Naruto tidak. Naruto tidak takut istri, memang selama fic ini tingkahnya dibuat begitu, tapi itu karena Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti hati hinata. Tau sendiri kan dirumahnya banyak cewe jadi-jadian. Itulah lekaki sejati, yang sangat mempedulikan perasaan istri. Bukan banci. Jadi amati benar-benar isi fic ini yah. Ada banyak hal yang maknanya berlawanan dengan kenyataan. Naruto pun sekarang makin dilanda beban batin hebat. Polemik memikirkan bagaimana nasib para spirit, ditengah-tengah menjaga perasaan Hinata. Makanya, memiliki harem tidak segampang khayalan, harus bisa mentukan sikap, jangan hanya harem yang berdasar nafsu seks semata. Huahahahahaaaa...

Dan baca dibawah, Heheheee... Iruka sedikit bikin baper loh. Aku suka sosok dia, jadi ga enak kalau dia ikutan dinistain.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake...**

[back to acara penaklukan kembar Yamai]. . . . .

Kembali ke perkumpulan shinobi-shinobi jones Konoha. Mereka sedang duduk melingkar ditanah membahas strategi lanjutan untuk menaklukkan Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Mereka pantang menyerah. Lagipula Naruto sedang mengulur waktu untuk mereka, berbicara dengan Kaguya dan Yuzuru dilangit, cukup tinggi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Naruto disana.

"Haaahhh,,, menantuku itu lama sekali sih. Aku sudah punya strategi baru nih" pria berambut coklat panjang disana ngedumel.

"Iya, aku juga sudah punya strategi cadangan untukku sendiri" Kakashi tampaknya masih antusias untuk mendapatkan hati Kaguya.

Sementara pria-pria lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka memang sudah membahas strategi lanjutan, tapi otak licik mereka yang dikuasai sisi egois membuat mereka mempunyai rencana licik sendiri,

Tidak lama kemudian,

"Yooo... Apa khabar kalian semua?"

Naruto turun dari langit, mendarat tidak jauh dari perkumpulan pria-pria jones.

Semua pria jones tentu saja senang, namun itu hanya sesaat karena ketika melihat Naruto, impian dan harapan mereka melepas titel 'jones', pupus sudah.

Disana, ada dua Naruto, entah yang manapun yang asli bukan masalah, tapi masalahnya adalah Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang tampak sangat lengket dengan dua Naruto itu. Mengamit erat tangan Naruto, membenamkannya dalam dada mereka, dan tak ketinggalan mengelus-eluskan pipi masing-masing ke lengan atas Naruto.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, bocah..." Hiashi tampak murka.

"Sepertinya aku punya target untuk melatih ketajaman jutsu Raikiri milikku"

"Kauuu...! Pengkhianat, Naruto-niichan"

 **"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari"**

 **"Hijutsu: Mushidama"**

 **"** Ayo Akamaru, **Garoga"**

 **"Konoha senpu"**

 **". . . . . . ."**

Dhuaarrrr...

Naruto dihajar dengan banyak jutsu sekaligus, untuk sempat kabur. Nasibnya tidak pernah baik kalau berurusan dengan spirit.

Seseorang yang berdiri bersandar disalah satu batang pohon, terkekeh senang melihat hiburan didepannya, seorang pahlawan yang lari terbirit-birit karena dikejar sumpah serapah dan jutsu mematikan dari pria-pria bernasib miris.

"Hadeeehhh, Iya kan,? Sejak awal aku sudah menduga akhirnya akan begini." hanya Iruka yang masih normal disana.

Iruka pun berjalan pulang dengan senyum terkembang, hari ini dia dibuat senang, walaupun sisi lain hatinya masih mengharapkan ada seorang perempuan yang mau menempati singasana hatinya.

Iya, memang sudah waktunya bagi Iruka memiliki pasangan hidup. Untuk alasan tertentu, pikiran yang melintas dibenaknya kali ini terasa sangat kuat. Mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berguman pada diri sendiri, ' _Ayo, aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto, karena aku adalah guru yang membesarkannya..._ "

Itu hanyalah pernyataan diam-diam yang suaranya bahkan tidak sempat ditelan angin. Bagaimana nanti jadinya, biarlah Iruka sendiri yang mengurusnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ini untuk cuplikan chapter selanjutnya lagi,,, do'akan agar ideku ga putus dan fic ini benar-benar berlanjut sampai tamat yang mungkin hanya dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Mungkin ini Ninja Konoha terakhir yang bakal kena ide gila nista dari Naruto... Muehheheheheee. . . .

 **Next Preview...**

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, tampak si kapten ANBU Konoha, Yamanaka Sai, sedang jogging bersama calon Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, kejadian buruk selalu menghampiri Naruto, beserta orang yang didekatnya. Lagi-lagi amukan spirit merusak suasana damai dan tentram di Konoha. Kali ini pasar lah yang porak-poranda.

Kini Si Naruto Dobe dan Si Sai Senyuman KW7, sudah sampai di TKP.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak memiliki ide nista.

"Nee Sai. Kok kamu senyam-senyum gitu."

Naruto sudah mulai memancing,

"Ahh, tidak. Aku kan memang murah senyum dari dulu" jawab Sai dengan senyuman malu-malu.

Ohohoooo,,, Sai sudah mematuk umpannya.

"Maaf kalau aku mencampuri urusan rumah tanggamu, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Ino pada istriku saat dia berkunjung ke rumahku kemarin lusa"

Sai menaikkan satu alisnya, namun senyum tetap terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ino mengeluh tentang kebiasaanmu yang selalu melukisnya telanjang. Kata Ino, sebenarnya dia tidak risih, sangat suka malah berpose erotis tanpa busana untuk jadi objek lukisanmu. Masalahnya adalah, dia takut kalau lukisan-lukisan itu kau jual sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mencari uang"

Sai menyendu, kepalanya tertunduk, mungkin saat pulang ia harus minta maaf pada istrinya itu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menjual koleksi lukisan telanjang Ino, semuanya tersimpan rapi ditempat rahasianya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya solusi untukmu, Sai"

Nah kan? Naruto sudah menyeringai keji, untung Sai tidak melihat karena masih menunduk.

Sai mengangguk tanda setuju mendengarkan solusi yang ditawarkan Naruto.

"Coba deh kau lihat gadis spirit yang disana, indah kan?"

Sai mengamatinya dengan seksama, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa wujud spirit yang sedang mengamuk itu luar biasa indah dan menawan. Dia ciptaan tuhan paling indah yang pernah Sai lihat, bahkan Ino pun tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Dia sangat cantik, manis, seksi, tak ada satupun kekurangannya sebagai wanita. Ditambah lagi dia punya dua pasang sayap putih merpati. Dia sosok malaikat sejati. Kau pasti tertarik untuk melukisnya, iya kan Sai?"

Sai belum merespon,

"Apalagi kalau dia telanjang, dia pasti akan menjadi objek terindah yang pernah kau lukis selama hidupmu. Ohhh God,,,, _She is so damn cute_ , Sai"

Glekkk...

Sai menelan ludahnya kasar, imajinasi liarnya membuat badannya panas dingin menggebu-gebu. Ucapan Naruto tak ubahnya stimulus rangsangan seksual seperti yang sering diucapkan Ino di atas ranjang.

"Ayo Sai, bawa pulang gadis spirit itu"

"OKE... AKU PASTI MEMBAWANYA PULANG DAN MENJADI PELUKIS PORNO TERHEBAT SEPANJANG MASAAA . . . . ."

Whoaaaa,,, Sai berteriak kencang tanpa malu-malu. Rupanya inilah impian bejat tersembunyi milik Sai yang sudah ada sejak lama, menjadi pelukis porno.

"Saaa, kalau begitu silahkan kau taklukkan sendiri spirit it-,,,, Aakkgg..."

Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya akibat tangannya bergerak sendiri mencekik lehernya. Jelas kalau tubuhnya sekarang di kendalikan seseorang, dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau bertindak.

"Huaaahh..." akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali bernafas. Kendali tubuhnya sudah kembali

Suara berat dari dalam diri Naruto menggema, **"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku untuk ini, bocah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau mati hanya karena jutsu rendahan klan Yamanaka. Itu bisa menurunkan reputasiku sebagai bijuu terkuat"**

"NARUTOOOOO... AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU LAIN KALI, INGAT ITUUU...!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelagar, teriakan yang terasa berasal dari tempat berjarak puluhan mil jauhnya. Pasti jiwa orang itu sudah ditendang oleh Kurama dari tubuh Naruto.

"Glekkk,"

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya, melihat kesamping ternyata sahabat senyum palsu sudah tidak ada. Kabur, mana mungkin Sai berani pada Ino yang bawel dan cerewetnya minta ampun?

' _Haaaaah, tugas baru lagi. Kalau begini sekalian saja jadikan aku bos mafia penakluk spirit''_

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshie Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice]..**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 7,5 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Lime bertebaran dimana-mana, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Jum'at, 3 Juni 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 7. The Invisible Spirit, Mayuri.**

Nothing special, seperti biasa, pekerjaan mentari pagi adalah membangunkan manusia-manusia dari lelapnya buaian alam mimpi. Seperti halnya dengan orang penting yang satu ini, pria hot dan seksi berambut pirang dengan iris mata seindah permata saphire.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto yang 6 bulan lagi berumur 27 tahun, calon Hokage Ketujuh yang akan dilantik 3 tahun lagi. Membuka mata, menguap sebentar lalu menatap ke sekeliling, tidak ada istrinya, Uzumaki Hinata. Hal biasa, istrinya itu selalu bangun lebih awal untuk mengurus keperluan rumah tangga.

Melihat pada jam yang terletak di nakas, 07.30. Biasanya kalau belum bangun sampai jam segini, Hinata pasti akan membangunkannya. Naruto pikir, istrinya itu pasti masih sibuk didapur, makanya terlambat. Dia pun bangkit dari kasur tempat peraduannya, merapikan selimut, dan berjalan kearah jendela. Menyibak gorden untuk membiarkan sinar matahari pagi dan udara sejuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamarnya ini ada di lantai dua, dan rumahnya pun berada di tanah yang lebih tinggi dari rumah-rumah lainnya, jadi Naruto bisa dengan leluasa memandang seisi Desa Konoha. Sekali lagi, hanya pemandangan biasa yang tampak di matanya. Area pemukiman, area pertokoan yang banyak orang berlalu-lalang, kompleks kantor pemerintah, dan bangunan-bangunan lain yang selalu bertambah setiap tahun selama ia hidup di Konoha.

Tatkala menggulirkan mata kearah atas, betapa terkejutnya Naruto. Di langit yang melingkupi desa Konoha, ada bola raksasa melayang berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna pelangi pudar.

"Ha?"

Naruto mengucek matanya, lalu melihat lagi, memastikan apa yang tadi ia lihat.

"Ap-appa itu?"

Benar, tidak salah lagi, bola itu berukuran super besar. Diamater bola itu hampir mencapai setengah ukuran seluruh wilayah Desa Konoha. Andai saja bola itu adalah bongkahan batu meteor raksasa, lalu jatuh menimpa Konoha yang ada dibawahnya, sudah dapat dipastikan, Konoha akan hilang, lenyap, musnah tanpa sisa dari peradaban dunia.

Sudah lima menit Naruto menatap bola itu, mulutnya masih menganga dan matanya melotot hampir keluar, tapi otak kerdilnya masih belum menemukan jawaban.

Ckrekk...

Pintu kamar terbuka, namun tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari bola itu.

"Anata, sudah pagi lho. Ayo bang-,," Ucapan Hinata terhenti manakala melihat suaminya berdiri mematung memandang keluar jendela.

Hinata tau pasti kalau suaminya tidak pernah punya kebiasaan tidur berdiri, jadi suaminya itu pasti sudah sadar,,, "Kau sudah bangun, Anata?"

"Ahhh.." Naruto tersentak karena panggilan istrinya. "Hi-,, Hime...! Li-lihat itu...!" dia berteriak panik seraya menunjuk kearah luar jendela.

Mau tak mau atensi Hinata tertuju pada apa yang ditunjuk suaminya. Dia ikut melihat keluar jendela. "Haaahh... Kenapa, Anata?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Naruto masih panik.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Kau mengigau ya?"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, ia tahu sebagai ninja, kepanikan hanya akan berujung kematian jika sedang dalam sebuah misi atau perang.

"Hime,,, lihat lah. Bola raksasa yang melayang di langit itu... Benda sebesar itu tak mungkin tidak kau lihat."

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto panik bukan tanpa alasan, "Tidak ada apapun dilangit. Kalaupun memang ada bola raksasa dilangit, seharusnya semua warga Konoha sudah panik sepertimu, mereka pasti melihatnya juga."

"Aahh,,, ya. Kau benar. Maafkan aku." Benar apa kata istrinya, dia seharusnya tidak separanoid ini. Kalau bola raksasa itu benar-benar ada, maka semua warga Konoha yang bangun lebih dulu darinya pasti juga panik dan membuat keributan besar di desa.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku akan memeriksanya.."

 **Byakugan**

Pembuluh saraf dan pembuluh darah tampak menonjol disekitar mata Hinata, dia memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk menangkap radiasi gelombang elektromagnet dengan spektrum yang jauh lebih luas dari mata manusia biasa. Mata manusia biasa hanya mampu melihat cahaya tampak, namun dengan Byakugan aktif, radiasi sinar UV sampai sinar X mampu ditangkap oleh reseptor retina matanya. Dengan ini, Hinata mampu melihat tembus pandang pada benda padat.

Nihil, Hinata tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Iris mata Byakugan Hinata berubah menjadi lebih gelap, kini dia menggeser spektrum radiasi elektromagnet yang mampu ditangkap reseptor retina matanya ke daerah spektrum sinar Inframerah, daerah ini efektif untuk melihat bentuk energi dan hawa panas.

Dapat,,,, Hinata bisa melihat jelas gumpalan energi berbentuk bola berukuran raksasa. Pantas saja tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat, bahkan oleh Uchiha dan Hyuga. Gumpalan energi yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata biasa bahkan sebuah doujutsu sekalipun. Sharingan, rinnegan, dan byakugan tak akan melihatnya. Tapi khusus Hinata yang mampu mengembangkan kemampuan reseptor mata Byakugannya untuk melihat radiasi sinar Inframerah, maka dia bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Masalahnya adalah, kenapa Naruto yang tak punya doujutsu bisa melihatnya? Ini masih misteri.

"Bagaimana, Hime?" tanya Naruto setelah istrinya menonaktifkan doujutsunya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, bola itu lebih tepatnya disebut cangkang. Ada sesuatu didalam bola itu, namun aku tidak bisa melihat kedalamnya." jawab Hinata, dia juga berhasil mengidentifikasi bentuk bangun ruang tiga dimensinya.

"Sebenarnya apa itu?"

"Cangkangnya adalah kumpulan energi. Yang pasti bukan chakra, mungkin semacam energi sihir atau roh. Karena jika itu chakra, pasti Byakugan biasa milik orang-orang klan Hyuga dan sharingan dari Uchiha tersisa bisa melihatnya."

"Energi kah?" Naruto mengerti, dia lalu memejamkan mata untuk masuk ke mode sage. Dia harus memastikan jenis energi apa itu.

Selang waktu 5 menit, pengumpulan senjutsu selesai dan Naruto masuk ke mode sage katak. "I-itu...?"

"Apa kau dapat sesuatu, Anata?" Hinata penasaran, apa yang diperoleh suaminya sehingga kelihatan terkejut begitu?

"Tidak salah lagi, itu kumpulan energi roh dari spirit-spirit dirumah kita. Energi roh Tohka, Miku, Yoshino, Kotori, Kurumi, Kaguya dan Yuzuru bercampur menjadi satu disana. Hanya saja,,,,,, itu terasa seperti energi negatif."

Hinata memasang tampang berpikir, tidak lama kemudian dia sudah menemukan benang penjelasan.

"Hmmm,,, aku mengerti. Tohka-chan dan yang lain sudah bangun sejak tadi dan mereka tidak merasakan apa-apa. Pasti ini terjadi karena gejala fenomena energi roh alam bawah sadar mereka. Ini juga menjelaskan alasan kenapa hanya kau yang melihatnya, Anata. Kau kan sudah terikat dengan mereka walaupun kau belum menciumnya, buktinya kau mampu menggunakan kekuatan senjata malaikat milik mereka semua."

"Iya sih, tapi itu belum menjelaskan bagaimana benda raksasa di langit itu terbentuk."

"Ini hanya pendapat pribadiku, kemungkinan besar benda itu terbentuk dari perasaan yang ada didalam hati para gadis. Didalam Novel Icha-Icha Paradise, dituliskan bahwa perasaan dari hati yang kuat mampu menciptakan sesuatu yang nyata."

"Perasaan seperti apa, Hime?"

"Mungkin seperti frustasi dan cemburu"

"Hah? Ak-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Naruto bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi dia ingin tahu bagaimana bisa istrinya menyimpulkan hal itu.

"Setiap gadis spirit pasti memiliki keinginan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya." Hinata menghela nafas berat. Menjelaskan tentang perasaan spesial perempuan lain yang jatuh hati pada suami sendiri jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Mereka ingin lebih dekat denganmu, tapi tidak bisa karena kau sendiri yang membuat dinding pembatas antara kau dengan mereka. Tentu saja batasan itu membuat mereka frustasi."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mendengarkan penuturan istrinya dengan seksama. Dalam hati, dia mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Hinata,,,, tidak salah. Walaupun ia dan gadis-gadis itu dekat, tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun melibatkan hati dan perasaannya.

"Terlebih lagi, meski mereka semua sangat akrab, tapi hal wajar jika persaingan untuk menarik perhatianmu tidak bisa dihilangkan. Saat kau dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka, terpikir kah olehmu hati gadis spirit lain yang pasti akan merasakan cemburu? Ketika kau dekat dengan Tohka-chan, apa mungkin gadis lain bisa tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya?, Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Kata-kata yang masuk ke telinga Naruto mengalir tenang dari mulut Hinata. Namun meski begitu, kata-kata itu menyakitkan hatinya sebagai seorang suami. Bagaimanapun juga, dari kata-kata itu tersirat makna mendalam kalau istrinya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan para gadis spirit, frustasi dan cemburu. Naruto tidak hanya menyiksa hati spirit, tapi dia juga membuat istrinya menderita.

Naruto merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki yang gagal.

"Itu karena,,,,,," lidah Hinata kelu, namun bibirnya tetap mengulas senyuman.

Naruto sungguh tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Hinata, karena ia tahu itu hanya akan semakin menyakitinya.

"Mereka semua mencintaimu, Anata."

". . . . . ." mulut Naruto terbuka sedikit, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Walaupun semua ini masih dugaan terhadap fenomena aneh bola energi yang muncul di langit Konoha, tapi tentang spirit yang mencintai dirinya adalah fakta absolut tak terbantahkan. Hari ini menjadi hari terburuk selama dia berumah tangga, istri sendiri berbicara tentang cinta gadis lain kepadanya.

Masih terekam jelas kejadian satu setengah tahun lalu, saat Tohka pertama kali muncul. Saat itu, saat Hinata memberikan ijin untuk menghentikan amukan Tohka dan membuat spirit itu jatuh cinta pada dirinya, dia bisa melihat jelas senyum getir yang tercipta di bibir Hinata, hasil dari mengorbankan perasaan untuk melindungi Konoha.

Benar saja dugaan Naruto saat itu, gambaran masa depan kehidupan keluarga impiannya bersama Hinata yang terjungkir balik, terukir jelas dari wajah Hinata saat memutuskan hal itu. Dan sekarang terbukti, kehidupannya menjadi sangat rumit.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sudut mata yang hampir tak bisa membendung likuid dari manik amethystnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih dia tidak inginkan daripada kehilangan Naruto-nya, seseorang yang sudah dia impikan sebagai cahaya hidupnya sejak dia kecil.

Masih dengan kepala menunduk, "Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Emmmm. . . . . . J-jadiiiii,,,, ini semua kesalahanku ya?." Pernyataan retoris ini keluar seiring dengan Naruto ikut menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya menyendu. Sudah jelas kalau disini, dirinya lah yang seharusnya disalahkan.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi bersalah dari suaminya. Walapun sakit, tapi ia berhasil menata hatinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Entahlah. Tapi jika kau memang bersalah, maka aku juga ikut andil dalam kesalahanmu itu."

Begitulah keadaannya, semuanya kacau karena Naruto tak kunjung bersikap tegas. Pria ini masih menggantung perasaan para spirit yang sudah cukup lama tinggal dirumahnya. Sementara itu, Hinata juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun, tidak ada reaksi penerimaan maupun penolakan terhadap gadis-gadis spirit. Apa yang Hinata lakukan sampai saat ini hanya sebatas menjalankan tugas untuk membantu Naruto menjaga emosi spirit tetap terkontrol sehingga tidak mengamuk, tidak lebih.

Ini lah yang membuat Naruto bimbang harus membuat keputusan yang bagaimana. Naruto punya kewajiban memberikan cinta kepada setiap spirit, tapi dia juga wajib menjaga cintanya hanya untuk istrinya seorang. Sedangkan Hinata, mungkin hari ini bisa dianggap kalau dia ingin suaminya segera membuat keputusan, berhenti menggantung perasaan spirit maupun perasaannya. Tapi faktanya, wanita ini sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan baik secara jelas maupun tersirat.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, ini masih pagi dan ia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi yang namanya hal buruk memang datang tak kenal waktu dan tempat.

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Anata." Mata Hinata melirik ke arah lain, ada setitik keraguan disana, "Mmmm,,,, sebenarnya aku punya ide bagus untuk di coba."

"Benarkah?" ekspresi Naruto sedikit lebih cerah. "Katakan!"

"Hu'um." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Kita berkumpul di ruang keluarga sekarang, akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Hinata lebih dulu berjalan keluar kamar, sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri didekat jendela, memandang keluar ke arah bola energi raksasa yang masih melayang dilangit.

Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah anugerah terbesar untuknya, dan ia sungguh sangat bersyukur memiliki Hinata sebagai istrinya.

Sesaat kemudian, penglihatan Naruto jatuh ke perempatan jalan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ada sesuatu disana, seorang gadis muda berambut pirang panjang lurus tergerai. Mengenakan pakaian sailor dengan rok pendek yang berwarna dominan putih. Ada satu pita pengikat rambut disebelah kanan kepalanya. Mata gadis itu, yang seindah warna bunga rose pink, menatap balik kearahnya. Tatapan mereka beradu.

"Anata...!"

Suara panggilan Hinata masuk ke telinga Naruto, mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, "Iya,,, aku segera turun, Hime."

Kembali Naruto melihat ke perempatan jalan, tapi tidak ada lagi gadis itu disana. Dia merasa,,,,, aneh.

.

Sarapan sudah selesai, peralatan makan sudah dibersihkan. Di ruang inilah seluruh anggota keluarga besar Uzumaki termasuk para gadis spirit berada. Hinata dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di sofa yang panjang, sedangkan para spirit duduk di sofa lainnya, ada pula yang berdiri. Bolt dipangku oleh Tohka yang sedang duduk di sofa, sedangkan Himawari digendong oleh Miku yang berdiri disamping Kurumi.

Hinata menatap semua spirit satu persatu, membuat para gadis itu meneguk ludah kasar. Mereka semua memang sering menggoda Naruto, tapi beda kalau berurusan dengan Hinata, tidak ada satupun yang berani. Bagi mereka, Hinata adalah sosok ratu yang disegani di rumah ini. Bukannya takut, Hinata tidak menakutkan sama sekali, malah terlampau lembut, penyabar, pengasih, dan bijaksana. Hanya saja, perasaan sebagai sesama wanita yang sukar dijelaskan jadi alasan kuat yang membuat mereka tidak mungkin bisa melangkahi Hinata. Ya, mereka tidak akan pernah melangkahi Hinata sebelum pintu ijin terbuka lebar.

"Miku-chan..."

"Ha'i" Miku menjawab gugup.

"Tidak biasanya kau salah menggendong Hima-chan. Kalau seperti itu, dia bisa kesakitan." ucap Hinata lembut.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama."

Miku pun memperbaiki caranya menggendong tubuh mungil Himawari, balita yang baru berumur sekitar dua tahunan.

"Anoooo, Hinata-sama. Kenapa kita semua berkumpul disini?" Yoshino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Tidak hanya Yoshino yang bingung, tetapi semua gadis spirit tidak mengerti kenapa dikumpulkan begini. Biasanya kan berkumpul sendiri tanpa disuruh.

Mengabaikan Naruto disampingnya yang juga memasang tampang penasaran, Hinata langsung menjawab dengan ekpresi lembut seperti biasa, "Aku merasa level stress kalian berada di ambang bahaya."

"Hah?" Naruto membeo tak mengerti mewakili semua orang yang ada disana, "Hinata, aku selalu berada didekat mereka, bahkan sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengambil misi keluar desa hanya agar aku tidak jauh dan menjaga emosi mereka agar tetap stabil."

Didalam novel Icha-Icha Paradise seri terakhir yang di tulis Jiraiya, disebutkan bahwa spirit bertindak berdasarkan emosi dan insting. Jika emosi mereka tidak stabil, mereka akan mengamuk dan timbul spacequake yang bisa merusak alam sekitar hingga radius yang sangat luas. Naruto yang menaklukkan para spirit tidak boleh berada jauh-jauh dari mereka, agar emosinya tetap terkontrol. Jika dijauhkan paksa atau dihindari tanpa sebab jelas, spirit bisa dikuasai emosi negatif lalu mengamuk.

Hinata menatap tepat pada dua bola mata indah milik suaminya, "Tadi di kamar sudah kujelaskan alasannya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa bersuara, ia tentu tidak lupa dengan ucapan istrinya. Selain tidak boleh jauh, Naruto juga harus memenuhi kewajibannya pada gadis spirit, yaitu membalas cinta mereka, yang sampai sekarang belum pernah dia lakukan.

Kurumi yang tampak paling pintar mengangkat tangan, menyahut pernyataan Hinata padanya dan gadis spirit lainnya, "Tapi Hinata-sama, aku sama sekali tidak merasa stress."

"Aku juga." sambung Kotori.

"Kurumi-chan, Kotori-chan. Aku yakin kali ini termasuk gejala bawah sadar, jadi kalian mungkin tidak merasakannya."

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana?" kata Kaguya.

"Sudah jelas kan?"

"Apanya?" Tohka belum mengerti.

"Ken-can..." jawab Hinata lugas.

"Hah?" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Ke-kencan lagi?"

Bagi Naruto, walaupun ada senangnya, ada hiburannya, tapi tetap saja kalau berurusan dengan gadis spirit ia harus meminjam trademark Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan. Karena apa? Karena saat kencan, setiap gadis spirit selalu saja bertingkah aneh-aneh dan tidak bisa dinalar akal, yang membuat dirinya malu dilihat orang banyak.

Kalau dengan Tohka, salah sedikit spirit ini bisa meraung-raung dijalan kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti. Saat kencan dengan Yoshino, dia di cap pedofil. Kalau membawa Kurumi, orang-orang langsung menjauh karena sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Kurumi adalah spirit paling sadis yang tidak segan-segan membunuh manusia sambil tertawa senang. Miku, parah,,, Naruto merasa dirinya jadi pasangan lesbi karena harus menggunakan henge menjadi Naruko. Kencan dengan Kotori, yang ada dia merasa seperti pengasuh bayi yang berlagak sok dewasa. Sedangkan kalau bersama Kaguya dan Yuzuru, Naruto sering sekali mendengar orang lain menyebut dirinya tak tahu diri dan tak tahu malu, sepasang kembar identik diembat keduanya.

"Yihhaaaaa,,,! Kencan dengan Naru lagii..." Tohka memekik girang, hampir saja Bolt yang duduk di pangkuannya terjatuh.

Kotori dan Yoshino tos, Kaguya dan Yuzuru saling berpelukan, sedangkan wajah Miku memerah tidak jelas entah apa yang dia bayangkan. Kurumi lebih parah lagi, gadis psikopat ini malah sudah ngiler, air liur kemesumannya mengucur deras.

Tentu saja semua gadis spirit merasa senang, sudah dua bulan tidak ada lagi kencan dengan Naruto.

"Yosh,, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan cintanya Darling." seru Miku.

Yoshinon si boneka kelinci memberikan kata penyemangat, "Nee, Yoshino-chan. Kau akan kencan lagi dengan si kepala duren berjalan,,, kau pasti senang kan?, Kau tidak gugup kan?"

Yohino mengangguk dengan wajah merona malu. "Ganbarimasu..."

Tohka tidak henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan, "Naru,, ayo kencan. Kita kencannya sekarang yaa..!"

"Horaaa,,, ayo tenang dulu semuanya.." Hinata berusaha menenangkan semua gadis spirit, dia sudah seperti ibu yang menenangkan semua anak gadisnya. Ide yang dia sampaikan belum selesai. "Karena kencan sepasang sudah sering kalian lakukan, maka kali ini kita akan kencan ramai-ramai. Kita kencan sambil liburan."

"Whooaaa..." Kaguya dan Tohka makin senang.

"Kita liburan di pantai. Aku sudah menghubungi agency musik yang menaungi Miku dan meminta mereka menyediakan pulau pribadi di daerah tropis dengan pantai berpasir putih yang indah, khusus untuk kita sekeluarga. Dan kita disana akaaannn,,,,"

Semua gadis spirit menanti-nanti kelanjutan ucapan Hinata yang membuat mereka penasaran.

"PESTA BIKINIIII...!" Hinata berteriak dengan semangat membara.

"Iyyesssss..." Miku, Kotori, dan Kurumi, spirit yang paling mesum disana paling nyaring berteriak.

Puk...

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, tidak ia sangka, istrinya bisa punya ide nista segila itu, bahkan dengan bersemangat mengatakannya. Hinata yang sekarang tidak seperti Hinata yang ia kenal lagi. Jelas, ujung-ujungnya ia sendiri lah yang akan kesusahan.

Hinata mencolek pinggang Naruto, "Ayo, Naruto-kun. Katakan kata penyemangat seperti biasa."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya, bukan karena malu tapi kesal karena dia merasa yang kena sial disini, "Hmm,,, ka-kalau kalian maunya begitu, ya sudah. Selamat bersenang-senang ya..."

Dan sudah barang tentu, ditanggapi dengan histeris oleh para gadis spirit. Mereka pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik saat liburan nanti.

.

.

.

OUWW YEEAAAHHH . . . . .

Boing boing boing...

Yesss...

Aaaaaarrrrhh,,, andai saja apa yang sedang terjadi ini berlangsung di tempat umum, pasti banyak laki-laki yang kehabisan darah. Pendarahan hebat di hidung tak akan terbendung, yang membuat stok kantong darah semua rumah sakit di Konoha ludes. Para remaja palang merah pun pasti kalang kabut mencarikan pendonor.

Boing boing boingg,,,

Ugghhh,,,, efek suara ini..

"Kyaahhh..."

Serta desahan erotis dari nafsu memuncak ini, dan

"Ugghhh..."

rintihan tertahan peruh birahi ini.

Stoopppp,,,, tak usah diteruskan. Ini bukan hal fantastis. Hanya aksi gila para gadis spirit yang tengah berpesta bikini.

Ada tujuh gadis spirit disana, ditambah lagi ada Hinata. Semuanya memakai bikini. Bermacam-macam model bikini yang sedang trend saat ini menjadi penutup satu-satunya tubuh polos mereka.

Mulai dari bikini one piece yang dikenakan oleh gadis bertubuh kecil, Yoshino dan Kotori. Lalu yang model two piece, yang ini pun macam-macam, ada yang lumayan tertutup lengkap dengan kain selendang kecil yang menutupi area pinggang seperti yang dikenakan Hinata dan Tohka, ada yang model bertali yang digunakan Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Dan terakhir yang sangat menantang dan super minim, yang dipakai oleh Miku dan Kurumi. Semua bikini pun tidak ada yang memiliki warna sama.

Hitana tampak sedang berjemur menikmati sinar matahari daerah tropis. Yoshino mengajak Kotori membuat istana pasir. Sisanya sedang bermain voli pantai.

Ada Tohka yang menjadi wasit disana, sedangkan yang bermain adalah Kurumi dan Kaguya melawan Miku dan Yuzuru. Kedua kubu bermain serius, terbukti mereka menggunakan kekuatan penuh hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat.

Prrriiitttt...

Tohka meniup peluit.

"Happp"

Duuuaaag...

Miku yang mendapat giliran servis, memulai permainan dengan bagus. Dengan teknik servis atas, dia langsung mengincar pojok kiri wilayah lawan yang kosong.

"Hiaat..."

Kaguya dengan sangat baik menerima bola, melakukan passing, dan langsung disambut Kurumi.

Kurumi melakukan passing atas, bola melambung tinggi.

Kaguya melompat,

Slaappp...

Smash keras dari Kaguya dapat dihentikan oleh blocking dari Yuzuru.

Miku menyambut bola muntah, memukulnya hingga bola melambung tinggi.

Melihat kesempatan emas, Yuzuru tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Kali ini dia membalas dengan smash kuat.

"Heyaaa...!"

BUURRRGGHH...

Aahhhh,,, tidak masuk ternyata. Bola terus melaju kencang keluar lapangan.

Kurumi dan Kaguya berpelukan ria untuk tambahan point mereka. Sedangkan Miku dan Yuzuru tertunduk lesu.

...

Sesaat sebelumnya, di bawah pohon kelapa yang lumayan rindang.

"Haaaaahhh,,," Naruto menghela nafas bosan, lalu duduk bersandar di batang pohon kelapa.

"Kau tidak senang, Anata?" ternyata Hinata sedang berjemur tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto duduk.

Kacamata hitam besar bertengger manis diwajah ayu Hinata, menghalangi silaunya sinar UV yang bisa membuat orang katarak. Mata Hinata itu indah, tapi ada saja orang yang iri dan bilang seperti mata penderita katarak. Maka dari itu, dia memakai kacamata hitam agar dia tidak kena katarak beneran.

"Entahlah." jawab Naruto datar.

"A-apa kau tidak suka dengan ideku?"

Mendengar suara hinata yang tiba-tiba gagap ditambah ekspresinya murung, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku akan lebih senang kalau hanya kita berdua saja yang kesini, tanpa mereka bertujuh."

"Kalau itu, aku juga ingin. Tapi kan-..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kewajiban dan tanggung jawab." Naruto mengucapkannya sambil menggeleng pasrah.

Hinata tidak lagi menanggapi omongan suaminya. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi kalau sudah sampai disitu, artinya orbrolan sudah buntu.

Lama hening, akhirnya Hinata menyadari kalau suaminya sudah tidur bersandar di batang pohon kelapa. Ahh~, memikirkan hal tadi membuat hatinya sesak, jadi dia mengalihkan fokusnya untuk menikmati liburan keluarganya kali ini.

Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba sinyal tanda bahaya sampai ke otak Hinata. Panik, lalu berteriak, "Anata,, AWAAASS...!"

Buggggg...

Sebuah bola voli menghantam keras wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Duaagggg...

Hukum kekekalan momentum berlaku, karena hantaman bola tadi begitu kuat, kepala Naruto terpental kebelakang, menghantam batang pohon kelapa tempatnya bersandar hingga membuat pohon itu bergoyang hebat.

Sial, tapi kesialan itu belum berhenti.

Tukkk...

Satu biji buah kelapa jatuh,

tuk tuk tuk...

Lagi, buah-buah itu berjatuhan menimpa kepala Naruto.

 _Ugghh,, peringatanmu terlambat Hinata, suamimu sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan banyak benjolan dan luka lebam di kepalanya._

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berenang sendirian. Ya, sendirian saja di sisi pantai yang lumayan jauh dari kumpulan para spirit. Mereka tampaknya masih asik bermain.

Berenang sendirian itu agak membosankan, makanya Naruto hanya sebentar saja di air. Dia memutuskan untuk naik ke batu karang berukuran sedang yang ada di tepi pantai. Duduk merenung disana tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya merelakskan tubuh dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

Seluas mata Naruto memandang, hanya nampak langit bersih tanpa awan bagai cermin raksasa yang memantulkan birunya samudra. Matahari sudah jauh condong ke barat, teriknya sengatan sinar ultraviolet tidak lagi menyakitkan kulit.

Angin laut berhembus cukup kencang, namun itu belum cukup untuk membuat ombak besar. Hempasan ombak kecil kini mencapai batu karang tempat Naruto duduk, pria berambut pirang ini mungkin tidak sadar sudah seberapa lama duduk disana, tahu-tahunya air laut sedikit naik karena pasang. Percikan air yang tercipta akibat hempasan ombak, membuat wajah dan rambut Naruto yang sudah kering kembali basah.

Kelopak mata Naruto tertutup karena percikan air tadi, menghindari matanya agar tidak terkena air laut. Setelah mengusap wajah, saphire milik Naruto menangkap pandangan tak terduga.

Mata Naruto melotot, panik. Tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, ada satu gadis spirit tampak akan tenggelam. Riak air laut cukup besar tercipta di sekitar gadis spirit berambut orange panjang akibat gerakannya yang tak beraturan.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau ada spirit yang tidak bisa berenang. Itu Yuzuru, gadis yang tidak bisa berekspresi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berlari ke laut.

Ya, berlari. Naruto itu ninja, bukan hal sulit berlari di permukaan air.

Sesampainya di tempat Yuzuru, Naruto langsung menggapai pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menariknya sekuat tenaga ke atas, menyelamatkannya agar tidak tenggelam dan tidak ada air laut yang sampai masuk ke paru-paru Yuzuru.

Tapi sekuat Naruto menarik, malah dia merasakan kalau dirinya ditarik balik. Bukannya Yuzuru yang berat, tetapi seperti ada monster laut yang berusaha meneggelamkan Yuzuru. Mungkinkah itu Kraken, monster gurita dari mitologi Nordik?

Naruto memusatkan lebih banyak chakra ditelapak kaki, menarik Yuzuru lebih kuat..

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

Yuzuru berteriak, gadis itu tampak kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya ditarik.

"Bertahanlah, Yuzuru...!"

"To-tolong,,, tasukete Naru-to..."

"Ugghh... Tahan sebentar, Yuzuru. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari Kraken."

Naruto kini menggunakan kedua tangannya menarik Yuzuru, mengindahkan teriakan kesakitan gadis itu.

Glupp,,, Glupp...

"HEEEYYAAAAA..."

Naruto tersentak, terdiam karena teriakan aneh Kraken yang terdengar feminim, tapi tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Yuzuru.

Bllllaaaarrrr. . . . . .

Hempasan air begitu kuat, ombak tercipta, Naruto pun akhirnya tenggelam bersamaan dengan Yuzuru.

Air laut pun tenang kembali setelah beberapa menit, Naruto dan Yuzuru tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan.

Gelembung-gelembung air mulai muncul di permukaan, artinya dua orang tadi masih hidup.

"Phhuuaaaaahh..."

Naruto muncul lebih dulu di permukaan, ia memeluk erat Yuzuru yang tampak belum membuka mata.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah total, jika tadi panik, maka sekarang marah.

"Huuaaaaahhh..." Kaguya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam air, tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Yuzuru.

"Kaguya, apa maksudmu? Kau mau mencelakakan saudaramu sendiri hah?"

Saat di dalam air, Naruto bisa melihat jelas kalau pelaku yang membuat Yuzuru hampir tenggelam adalah Kaguya.

Tanpa mempedulikan bentakan Naruto, Kaguya berteriak senang, "Yeiiiyy,,, aku menaaaangg...!"

Yuzuru yang berada di pelukan Naruto membuka matanya, lalu mendecih sebal, "Tch,,, lain kali aku pasti memang, Kaguya...!"

"Heh?" Naruto bingung, tampaknya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti disini. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Yuzuru, menatap dua gadis spirit berambut orange itu bergantian. "Heiiiy, katakan padaku apa maksudnya ini!"

Dua gadis spirit itu tidak ada yang mau bersuara,,,

"Yuzuruuu...!"

"..."

"Kaguya...!"

"Eheheeee..." Kaguya tertawa cengengesan.

"HNNNNN...!"

Mau Naruto marah seperti apapun, Kaguya tidak peduli. Gadis itu malah menggerakkan tangannya, dengan kekuatan sihir dia membuat pusaran angin yang lumayan kuat.

Swusshhhh,,,,,

Menciptakan riak air didekatnya, dan,,,,,

Byurrrrr...

"Phuuaaahhh..." Naruto menyapu wajahnya yang dihempas air laut, tatapan kesal dia layangkan pada si pelaku. "Grrrr..."

"Huahahahaaaaaa..." Kaguya malah tertawa senang...

Byuurrrr...

"Uhhuukkk... uhukk" Kaguya tersedak air laut.

"Huh,,, rasain..!" giliran Naruto yang tertawa senang, dia berhasil membalas perbuatan Kaguya.

Byuurrrr...

Lagi,,,, kali ini korbannya Naruto dan Kaguya, pelakunya tidak lain adalah Yuzuru.

"Veee..." Yuzuru mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Tiga orang ini masih berada di air, dengan hanya menyisakan kepala saja dipermukaan.

Naruto menyeringai, "Baiklah, jika kalian berdua memang ingin bermain, aku dengan senang hati melayani kalian... Khuhuhuuu..." lanjutnya dengan tawa iblis.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru merinding dibuatnya,

Naruto sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, pusaran angin padat berkecepatan tinggi tercipta di telapak tangan Naruto.

 **Oodama Rasengan**

BYAAARRRRR...

Ombak besar tercipta setelah Naruto menjatuhkan jutsunya ke permukaan air lalu meledak. Dua gadis spirit tadi, sudah pasti tersapu ombak. Sedangkan Naruto, sepertinya lebih dulu menyelam untuk menghindari ombak yang dia ciptakan dengan jutsunya sendiri.

Cukup lama hingga permukaan air laut kembali tenang,

Naruto muncul di permukaan air, "Cuih...", meludah, mungkin ada air laut yang tertelan. Merasa ada benda yang mengganggu di atas kepala, Naruto mengambil benda itu sambil bergumam, "Tidak mungkin kan di daerah sini ada sampah?"

Setelah benda itu diambil, dilihat, dan dipelototi. "I-ini kan?" Naruto ternganga. Benda itu terdiri dari sepasang mangkok lembut bertali.

Ada lagi benda yang mengganggu Naruto, benda itu hanyut dan menyenggol bahunya. Ketika dia tengok, "I-it...". Itu panties, pasangan dari benda yang dipegangnya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan..."

Naruto menerka-nerka. Matanya mencari-cari kesekeliling, ketemu lagi dua benda yang sama dengan yang baru saja dia lihat, hanya saja warnanya berbeda.

"Mungkinkah ombak buatanku tadi membuat tali bikini Kaguya dan Yuzuru terputus?" Yang ada dibenak Naruto sekarang adalah Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang berenang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Hooooiii...!"

Teriakan Kaguya membuat Naruto harus membalikkan badannya, tampak dimatanya Kaguya dan Yuzuru sedang telanjang, mereka juga menunjukkan sesuatu yang mau tak mau membuatnya terdiam.

"Kenapa celana renangku ada di tangan mereka?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sementara tangannya masuk kedalam air, meraba-raba bagian bawah tubuhnya. Fakta yang ia dapat, ternyata dirinya juga telanjang tanpa memakai apapun.

Naruto merutuk, senjata makan tuan. Entah kapan celananya di ambil Kaguya?. Kalau sudah begini, pasrah saja lah. Ini bukan hal baru dimana dia sebagai pria dewasa bertelanjang ria bersama gadis-gadis spirit seksi yang numpang di rumahnya. Itu sudah sering terjadi, tapi tetap saja kan? sebagai pria beristri, ini bukan hal menyenangkan.

Dan seperti yang Naruto kira, tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa, kejadiannya pasti akan begini lagi. Yuzuru tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepannya, memeluknya, lalu menggesekkan badannya.

"Heiii,,,, Yu-,,, Hiieeeee..." Naruto langsung merespon, dia merinding karena selain menggesekkan badan, Yuzuru juga menjilat lehernya.

"Cuihh,,, asin" gumam Yuzuru.

Ya iya lah asin, ini di laut. Kalau jilat-jilatan di bathtube, pasti tidak akan asin.

"Uwaaaa,,, Yuzuru curang." Kaguya berteriak, dia tidak terima karena sudah didahului Yuzuru, ini tidak adil baginya.

Kaguya menyelam kedalam air laut. Sekejap saja dia sudah pindah, muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto. Langsung saja dia peluk erat Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tubuhnya terperangkap karena pelukan dua spirit kembar dari depan dan belakangnya.

Sluurrppp...

Chopp...

"Hiaaahhh,,,," Naruto merintih tertahan. Kaguya tanpa aba-aba, seenaknya saja menjilat pundak kirinya, bahkan mengigit pula, menyisakan bercak kemerahan disana.

Choopp...

Yuzuru juga tak ketinggalan, dia menggigit leher Naruto yang sebelah kanan. Meninggalkan kissmark yang sangat nyata.

"Ugghhhh..." Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, semua anggota badannya menegang, rangsangan seksual dari gadis spirit menghasilkan respon balik yang sangat menakjubkan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan spirit-spirit lain ketika menggoda Naruto, spirit kembar ini punya kebiasaan tersendiri. Mereka suka sekali menggigit dan baru akan puas setelah meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan di badan Naruto.

Walau perlu waktu, tapi dengan usaha keras, akhirnya Naruto bisa bebas dari jerat godaan Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Naruto berenang, tersisa kepalanya di permukaan air. Menatap tajam pada Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang tampak kesal karena mainan mereka lepas.

"Haaaahh,, bisakah kalau minta jatah, bilang-bilang dulu? Jangan tiba-tiba seperti tadi..!"

"Hihiiiii,,," Kaguya nyengir ketawa,

"Habisnya Naruto sangat hot dan menggoda. Sayang kalau dilewatkan."

"Iya." Kaguya membenarkan ucapan Yuzuru.

Begitulah, setiap spirit punya jatah masing-masing dan Naruto pun wajib memberikannya. Kurumi harus diberi 'makan', Yoshino yang harus dimandikan, Miku yang 'kelainannya' harus dituruti, Tohka yang harus sering dimanja, Kotori harus sering-sering diajak bergulat, sedangkan Kaguya dan Yuzuru yaa seperti itu tadi.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyerah, lagipula kalau diingat-ingat hari ini memang jatah dua spirit kembar ini bermain bersama dirinya. "Jadi permainan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padaku?"

"Didalam air...!" kompak Kaguya dan Yuzuru berseru nyaring, lalu langsung berenang mendekati Naruto.

Naruto diam tak berontak ketika dua gadis spirit itu mengamit lengannya. Perlahan secara dramatis, Naruto tenggelam kedalam air, ditarik oleh Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang menyeringai senang.

Sebagai spirit, kebutuhan seksual Kaguya dan Yuzuru harus dipenuhi. Adegan erotis threesome tanpa busana yang tentu saja sangat menggairahkan berlangsung sakral di dalam air. Gesekan badan dan gerakan-gerakan mereka terlihat harmonis seakan itu adalah ritual penyembahan pada dewa. Kecupan dan elusan disetiap jengkal tubuh mereka seolah menciptakan aura mistis yang sangat kental.

Ikan, cumi, ubur-ubur dan berbagai biota laut lain berhenti dari aktifitasnya, mereka semua tanpa disuruh dengan sukarela diam menonton tanpa mengganggu ritual suci itu, bahkan hiu-hiu ganas yang kelaparan pun kehilangan nafsu makannya mengingat betapa murninya suasana yang tiga orang itu ciptakan.

Namun, ada hal yang tak boleh dilampaui. Hal yang jika dilakukan bisa saja membuat dunia shinobi kiamat, permainan bibir dan penyatuan sempurna.

.

Masih dengan peluh yang menetes di dahi, Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena bisa lari dari Kaguya dan Yuzuru, terlalu lama melayani kebutuhan seksual gadis spirit bisa membuat kesehatan hormonalnya terganggu. Suara deburan ombak terdengar jelas. Ini bibir pantai yang terletak disisi lain pulau kecil tempat mereka liburan, tempat yang didominasi batu karang dan tebing terjal.

Naruto tak mengira ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Ketika matanya menangkap suatu objek, jantungnya langsung berdebar. Bukan karena kelelahan, rasanya seperti menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir. Istrinya sedang duduk bernaung di ceruk tebing, mirip seperti sebuah gua yang tidak dalam, mungkin hanya sekitar 4 meter. Dasar ceruk tebing itu terdiri dari pasir halus, sehingga sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai.

Hinata mengenakan bikini berwarna putih, modelnya seperti kebanyakan, namun karena dia memang memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal, tentu saja ibu dua anak itu tampak sangat cantik dan seksi. Sangat jarang Naruto melihat Hinata memakai bikini, mungkin karena ini pulau pribadi yang tak ada orang lain, makanya istrinya itu berani mengenakan pakaian renang minim. Hinata duduk beralaskan kain berwarna coklat, duduk dengan nyamannya menikmati pemandangan pantai di sore hari.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, menyusuri tebing yang menjadi penghalang sinar matahari yang sudah tak terlalu terik.

Sadar ada yang mendekat, "Pfffft..." Hinata menahan tawanya saat Naruto sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Please, jangan tertawa Hime."

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa? Kau lucu, Anata."

Yah, begitulah nasib Naruto. Celana renangnya dilempar Kaguya jauh ke tengah laut dan hilang, jadinya Naruto menggunakan ganggang dan rumput laut seadanya untuk menutupi area selangkangan. Walaupun ini bukan tempat publik, tetap saja kan malu kalau berjalan telanjang di pantai saat siang hari?

"Gh,,, ini perbuatan Kaguya dan Yuzuru." Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, berharap dengan mengadu pada sang istri, suasana hatinya bisa lebih baik.

Hinata tidak terkejut, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kewajaran bagi suaminya.

"Ayo ke sini.." pinta Hinata.

Naruto menurut, langsung saja berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"Ini mengganggu, lebih baik dibuang saja." Tangan Hinata dengan cepat membuang semua ganggang dan rumput laut yang menutupi pinggang suaminya. "Nah, selesai." kata Hinata, dia tampak puas setelah menelanjangi suaminya. Melihat pemandangan tubuh polos Naruto, tentu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya. Melihat tubuh yang hanya tercipta untuknya, walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia harus berbagi dengan gadis lain.

Wajah Naruto memerah, malu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena tatapan memuja dari iris seindah permata amethys milik Hinata, dan senyum mesum di bibir mungil itu.

Naruto tak sempat berbuat apa-apa ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menariknya, merebahkannya di alas kain berwarna coklat didalam ceruk tebing.

Kini Hinata duduk di atas Naruto.

Ketika Naruto mencoba bangkit, menumpu dengan kedua tanggannya, dia sudah diserang oleh Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman yang begitu intim.

Tangan kanan Hinata menarik tengkuk Naruto, memperdalam ciuman itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus dada pria itu, mengisyaratkan agar ciumannya dibalas karena selama tiga detik ini, belum ada respon apapun yang didapat Hinata.

Mengerti apa yang saat ini diinginkan sang istri, akhirnya Naruto pun membalas. kecupan-kecupan dalam yang disertai permainan lidah tanpa ada sedikitpun perasaan mendominasi diantara keduanya. Semua ini sebagai bentuk penegasan bahwa mereka saling memiliki, terikat dengan ikatan yang begitu kuat, yang tak seorangpun bisa memutuskannya, bahkan oleh dewa sekalipun.

Kedua pasang mata itu terbuka, menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskan keintiman bibir mereka. Meski hanya sesaat, karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, tautan bibir itu terlepas, dan berlanjut dengan kecupan yang semakin liar dan semakin panas.

Ciuman itu pun berganti dengan pergumulan yang lebih intim, entah sejak kapan, bikini yang melekat di tubuh Hinata hilang kemana. Keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Menuntaskan semua hasrat terliar mereka yang membuncah.

Menyatu, saling menindih satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan apapun disekitarnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan. Desahan dan rintihan menjadi simfoni terindah pengiring kegiatan mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan ini, permainan berlatar di alam terbuka, menjadi pengalaman berharga yang tak akan terlupakan.

Kini sosok Hinata lah yang berada di atas. Walaupun gerakan menghentak terus dia lakukan, namun tidak ada lagi desahan dan rintihan penuh nikmat seperti sebelumnya dari bibir mungil itu, yang tersisa hanyalah isakan tertahan, raut wajah sedih, beserta sebulir air mata dikedua pipi yang memerah itu.

Naruto menyambut gerakan Hinata dengan hati tersayat, kenikmatan yang tubuhnya dapat tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakit kala melihat istrinya yang seperti ini. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang. Naruto tahu kalau selama ini istrinya sudah sangat bersabar menghadapi spirit, tinggal serumah tanpa pernah marah, dan berteman dengan mereka tanpa membenci. Membagikan dirinya, yang seharusnya untuk Hinata seorang.

Hinata berusaha tampak tegar dan kuat untuk menyembunyikan penderitaan dan rasa sakitnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Naruto selain melihat istrinya sekarang.

"Anata.!" cicit Hinata ketika gerakan menghentak itu terhenti.

Semua atensi Naruto hanya terfokus pada wajah istrinya yang masih bersatu dengannya.

"Aku...," kalimat Hinata menggantung di udara, amethystnya meredup, udara yang ia hirup terasa berat, rasanya tak ingin melanjutkan kata yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Tapi ia harus mengucapkannya, "Aku mengizinkanmu mencium spirit-spiritmu, lakukanlah Anata!, karena itu adalah hak mereka. Kau tidak boleh menahannya."

Naruto menggeleng lemah, ia tak terkejut dengan apa yang istrinya ucapkan. Ia tahu Hinata pasti akan melakukannya, istrinya selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain dibanding perasaannya sendiri. Nyatanya Naruto tahu, selalu ada luka mendalam di setiap kata baik-baik saja yang Hinata ucapkan. "Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, Hime. Hanya kau yang selalu di hatiku."

Tak ada kata yang Hinata lontarkan, perempuan itu masih termenung. Rasanya sangat sulit memberi pengertian pada Naruto. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya, ia tak rela membiarkan bibir suaminya menyentuh dan disentuh oleh wanita lain. Tapi ini masalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukan Naruto, spirit berhak mendapat ciuman dan cinta dari Naruto. Hinata ingin suaminya bersikap tegas, tidak lagi menggantung perasaan semua gadis sprit,,,,, dan juga perasaannya.

"Hime..." panggil Naruto, tangannya merangkum wajah Hinata. Menatap penuh kasih pada sang istri, mengecup bibir Hinata pelan. "Sampai aku mati pun, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku."

Hinata mengangguk, rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi tak ada air mata yang menetes, "Aku tahu, tapi ku mohon. Lakukan saja, sungguh aku tak apa-apa jika kau mencium mereka."

Tangan lembut Hinata membelai rahang tegas suaminya, membuat hati Naruto semakin gelisah karena melihat wajah istrinya yang tenang tanpa ragu mengizinkan dia untuk berciuman dengan wanita lain.

Jika bukan karena kewajiban memenuhi hasrat seksual spiritnya, Naruto sungguh tak pernah sudi menyentuh wanita lain selain Hinata.

Jika saja para spirit tak mendatangi Konoha, jika gadis-gadis tak harus mendapatkan haknya, jika dan jika..., kata-kata tanpa akhir itu yang terus berputar di kepala Naruto.

Kesetiaan dan tanggung jawab, dua kata yang kini berdampingan membuat hati sang Uzumaki gundah. Ia hanya ingin setia pada satu hati—, Hinata. Hatinya sepenuhnya sudah terisi oleh perempuan bersurai indigo ini. Tak ada sisa ruang, tak ada tempat kosong untuk perempuan lain.

Tapi, aapa yang Hinata ucapkan ada benarnya. Ia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai tuan dari gadis-gadis itu, mereka berhak atas ciuman dan cinta. Tanggung jawab yang harus Naruto pikul seperti mengkhianati hatinya, membuat sesak segalanya, semakin hari rasa bersalah terus menggunung tak pernah terkikis.

Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan, mengigit pelan bibir itu. Dia menekan tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Lakukan...," Hinata berbisik pelan, hidung mereka masih bersentuhan saling bertukar udara. Hinata menatap suaminya penuh harap, "Kau hanya perlu mencium mereka seperti ini."

Hinata kembali menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Naruto, kali ini ciuman yang benar-benar murni atas dasar cinta, ciuman yang tak sedikitpun ternodai oleh nafsu, ciuman yang seharusnya,,,,,,,, didapatkan oleh semua spirit.

Tangannya meremas surai blonde Naruto, ciuman yang Hinata berikan semakin dalam. Naruto diam saja, ia hanya menjadi pihak pasif, hatinya seperti tersayat belati mendengar penuturan sang istri. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya yang merasa hina untuk membalas ciuman yang begitu suci ini.

Napas Hinata menderu, melepas ciuman sepihaknya. "Saat kau mencium mereka, kau bisa melakukannya sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu bayangkan jika mereka adalah aku, istrimu."

Hinata tersenyum ringan, senyum hambar yang penuh kebohongan. Cinta yang dia junjung kini malah meremukkan hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto memang harus mencium para spirit, tapi hatinya tak sanggup membiarkannya, masih ada perasaan tak rela terselip.

Naruto menggeleng, itu ide yang sangat buruk. Jika ia memberikan ciuman pada mereka sementara di pikiran dan hatinya hanya ada Hinata, itu hanya akan menyakiti mereka. Ciuman tidak ikhlas tanpa cinta yang tulus tak berarti apa-apa bagi spirit. Hatinya sendiri juga sakit karena berbohong, dan lagi Hinata pasti akan tambah menderita.

Satu alasan yang membuat Naruto tak mau menyentuh mereka, Cinta. Yah cintanya pada Hinata, yang membuatnya berjanji takkan menyentuh wanita lain. Sampai saat inipun, dia tidak siap kalau harus menduakan Hinata-nya.

Dinding tebal yang Hinata bangun sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri, rasanya mulai runtuh bahkan reruntuhan itu menimpa dirinya, membuatnya teramat sakit. "Aku ingin selamanya berada di sampingmu." ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menyerang bibir Hinata dengan ciuman yang begitu dalam, lama, dan penuh cinta. "Tetaplah bertahan di sampingku meski rasanya menyakitkan. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal. Sebagai seorang suami, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hatimu. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak menyakitimu dengan keberadaan para spirit di rumah kita, tetap saja tak bisa. Aku tahu kau tersakiti, meski senyum terus mengembang di bibirmu."

Naruto merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya, ia ingin Hinata tahu kalau jantungnya masih tetap berdebar ketika mereka sangat dekat.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, tampak si kapten ANBU Konoha, Yamanaka Sai, sedang jogging bersama calon Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada obrolan sama sekali. Bagi Naruto, ngobrol dengan Sai itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Diajak bercanda, senyum,,, diejek, senyum,,, dikasih topik serius, senyum,,, dikasih hal-hal mesum, senyumnya makin nista, bahkan kalaupun wajah Sai ditonjok sekuat-kuatnya, pasti dia masih tersenyum.

Selama jogging, Naruto sesekali memandang ke langit Konoha yang beberapa hari ini menyimpan sebuah misteri. Bola energi raksasa yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya dan Hinata semakin memudar, jumlah energinya turun secara stabil. Level stress para gadis spirit berhasil diturunkan berkat acara liburan dan kencan. Mungkin tidak lama lagi akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, tapi tetap saja tak terlihat apapun didalamnya, benda tak terlihat itu tetap tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Padahal Hinata yakin kalau bola energi itu adalah cangkang yang menyimpan sesuatu didalamnya.

Kembali ke acara jogging, seperti yang sudah-sudah, kejadian buruk selalu menghampiri Naruto, beserta orang yang didekatnya. Lagi-lagi amukan spirit merusak suasana damai dan tentram di Konoha. Kali ini pasar lah yang porak-poranda. Dari arah pasar, penduduk berlarian kocar kacir menghindari benda-benda yang berterbangan karena sambaran petir.

Naruto menatap intens spirit yang mengamuk. Walaupun penampilannya sangat berbeda, tapi dia ingat dan yakin kalau spirit yang mengamuk itu adalah gadis tak terlihat yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di manapun ia berada. Gadis aneh yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. Kini gadis itu memperlihatkan eksistensinya dalam wujud bak seorang malaikat. Punya sayap putih merpati dipunggungnya. Pakaian berwarna hitam yang dihias aksen dan aksesoris emas.

Ya, hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat gadis itu. Semenjak bola energi muncul di langit Konoha, dia seringkali melihat gadis itu disekitar rumahnya. Lalu saat liburan dipantai pun gadis itu ada, padahal pantai itu disewa untuk liburan pribadi. Saat makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, saat pergi ke kantor Hokage atau kemanapun, seringkali dia melihat gadis itu. Namun saat hendak disapa, gadis itu selalu menghilang.

Tapi sekarang semakin aneh, karena kini semua orang bisa melihat wujud gadis itu. Ingin Naruto segera menyelesaikannya, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak memiliki ide nista. Matanya melirik Sai yang ada disampingnya.

 _~~~~~[skip tentang impian bejat Sai yang ingin menjadi pelukis wanita telanjang terhebat sedunia. Sudah ada di Next Preview chapter 6]~~~~~~_

Setelah Sai pergi, si gadis spirit berambut blonde itu berhenti mengamuk. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan mengamuk, lebih tepat dikatakan kalau spirit itu hanya mencari perhatian. Buktinya, kerusakan tidak ada yang fatal dan petir yang ia main-mainkan hanya ditargetkan ke tanah atau bangunan yang tidak ada manusianya lagi.

Para warga semuanya sudah dievakuasi dari pasar, dibantu para Ninja dan ANBU Konoha. Tadi sudah ada beberapa laki-laki jones ada yang berinisiatif sendiri mendekati dan berusaha menaklukkan spirit berwujud seindah malaikat itu, namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Mendekat sedikit saja, tubuh mereka langsung gosong disambar petir yang keluar dari jari telunjuk spirit itu.

Kini, si gadis spirit menatap intens hanya ke arah Naruto. Artinya, sejak awal apa yang dia lakukan di pasar memang bertujuan untuk memancing kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto pun sudah siap untuk hal ini, sudah beberapa kali dia melihat dan bertemu muka dengan gadis berambut pirang yang membuatnya penasaran beberapa hari, tapi tidak pernah bisa ia sapa. Kini saatnya bertindak karena sepertinya spirit itu pun sedang menunggu tindakan nyata darinya.

Dua orang beda gender ini pun berdiri di jalanan pasar yang lengang, berhadap-hadapan terpisah jarak yang tidak jauh.

"Omedeto, Naruto." gadis spirit itu berucap pertama kali. Dia tampak sangat tenang.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis spirit itu tahu namanya.

Gadis itu pun mendongak ke langit. "Sebentar lagi selesai. Sepertinya 'jatah' untuk aku dan Kerubiel tidak ada ya."

"Jatah? Kerubiel?,,, J-jadi benda di langit itu milikmu?"

"Hu'um.."

Naruto menatap tajam pada si gadis spirit, "Baiklah, sekarang kau harus beritahu aku! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan ada urusan apa kau denganku?"

"Namaku Mayuri, pemilik Kerubiel. Saat banyak energi berkumpul menjadi satu, otomatis aku pun terlahir di dunia ini."

Naruto mengerti, jadi benar dugaan Hinata kalau perasaan dari para spirit lah yang melahirkan eksistensi Mayuri ke dunia ini.

"Aku ada disini, untuk memastikan seperti apa wadah yang telah menciptakan aku."

"Wadah? Maksudmu aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Gadis spirit bernama Mayuri pun mengangguk pelan. Dia masih bersikap tenang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang ekspresif. "Ya, kau adalah wadah yang menciptakanku. Setelah mengamatimu, aku memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan. Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan cukup baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung, dengan sedikit berpikir ia yakin bahwa yang dimaksud Mayuri adalah liburan dan kencan bersama para spirit yang baru ia lakukan kemarin, tapi tetap saja dia merasa belum sepenuhnya memberikan hak para gadis spirit dari dirinya.

"Tugasku dan Kerubiel pun selesai."

"Tugasmu selesai? Maksudmu?, A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kau merasakan energi dilangit itu kan? Semakin lama semakin memudar. Begitu juga denganku. Keberadaanku di dunia ini perlahan terkikis dan tidak lama lagi akan menghilang, lenyap selamanya."

Apa yang diucapkan Mayuri terlalu padat untuk dicerna otak Naruto. Banyak ketidakmengertian di kepalanya, tak satupun terjawab. Tapi pria ini mengerti satu hal.

"Ha? Ap,,, apa-apaan itu? Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto pernah merasakan betapa sulit agar keberadaanya di akui. Derita, perjuangan berat, dan pengorbanan besar ia tanggung hanya untuk itu. Dan sekarang, Mayuri akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa-apa. Walaupun ia baru saja bicara dengan Mayuri, tapi hatinya menolak keras kalau spirit didepannya ini harus lenyap.

"Mau bagaimanapun juga Naruto, sudah seharusnya aku menghilang saat tugasku selesai. Itulah alasanku diciptakan, hanya itu saja."

Naruto bergeming, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Dilahirkan hanya untuk menghilang tanpa meninggalkan kenangan apapun, itu konyol. Sesuatu yang tak dapat diterima oleh prinsip hidupnya.

Perlahan tubuh Mayuri bersinar, berkilauan seperti butiran permata. Sedikit demi sedikit kilauan itu pecah dan lenyap tersapu angin.

"Tapi kenapa ya, terasa berat?" suara Mayuri masih terdengar walaupun sayup-sayup.

"Tunggu,,, Mayurii...!" Naruto berniat menjangkau Mayuri namun hempasan angin dari sayap mayuri membuat langkahnya terseret mundur.

"Pada akhinya aku bisa bicara dengamu, Naruto. Walaupun hanya untuk mengucapkan, Selamat tinggal." Semakin banyak kilauan cahaya, semakin menipis eksistensi Mayuri.

Shiiiinnnnggggg...

Naruto menutup matanya, sebelum tubuh Mayuri lenyap sempurna, bola energi di langit tiba-tiba bersinar sangat menyilaukan. Dan kali ini tidak hanya dia saja, tapi semua warga Konoha merasakan betapa silaunya cahaya tersebut...

RumbleRumbleRumbleRumbleRumbleRumble...Flaassssshhh.

Kilatan petir raksasa terbentuk dari sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam bola energi tadi, menyebar kesegala arah dan...

JDUUUARRRRR...

Petir menyambar seluruh tepi desa Konoha,,, membuat seisi Desa Konoha terkurung didalam kerangkeng petir biru raksasa selama beberapa saat.

Ngooooooooonnggggg...

Sirine keamanan berbunyi nyaring, Hokage Keenam Hatake Kakashi langsung membuat pengumunan, Konoha Darurat Perang, Status Level S.

Berkat kerja keras para Ninja dan ANBU konoha, tidak sampai 10 menit, semua warga sipil Konoha sudah berhasil diungsikan ke shelter dan bunker terdekat. Konoha kosong, yang tersisa hanyalah pasukan keamanan Konoha, semua Ninja dan ANBU dari kelas atas sampai yang terbawah tanpa terkecuali.

Dan sekarang, Naruto berdiri tegap menatap benda yang muncul itu.

Mayuri tidak jadi menghilang, tubuhnya yang dibalut astral dress berwarna dominan hitam dengan aksesoris emas serta dua pasang sayap putih kini kembali kompak seperti semula. Dia terkejut, "Kerubiel, kenapa?"

Kerubiel.

Sosok malaikat milik Mayuri kini menunjukkan dirinya. Berwujud bola hitam dengan banyak mata dipermukaannya, memiliki dua pasang sayap mekanik serta satu ekor berpendulum tajam, tak tertinggal empat buah roda gear emas yang melayang-layang disekitarnya.

Sepertinya malaikat itu tidak mengikuti kehendak tuannya. Benda itu belum berhenti, dia mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya,

Flassshhh...

Semua mata dipermukaan bola hitam Kerubiel berpendar terang, lalu...

Syuuu,,,syuuu,,,syuuu,,,...

Menembakkan ratusan peluru sihir berdaya rusak tinggi. Semuanya ditembakkan menyebar kesegala arah.

Blaarrr...Blaarr...Blaarrr...

Sebagian desa Konoha rusak parah, bangunan-bangunanpun hancur. Para ninja yang berjaga terpaksa menggunakan jutsu pertahanan elemen tanah untuk melindungi diri, sebagian lagi bermanuver menghindar.

Delapan buah perluru sihir meluncur ke arah Naruto dan Mayuri,,,,

Dhhuuuarrrr...

Area pasar itu pun hancur, semuanya rata dengan tanah. Naruto dan Mayuri selamat berkat kubah chakra kyubi yang melindungi mereka berdua.

"Mayuri...?" Naruto menatap spirit berambut pirang itu seolah meminta penjelasan.

Mayuri menggeleng, lalu menatap ke langit dengan kedua tangan tertaut di depan dada. "Kerubiel, kenapa? Wadah kita, Naruto dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa?"

Mayuri sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan malaikatnya.

Sementara Kerubeil mengamuk, pasukan pertahanan Konoha tidak akan diam saja.

 **Katon: Hosenka no Justu**

 **Futon: Daitoppa**

Ninja-ninja Konoha berusaha menyerang, serangan gabungan elemen api yang diperkuat dengan elemen angin meluncur beruntun ke angkasa.

Kerubiel tidak menghindar.

Blaarrrr...

Puluhan bola api tepat mengenai Kerubiel, namun sepertinya itu semua masih belum mempan.

Kerubiel tidak diam, dia membalas serangan itu.

Flasshh...

Serangan elemen petir menyebar ke segala arah, menargetkan semua batalion ninja Konoha.

 **Doton: Doryuheki**

Jdaarrr...

Serangan Kerubiel dapat ditahan. Jutsu elemen tanah sejak dulu memang efektif untuk bertahan dari tipe serangan elemen petir.

Kerubiel tidak berhenti menyerang, sesekali pula ninja Konoha meluncurkan serangan balasan. Ninja maupun ANBU Konoha tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jutsu yang mereka lempar terbatas. Ini karena mereka tidak bisa terbang, sedangkan Kerubiel dengan bebas melayang terbang di udara, bergerak cepat sambil bermanuver lalu menyerang membabi-buta.

Slaasshhh...

Satu buah sabetan energi yang datang tiba-tiba berhasil dihindari Kerubiel.

Itu serangan dari Sasuke, dia terbang dengan susano'o bersayap beserta sepasang katana raksasa dikedua lengannya.

Slassshh,,, Slassh,,, Slassh,,, Slassh,,, Slassh...

Sasuke menebaskan katananya beruntun, menghasilkan sabetan energi chakra yang sangat tajam.

Kerubiel terbang menghindar, dia cukup cepat melakukan manuver diudara. Namun pada serangan yang kelima,

BLLAARRR...

Serangan Sasuke berhasil mengenai Kerubiel.

Tapi itu masih belum cukup, Kerubiel menggunakan keempat sayap mekaniknya untuk melindungi diri.

Sasuke diam mengamati, memikirkan strategi serangan selanjutnya.

Ketika Kerubiel membuka sayapnya, membuat mata Sasuke melotot, ternyata Kerubiel mempersiapkan serangan balasan selama melindungi diri.

RumbleRumbleRumbleRumbleRumbleRumble...

Serangan elemen petir lagi, namun kilatan petir itu teramat besar, kilauan cahayanya saja mampu menyaingi cahaya matahari.

JDAAARRR...

Petir itu ditembakkan lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mau menerima serangan itu. Dia terbang menghindar, namun ternyata petir itu bisa berbelok. Sasuke melakukan manuver hebat diudara dengan susano'onya, menghindari kejaran petir dari Kerubiel.

Tapi Sasuke kecolongan, ternyata tembakan petir itu tidak hanya satu. Ada satu lagi yang datang dari arah sampingnya, sehingga...

DHUUARRRR...

Sasuke terpaksa menerimanya. Kepulan asap menyelimuti seluruh permukaan susano'o. Setelah asap memudar tersapu angin, Sasuke masih berdiri tegap. Pertahanan terkuat susano'o tak akan tertembus hanya karena serangan seperti tadi.

Kerubiel belum berhenti, dia sekali lagi membuat serangan petir.

Flasssshhhh...

Serangan kali ini mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke panik.

Jdaaarrrr...

Moment yang nyaris sekali. Beruntung kecepatan terbang susano'o Sasuke cukup untuk menyaingi serangan Kerubiel. Sehingga satu batalion ninja berhasil terselamatkan.

Serangan barusan tidak di arahkan pada Sasuke, namun pada ninja-ninja yang ada dipermukaan tanah. Kerubiel ternyata sangat cerdas, dia mampu mengamati situasi dan tahu caranya menyerang. Malaikat ini, licik.

Kini Sasuke tidak bisa lagi bertarung bebas, dia tidak bisa menyerang sambil melindungi. Harus ada yang membantunya, dan dia menunggu itu.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Mayuri, mereka masih belum bergerak. Naruto belum tahu harus berbuat apa, sedangkan Mayuri masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada malaikatnya.

"Naruto-kun...!"

Hinata datang bersama ketujuh spirit yang kesemuanya sudah siap tempur dengan astral dress masing-masing. Tohka membawa Hinata terbang bersamanya, ini situasi darurat level S, jadi semua ninja pasti dilibatkan.

"Ahh,,, Hinata.."

Hinata menatap lekat Naruto setelah matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus disamping suaminya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan? Dan gadis didekatmu itu, siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu dulu."

"Datang lagi..."

Kurumi memperingatkan datangnya serangan lanjutan dari Kerubiel. Kali ini hujan peluru sihir.

[aaaaaaaaaa]

Miku bertindak cepat, dia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara berfrekuensi sangat tinggi yang berfungsi sebagai barrier pelindung. Mereka semua selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Arigatou, Kurumi, Miku" ucap Naruto.

Jdaaarrrr...

Lagi, serangan petir dari Kerubiel semakin membuat Konoha porak poranda, menghantam dan membakar puluhan bagunan di pusat desa.

"Aaaahh,, mouu... Kalau kita diam saja, Konoha pasti akan semakin hancur." Kotori berteriak kesal. Dia satu-satunya spirit yang menjadi kunouchi, terdaftar secara resmi sebagai ninja Konoha, sehingga punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungi desa tempat dia tinggal sekarang. "Aku akan maju duluan."

 **Camael...**

Kotori memanggil senjata malaikatnya yang berwujud kapak raksasa, lalu melesat terbang menuju Kerubiel. Selain Sasuke, tidak ada lagi ninja Konoha yang bisa terbang. Karena itulah, dia harus bertindak walaupun belum mendapat perintah dari Hokage.

"Aku juga tidak akan diam saja." seru Tokha.

Kaguya, Yuzuru, dan Yoshino juga bersiap menyerang.

 **Sandalphon**

 **Raphael El Reem**

 **Raphael El Nahash**

 **Zadkiel**

Semuanya sudah memanggil malaikat masing-masing. Pedang besar, tombak, dan rantai berpendulum tajam, serta monster kelinci putih raksasa.

"Kalian semua, hati-hati ya.!"

"Pasti, Naru. Serahkan saja pada kami." jawab Tohka dengan sangat yakin.

Mereka berempat pun melesat terbang menyusul Kotori.

"Kalau begini, aku,,,," Miku bergumam.

Crassshhh...

Satu gelombang serangan datang lagi, mengarah tepat pada Naruto, Hinata, Mayuri, Kurumi dan Miku.

[aaaaaaaaaaaa]

dor dor dor dor...

Miku membuat barrier pelindung menggunakan suaranya, sedangkan Kurumi menembaki semua serangan peluru sihir dari Kerubiel. Berkat tindakan cepat itu, mereka berlima aman.

",,,yang melindungi Naruto-san." Kurumi menyambung gumaman Miku dengan bersemangat. Dia memeluk erat lengan kanan Naruto. Miku yang merasa keduluan, tidak mau kalah, memeluk erat lengan kiri Naruto.

Hinata belum melakukan tindakan, tapi sedari tadi dia mengamati semua situasi dengan Byakugannya. Selain itu otaknya juga memproses berbagai kemungkinan, seperti Mayuri yang ia yakini adalah pemilik malaikat Kerubiel yang sedang mengamuk di langit.

Lima gadis spirit bertempur di udara melawan Kerubiel. Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan. Berkali-kali Tohka menebaskan pedangnya untuk melesatkan energi sihir tajam pada Kerubiel. Kelinci raksasa Zadkiel yang ditunggai Yoshino juga tidak henti-hentinya menembakkan semburan nafas es. Kaguya dan Yuzuru pun sama, sambil bermanuver mereka berdua membuat badai tornado yang dihantamkan langsung pada Kerubiel.

Namun semua serangan itu tidak mempan. Kerubiel membalasnya dengan badai petir yang melesak berhamburan kemana-mana. Kelima gadis spirit pun terpaksa terbang cepat bermanuver menghindari semua petir yang ditembakkan Kerubil sambil terus melancarkan serangan seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang berada didaratan tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengambil peran menghalau serangan nyasar yang menargetkan semua ninja yang ada dipermukaan tanah. Selain itu juga untuk meminimalisir kerusakan infrastruktur Konoha. Dia yakin Naruto akan segera bertindak untuk menundukkan malaikat dari spirit baru yang mengamuk ini, karena hanya Naruto lan satu-satunya ninja yang punya kemampuan persuasif untuk menghentikan amukan spirit.

Kembali ke langit, dimana lima gadis spirit yang bertarung belum membuahkan hasil.

"Kalau begini terus," Tohka mulai panik.

"Serangan kita tidak mempan sama sekali."

"Ya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu" kata Kaguya menyambung ucapan Yuzuru.

 **Camael, Cannon Mode.**

Slapp,,, Slapp,,, Slapp,,, Slapp...

"Menyingkir kalian, aku akan melancarkan serangan penuh kali ini."

Kotori membidikkan senjata malaikat miliknya yang kini bertransformasi menjadi sebuah meriam. Jilatan-jilatan lidah api masuk lewat moncong meriam, mengisi amunisi.

 **Megiddo**

Beeeaaaaaaammmm...

Tembakan meriam api telak mengenai Kerubiel.

Walau Kerubiel menggunakan keempat sayap mekaniknya untuk melindungi diri, tetap saja kerusakan fatal di alami oleh malaikat berwujud bola hitam itu.

Namun Kerubiel mempunyai kemampuan lain, yaitu regenerasi. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, semua kerusakan di tubuh Kerubiel kini telah hilang.

"Sialan..." Kotori mengumpat.

Kerubiel belum berhenti mengamuk, kali ini dia menjatuhkan sebuah cincin emas seukuran ban. Cincin itu jatuh lalu berhenti dan melayang di atas kepala Mayuri.

Naruto yang tidak jauh dari sana hanya diam melihat, tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kerubiel.

Dari cincin itu, seketika muncul blok-blok sulur emas, membentuk kerangkeng yang mengurung Mayuri.

Naruto menggeram, dia melompat kearah kerangkeng itu,

"Lepaskan Mayuriiii...!"

 **Rasengan**

menghantamkan satu jutsu andalannya.

Namun tidak berhasil, kerangkeng itu memunculkan sayap yang membentuk tameng.

Naruto hendak menyerang lagi, namun sebelum sempat, sayap itu mengepak dan membawa kerangkeng yang mengurung Mayuri terbang tinggi.

"Mayuriiiiiii...!"

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat.

Kerangkeng itu pun sampai di posisinya, menempel erat di pangkal ekor Kerubiel.

Kerubiel bergetar, malaikat itu memancarkan energi yang jauh lebih kuat setelah bersatu dengan tuannya.

"Kerubiel, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mayuri berteriak sambil memukul-mukul kerangkeng yang mengurungnya.

Kerubiel tidak merespon, dia malah menyerang semua yang ada didepannya. Kelima gadis spirit serta semua ninja yang ada dipermukaan tanah. Dia juga membombardir semua infrastruktur Konoha. Selain menyerang dengan petir dan peluru sihir, empat buah roda gear emas yang awalnya melayang di sekitar Kerubiel kini juga menyerang dan menghantam apapun yang dilaluinya.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan, Kerubiel...!"

Mayuri meringis tidak tahan melihatnya, semua spirit dan para ninja hanya bisa bertahan.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Mayuri bergumam, dia mengamati semua spirit yang melawan Kerubiel, "Hati mereka seharusnya panik, tapi..."

Mayuri menyadari sesuatu, "Apa jangan-jangan ini,,,, perasaanku sendiri?"

Kembali ke daratan,

Hinata masih dengan byakugan aktif yang disetting pada radiasi inframerah, menyelesaikan analisisnya. "Malaikat itu, Kerubiel, dia sedang berusaha mengambil alih tuannya. Level energinya terus meningkat, kekuatan serangannya juga naik drastis. Bagaimana ini, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hinata."

"Padahal aku yakin kalau level stress Tohka-chan dan yang lainnya sudah normal, seharusnya bola energi itu hilang, tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Naruto selesai memasukki sennin mode, ia mengumpulkan senjutsu semenjak Kerubiel muncul. Dengan mode itu, "Ini kan?"

"...?" Hinata heran dengan perubahan ekspresi suaminya.

"Energi Kerubiel bukan lagi berasal dari gabungan energi Tohka dan yang lainnya, tapi..."

"Apakah itu kekuatan asli dari spirit berambut pirang itu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Perasaan yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh pemiliknya lah, penyebab malaikat itu mengamuk. Dia pasti cemburu, karena dia menyukaimu."

Naruto menyadari tentang Mayuri sekarang. "Itu berarti, Mayuri memiliki perasaanya sendiri, dia bukan lagi gabungan dari perasaan orang lain. Dia benar-benar ada, dia hidup, dia punya alasan untuk terus hidup. Nyawa yang terlahir hanya untuk menghilang itu tidak mungkin ada, Kerubiel mengamuk pasti karena tidak menginginkan itu. Aku ingin menolong Mayuri, aku ingin menolong semuanya. Aku,, aku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menghilang begitu saja.

HENTIIIKAAAAAAAAAANNNN...!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat pertarungan seluruh ninja dan spirit melawan amukan Kerubiel terhenti.

"Jangan ada yang bertarung sampai aku berhasil membawa Mayuri kembali. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

 **Kagenbunshin no Jutsu**

Naruto membuat dua klon.

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Kedua klon tadi selesai membantu membuat jutsu, lalu memegang lengan kiri Naruto asli yang kosong dan melemparkannya ke langit.

Naruto meluncur cepat di udara, tepat menuju pada Kerubiel.

"Minna, aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Semua spirit mengerti, lalu mengangguk. Miku dan Kurumi yang masih di daratan meluncur terbang.

Kerubiel sadar dirinya akan diserang, dia membuka semua mata dipermukaan tubuhnya. Menembakkan ribuan peluru sihir. Keempat roda gear emas pun juga diterbangkan. Semuanya mengarah pada Naruto.

DorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDor

Kurumi menembaki peluru sihir dari Kerubiel dengan peluru pemakan waktu dari pistolnya, membuat peluru itu terhenti. Namun tidak semuanya.

[aaaaaaaaa]

Miku membuat barrier pelindung untuk Naruto, pun ini tidak bertahan lama.

Naruto masih melaju sementara Kaguya, Yuzuru dan Yoshino membukakan jalan.

"Heeyaaaaa..."

Trannkkk... Traaankkkk...

Trannkkk... Traaankkkk...

Tohka dan Kotori menghentikan laju roda gear dengan senjata besar mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil Mayuri kembali..."

Naruto melemparkan rasenshuriken di tangannya,

Slice...

Roda gear lain yang mencoba beradu, terbelah karena ketajaman rasenshuriken. Jutsu Naruto terus meluncur cepat, hingga berhasil memotong rantai kerangkeng yang mengurung Mayuri.

Kerangkeng itu jatuh,

Naruto masih belum berhenti.

Duuuaaakkk...

Crasssshhh...

Kerangkeng itu pun hancur oleh tinju Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Mayuri."

"Naruto,,,, ak-"

"Jangan minta maaf. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

Dua orang itu terjun bebas bersama kerangkeng yang sudah hancur. Sebelum menyentuh tanah, Mayuri lebih dahulu membawa Naruto terbang bersamanya, mendarat di dekat Hinata. Ketujuh spirit lain juga sudah menunggu disana.

"Sudah selesai kan, Naru?" tanya Tohka.

"Belum." Hinata masih berdiri waspada, nyatanya Konoha belum aman. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada Kerubiel. Lihatlah, dia bertransformasi lagi."

Seperti yang di katakan Hinata, Kerubiel mengaum kencang. Dia melipat sayapnya hingga hanya tersisa bola hitam kecil. Bola itu kemudian tumbuh, membesar hingga mengambil bentuk seperti sebuah bor, tumbuh tanduk dan empat sayap mekanik hitam. Ukuran bentuk baru Kerubiel jauh lebih besar daripada ukuran sebelumnya.

"Lahathelev."

Mayuri tidak menyangka, malaikatnya akan mengamuk sebrutal ini, sampai bertransformasi ke bentuk terakhirnya yaitu Lahathelev.

Di ujung mata bor Kerubiel, tercipta pusaran energi berwarna biru. Semakin lama semakin besar, terus membesar lalu memuntahkannya dalam satu tembakan.

Blaaassstttt,,,,

KABOOOOMMMMMM. . . . . . . .

Tembakan energi dari Kerubiel jatuh jauh di luar Konoha, melenyapkan beberapa buah gunung hingga tak bersisa.

Naruto tentu saja marah, dia berniat sungguh-sungguh kali ini,

"KURAMAAAAA. . . . . .!"

Groooaaaaaaarrrrr...

Sang biju terkuat, siluman rubah berekor sembilan, mengaum keras, menunjukkan kedigjayaannya pada semua makhluk. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidur, akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk melepaskan hasrat bertarungnya.

Kurama yang hanya berwujud chakra berwarna kuning, dengan delapan ekor melambai dibelakangnya, bertarung sendirian melawan Kerubiel sementara Naruto menunggu di tanah. Bijuu ini punya kemampuan untuk terbang, berlari cepat di udara, dan,,,

Duuaaaaggg...

menghantam Kerubiel dengan kepalanya.

Kerubiel terpantal. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, dia menyiapkan serangan lagi. Semua mata di sepanjang uliran bor di permukaan tubuh Kerubiel terbuka. Ribuan peluruh sihir ditembakkan sekaligus dari sana

Spllasssshh...

Kurama mengurung diri dengan kedelapan ekornya, berputar cepat...

Baaaanggg...

Semua serangan Kerubiel dipantulkan kesegala arah, membuat kerusakan dimana-mana, semuanya jatuh di luar desa Konoha, tapi ada beberapa yang mengarah ke tebing batu pahatan wajah hokage.

FLAASSSSHHH. . . . .

Blaarrr...

Setelah asap menghilang, ternyata pahatan di tebing itu masih utuh. Ada satu buah pilar cahaya yang melindunginya dari serangan Kerubiel.

"Apa?" Naruto bergumam. Pria berambut pirang itu dan istrinya tidak melewatkan kejadian barusan. Mereka berdua saling pandang, mengangguk tanda mengerti. Apa yang ditunggu selama dua tahun terakhir ini akhirnya menunjukkan diri. Sebuah rahasia tentang spirit yang tak pernah mereka berdua ungkapkan pada orang lain.

Kurama berhasil bertahan dari serangan Kerubiel, dia menunggu moment ini. Selang waktu bererapa saat setelah menyerang, malaikat itu tidak akan bergerak karena harus mengisi ulang kembali energinya. Kurama memanjangkan lengannya, menangkap Kerubiel lalu melemparkannya jauh lebih tinggi ke langit.

Sementara Kerubiel di langit, Kurama mempersiapkan serangan balasan.

"Naruto, untuk menghancurkan Kerubiel, harus menggunakan satu serangan kuat yang tak memberikannya waktu beregenerasi." Mayuri memperingatkan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Kurama tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan."

Kurama membuka mulutnya sangat lebar. Partikel-partikel kecil berwarna merah dan biru berkumpul menjadi satu di depan mulut Kurama. Bola hitam raksasa yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Kurama sendiri tercipta. Masih belum cukup, perlahan muncul tambahan tiga buah cincin putih yang mengelilingi bola itu.

 **Bijuudama: Dai Rasenringan.**

Serangan terkuat Kurama meluncur cepat. Tanpa sempat menghindar, Kerubiel menerima serangan itu.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGG. . . . . .!

Hanya dengan satu serangan, Kerubiel berhasil dihancurkan. Asap hitam pekat di puncak langit menutupi sinar matahari sehingga membuat desa Konoha gelap, layaknya malam hari.

Masalah teratasi, namun,,,

"Mayuri,,, tidak!. Kenapa seperti ini lagi?"

Tubuh lemah Mayuri bersinar lagi, bercahaya terang di kegelapan, perlahan semakin memudar. Naruto mendekati gadis spirit itu, lalu merengkuhnya.

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Naruto dan Mayuri.

Mayuri tersenyum tulus, "Naruto, keberadaanku hanyalah gumpalan perasaan. Jika perasaan yang membentuk diriku hilang, maka sudah pasti aku akan menghilang juga, benar kan?"

Iris mata Naruto melebar, kenyataan ini,,, "Menghilang? Tapiii,,, kau dan aku,,,,"

"Baru saja bertemu. Itu kan yang hendak kau ucapkan?"

"..."

"Naruto no baka. Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu!, aku terlahir dari perasaan semuanya, dari gadis-gadis yang mencintaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku membencimu?. Sejak aku tercipta,,,,,," air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Mayuri, tangannya menjangkau rahang tegas Naruto, mengusap pelan pipi pria itu, ",,, Aku sudah mencintaimu."

"Ma,,, mayuri...?" segudang rasa sesal menumpuk di hati Naruto.

"Kupikir, aku pasti akan iri dengan yang lain karena kebersamaan kita hanya sesaat." Seberapapun Mayuri ingin di sisi Naruto, tetap saja takdir hidupnya hanya menyisakan waktu yang tinggal menghitung detik.

"Tunggu,,, Mayuri,, ku mohon,,, jangan pergi!" Ini permohanan Naruto yang hampir mustahil dikabulkan. Tubuh Mayuri yang ada direngkuhannya bercahaya semakin terang.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka semua yang punya banyak kenangan bersamamu." Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Mayuri.

Mayuri sudah hadir di dekat Naruto bersamaan dengan munculnya bola energi di langit Konoha. Dia selalu mengamati Naruto, dia tahu kalau Naruto sudah menerima kehadiran spirit walau belum menunjukkan sikap tegas. Dan sekarang pria itu dengan segenap perasaan tidak membiarkan dirinya menghilang, bukti bahwa Naruto menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada dirinya, pada spirit lainnya pula.

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya satu hal yang bisa ku banggakan pada mereka, Naruto. Hanya kepadaku, kau menunjukkan perasaanmu, kasih sayangmu, penyesalanmu, apa yang kau rasakan dihatimu. Aku bukan lagi sosok yang terlahir hanya untuk menghilang, aku sudah bertemu denganmu, wadah yang melahirkanku. Itu saja,,,, sudah lebih dari cukup."

Iris saphire itu melebar mendengar kata-kata dari Mayuri, Naruto merasakan hatinya semakin sakit. Ia menyadari kalau kali ini dia benar-benar gagal, tidak hanya gagal untuk Mayuri tapi juga pada semua gadis spirit yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sampai detik ini, tak pernah ada kata cinta terucap dan kasih sayang tercurah untuk gadis-gadis itu, padahal ia wajib memberikannya.

"Mayurii,,,!" air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.." rasa kesal membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk bersuara, "Cium dia. . . . Cium Mayuri.!"

Naruto tercekat, tubuhnya kaku mendengar perintah istrinya, bahkan kini sapphire itu membulat sempurna, untuk kesekian kali dia membelalakkan matanya. Tidak terkecuali dengan semua gadis sprit yang ada disana. Hinata belum pernah sekalipun berkata seperti itu.

"Mayuri akan menghilang," Hinata berseru. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suaminya yang diam tak melakukan tindakan apapun. Dia seolah kehilangan suaminya yang selalu mengutamakan tindakan, "Mayuri berhak mendapatkan ciuman dan cinta darimu. Lakukan! Lakukan Naruto-kun, lakukan sebelum dia pergi...!"

"Tap-" Bahkan disaat genting ini, ia harus mengalami dilema. Naruto sungguh tak pernah bisa membayangkan, bagaimana sakitnya hati Hinata jika ia mencium wanita lain di depan mata istrinya sendiri.

"Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa." Walaupun begitu berat mengatakannya, tapi Hinata akan berusaha. Dia mengerti keraguan yang terpancar dari mata suaminya, dan ia tidak ingin melihat itu. Biarlah kali ini ia egois untuk mengorbankan perasaan sendiri dengan rasa sakit sebagai imbalannya.

Mayuri menepuk pelan pipi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang semakin transparan, bibirnya mengulas senyum sarat kebahagiaan. Menyadarkan pria itu dari kegundahan karena ia tahu kalau saat ini adalah saat-saat yang sulit bagi pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Mata Naruto kini tertuju padanya.

"Naruto, Arigatou..."

Sampai ucapan terakhir itu, tanpa ada ciuman dari Naruto, tanpa ada kata cinta, tubuh Mayuri lenyap sepenuhnya didalam rengkuhan Naruto.

"Hikss,,,, MAYURIIIIIII. . . . .!"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab teriakan Naruto yang bercampur tangisan pilu penyesalan. Keperihan di hatinya begitu dalam. Ketujuh gadis spirit hanya bisa menunduk diam, begitupula dengan Hinata. Semua orang terpukul dengan kejadian ini, kejadian yang menandakan kegagalan seorang Naruto menjalankan kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya.

.

.

.

 _ **May be To be Continued. . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Hmm,,, jujur aku ngerasa mengganjal pas nulis chapter ini, apalagi pas nulis scene NaruHina di atas, karena aku NHL, tapi NHL yang menulis harem. Aku NHL yang buruk yah. Ahh~~~, sudahlah. Yang jelas, di chapter ini paling banyak scene NaruHina dan lebih banyak nge-hurt-nya untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Entah terasa atau tidak bagi kalian.

Di fic ini, Naruto gamang katanya. Bener banget sih, tapi biarin lah, aku bukan tipe yang buat sosok karakter sempurna. Sama kayak manusia, selalu ada kekurangan disalah satu sisi. Lagipula dari situlah konflik dan masalahnya tercipta. Sampai saat ini pun Harem Naruto belum resmi berdiri. Chapter depan mungkin dia baru bisa buat keputusan.

Dari kemarin banyak yang minta spiritnya dibagi-bagi ke Jones, jangan Naruto mulu yang kena sial ngurusin spirit, jangan Hinata lagi yang ngebatin. Sorry, ga bisa. Ini cerita tentang Naruto, Hinata, dan keluarganya. Kalau buat para Jones, nanti mereka dapat jodoh sendiri kok.

Tak lupa nih, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mba Rahayu tercinta... (*plakk,,, digampar suaminya). Dia author yang membantu pembuatan semua scene Naru-Hina di FF ini. 'Kammora' penname dia. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya mba atas bantuannya, sorry kalau aku ngerepotin. Nanti-nanti mungkin aku akan merepotkan Mba lagi, ahahahahaaa...

Oh iya, mau promo nih. Aku bikin FF baru, tengok aja di akun ini. Materinya berhubungan dengan Fic ini. Naruto sekeluarga bersama spirit-spirit bertandang ke dunia Naruto yang lain. Baca aja, masih prolog kok.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake...**

Disebuah kamar,

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Anata?" Perempuan ini masih khawatir, dia tahu suaminya masih terpuruk karena kegagalannya kemarin.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak membuat keputusan, Hime." jawabnya seraya menunduk.

"Bukannya tidak, tapi kau hanya menundanya, iya kan?. Suatu saat, jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulutmu karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah lari dari tanggung jawab."

Si suami hanya mengangguk pelan, masalah yang menimpanya memang belum selesai.

"Walaupun begitu,,, Tohka-chan, Kurumi-chan dan yang lainnya tampak lebih bahagia. Kau memberikan angin baru untuk mereka. Dinding pembatas antara kau dan mereka sudah kau hancurkan sendiri."

"Jika saja bukan kau yang menjadi istriku melainkan orang lain, aku pasti akan terpuruk."

Sang istri pun tersenyum tipis, matanya tidak lepas dari menatap sesosok tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam di kasur. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan si suami.

Dan ketika jari tangan gadis itu bergerak, kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris seindah bungan rose pink. Pasangan suami istri itu tahu kalau kini tanggung jawab mereka bertambah lagi.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ini untuk cuplikan chapter selanjutnya. Chapter depan adalah spirit kesembilan, spirit terakhir dan mungkin juga chapter terakhir. Aku membuat jumlah spirit yang datang ke Konoha sesuai dengan jumlah bijuu. Anggap saja mereka adalah _The Nine Guardian Angel_ -nya Naruto. Yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa spirit lagi dari LN Date a Live, tapi sembilan ini saja sudah cukup. Setelah di chapter ini banyak mengeskplor perasaan NaruHina, mungkin chapter akan banyak dibahas bagaimana perasaan gadis-gadis spirit yang sebenarnya. Belum ada diceritakan sama sekali kan? Chapter depan aku ingin serius lagi, tengok saja scene next preview dibawah ini yang berlatar sebuah pertarungan menegangkan.

 **...**

 **Next Preview...**

Konoha telah porak poranda, semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada lagi bangunan yang tegak berdiri, puing-puingnya berhamburan, sisa bangunan kecil lain dilalap kobaran api, asap hitam membumbung tinggi. Kerusakan yang sama parahnya dengan yang terjadi tepat 10 tahun lalu, ketika seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Sang Dewa, Pein, meluluh lantakkan Konoha. Tempat yang dikatakan sebagai desa ninja terkuat sedunia, kini hampir hilang dari peradaban.

Dilangit Konoha ada dua sosok gadis yang melayang. Yang pertama dengan rambut ungu panjang, dihiasi sebuah pita dikepalanya, dia menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu kehitaman. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berambut putih dengan tudung kepala serta gaun berwarna biru kehitaman.

Jarak antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, namun tak sedikitpun ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan mata kosong, sinar disepasang mata berwarna ungu dan biru dari kedua gadis itu redup, hampir tak bercahaya.

Hanya satu keinginan dan tujuan dihati mereka masing-masing saat ini, melenyapkan apapun yang ada didepan mereka. Inilah bentuk pembalikan dari energi sihir dalam tubuh spirit, _Inverse Form_. Tidak ada lagi malaikat yang menjadi pelindung mereka, tidak ada Pedang bermata dua, Sandalphon, maupun mahkota cahaya, Metatron. Semua ini terjadi karena hanya satu hal, menumpuknya emosi negatif didalam hati mereka.

Masih dengan tatapan saling mengintimidasi.

 **Nahemoth**

Spirit berambut ungu memanggil senjata nya, pedang besar bermata satu. Ini adalah Demon King, bentuk lain dari malaikat yang telah tercemar emosi negatif.

 **Satan**

Tak mau kalah, spirit berambut putih juga memanggil Demon King miliknya, berwujud mahkota tajam dengan warna biru gelap.

Nahemoth diayunkan, spirit berambut ungu menyerang lebih dulu, melepaskan bilah energi sihir mahadahsyat yang sangat tajam.

Shyuuuu...

Namun dengan mudahnya di tahan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh lawannya, bilah itu ditepis hingga melayang kesamping.

BLLASSSTTTT . . . .

Akibatnya, parit raksasa tercipta disepanjang jalur serangan tadi, hutan lenyap tak bersisa dan puluhan gunung yang berada dalam garis lurus terbelah tanpa ampun.

Sebagai balasan, spirit berambut putih membuat sebuah pilar cahaya yang dia arahkan pada lawannya. Tembakan energi sihir berkekuatan super dilesatkan, namun

Slice...

menggunakan pedangnya, dengan mudah dia menebas serangan itu, membelahnya menjadi dua.

Pecahan dari serangan tadi terus meluncur dilangit, menyebrang lautan hingga jatuh disebuah pulau besar.

KAABOOOOOMMMM . . . .

Layaknya terkena sebuah ledakan bom atom, pulau itupun lenyap tak bersisa, tenggelam ke dasar laut.

"Aku akan membunuhmu/Aku akan membunuhmu."

Kedua gadis berucap bersamaan, memulai baku hantam antara mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshie Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice].**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, 8 tahun setelah Movie The Last.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Lime bertebaran dimana-mana, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Sabtu, 9 Juli 2016**

 **Happy reading for the last chapter . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 8. Last Story of First Spirit, Origami Devil.**

 _ **Caution:**_ _Ini long-chapter. Anda bisa gunakan nomor navigasi jika tak punya cukup waktu membaca semuanya sekaligus._

 _ **8.1**_

 _ **-12 Years Ago-**_

Seorang remaja berambut pirang, berusia sekitar 15 tahunan, berjalan dengan raut wajah masam yang kentara.

"Oey, Ero-Sennin. Kita sudah dua minggu berjalan kaki, apa tidak ada jutsu baru yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal. "Aku ingin cepat kuat dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang di desa."

"Bah," pria berbadan besar dengan rambut putih panjang menyahut dengan setengah hati, "Kau tidak akan bisa kuat hanya dengan jutsu baru, Bocah."

Tempat ini terbilang sunyi, hanya sebuah jalan setapak kecil di pinggir sungai yang diapit dua buah gunung. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sore hari yang masih panas ini. Mereka sedang berkelana, berlatih sembari berpindah-pindah tempat agar aman dari kejaran organisasi teroris Akatsuki. Remaja berambut pirang tadi bernama Naruto, sementara pria tua berambut putih yang bersamanya adalah Jiraiya Sang Legenda Sannin.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi bisakah kita istirahat dulu di tempat ini? Ijinkan aku berlatih varian rasengan, ttebayou."

"Tidak."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Kita harus cepat sampai di kota tujuan selanjutnya. Mencari penginapan dan pemandian umum."

"What the F**k! Kau pasti hanya ingin melanjutkan acara mencari 'inspirasi' bejatmu kan?" Naruto berteriak kesal karena keinginannya tidak dituruti, jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Jiraiya. Perbuatan menunjuk wajah orang tua memang tidak sopan, tapi kalau yang ditunjuk adalah wajah orang tua yang sedang menyeringai mesum, maka itu tak menjadi masalah.

"Muehheheheee... Ayolah Naruto, tidak kah kau ingin menyenangkan orang tua seperti aku ini?"

"Cuih. Aku tidak sudi."

Wajah Naruto tertekuk kesal, tatapan matanya ia alihkan kemana saja asal tidak menatap wajah mesum pak tua bejat yang selalu ia panggil Ero-Sennin itu.

Tapi ketika tatapan Naruto berhenti ke arah seberang sungai, iris matanya sontak melebar. Ada seorang gadis cantik, berambut putih sebahu dengan iris mata biru yang Naruto taksir berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Ada pin indah yang menjepit poni rambut gadis itu, mencegah helaian surai putih menghalangi pandangannya. Gadis itu duduk anggun di dahan pohon yang dibawahnya mengalir air sungai yang tenang.

Tapi bukan penampilan gadis itu yang membuat mata Naruto melebar, yang paling mengejutkan adalah adanya sebuah tali terikat di dahan dan ujung lainnya membelit leher gadis itu. Dari tatapan matanya yang kosong, Naruto jelas mengerti apa yang akan diperbuat gadis itu.

"Woiiii, berhenti. Jangan gilaaa...!"

Naruto berteriak, dia berlari menuju sang gadis yang mulai menjatuhkan dirinya. Gadis itu berniat bunuh diri.

"Heeiiii...!"

Teriakan Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh sang gadis, dia sudah melompat.

"Sialan..!"

Naruto mendecih,

syuuttt...

melempar satu kunai, tepat menuju tali tambang yang akan mengambil nyawa sang gadis.

stab...

Byuurrr...

Lemparan kunai Naruto berhasil mengenai tali dan memotongnya, membuat si gadis tercebur ke sungai.

Naruto berlari di atas permukaan sungai secepat yang ia bisa. Gadis itu, tak tampak bergerak didalam air. Entah dia memang tidak bisa berenang atau memang masih berniat membunuh diri sendiri dengan menenggelamkan diri.

Greppp...

Setelah berusaha cukup keras, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu, membawanya ke tepian sungai.

Sorot mata gadis itu hanya ada keputusasaan serta kebencian. Disisa-sisa kesadarannya, dia berbicara lirih, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati?"

Naruto kesal, sudah di tolong, tapi tak dihargai, terlebih si gadis masih menginginkan kematiannya.

"Kau bodoh! Dunia ini memang kejam, tapi itu bukan alasan kau bisa seenaknya menyia-nyiakan nyawamu disaat banyak orang lain berjuang keras mempertahankannya. Aku,,,, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada nyawa yang sia-sia didepan mataku."

Namun teriakan kekesalan Naruto tak ditanggapi gadis itu, dia telah lebih dulu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Pak tua berambut putih panjang mendekat, "Hoi, bocah. Kau memperlambat perjalanan kita tahu."

"Ck Ero-Sennin, memangnya kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat kejadian tadi ha?"

"Huuuhh, sekarang kau mau bagaimana?"

"Ya menolongnya lah, kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Ya sudah, lakukan saja sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiraiya pun berjalan menjauh, bersiul-siul seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tak perduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan muridnya.

Menyisakan Naruto yang melongo akan tingkah cuek gurunya.

...

Sebuah desa kecil, yang kini telah hancur porak-poranda. Ada kebakaran disana-sini, banyak rumah-rumah yang telah hancur, bahkan jalan desa terbelah, bongkahan tanah berhamburan dimana-mana.

Saat itu, seorang gadis berambut putih dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap rumahnya yang telah terbakar lebih dari setengah. Tapi senyum kelegaan terkembang di bibirnya manakala melihat kedua orang tuanya berhasil keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan selamat.

Namun itu hanya sesaat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah bola hitam muncul dari ketiadaan tepat di atas rumahnya. Bola itu membesar, membuat getaran hebat di udara, terus membesar hingga menelan rumah sang gadis beserta kedua orang tuanya. Adegan itu seperti neraka. Setelah bola hitam itu lenyap sendirinya, yang tersisa adalah kawah lebar di tanah, tepat dimana rumah gadis itu berada. Tak tersisa apapun, termasuk orang tua gadis itu, tak menyisakan darah, daging, bahkan tulang sekecil debu sekalipun.

Sang gadis menengadah ke langit, tempat bola hitam itu berasal.

Dia melihat,

Dia melihatnya.

Pelaku yang telah menewaskan orang tuanya.

Di langit ada satu siluet yang melayang.

Entah bagaimana gadis itu menyebutnya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah sosok malaikat, dewa, atau iblis.

Yang manapun, sama saja.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, ekspresinya penuh dengan kemarahan dan keputusasaan.

"Kau... Itu kau! Kau yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Bunuh,,,, bunuh,,,, aku pasti, aku akan membunuhmu. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu... Aaaaaarrrrrhhhh..."

Latar berubah total, ini tempat yang gelap namun masih ada sedikit cahaya. Sebuah api unggun di malam hari, seorang pak tua yang sedang memanggang ikan di api itu, dan,,,,

Gadis itu dapat merasakan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya, sambil bicara dengan nada khawatir.

"Hei, Onee-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah sadar?."

Tidak ada jawaban dari si gadis.

"Kau pasti mimpi buruk ya."

Masih belum ada respon dari sang gadis.

"Tenang lah, kami disini bersamamu."

Naruto terus berusaha mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Walaupun tidak berteriak histeris seperti tadi, dia jelas bisa melihat sorot mata gadis itu, sorot mata yang sangat kental dengan emosi negatif, sorot mata yang tidak ada apapun selain keputusasaan dan kemarahan.

"Mmmmm, bagaimana kalau makan?"

Si gadis mulai merespon, walau hanya berupa lirikan mata pada Naruto.

"Ma-maksudku, makan. Yah makan, ttebayou. Sepertinya kau lapar."

Tanpa perlu banyak bujukan, gadis itu menurut. Mungkin kondisinya memang mengharuskannya untuk makan.

Naruto membawa gadis berambut putih itu duduk di sampingnya, tepat menghadap api unggun. Sementara Jiraiya ada masih asyik sendiri memanggang ikan di sisi yang berseberangan.

"Ini, makanlah."

Naruto memberikan sepotong ikan bakar yang telah matang pada si gadis,

"Hoi Bocah, itu ikanku bodoh!" Jiraiya protes dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Diamlah! Kau ini, Ero-Sennin. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik? Biasanya kau kan selalu cari muka pada semua perempuan."

Jiraiya meresponnya hanya dengan memalingkan muka, namun matanya tetap melirik ke arah Naruto dan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya menatap intens dan waspada akan sosok gadis yang telah ditolong oleh muridnya.

Si Gadis makan dengan pelan,

Naruto tidak suka keheningan jadi, "Nee Onee-chan." dia memanggil seperti itu karena memang si gadis lebih tua darinya, sepantasnya lah dia panggil kakak. "Apa aku boleh tahu namamu?"

Si gadis mengunyah makanannya perlahan, tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"Um, maaf. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu ya, eheheheee. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan pak tua itu," jari Naruto menunjuk lurus ke arah pak tua yang ia maksud, "Dia Jiraiya, guruku. Tapi aku lebih senang memanggilnya Ero-Sennin. Habisnya dia mesum dan suka mengintip perempuan mandi. Yah, walaupun dia begitu, tapi aku yakinkan padamu kalau dia orang baik."

Dahi Jiraiya berkedut kesal, tapi si gadis tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun di wajahnya, bahkan suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali.

Meski tak dihiraukan, Naruto tetap bicara. "Pokoknya Onee-chan, kau jangan mau dekat-dekat dengan pak tua itu, menyentuh tangannya saja kau bisa hamil. Kau tidak mau kan itu menimpamu? ..."

Naruto terus mengoceh tak jelas. Sementara Jiraiya sama sekali tak tertarik ikut, kekesalannya memuncak karena sejak tadi kejelekan dirinya terus yang dibahas Naruto.

Hingga hampir satu jam kemudian, si gadis menyelesaikan makannya.

Naruto berhenti mengoceh tatkala si gadis berdiri, dia menatap heran gadis itu.

"Origami, namaku Origami."

Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa ekspresi, si gadis yang namanya Origami itupun berjalan ke sebuah batang pohon, bersandar, lalu tidak lama kemudian tertidur.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Yah walaupun tidak di anggap, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan. Dia berhasil membuat kakak yang dia tolong mengeluarkan suaranya, meski hanya menyebutkan namanya saja.

"Hoi, Bocah!." Jirainya memanggil muridnya, dia berjalan ke tepian sungai, sedikit menjauh dari tempat mereka bertiga beristirahat.

Mengerti akan isyarat itu, Naruto berjalan menyusul gurunya.

Ketika sampai di tepian sungai, Naruto buka suara lebih dulu.

"Ero-Sennin, sejak tadi kenapa kau aneh sekali sih? Bicara saja tidak mau."

"Aku tahu apa yang tidak kau tahu."

"Maksudmu tentang Origami-neechan yang kutolong itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Kau harus tahu, sebelum kau melihat gadis itu ingin gantung diri di sungai, aku telah lebih dulu melihatnya."

"Eh? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Bukan masalah kalau aku melihatnya hidup, tapi aku melihatnya mati. Ya, aku memastikan dia sudah mati, dia bunuh diri dengan cara yang sama satu hari yang lalu."

"Ha?"

"Gadis itu sudah mati."

"Tidak mungkin!" ekspresi tidak percaya terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Selama kita disini, aku sudah berkeliling mencari informasi. Sebuah desa tidak jauh dari sini kutemukan telah hancur lebur sejak lima hari yang lalu. Tak ada seorang penduduk pun yang tersisa, tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas peperangan atau pembantaian, jejak-jejak ninja maupun penjarah juga tidak kutemukan. Aku masih belum tahu apa yang membuat desa itu hancur. Tapi aku meyakini satu hal, gadis yang kau selamatkan berasal dari desa itu."

Naruto berusaha mencerna informasi dari gurunya, otaknya yang bodoh membuatnya perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengerti.

"Melihat dari kondisi psikologis gadis itu, dia pasti mengalami trauma mental hebat. Kemungkinan yang menyebabkannya seperti itu adalah dia melihat langsung kematian orang yang dia sayangi, didepan matanya sendiri."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, melihat kematian orang yang paling disayangi didepan mata sendiri. Dia mengerti itu, karena sahabatnya mengalaminya. Kebencian dan dendam adalah buah dari kejadian itu.

"Aaaah, aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kita menolongnya, biarkan dia ikut bersama kita."

Jduaakkk.

Kepala Naruto dijitak Jiraiya.

"Apaan sih, Ero-Sennin? Sakit tahu."

"Kau pikir kita berkelana, berlatih, dan berpindah-pindah tempat ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Ini semua untuk menghindarkanmu dari Akatsuki yang ingin menangkap Kyubi yang ada didalam tubuhmu. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko menambah orang dalam perjalanan kita." tukas Jiraiya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi,,,,,,"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lihat kondisi gadis itu. Siapa tahu dia mimpi buruk lagi."

Setelahnya, Naruto dan Jiraiya kembali ke tempat mereka beristirahat.

Dan benar saja apa kata Jiraiya, gadis bernama Origami itu kembali berteriak histeris dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, bunuh, bunuhhhh! Aku pasti akan membunuhmuuuu... Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrh..."

Teriakan pilu kesakitan bercampur keputusasaan, dendam dan kebencian, Naruto merasakan itu dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menolong gadis yang sedang bermimpi buruk ini.

Naruto bergegas ke tempat Origami, lalu menenangkannya dengan memberi pelukan. Naruto tidak berpikir harus melakukan apa, dia hanya bertindak dengan hatinya saja. Apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya sudah cukup untuknya mengerti bahwa kakak yang ia peluk ini begitu menderita. Terbunuhnya orang yang sangat disayangi didepan mata. Naruto paham, karena sahabat yang ia perjuangkan juga sama. Uchiha Sasuke tenggelam di dasar kebencian dan kutukan kegelapan karena hal itu. Dia tidak ingin hal yang sama menimpa orang lain lagi, walaupun orang itu baru ia kenal.

"Onee-chan."

"Hikss,,, Hikss."

Isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Origami. Dengan badan bergetar ia mulai membalas pelukan Naruto.

Dari pelukan itu, Naruto jelas merasakan tubuh tanpa jiwa dari Origami. Kemarahan, kebencian, kehilangan, kesedihan, keputusasaan, dan dendam,,,, ada banyak emosi negatif yang bercampur bersama.

"Ayah, ibu..." suara Origami keluar dari bibirnya yang kering, "Aku-"

"Origami-neechan."

Naruto tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus ia ungkapkan, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Origami seperti ini. Naruto memeluk semakin erat Origami dengan kedua tangan, seolah-olah berusaha menekan gelombang emosi dalam diri gadis itu.

Usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil, didalam pelukannya Origami sudah lebih tenang. Dengan suara lembut Origami bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Ingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jiraiya, ingat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang jatuh dalam jurang kebencian dan dendam, Naruto tersadar kalau gadis yang dipeluknya ini pasti akan berjalan di jalan yang penuh dengan kesulitan dalam dunia yang kejam.

"Origami-neechan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus ingat kalau kau tidak sendirian."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Origami bertanya karena tidak memahami maksud kata-kata Naruto.

"Berikan semua kesedihanmu padaku, aku akan mengambil semuanya. Kebencian, dendam, keputusasaan, berikan saja semuanya padaku." Naruto sadar kalau kata-kata yang ia ucapkan ini sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab, terlebih lagi dia hanya remaja 15 tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi dia merasa tetap harus mengatakannya. "Jika kau berada dalam situasi sulit tanpa ada cahaya harapan, tolong ingat aku." Naruto memeluk Origami semakin erat, "Apapun yang kau lakukan, tolong jangan merasa putus asa."

"Uh..." Tubuh Origami kembali bergetar karena suara Naruto. Getaran itu semakin kuat hingga, "Aaa,, uhhhhh,, huuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Setelah meraih baju Naruto, Origami menangis kencang, menumpahkan semua air matanya disana.

"Arigatou." suara Origami kembali keluar setelah lebih 10 menit dia menangis. Kata itu terdengar lembut. Menghapus sisa air mata, Origami kemudian mengarahkan matanya yang memerah pada Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya. "Kamu siapa?"

"Eh, kau tidak ingat, tadi kan aku sudah memperkenalkan diri? Ah ya sudah lah, Onee-chan bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Ya, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, berusaha agar kakak yang ia peluk ini tidak kembali terpuruk seperti tadi.

Origami menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Origami.

"Eh?"

"Bahwa kau akan mengambil apapun.?" Origami kembali menatap Naruto, tepat dikedua iris saphire.

"Ya. Pasti." Naruto mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu air mataku, kebahagiaanku, kesenanganku, dan senyumku untukmu. Semuanya."

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku menangis dan terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum."

Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata setelah melihat senyum Origami yang bercampur air mata.

"Tapi,,,,,,, kemarahan ini hanya milikku, dendam ini, emosi negatif ini, semuanya milikku. Aku akan membunuhnya. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, tak perduli dengan cara apapun, aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Naruto tercekak. Jadi kesimpulannya, gadis ini mengambil jalan yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sampai saat itu, tolong jaga mereka untukku. Sampai aku membunuh mereka semua, dengan tanganku sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Origami pun lenyap.

Keberadaannya benar-benar lenyap, moment ketika dia menghilang meninggalkan jejak cahaya yang menyilaukan. Membuat Naruto dan Jiraiya terpaksa menutup mata.

Setelah semuanya usai, tersisalah kehengingan.

Pelukan Naruto menjadi kosong, begitupula dengan sorot matanya. Dia menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disamping badannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menatap gurunya.

"Ero-Sennin. Apa aku tertidur? Aku baru saja bermimpi kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi seolah dia baru bangun tidur.

Jiraiya membuat senyum misterius, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Dengarkan aku, Naruto! Aku percaya kau selalu memegang kata-katamu, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah dan tidak akan menarik kata-katamu kembali. Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Ingatlah! Kau tidak sendiri, pasti ada orang yang akan membantumu, termasuk aku. Bahkan jika aku mati lebih dulu darimu, aku akan meninggalkan petunjuk untukmu."

Naruto tidak bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Jiraiya, dia hanya merespon dengan anggukan bingung.

 **...**

 _ **-10 Years Ago-**_

Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat tengah berlangsung dengan sengitnya. Seratus ribu pasukan Zetsu Putih melawan delapan puluh ribu pasukan Aliansi Shinobi.

Ini sudah hari kedua dan aliansi berada pada posisi yang tidak diuntungkan.

Sampai siang hari ini, terdata lebih dari lima puluh ribu Zetsu Putih telah berhasil dibunuh oleh pasukan Aliansi. Meski begitu, aliansi telah kehilangan nyawa hampir separuh pasukannya. Ini benar-benar kerugian besar bagi aliansi, kenapa? karena pasukan aliansi adalah manusia, sedangkan zetsu putih itu hanya boneka. Ditambah lagi ratusan pasukan Edo Tensei yang dibangkitkan oleh Kabuto semakin menekan pertahanan aliansi.

Pasukan aliansi barisan paling depan dibuat kocar-kacir, begitupula pasukan di barisan belakang karena kemampuan zetsu putih yang berpindah didalam tanah sehingga berhasil menembus barikade pertahanan. Edo Tensei yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang berharga yang telah mati bagi sebagian pasukan aliansi, membuat emosi dan beban mental mereka semakin tertekan.

Hal yang tidak kalah buruk adalah, zetsu putih memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap chakra dari shinobi pasukan aliansi, lalu meniru shinobi itu persis sama tanpa bisa dibedakan oleh penciuman anjing ninja, mode sensor, bahkan byakugan sekalipun. Pasukan Divisi Pelacakan dibuat tidak bisa apa-apa, dan point penting dalam perang yaitu Divisi Bantuan Medis yang terletak paling belakang tidak luput dari serangan zetsu putih penyamar yang menyusup.

Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, mereka hanya bisa menunggu bantuan. Sesuai instruksi yang dikirim dari markas pusat, bantuan penting untuk membalikkan kondisi perang akan segera datang. Uzumaki Naruto, beserta ratusan bunshinnya dalam mode kyubi akan segera sampai di setiap titik-titik pertempuran. Dia dengan kekuatan baru yang mampu mendeteksi niat jahat, mampu mengenali zetsu putih sebaik apapun makhluk itu menyamar, dan kekuatannya dibutuhkan juga untuk menghabisi para edo tensei.

Beralih ke suatu titik pertempuran, tempat berupa sebuah padang rumput dengan beberapa pohon rindang. Di padang savana itu ada seorang gadis sedang sendirian. Dia berjalan dengan tubuh yang kurang seimbang, nampak sekali sedang kelelahan.

"Neji-niisan. Kau dimana?"

Gumam gadis itu.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..."

Dia terpisah dari pasukan yang lain.

Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuga. Dia adalah kunoichi pelacak handal berkat kemampuan kekkei genkai Byakugan, namun skill taijutsu Hyuga untuk pertarungan jarak dekat menuntutnya untuk merangkap sebagai pasukan tempur di garis depan.

Ini adalah perang, sendirian artinya ambang kematian. Musuh bisa datang darimana saja.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul puluhan zetsu putih.

Sang gadis yang sendirian itu langsung membuat kuda-kuda, tidak ingin mati konyol di tempat ini, terlebih dia punya impian yang tak sanggup ia lepas.

 **Hakke Kuuhekishou**

"Happ...!"

Splassshh

Dhuarrr...

Puluhan Zetsu Putih itu langsung terpental oleh pukulan tenaga dalam taijutsu Hyuga. Mereka semua mati.

Namun,

"Ugghh."

Hinata jatuh terlutut, rupanya pukulan tadi menghabiskan banyak chakranya.

Lebih buruk lagi, bahaya belum melepaskan gadis itu. Ada puluhan, tidak, ratusan zetsu putih bermunculan dari dalam tanah.

"Ak-,,,, aku tidak boleh menyerah." Hinata berusaha bangkit berdiri lagi. "Perang ini untuk melindungi Naruto-kun. Bagaimanapun caranya, kami harus menang."

Walaupun badan tak berdaya, namun tekadnya tak sedikitpun goyah. Benar, perang ini untuk melindungi sang Jinchuriki Kyubi, mencegah kebangkitan Juubi, mencegah Mugen Tsukyomi, mencegah kiamat. Terlebih lagi Jinchuriki itu, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya.

Hinata berdiri dengan susah payah, ia bertekad tidak ingin mati di sini. Membuat kuda-kuda bertarung lagi, dengan Byakugan aktif dia menatap semua Zetsu Putih yang seakan menertawakannya, seolah dia adalah anak ayam di antara sekawanan serigala.

Namun,

Syiaatt...Syiaatt...Syiaatt...Syiaatt...Syiaatt...

Syiaatt...Syiaatt...Syiaatt...Syiaatt...Syiaatt...

Brrukkkk...

Semua Zetsu Putih berjatuhan, tak menyisakan satupun. Ratusan makhluk itu mati tanpa sempat tahu penyebab kematiannya.

Hinata melihatnya, dengan Byakugan dia melihat ada berkas sinar, sebuah garis cahaya yang bergerak sangat cepat. Bergerak lurus, menembus kepala Zetsu Putih, berbelok, lalu menembus kepala Zetsu Putih lainnya, begitu seterusnya hingga semua makhluk itu mati tak menyisakan satupun.

Tap tap tap...

Ada seseorang melangkah di belakang Hinata.

Hinata berbalik demi melihat orang itu, tampak di matanya gadis cantik berambut putih sebahu dengan pin yang menjepit poni rambutnya. Gadis berambut putih yang umurnya mungkin setahun lebih tua itu berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan Hinata.

"Hei..." Hinata sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil orang yang ia yakini telah menolongnya.

Tak ada respon.

"Arigatou." Hinata mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada orang yang menolongnya sebelum terlambat. "Aku tahu kau bukan bagian dari pasukan aliansi, mungkin kau juga bukan ninja. Tapi siapapun kau, terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

Akhirnya si gadis berambut putih itu pun berhenti, sekedar menoleh pada orang yang dia tolong.

Hinata terdiam ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru di mata gadis itu. Dia menangkap sorot mata penuh dendam dan kebencian. Walaupun ekspresi gadis itu datar tapi Hinata tahu, itu adalah ekspresi orang yang terkubur sangat dalam didalam lubang keputusasaan.

Hati Hinata tergerak, dia ingat dengan sosok yang jadi panutannya, sosok yang matanya selalu memancarkan harapan dan impian, sosok yang ia anggap mataharinya, sosok yang ingin ia lindungi dalam perang ini. Sosok itu memiliki seorang sahabat dengan tatapan mata yang sama dengan gadis didepan Hinata ini. Dengan tekad kuat dan pantang menyerah, sosok itu terus berusaha menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari kegelapan. Karena itulah, setidaknya Hinata ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan sosok yang menjadi panutannya itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Hinata ketika gadis berambut putih kembali berjalan. "Sebelum kita berpisah, bo-bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yang dipanggil membalik badannya, dia dan Hinata berdiri berhadapan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, namun masih mendengar suara lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Aku Hinata. Kalau berkenan, aku ingin tahu nama orang yang menolongku."

"Origami." sepatah kata keluar dari bibir gadis berambut putih yang memasang ekpresi datar.

"Origami-san. Aku tahu, aku sadar kalau aku bukan siapa-siapamu, bahkan kita baru bertemu. Tapi setidaknya maukah kau memikirkan apa yang kuucapkan?"

Gadis bernama Origami itu diam, diam yang menjadi tanda kalau ia setuju dengan keinginan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, tapi aku tahu apa yang dibalik matamu. Kesepian, keputusasaan, kebencian, dendam, dan ambisi."

Iris mata Origami melebar, sebegitu nampak kah apa isi hatinya di mata Hinata?

"Seandainya ambisimu telah terwujud, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Origami tidak langsung menjawab, hening beberapa saat hingga dia membuka bibirnya, "A-aku,,, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri, diriku yang sangat kubenci ini."

Nada suara itu sarat akan kebencian, membuat Hinata hampir tidak bisa berdiri karena mendengarnya. "Seseorang pasti akan marah kalau mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Orang yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada nyawa yang lenyap sia-sia di depan matanya, dia yang berkata bahwa tidak akan membiarkan satupun temannya mati dalam perang ini."

Origami terhenyak, kata-kata itu pernah ia dengar dari bocah laki-laki yang memarahinya.

"Origami-san, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan kebencian dan dendammu. Tapi temukan sebuah impian, harapan yang menarikmu dari keputusasaan, mimpi yang ingin kau wujudkan selama hidupmu, jadikan itu sebagai pegangan ketika ambisimu tercapai ataupun tidak agar kau tidak tersesat. Jangan biarkan hidupmu sia-sia sebelum kematian menjemput."

Tangan Origami mengepal erat, "Itu,,,, kau jangan mengatakan hal yang mustahil padaku."

"Perang ini ada untuk melindungi seseorang, melindungi orang yang aku cintai. Dulu aku adalah orang yang lemah, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba, aku seringkali melangkah di jalan yang salah. Namun dia menunjukkan padaku jalan yang benar, aku mengejarnya, aku ingin memilikinya, dan aku ingin berjalan disampingnya setiap saat, selalu disisinya. Dia yang mengubahku, senyumnya yang menyelamatkanku, karena itulah, dalam perang ini dan kapanpun, aku tidak takut mati jika aku bisa melindunginya. Itulah impianku, harapanku, mimpi yang ingin ku wujudkan selama sisa hidupku."

"Jangan bercanda!, aku sendirian! Mana mungkin ada seseorang tempatku menyandarkan mimpiku."

"Tidak, kau tidak sendirian."

Origami tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, masih merekat kuat ingatan didalam otaknya. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya dari keputusasaan, menggagalkannya bunuh diri, bersedia mengambil semua perasaan negatif didalam hatinya, bocah yang berteriak bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian.

Kepalan tangan Origami melemah, tatapan matanya pada Hinata melembut, kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman manis, teruntai kata-kata dari bibirnya, "Arigatou, Hinata. Ku harap suatu saat kita bertemu lagi."

"Iya, aku akan sangat menantikan pertemuan kita nanti. Kau telah menolongku, jadi aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Dan setelah percakapan itu usai, Origami kembali berjalan, menjauh, seraya tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kemudian tersapu angin. Menyisakan Hinata seorang diri.

Tak ingin memikirkan fenomena tak terduga ini terlalu lama, Hinata langsung bergegas, dia harus kembali ke barisan depan bersama pasukan lainnya. Ada perang yang harus dia menangkan, perang demi melindungi orang yang sangat ia cintai, Uzumai Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **8.2**_

 _ **~~~~~~Now~~~~~~**_

Hari yang sangat tenang bagi pria berambut pirang kelahiran 10 oktober ini, tidak ada hari yang lebih tenang dari saat ini semenjak dia lahir, lebih khusus semenjak dia memikul tanggung jawab melindungi Konoha, lebih tepatnya tanggung jawab memelihara para gadis spirit, mencegah mereka dari ketidakstabilan emosi yang berdampak pada bencana _Spacequake_ atau gempa angkasa, sebuah gempa yang mendistorsi ruang disekitarnya hingga cakupan luas yang membuat apapun yang mengenainya berubah menjadi butiran debu.

Naruto, nama pria itu, sedang mengistirahatkan diri di kursi malas panjang untuk berbaring, tepat di tepi kolam renang dinaungi sebuah payung. Dia baru saja habis berenang, rumahnya yang megah dan mewah ini memiliki kolam renang yang cukup besar di halaman belakang. Saat ini sudah hampir sore, mungkin sekitar pukul empat, jadi beraktifitas seperti ini tentu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Hari ini benar-benar tenang, rumah mewah keluarga Uzumaki serasa kosong karena hampir semua penghuninya pergi. Miku sedang ada konser solo di negara tetangga, sedangkan Yoshino sedang ada syuting iklan produk anak-anak. Dua gadis spirit ini sangat berbakat di dunia hiburan, mereka sangat terkenal, semua kalangan masyarakat tidak ada yang tidak tahu wajah mereka. Dua spirit inilah lah penyumbang terbesar pundi-pundi emas keluarga Uzumaki.

Kotori satu-satunya spirit yang menjadi kunoichi berpangkat jounin, sedang ada misi solo ke perbatasan untuk menumpas sekawanan bandit. Dia selalu mendapat misi solo, karena tidak ada shinobi yang tahan mengerjakan misi tim bersama Kotori, kunoichi lain pun sepertinya tidak mau apabila satu tim dengan Kotori, mungkin karena sifat kekanakan dan egois dari spirit ini. Makanya misinya selalu solo dan tugasnya pun berkisar pada menumpas para penjahat, menyesuaikan sifatnya yang suka bertarung.

Kalau Kaguya dan Yuzuru, sepasang kembar ini adalah duta wisata. Mereka bertugas mempromosikan tempat-tempat wisata berkelas yang ada di negara api, Hi no Kuni, negara tempat desa ninja tersembunyi Konohagakure berada. Setiap ada event besar kenegaraan maupun komersil, mereka selalu hadir. Nama mereka berdua dikenal luas oleh para pengusaha, pejabat, dan kepala negara dari seluruh dunia. Walaupun aslinya Kaguya suka asal bicara dan tak tahu sopan santun, Yuzuru tidak bisa berekspresi, tapi mereka bisa cepat belajar etika dan cara berbicara sehingga sangat cocok menjadi duta wisata.

Sedangkan Kurumi, hiiiee..., jangan dipikirkan!. Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu sendirian. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya, lagipula mana ada manusia yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Kurumi. Gadis ini terkenal psikopat dan tidak segan-segan membunuh orang lain hanya karena ingin. Menurut khabar, sudah lebih dari 10000 korban nyawa manusia akibat kesadisan Kurumi. Namun sekarang khabar itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi semenjak Kurumi tinggal bersama Naruto. Si Pirang Uzumaki sukses menjinakkan Kurumi. Tapi walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya, nyatanya Kurumi selalu membawa banyak uang jika pulang ke rumah.

Yang terakhir, Uzumaki Tohka. Ahhh kelupaan, sekali lagi diingatkan kalau semua gadis spirit memakai marga Uzumaki sebagai nama belakangnya. Tohka saat ini sedang bersama Hinata, membantu Sang Nyonya Rumah mengurus bisnis industri perhotelan dan wahana hiburan serta perusahaan elektronik yang menjadi pemasukan terbesar keluarga Uzumaki. Tohka merupakan spirit yang paling cekatan dan paling bisa diharapkan walaupun pada awalnya dia adalah spirit hilang ingatan yang bertindak hanya dengan insting liarnya. Sekarang bisa dianggap kalau Tohka adalah nyonya rumah kedua setelah Hinata.

Itulah hasil kerja keras didikan Hinata pada semua spirit. Kalau Naruto yang berperan mengumpulkan dan membuat semua gadis spirit hidup rukun, maka Hinata lah yang mendidik mereka menjadi selayaknya manusia biasa dan produktif, alias mampu menghasilkan uang.

Kalau Naruto?, baahhhhh, kepala keluarga ini hanyalah seorang shinobi pengangguran yang sudah lebih setahun ini tidak pernah mengerjakan misi lagi. Walaupun dia akan dilantik menjadi Nanadaime Hokage, tapi itu masih lama, dua tahun lagi.

Naruto berbaring tiarap di kursi malas, dia masih mengenakan celana renang boxer, belum berniat berganti karena masih ingin menikmati detik-detik suasana tenang ini.

Apalagi sekarang, "Ughh, kekiri sedikit." Naruto sedang merasakan pijatan relaksasi.

Ternyata Naruto tidak sendiri.

"Disini?" suara feminim itu bertanya dengan nada lembut, membawa kesan yang sangat menangkan, persis dengan suasana rumah saat ini.

Oh, yang sedang memijat Naruto itu ternyata seorang perempuan.

"Haaaaa, kimochiiiiiii. Arigatou."

"Hu'um, doittashimashite."

Perempuan itu berambut pirang lurus, rambutnya masih basah menandakan kalau ia pasti berenang bersama Naruto. Badannya langsing dengan lekuk-lekuk tubuh ideal. Iris matanya berwarna pink, kulitnya putih mulus, dan wajahnya teramat cantik, menampilkan sisi manis khas anak remaja namun tidak meninggalkan kesan khas wanita dewasa.

"Neee Mayuri."

Naruto menyebut nama perempuan yang kini duduk di atas badannya. Dia spirit satu-satunya yang tersisa di rumah. Karena dia spirit baru, jadi dia belum memiliki pekerjaan. Posisi Naruto berbaring tiarap, dan Mayuri yang sedang memberikan pijatan relaksasi sedang mendudukkan pantat sintalnya tepat diatas pantat Naruto. Posisi yang dianggap hot oleh banyak orang.

Jangan lupakan, spirit berambut pirang itu hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit badannya dari dada hingga paha. Apakah dia memakai dalaman?, hmmmm entahlah.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Mayuri, dia masih memberikan pijatannya di punggung Naruto.

"Ngg,,, tubuhmu bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih nyaman?"

"Ya, kurasa tidak masalah. Bahkan aku suka dengan tubuh ini. Dengan begini, semua orang bisa melihatku, aku bukan lagi sosok astral yang tak tampak di mata orang lain."

Mayuri pada awalnya adalah spirit khusus, berbeda dengan yang lain. Esensi kehidupannya tercipta dari gumpalan perasaan dan emosi negatif spirit-spirit yang lebih dulu tinggal bersama Naruto. Mayuri tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, hanya Naruto yang bisa melihatnya. Dia akan lenyap jika emosi yang membentuk dirinya menghilang. Keberadaan Mayuri di dunia ini, hanyalah untuk satu tujuan, yaitu untuk memastikan bahwa wadah yang melahirkannya, yakni Naruto, menjalankan kewajiban dengan baik terhadap para gadis spirit. Ketika tugas itu selesai, Mayuri akan lenyap, hilang selamanya.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menerima takdir Mayuri yang seperti itu, Naruto tidak terima kalau Mayuri terlahir hanya untuk menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa-apa. Apalagi setelah menyadari kalau Mayuri juga memiliki perasaannya sendiri, terlepas dari perasaan dan emosi para spirit yang menciptakannya. Bagi Naruto, Mayuri benar-benar ada, Mayuri hidup, dan Mayuri punya alasan untuk terus hidup. Karena itulah, Naruto melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Mayuri bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya.

Sebulan yang lalu ketika amukan Kerubiel berhasil dihentikan, keberadaan Mayuri pun memudar, perlahan menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya. Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Naruto membuat sebuah segel, teknik fuinjutsu yang pernah ia pelajari dari gulungan peninggalan ayahnya, Yoindaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Dengan teknik itu, dia menangkap semua serpihan cahaya dari roh spirit Mayuri, mengumpulkan semuanya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tubuh agar Mayuri bisa tetap hidup.

Tubuh itu berasal dari chi-bunshin, bunshin darah yang dibuat khusus oleh Naruto sendiri. Berbeda dari bunshin biasa, chi-bunshin khusus yang diciptakannya memiliki organ tubuh hidup, selayaknya sebuah organisme baru yang tercipta dari hasil teknik rekayasa genetika kloning. Hanya saja, chi-bunshin tidak bergerak karena tidak memiliki roh atau nyawa di dalamnya.

Kemudian, sisa-sisa roh spirit Mayuri dimasukkan kedalam chi-bunshin lalu diberi segel permanen agar tidak lepas. Walaupun begitu, hasilnya tidak langsung diperoleh. Mayuri tidak langsung hidup kembali. Chi-bunshin itu tubuhnya persis seperti tubuh Naruto karena pembuatannya menggunakan DNA dari darah Naruto sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata dengan Byakugannya menyadari adanya perubahan pada tubuh chi-bunshin. Jadi Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk merawat tubuh itu di rumah. Ternyata chi-bunshin Naruto memiliki kecocokan tinggi dengan roh spirit Mayuri. Selama waktu itu, perlahan wujud fisik tubuh chi-bunshin berubah menjadi tubuh wanita persis seperti Mayuri. Organ-organ dalamnya pun berubah menjadi organ dalam perempuan, bukan lagi laki-laki.

Akhirnya, tepat dua minggu kemudian Mayuri membuka matanya. Sejak saat itu, Mayuri menjalani kehidupan normal, dia bukan lagi roh yang tak bisa dilihat, namun spirit yang hidup dengan tubuh miliknya sendiri.

Semua kenangan itu, apa yang Naruto lakukan masih terekam jelas dalam memori Mayuri.

"Baguslah." ucap Naruto.

"Aku,,,,, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih untuk tidak membiarkan aku pergi, Naruto. Dengan tubuh ini, kau memberikan aku kehidupan dan kesempatan untuk merasakan banyak pengalaman, suka, duka, dan cinta. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk membuat sebanyak mungkin kenangan bersamamu, hanya itu lah tujuan hidupku, hidup yang kau berikan padaku."

Mayuri mengatakan itu dengan penuh perasaan, dan Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan Mayuri lewat kata-kata itu.

"Ya, setidaknya dengan ini aku membayar kesalahanku. Aku juga minta maaf padamu, juga pada kalian semua, kerena sampai sekarang aku tidak memutuskan apapun."

Jangan lupakan kalau sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap dari mulut Naruto untuk semua gadis spirit, walaupun dari tindakan Naruto sudah menerima mereka dalam kehidupannya.

Mayuri menghentikan gerak tangannya memijat Naruto,"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Naruto. Kau tahu?, kesadaranku sudah kembali beberapa saat sebelum aku membuka mataku pertama kali dengan hidup yang kau berikan ini. Aku bisa mendengar, aku mendengar ucapan Hinata-sama. ' _Kau bukannya tidak memutuskan, tapi kau hanya menundanya. Suatu saat, jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulutmu karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah lari dari tanggung jawab._ ' Aku memegang erat kata-kata Hinata-sama dalam hatiku, aku percaya padamu, karena aku ingin mencintaimu sebesar cinta Hinata-sama padamu, Naruto."

"Aaa, ituuuu ak-"

"Sudahlah." Mayuri memotong ucapan Naruto. "Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, aku tidak ingin keberadaanku hanya menambah bebanmu."

"Ya. Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf, Naruto!" nada ucapan Mayuri menjadi tegas. "Seharusnya aku, maksudku kami lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, padamu dan pada Hinata-sama."

Bagaimanapun, Mayuri merasa bersalah. Dia dan cintanya ada pada keadaan yang salah. Salah karena berada diantara hati yang sudah saling mengisi dan melengkapi.

Naruto tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Posisinya masih tiarap sedangkan Mayuri ada di atasnya.

Hening beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba tangan Mayuri bergerak lagi, bukan memijat namun bergerak nakal menyusuri bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto. Sentuhan halus dan hangat itu tentu dapat dirasakan Naruto. Bahkan pantatnya telah diremas kuat.

"Mayuri...!"

Seruan Naruto dibalas Mayuri dengan kecupan di telinga, suara sensual yang merangsang birahi keluar dari mulut Mayuri tepat di telinga kanan Naruto, "Naruto, tubuh yang kupakai ini kan pemberianmu, jadi kenapa kau tidak mencicipinya? Kau punya hak itu tanpa terhalang apapun, dan aku pasti senang kalau kau melakukannya."

"Mayuri, kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini sih?"

Yang Naruto tahu selama dua minggu ini sejak hidup kembali, Mayuri itu gadis spirit paling enak diajak bersantai. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal ekstrim seperti spirit lainnya. Tapi ternyata itu salah. Aaah, wajar saja sih, karena roh Mayuri tercipta dari perasaan spirit lainnya yang semuanya mesum, maka tidak aneh kalau Mayuri juga mesum akut.

"Ughh..." Naruto merintih kecil, tubuhnya bertambah berat karena Mayuri menjatuhkan diri di atasnya. Bukannya berat, tapi kan tiba-tiba, di tambah lagi sensani kenyal dan empuk dari sepasang bongkahan daging padat yang menempel di punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan Mayuri melepas handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, menjadikannya bertelanjang tanpa tertutup apapun, kulit mereka bersentuhan, keringat mereka becampur.

"Aku juga ingin hal yang sama seperti yang lain." Mayuri berbisik dengan nada sensual di telinga Naruto.

"Apaan?" kata Naruto dengan wajah terbenam di bantal, dia tidak bisa bangun sekarang karena Mayuri menindih tubuhnya.

"Tohka, Kurumi dan yang lainnya punya jatah padamu, jadi aku juga menginginkannya."

Naruto mengerti, yaa jatah 'itu' maksudnya, jatah kebutuhan seksual. Sama seperti jatah 'tidur' Tohka, jatah 'makan' Kurumi, 'mandi'-nya Yoshino, jatah 'gulat' Kotori, Miku, Kaguya, dan Yuzuru. Pastinya jatah yang dimaksud Mayuri tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal erotis.

"Terus kau ingin jatah yang seperti apa, Mayuri?"

"Aku ing-,,,,,"

"Jangan meminta dari dua hal terlarang pokoknya!." potong Naruto cepat. Dia tidak ingin Mayuri meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Aku tahu kok." Mayuri mengerti tentang itu, area terlarang yang dimaksud adalah bibir dan yang didalam celana Naruto. "Aku ingin lidahmu."

"Hah?"

"Ya, lidah. Kita saling menjilat badan satu sama lain, bagaimana?"

"WHAAAAAAATT?" Naruto memekik karena shock. Iya sih permintaan Mayuri tidak melewati batas terlarang, karena dua bagian itu hanya milik Hinata saja, tidak milik perempuan lain. Tapi tetap saja, lidah? Hell yeaaahh... Naruto yakin setelah ini fetish seksualnya semakin bervariasi. Oppai, loli, paha, gigitan, dan fetish-fetish lain sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, sekarang ditambah lagi ini.

Mayuri bangun, dia tidak lagi menindih Naruto, tapi,,,,,

Happ..

dengan cepat dia membalik tubuh Naruto lalu menduduki perutnya.

Sekarang yang tersaji untuk Naruto adalah tubuh telanjang Mayuri, jaraknya yang terlampau dekat membuat Naruto tidak melewatkan satu inchi pun bagian tubuh sang gadis. Wajah yang sangat cantik, bibir merekah basah, leher jenjang nan mulus, dada yang bentuknya bulat sempurna, perut langsing, pinggul pas, pantat sintal, *censored* yang terawat, lalu paha dan kaki yang ideal. Tubuh seksi itu berkilau akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang mengenai butiran-butiran air yang ada di permukaan kulitnya, siap untuk dijilat.

Sementara Naruto terdiam, Mayuri malah membuat seringaian mesum. Dia merendahkan badan, mulai menjulurkan lidah hingga,,

Sluurrppp,,,

Satu jilatan erotis disertai suara hisapan air liur telah mendarat di dada Naruto.

Badan Naruto tentu saja menjadi tegang, apalagi setelah Mayuri menggilir dada kiri dan kanannya.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Mayuri benar-benar menjatuhkan badannya di atas badan Naruto, membuat dada mereka saling bergesekan.

Mulut Mayuri menggapai leher Naruto, lidahnya langsung beraksi.

Naruto menggeram tertahan karena keenakan.

Sekarang lidah Mayuri bergerak ke rahang Naruto, terus bergerak dalam jilatan sensual hingga sampai ke pipi, meninggalkan jejak air liur disana.

Mata Naruto terpejam, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara rintihannya. Namun,,,

"Ugh, kyaahhh..."

Suara rintihan Naruto akhirnya terlepas ketika lidah Mayuri menjilat-jilat bagian belakang daun telinganya.

Begitulah, tidak hanya Mayuri, tapi semua spirit sudah tahu bagian mana saja dari tubuh Naruto yang sangat peka akan rangsangan seksual. Mungkin karena mereka semua sudah sering mengintip Naruto dan Hinata berhubungan badan.

Menghentikan aksi jilatannya sejenak, Mayuri berbicara tepat di telinga Naruto, "Ayolah Naruto, jangan pasif begitu! Aku sering kok mengintipmu dan Hinata-sama, kalian berdua selalu berbagi peran kalau melakukan hal seperti ini, tidak ada yang pasif dan tidak ada yang mendominasi."

"Tch..."

Tanpa memikirkan decihan sebal dari Naruto, Mayuri semakin liar menggesekkan badannya serta jilatan lidahnya.

Setelah asik sendiri beberapa saat, Mayuri bicara lagi, "Ayo Naruto, gunakan lidahmu!. Kau ingin mencoba leherku, dadaku, atau langsung menu utama, menjilat dan memasukkan lidahmu kedalam liang surgawi di bawah sana. Itu pasti menyenangkan. Tubuh yang kupakai ini pemberian darimu, jadi cicipi semuanya semaumu. Tak perlu ada yang ditahan."

"Ck, baiklah. Kupastikan kau tidak akan berhenti mendesah setelah ini, Mayuri..!"

"Awwwww, itu yang ku inginkan sejak tad-. Ugh kyaaaahhh aahhnn,,,, aaakhhh..." Ucapan Mayuri tidak selesai akibat desahan kencang nan erotis keburu keluar dari mulutnya karena serangan pertama Naruto.

Dan, kegiatan saling jilat pun berlanjut, tak ada perasaan mendominasi, yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk memuaskan lawannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ada yang berbeda didepan rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto, setelah vakum beberapa bulan dari dunia perninjaan akhirnya kembali lagi. Naruto mendapatkan misi untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Dia tidak sendiri, Hinata juga ikut dalam misi itu.

Saat ini didepan pintu rumah, Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan pada penghuni rumah lainnya.

"Tohka-chan, tolong ya. Aku titip semua urusan padamu."

"Ha'i, Hinata-sama." dengan yakin spirit berambut ungu itu menerima tugas yang diberikan Hinata.

Hinata membungkuk, mensejajarkan badan pada putranya yang sudah berumur 6 tahun. "Bolt-kun, kau jangan nakal selama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak di rumah."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja pada Tohka-chan."

"Oke!"

Bolt sangat dekat dengan semua spirit, terutama Tohka. Bolt sudah menganggap Tohka sebagai ibunya, karena sejak Tohka tinggal dirumah ini, Tohka lah yang paling sering merawat dan menemani Bolt bermain jika Hinata tidak ada.

"Anak pintar, Kaa-chan menyayangimu" Hinata mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepala Bolt.

Setelah itu dia beralih pada batita perempuan yang ada di gendongan Miku.

"Ugh, kyaaaa." batita bernama Himawari itu belum bisa bicara, tapi semua orang tahu apa yang diinginkan batita itu dari caranya membuat isyarat.

cup...

Hinata mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi anak perempuannya, membuat Himawari tertawa senang.

Hinata menatap Miku lalu mengatakan pesannya, "Miku-chan, titip Hima-chan ya. Tolong jaga dia."

"Serahkan padaku, Hinata-sama." Miku menjawab dengan semangat. Dia lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada Himawari yang ia gendong, "Nee Hima-chan, hari ini kita akan bermain-main sepanjang hari."

"Bwaababaaabububaaaa..." anggap saja ucapan tidak jelas dari mulut Himawari itu sebagai jawaban iya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto menggapai tangan kiri Hinata, "Ayo Hinata, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun! Tidak kah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada meraka?"

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata, dia menatap semua spirit yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ada delapan gadis, Tohka, Miku, Yoshino, Kotori, Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, dan Mayuri.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hati Naruto terasa nyaman menatap mereka, "Kalian semua, hati-hati ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama kami pergi."

Semua gadis spirit mengangguk.

Mayuri yang tampak merasa aneh bicara, "Emmmm Naruto, nada bicaramu tidak seperti biasa, seolah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi selama kau pergi?"

"A-,,"

"Naruto-kun kan belum pernah meninggalkan kalian pergi jauh, baru kali ini mengerjakan misi keluar desa semejak kita berkumpul bersama, jadi dia pasti khawatir dengan keadaan kalian." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto, sebelum suaminya itu mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah euuhh, eheheheee..." semua spirit langsung bertingkah malu-malu dengan gaya masing-masing. Ada yang merona, menunduk, meremas ujung baju atau kegiatan tak ternalar lainnya. Tentu saja ungkapan kekhawatiran Naruto pada mereka semua sangat berharga, membuat hati tak karuan rasa, walaupun bukan Naruto langsung yang mengatakannya.

Naruto tersenyum pada semua spirit, "Kami pergi dulu." katanya berpamitan setelah memegang tangan Hinata.

Pasangan suami istri itu pun pergi dari rumah, berjalan kaki menuju Gerbang Desa.

Belum sampai lima puluh meter berjalan dari rumah, Naruto menggenggam lebih erat tangan Hinata lalu bertanya, "Hime, kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"

"Kita coba saja, Anata. Lagipula kalau tidak begini, dia tidak akan muncul."

Hal ini berkaitan dengan sosok yang muncul sebulan lalu, tepat ketika terjadi amukan Kerubiel, malaikat milik Mayuri. Saat mengamuk, Kerubiel menembakkan ratusan blok-blok sihir penghancur ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Beberapa mengarah ke pahatan wajah hokage yang ada di tebing, namun monumen itu selamat berkat sebuah pilar cahaya yang menghalanginya dari serangan Kerubiel. Naruto maupun Hinata tidak melepas moment itu dari perhatian mereka, kejadian yang diyakini adalah ulah spirit.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." ungkap Naruto.

Sementara itu, didepan pintu rumah, para gadis spirit belum masuk, memandang sendu kepergian Naruto dan Hinata yang masih terlihat di mata mereka, bahkan masih tak beralih ketika pasangan suami istri telah menghilang di ujung jalan. Itu adalah wajah yang tak akan pernah mereka tampakkan didepan Naruto maupun Hinata. Ekspresi dari bertumpuknya rasa sakit dan perasaan yang teramat sangat iri.

Bagaimanapun mereka adalah wanita, mereka ingin mendapatkan ungkapan cinta dari Naruto, laki-laki yang memberikan hampir segala hal untuk mereka, namun sampai sekarang tak kunjung mereka dapatkan. Rasa sakit itu muncul karena harapan mereka yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Lalu rasa iri tercipta ketika melihat Hinata, karena Hinata memiliki apa yang sangat mereka impikan.

Tohka, spirit pertama yang masuk dalam kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata. Bagi Tohka, Naruto adalah orang paling berharga yang telah memberinya nama, tempat tinggal, tempat dimana dia mengerti apa itu kehidupan. Ia tak pernah ingat masa lalunya, yang pertama Tohka ingat adalah wajah Naruto, manusia yang pertama kali mengajaknya bicara, manusia yang memberinya kesenangan dan tawa setiap hari, seseorang yang tak akan bisa ia lepas dari hidupnya.

Miku, gadis spirit yang menyimpan kebencian mendalam pada laki-laki. Dia masih ingat masa lalunya sebelum menjadi spirit. Trauma mental hebat ia dapat sebelum mati. Tapi Naruto datang, laki-laki ini berusaha keras mendekatinya walau ia selalu memandang dengan jijik. Naruto tak pernah menyerah padanya, laki-laki ini tidak berusaha menyembuhkan trauma dan kebenciannya pada laki-laki namun memberikannya kehidupan normal, kehidupan yang diimpikan olehnya dulu sebelum menjadi spirit. Bagi Miku, Naruto adalah orang yang memberikannya tujuan hidup, orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Meski Naruto laki-laki, jenis makhluk yang ia benci, tapi Miku menerima laki-laki pirang ini sepenuhnya. Hanya Naruto, satu-satunya laki-laki yang menjadi tempat ia berharap.

Yoshino hanyalah seorang spirit dengan jiwa anak-anak. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalunya. Yang jelas baginya sekarang, Naruto adalah teman bermain, orang yang selalu ia anggap pahlawan. Sama berharganya dengan Yoshinon di tangan kirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan sanggup berpisah dari Naruto.

Ada yang lupa, ada yang ingat. Kotori adalah gadis spirit yang ingat dengan masa lalunya. Sebelum menjadi spirit, Kotori adalah putri pedagang kaya raya. Dia manja dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tanpa usaha, tapi dia sadar bahwa selama dia hidup sebagai manusia, tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai dirinya sendiri, bahkan tidak ada yang mengenal siapa Kotori sebenarnya. Semua orang memandangnya sebagai penerus bisnis keluarga, dituntut harus ini dan itu. Dan ketika ia tidak bisa memenuhi semua tuntutan itu, orang-orang bahkan orang tuanya sendiri mencampakkannya, berpindah kepada adiknya yang dielu-elukan sebagai ahli waris berbakat. Sekarang, hanya pada Naruto dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa dituntut menjadi orang lain, dan hanya Naruto yang menghargai apapun yang ia lakukan. Jika begini, mana mungkin ia bisa jauh dari Naruto.

Sejak otaknya bisa mengingat, Kurumi hanya tahu kalau dia terlahir untuk menuntaskan dahaganya akan kehidupan. Dia membunuh setiap manusia yang ia temui secara keji untuk mengambil waktu dari manusia itu, mengubah menjadi waktu miliknya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu Naruto, seorang laki-laki yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Hanya Naruto yang bisa dan sukarela memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, menghilangkan sifat terliarnya yang haus membunuh, menjadikannya dapat hidup selayaknya manusia biasa. Kurumi tidak tahu akan jadi apa dirinya kalau sampai jauh dari Naruto, mungkin dia akan kembali menjadi makhluk paling mengerikan, mesin pembunuh haus darah yang tanpa henti mencari korban.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru, kedua gadis spirit ini pada awalnya adalah satu. Mereka hidup dalam takdir pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi roh badai Yamai yang baru. Lalu Naruto datang, menyadarkan mereka bahwa takdir itu ada di genggaman orang yang menjalaninya. Takdir bisa diubah. Naruto juga yang menyadarkan bahwa mereka berdua saling menyayangi, mereka tetap bisa hidup tanpa ada salah satu yang harus mati. Naruto lah yang mengajarkan banyak hal. Apa dengan begitu, mereka sanggup untuk tak memikirkan Naruto satu detik saja?.

Mayuri, spirit yang sejak lahir sudah mencintai Naruto. Kalau sudah begini, apakah mungkin dia jauh dari Naruto. Hilangnya cinta, sama artinya dia kehilangan nyawa.

Semua gadis spirit tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Kalau itu terjadi, mereka akan mengamuk, diri mereka dikuasi oleh emosi negatif, sedangkan kepribadian aslinya terkurung dalam sudut tergelap di hati. Kesepian dan keputusasaan lah yang menjadi teman di dalam sana. Mereka tidak ingin begitu, hanya Naruto harapan mereka satu-satunya agar tidak masuk ke tempat itu lagi.

Mereka semua mencintai Naruto, itu mutlak dan tidak bisa di ubah.

Tapi, Hinata. Dia adalah wanita yang paling besar hati. Jika bukan karena Hinata, gadis-gadis spirit tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Wanita itu adalah istri Naruto. Orang yang paling Naruto cintai melebihi apapun.

Hinata lah yang paling tersakiti dalam situasi ini. Dia menjadi teman bagi semua spirit tanpa membenci, tak pernah marah apapun yang mereka lakukan. Jika Naruto yang memberi mereka tujuan hidup, maka Hinata lah yang mendidik mereka dalam menjalani hidup. Tanpa Hinata, mereka tak lebih dari makhluk yang bertindak hanya berdasarkan insting, seolah mereka adalah binatang.

Semua gadis spirit sadar akan keadaan, mereka datang pada orang, tempat, dan waktu yang salah. Seandainya bisa, setiap dari mereka ingin pergi dari kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata. Membiarkan keluarga itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti keluarga lainnya.

Namun apa mau di kata, Naruto adalah poros hidup mereka, yang tak bisa mungkin bisa terpisahkan. Tidak ada satupun spirit yang peduli jika ada orang yang menyebut mereka tidak berlogika, menyiksa diri sendiri dengan rasa sakit hati luar biasa selama hidup dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto untuk Hinata, Hinata untuk Naruto, dan itu pasti. Sebesar apapun mereka berusaha, itu tidak akan berubah. Sejak awal, setiap spirit sudah tahu akan konsekuensi itu.

Jika ada seseorang yang menyarankan mereka untuk pergi dari keluarga Uzumaki, atau mencari laki-laki lain, maka dengan yakin mereka menjawab tidak. Spirit adalah makhluk immortal, mereka kekal, tidak menua, dan diberkahi kekuatan serta pesona keindahan dan kecantikan malaikat. Setiap manusia hanya akan memandang mereka sebagai objek, baik itu objek kekaguman, fantasi, ambisi, atau objek yang harus dijauhi maupun dibenci keberadaannya karena bencana yang datang akibat amukan mereka. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang menganggap mereka sebagaimana adanya selain Naruto, dan tidak ada wanita yang hatinya lebih besar dari Hinata.

Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, apakah ada cara yang lebih baik bagi para spirit selain tetap hidup bersama dalam keluarga Uzumaki walau harus merasakan sakit? Siapapun yang memahami perasaan para spirit, pasti akan menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaan ini.

.

.

.

 _ **8.3**_

Di tengah terik matahari panas ini, Sasuke sedang membeli es krim. Dia tengah menunggu paman penjual membuatkan tiga cone es krim. Ya tiga, karena istri dan putrinya sedang menunggu di taman bermain seberang jalan. Dia bersama keluarganya sedang libur hari ini dan itu dimanfaatkan untuk menemani Sarada, membalas kurangnya waktu yang ia berikan untuk bermain bersama putrinya itu. Kesibukannya menjalankan misi lah yang membuatnya seperti itu, di tambah lagi Sakura cukup sibuk di rumah sakit, sehingga Sarada pasti sering kesepian.

Sasuke menunggu es krimnya dengan tenang, lalu sesaat kemudian dia merasakan hawa aneh. Kewaspadaannya meningkat karena merasa ada bahaya di dekatnya.

Mata Sasuke mencari asal sumber yang dia rasakan, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan seorang gadis berambut putih dengan iris mata biru. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dia memakai gaun pengantin putih yang sangat indah, memiliki pesona layaknya seorang malaikat.

Gadis itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar yang tidak berubah sejak Sasuke melihatnya. Dia cantik dan Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri ketertarikannya sebagai laki-laki. Namun saat ini bukan waktunya untuk itu, instingnya menangkap sinyal bahaya dari si gadis.

Tubuh si gadis bersinar, berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan, membuat Sasuke terpaksa menyipitkan matanya.

Belum sempat berbuat apa-apa, Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya, seolah ada taring dan cakar tajam yang mengoyak dan merobek-robek perutnya.

"Guhhaaa...!"

Banyak darah segar yang dimuntahkan Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dia melihat sebilah tombak cahaya telah menembus perutnya. Gadis itu entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibelakangnya, menusukkan tombak itu lebih dalam. Sasuke merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis.

Sasuke itu kuat, ia tahu itu, semua orang mengakui kekuatannya, hanya dia saja yang mampu menjadi rival dari sang pahlawan dunia shinobi. Namun hari ini ia dibuat tak berdaya. Serangan dari sosok yang tak ia ketahui apa, dari musuh yang mampu bergerak secepat cahaya, membuatnya seperti tikus yang dihadapkan pada ular ganas yang sedang kelaparan.

Sebelum kesadaran Sasuke hilang, dia sempat mendengar gadis yang menyerangnya mengatakan sesuatu, "Penggangu sudah di eliminasi. Saatnya menjalankan rencana."

Sasuke langsung mengerti, sebentar lagi sebuah bencana besar akan turun ke Konoha. Saat ini, dia hanya berharap pada Naruto, melindungi desa kelahirannya, desa yang dilindungi kakaknya dengan bayaran nyawa. Dia juga menyesalkan pesan Naruto tiga hari lalu sebelum pergi keluar desa untuk menjaga para gadis spirit yang menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto selama 2 tahun lebih ini, yang nyatanya gagal ia lakukan.

Sesaat sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelan kesadarannya, terakhir kali yang ia dengar adalah suara teriakan histeris istri dan putrinya.

.

Sudah hari ketiga semenjak Naruto dan Hinata pergi keluar Desa Konoha. Semua gadis spirit yang tertinggal di rumah memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, menghilangkan kebosanan.

Usul ini keluar dari mulut Kotori, dan tentu saja disetujui semuanya. Sehingga disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah taman bunga dengan hamparan padang rumput yang cukup luas tepat dipinggir desa Konoha.

Jika saja ini awal musim semi, pasti ini menjadi kegiatan Hanami yang menyenangkan. Namun meski begitu, kegiatan mereka tetap terasa nikmat. Jarang-jarang mereka semua berkumpul seperti ini karena kesibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada Bolt dan Himawari juga disana. Bekal makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah sudah habis, dan kegiatan satu-satunya adalah menemani dan mengawasi Bolt serta Himawari bermain. Itu kalau Tohka dan Miku.

Kotori dan Yoshino asyik main berdua, memainkan permainan petak umpet. Kurumi tampak menyendiri dengan kegiatannya, dia sedang jongkok tepat didekat semut-semut yang berjalan berbaris. Kadang dia menggunakan jarinya untuk memencet salah satu semut sampai mati, mungkin kepribadian psikopatnya belum benar-benar hilang. Kaguya dan Yuzuru sedang bermain ular tangga. Tersisa Mayuri, dia duduk di atas tikar merapikan sisa-sisa bekas acara makan-makan tadi.

Namun kegiatan menyenangkan mereka harus terusik oleh kemunculan seseorang.

Orang itu membawa hawa permusuhan yang sangat besar. Tohka serta yang lainnya bisa langsung mengetahui siapa dia, gadis dari ras yang sama dengan mereka semua, seorang spirit.

Seketika hawa berubah menjadi mencekam. Tohka menarik lengan Bolt lalu menyembunyikan bocah pirang itu dibelakangnya, Miku pun langsung menggendong Himawari, berdiri dibelakang spirit lainnya. Kedua anak kecil ini adalah tanggung jawab mereka berdua, apapun situasinya, keselamatan Bolt dan Himawari menjadi prioritas utama.

Mereka berdelapan sudah merilis astral dress masing-masing, senjata malaikat pun sudah dipanggil. Sampai sekarang Naruto belum memutuskan apa-apa, ciuman yang menyegel kekuatan spirit belum dilakukan, karena itulah mereka semua memiliki kekuatan penuh sebagai spirit untuk bertempur.

Sandalphon, Camael, Raphael El Reem dan Raphael El Nahash sudah di tangan pemiliknya masing-masing. Gabriel yang berwujud Organ raksasa dengan tuts didepan Miku. Zadkiel sudah ditunggangi Yoshino dan lempeng jam emas dari Zafkiel melayang dibelakang Kurumi. Tak ketinggalan Kerubiel yang terbang di langit.

Walaupun musuh hanya satu, tapi mereka berdelapan tidak ragu mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh. Mereka tahu bahwa spirit ini adalah spirit terkuat yang pernah mereka temui.

"Siapa kau?" Kotori yang berdiri paling depan bertanya, sebagai kunoichi resmi Konoha, dia yang bertanggung jawab jika ada musuh.

"Namaku Origami. Malaikat kematian kalian." gadis berambut putih itu menjawab dengan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Spirit yang datang ini memakai gaun putih, persis gaun pengantin. Rok gaunnya pendek seperti bunga mekar, ada mahkota emas yang melayang di atas kepalanya. Sehelai kerudung putih yang trasnparan tersambung dengan mahkota itu, menutupi kepala sang gadis hingga hanya menyisakan wajahnya. Penampilannya seperti gaun pengantin yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi gadis terhormat. Dia tampak seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Tch, katakan padaku! ada urusan apa kau dengan kami hah?"

"Membunuh kalian semua."

"Bisakah kau katakan alasanmu?" Mayuri tak bisa untuk diam.

"Spirit, ras yang telah memusnahkan desaku, membunuh kedua orang tuaku yang sangat berharga."

"Tapi belum tentu diantara kami yang melakukannya kan?" Kaguya melayangkan protes.

"Tidak, semua spirit itu sama, makhluk yang pembawa bencana, dan harus dimusnahkan agar tidak terulang kejadian yang menimpaku pada orang lain."

"Tch. Kau pikir kau apa hah? Kau juga spirit kan?" Kotori tidak terima pernyataan Origami.

"Dulu ada sosok yang datang ke desaku, sosok itu datang membawa bencana, kedua orang tuaku mati, begitupula desaku, menyisakan aku seorang diri. Putus asa, frustasi, dan kesepian, hingga akhirnya aku bunuh diri. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain, aku hidup lagi, terlahir kembali sebagai makhluk yang paling ku benci, makhluk bernama spirit yang telah merenggut semua yang kupunya."

Origami mengatakan itu dengan ekpresi jijik, jijik pada dirinya sendiri sampai rasanya ingin muntah. Itu semua karena kenyataan bahwa ia berubah menjadi makhluk yang paling ia benci lebih dari apapun.

"Selama ini aku mencari kalian, dan sekarang telah kutemukan. Kalian akan bunuh, lalu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Itulah alasan aku hidup kembali, hanya itu satu-satunya tujuan hidupku."

"Tidak." Tohka akhirnya ikut bersuara. "Aku sadar dari matamu, bukan itu saja tujuanmu kan?"

Ekspresi Origami yang awalnya datar berubah, dia tersenyum lemah. "Sebelum menemukan kalian, aku telah bertemu dengan dua orang. Pertemuan singkatku dengan mereka mengajarkanku hal berharga. Orang pertama mengeluarkanku dari keputusasaan, dan orang kedua memperlihatkan padaku sebuah harapan. Aku menyayangi mereka, impianku adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Namun keberadaan kalian merusak semuanya, kalian menyakiti mereka berdua. Tidak ada alasan yang lebih baik dari itu bagiku untuk membunuh kalian."

Pernyataan Origami, menjadi pukulan telak bagi kedelapan spirit yang menyandang marga Uzumaki. Tanpa perlu berpikir, mereka sadar siapa dua orang yang dimaksud Origami.

Namun Tohka segera sadar, dia ingat siapa orang paling berharga baginya. Naruto yang memberinya nama, tempat tinggal, tempat dimana dia mengerti apa itu kehidupan. Orang yang tak pernah menyerah pada apapun. Dan Tohka juga ingin seperti itu.

"Tidak.!" Tohka berkata lantang, "Aku tidak akan menyerah, meski sakit dan menyakiti, aku ingin tetap bersama Naru. Itu impianku dan aku tak mau melepasnya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan nyawaku padamu."

Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Tohka, merasuk dalam sanubari spirit lainnya. Mereka sama, nasib dan takdir mereka sama, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membangkitkan tekad dan keteguhan yang sama dengan Tohka.

"Aku juga, tidak akan menyerahkan nyawaku padamu." Kotori berteriak.

Origami melemaskan badannya, "Tidak ada cara lain, tanganku lah yang akan mencabut nyawa kalian."

"Kheh, kau pikir kau siapa? Walaupun kelihatan kuat, tapi kau sendirian sedangkan kami berdelapan." kata Kaguya.

Sebagai respon ucapan Kaguya, Origami mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan ke langit. Dia memanggil nama malaikatnya.

 **Metatron**

Seolah merespon, dari matahari yang bersinar terang di langit turunlah sinar yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu lalu membentuk enam buah pilar cahaya emas yang kemudian menyusun diri di sekeliling Origami.

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena aku sudah dua tahun di Konoha. Selama itu pula aku mengamati kalian, bersabar menunggu hari ini. Dengan kekuatanku, aku pasti bisa membunuh kalian semua,,,,,,,,,,, sendirian."

"Tch. Tidak akan ada habisnya bicara denganmu! Heyaaa..."

Sliceee...

Dhuuarrr...

Ayunan kapak Camael dari Kotori yang sangat cepat berhasil dihindari Origami.

Tanah tempat Origami berpijak sudah hancur, sedangkan Origami sendiri melompat ke udara.

"Kena kau!"

Kotori menyeringai, senjata kapaknya kini telah berubah bentuk menjadi meriam.

 **Megiddo**

Kotori mengincar moment saat Origami di udara dimana tak ada batu tumpuan untuk mengindar. Sesaat Kotori menyeringai, namun sekejap kemudian berubah menjadi,

"Ohhookkk...!"

Kotori memuntahkan banyak darah. Dua buah pilar cahaya menembus dada dan perutnya.

Origami begitu cepat, berubah menjadi cahaya, berpindah dengan sangat cepat ke belakang Kotori, lalu menusukkan dua buah tombak cahaya sekaligus pada spirit berambut merah itu.

Brukkk...

Spirit lain terbelalak. Kotori, spirit tipe petarung yang kini menjadi kunouichi berpangkat jounin dijatuhkan dengan begitu mudah dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

Kewaspadaan tujuh spirit yang tersisa meningkat, namun gelombang serangan selanjutnya sudah datang.

Origami berubah menjadi cahaya lagi, lalu berpindah posisi, tepat di antara Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Origami merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tangan itu mengeluarkan banyak energi sihir yang dimanipulasi menjadi medan telekinesis, kekuatan untuk menggerakkan objek sesuka hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Origami melepaskan kekuatannya.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru tiba-tiba merasakan badannya dihantam dinding beton yang bergerak cepat. Tubuh mereka di tekan, tulang-tulang terasa remuk.

"Aaarrghhh..."

Bersama teriakan itu, Kaguya dan Yuzuru terlempar berlawanan arah. Menabrak puluhan pohon hingga roboh, lalu berhenti setelah jarak ratusan meter. Kaguya dan Yuzuru mendapat serangan fatal.

Tiga spirit sudah jatuh.

[aaaaaaaaaaa]

Miku menyerang dengan suara hypersonic berfrekuensi tinggi.

Namun gelombang suara penghancur itu ditahan dengan mudah oleh Origami. Dari telapak tangan yang dia arahkan pada datangnya serangan, Origami membuat perisai energi roh terkonsentrasi sehingga mampu menahan serangan Miku.

Memanfaatkan moment ini, Yoshino menyerang dari belakang. Monster kelinci putih Zadkiel, membuka mulut dan menembakkan puluhan tombak es tajam.

Kerubiel yang terbang di langit juga ikut menyerang. Dia menjatuhkan hujan peluru sihir.

Merasakan adanya bahaya, Origami membuat perisanya menjadi berbentuk bola.

Kabooommmm...

Ledakan besar menghancurkan area dimana Origami berdiri.

Ketika asap ledakan hilang tersapu angin, tampak Origami masih berdiri kokoh, tubuhnya utuh tanpa cedera apapun. Serangan dari tiga arah berhasil dia tahan.

 **Metatron. Kadour - Sword of Light.**

Origami mengubah pilar cahaya miliknya menjadi serpihan kecil. Serpihan itu membentuk pisau-pisau kecil yang sangat tajam.

Satu gelombang serangan dari serpihan cahaya bergerak ke arah Yoshino.

Yoshino lari dengan menunggangi Zadkiel, namun itu tak cukup. Gelombang serangan Origami menyusul lalu mengurungnya, menenggelamkan Yoshino dalam kubangan serpihan cahaya.

Tak berapa lama, Yoshino keluar dari kubangan cahaya, jatuh kebawah. Namun kondisinya sekarat, banyak luka di tubuhnya. Serangan tadi adalah serangan kecil dengan intensitas dan kontinuitas tinggi, sangat berbahaya jika tidak memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk membuat perisai.

Sekarang empat sudah jatuh.

 **Gabriel, Rondo.**

Tidak terima Yoshino dijatuhkan, Miku menggunakan kemampuan dari malaikat miliknya. Puluhan pipa emas muncul dari dalam tanah.

[aaaaaaaaaa]

Setiap pipa yang muncul meningkatkan kekuatan dari suara Miku layaknya speaker.

Origami yang mendapat serangan ini, menggerakkan tangannya. Serpihan cahaya yang selesai menyerang Yoshino bergerak menuju Miku.

Kedua serangan beradu. Suara berfrekuensi hipersonik dari Miku berhasil menahan gelombang serangan dari Origami.

Origami tidak kehabisan akal, dia membagi semua serpihan cahaya tajam menjadi banyak bagian. Masing-masing menyerang dari segala arah secara terus menerus.

Miku hampir kehabisan nafas, suaranya berhenti keluar, pertahanannya lenyap.

Gelombang serangan Origami terus melaju, Miku tidak akan membiarkan serangan itu melewatinya. Tubuh mungil Himawari dia sembunyikan dibalik punggung, batita tidak berdosa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya akan ia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Aaaaaaarrhh..."

Miku menerima serangan langsung dari Origami dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Akibatnya, Miku jatuh pingsan karena luka berat, namun dia berhasil menyelamatkan Himawari.

"Bentuk akhir Kerubiel, Lahathelev. Tembak."

Mayuri dan malaikatnya, Kerubiel yang telah bertransformasi. Setelah menunggu sesaat hingga energi terisi penuh, Kerubiel yang kini berbentuk seperti bor siap menembakkan amunisinya, arahnya ke bawah, tepat pada Origami.

Sepihan cahaya dari malaikat Origami kembali ke bentuk awal, menjadi enam buah pilar cahaya yang mengelilinginya. Origami mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Kerubiel, dia mengumpulkan kekuatan roh yang sangat banyak disana, pilar-pilar diseklilingnya mengeluarkan cahayanya.

 **Metatron. Afterlif - Crown Canon**

Origami membuat tembakan meriam cahaya yang sangat dahsyat. Serangannya beradu dengan tembakan sihir dari Kerubiel.

Langit siang bersinar semakin terang, pertemuan kedua serangan itu menghasilkan cahaya yang lebih menyilaukan dari matahari.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara,

Kabooommmm...

Tembakan meriam cahaya Origami lebih kuat. Kerubiel terkena tembakan itu dan meledak, separuh badannya hancur, malaikat berukuran raksasa inipun akhirnya jatuh ke daratan.

Mayuri walaupun tidak terluka, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi karena malaikatnya sudah dijatuhkan. Salah satu malaikat terkuat yang membuat Kurama terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk melawannya, kini telah dikalahkan oleh Origami.

Tersisa Kurumi dan Tohka.

Entah sejak kapan, Kurumi sudah mengumpulkan semua bayangannya, semua dirinya dari masa-masa yang lain. Masing-masing menodongkan senjata api ke arah Origami.

Origami terkepung dari segala arah oleh ratusan Kurumi.

DorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDor

Ribuan proyektil peluru dimuntahkan secara bersamaan.

 **Metatron. Mal'akh - Heavenly Wing.**

Pilar cahaya dari Metatron membentuk ulang dirinya menjadi sayap. Origami mengepakkan sayap cahaya miliknya dan secepat kilat dia mengudara, menghindari semua peluru yang ditembakkan Kurumi. Dengan teknik inilah, Origami bergerak cepat hingga membuat Kotori, Kaguya, dan Yuzuru kalah tanpa sempat melawan.

Semua Kurumi yang ada di permukaan tanah mengangkat senjatanya, membidikkannya tepat pada Origami yagn melayang di udara.

Namun Origami belum berhenti, masih ada teknik lain yang ia punya.

 **Metatron. Shemesh - The Sun**

Setelah mengatakan itu, cahaya yang merupakan perwujudan dari malaikat Metatron membentuk diri menjadi sebuah mahkota raksasa yang melayang di atas kepala Origami. Mahkota itu berputar, dan melepaskan ribuan partikel cahaya.

Semua Kurumi di permukaan tanah terkena hujan partikel cahaya pemusnah. Mereka semua mati, tanah, padang rumput, pepohonan juga hancur lebur. Padang rumput savana di pinggiran desa Konoha kini telah musnah.

Origami tidak hanya kuat dengan kekuatan roh yang yang besar, tapi dia juga jenius dalam bertarung, selain itu kemampuannya dalam mengandalikan kekuatan malaikat sangat variatif. Karena itulah, tujuh spirit mampu ia tumbangkan dalam waktu singkat tanpa banyak menghabiskan staminanya.

Sekarang tersisa Tohka seorang diri.

Tohka marah, emosinya memuncak. Dia dititipi amanah untuk melindungi semuanya, dan sekarang apa? Hanya tersisa dia seorang diri.

Tohka menatap nyalang pada Origami yang melayang dilangit. Pegangnnya pada pedang Sandalphon mengerat. Dia mengetukkan tumit kakinya ke tanah.

Tanah kemudian naik seakan merespon perbuatan Tohka. Singasana emas yang lebih tinggi dari badan Tohka muncul dari sana.

 **Sandalphon - Final Sword**

Dalam sekejap, retakan-retakan muncul di singasana emas, akhirnya pecah menjadi fraagmen-fragmen kecil yang bergabung bersama-sama dengan Sandalphon. Hingga membentuk sebuah pedang raksasa, bentuk sejati dari malaikat Sandalphon milik Tohka.

Tatapan mata Tohka masih tertuju pada Origami, "Aku meminta padamu, bisakah kita,,,, bisakah kita benar-benar mengerti satu sama lain?"

Satu hal yang Tohka pahami saat ini, Origami sama dengan dirinya serta semua spirit lainnya. Haus akan cinta. Jadi dia berharap agar pertarungan ini tidak dilanjutkan, pertarungan yang hanya membawa akhir yang menyakitkan.

"Jangan bercanda denganku.!" Origami membalasnya dengan bentakan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Tohka bisa melihat kalau Origami menangis dibalik ekpresinya yang dikuasai amarah dan kebencian.

"Tekadku tidak akan berubah. Ini yang kuinginkan. Aku akan melenyapkan semua spirit, termasuk diriku sendiri."

Tohka mengambil nafas dalam setelah mendengar perkataan Origami. "Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Aura ungu menyelimuti pedang raksasa yang di pegang Tohka. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, lalu sekejap dengan semua energi roh, dia ayunkan ke bawah.

 **Sandalphon - Halvanhelev**

 **Metratron - Afterlif Crown Canon**

Origami menghadapi serangan terkuat Tohka secara langsung dengan teknik yang sama seperti ia menjatuhkan Kerubiel. Dan kali ini dia mengerahkan semua energi roh miliknya dalam satu serangan.

Tembakan meriam cahaya dari Metatron beradu dengan sabetan energi sihir yang keluar dari ayunan pedang Sandalphon.

Pertemuan kedua serangan itu menciptakan ledakan besar di udara, cahayanya terlalu menyilaukan untuk dilihat, gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari getarannya menghancurkan daratan dalam area yang sangat luas hingga mencapai desa Konoha. Sebagian pemukiman telah hancur. Awan-awan yang menggantung di langit terusir hingga ratusan kilometer jauhnya akibat ledakan, membuat langit bersih tanpa awan.

Kehancuran seperti ini, mengingatkan semua orang pada perang dunia shinobi sepuluh tahun lalu. Ini adalah kehancuran terbesar pertama yang terjadi di dunia shinobi yang telah damai.

Origami maupun Tohka bernafas terengah-engah. Mereka berdua tampaknya sudah kehabisan banyak stamina. Tohka menngeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk satu serangan tadi. Origami juga sama, bahkan sebelumnya dia telah menggunakan cukup banyak kekuatan untuk menghabisi tujuh spirit lainnya.

Mereka berdua masih di posisi awal, area ini tidak menyisakan apapun selain kehancuran.

Tiba-tiba Tohka merasakan perasaannya diketuk, dia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu, amarahnya yang memuncak karena semua temannya terluka membuat dia lupa.

Otaknya berusaha mengingat apa itu sedangkan matanya bergerak mencari dimana keberadaanya.

Ketemu, disudut sana, terbaring seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Anak itu, Bolt, tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Darah segar mengalir sehingga tanah disekitarnya berubah merah. Dia pasti terkena dampak ledakan dari pertarungan Tohka dan Origami.

Mata Tohka membulat, perasaan negatif menenggelamkan hatinya.

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt,,,,,!"

Tohka terus menerus memanggil nama itu. Orang yang harusnya ia jaga, ia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa, kini meregang antara hidup mati akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Kalau seperti ini, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Naruto dan Hinata saat pulang nanti? Tohka tidak ingin di benci, dia paling tidak ingin dibenci oleh orang yang ia cintai. Ketakutan, kesepian, putus asa,,,,, sungguh Tohka tidak ingin kembali lagi menjadi seperti itu, seperti saat sebelum ia bertemu Naruto.

"Tidaakk... Ughhhh, Boooolt...!"

Energi roh negatif yang memancarkan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Tohka, berputar-putar seperti badai tornado. Energi yang sangat kuat terpancar dari sana hingga sanggup membuat bongkahan tanah dalam radius sepuluh meter berubah menjadi debu.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di udara. Origami juga dikelilingi oleh energi roh negatif yang sama dengan Tohka. Energi yang memancarkan kekuata luar biasa.

Origami, mencengkeram kuat kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dia melihat hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan, hal yang jauh lebih menjijikkan daripada dirinya sendiri yang berubah menjadi spirit, makhluk yang paling ia benci. Origami melihat anak dari kedua orang yang ia sayangi, orang paling berarti setelah dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, telah ia lukai dengan tangannya sendiri.

Pandangan Origami berguncang, tenggorokannya tersumbat, jari jemarinya bergetar hebat sampai keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaakrhhhhhhhhh..." Origami berteriak, kepalanya terasa berputar, rasa jijik yang sangat besar disertai keinginan kuat untuk melenyapkan diri sendiri. Keputusasaan mengisi semua ruang dihatinya, dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri akan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Origami merasakan ilusi yang membuat dunianya berputar balik.

Tohka maupun Origami dikuasai oleh kegelapan.

Ketika aura hitam yang mengelilingi mereka lenyap, yang nampak adalah diri mereka yang berubah wujud.

Tohka dengan rambut ungu panjang yang menghitam dibagian ujungnya, dihiasi sebuah pita dikepalanya, dia menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu kehitaman.

Origami, rambut putih memanjang hingga mencapai punggung, ujungnya juga mengitam seperti halnya Tohka, sebuah tudung kepala hitam transparan menutup kepalanya, dengan tubuh tertutup gaun berwarna biru kehitaman.

Ini adalah kondisi _Inverse Form_. Terjadi pembalikan energi sihir dalam tubuh spirit akibat dikuasai emosi negatif. Kekuatan luar biasa terpancar dari tubuh mereka, jauh lebih kuat dibanging kondisi normal. Tidak ada lagi malaikat yang menjadi pelindung, tidak ada Pedang bermata dua Sandalphon, maupun mahkota cahaya Metatron. Semua ini terjadi karena hanya satu hal, menumpuknya emosi negatif didalam hati mereka.

Tohka terbang, mensejajarkan ketinggiannya dengan Origami. Jarak antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, namun tak sedikitpun ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan mata kosong, sinar disepasang mata berwarna ungu dan biru dari kedua gadis itu redup, hampir tak bercahaya.

Hanya satu keinginan dan tujuan dihati mereka masing-masing saat ini, melenyapkan apapun yang ada didepan mereka.

Masih dengan tatapan saling mengintimidasi.

 **Nahemoth**

Tohka dalam wujud inverse form memanggil senjatanya, pedang besar bermata satu. Ini adalah Demon King, bentuk lain dari malaikat yang telah tercemar emosi negatif.

 **Satan**

Tak mau kalah, Origami juga memanggil Demon King miliknya, berwujud mahkota tajam dengan warna biru gelap.

Nahemoth diayunkan, Tohka menyerang lebih dulu, melepaskan bilah energi sihir mahadahsyat yang sangat tajam.

Shyuuuu...

Namun dengan mudahnya ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh Origami, bilah itu ditepis hingga melayang kesamping.

BLLASSSTTTT . . . .

Akibatnya, parit raksasa tercipta disepanjang jalur serangan Tohka. Hutan lenyap tak bersisa dan puluhan gunung yang berada dalam garis lurus terbelah tanpa ampun.

Sebagai balasan, Origami membuat sebuah pilar cahaya yang dia arahkan pada Tohka. Tembakan energi sihir berkekuatan super dilesatkan, namun

Slice...

menggunakan pedangnya, dengan mudah Tohka menebas serangan itu, membelahnya menjadi dua.

Pecahan dari serangan tadi terus meluncur dilangit, menyeberang lautan hingga jatuh di sebuah pulau besar.

KAABOOOOOMMMM . . . .

Layaknya terkena ledakan bom atom, pulau itupun lenyap tak bersisa, tenggelam ke dasar laut.

"Aku akan membunuhmu/Aku akan membunuhmu."

Kedua gadis berucap bersamaan, memulai baku hantam antara mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Hanya lima menit berselang, sebagian permukaan bumi telah musnah. Konoha telah porak poranda, semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada lagi bangunan yang tegak berdiri, puing-puingnya berhamburan, sisa bangunan kecil lain dilalap kobaran api, asap hitam membumbung tinggi. Kerusakan yang lebih parah daripada yang terjadi tepat 10 tahun lalu, ketika seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Sang Dewa, Pein, meluluh lantakkan Konoha. Tempat yang dikatakan sebagai desa ninja terkuat sedunia, kini hampir hilang dari peradaban.

Tidak hanya Konoha saja, kerusakan bahkan sampai ke desa-desa lain yang jauh jaraknya. Pulau-pulau diseberang lautan pun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak ada lagi gunung tinggi menjulang, tidak ada lagi hutan yang menghijau. Semuanya bersatu rata dengan tanah. Dunia seperti hendak kiamat.

Dua orang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan, tiba di pusat pertarungan para spirit.

"Ini sungguh di luar dugaan, Hinata. Kita sedikit terlambat, tapi syukurlah tidak ada korban jiwa, Kakashi-sensei berhasil mengevakuasi semua warga."

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Situasi ini jadi sulit, spirit dalam bentuk _inverse form_ hampir mustahil ditaklukkan."

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-san..." Kurumi datang mendekat, dia bersama Mayuri. Kloning Kurumi membawa tubuh Yoshino yang penuh luka dan membantu Miku berjalan dengan menggendong Himawari.

"Anooo,,, Hinata-sama." Miku bicara dengan wajah menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting Himawari baik-baik saja. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Miku mengangguk.

Tidak berselang lama, datang lagi Kurumi lain yang membawa tubuh Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kurumi masih baik-baik saja, mungkin dia yang asli menyembunyikan diri ketika Origami membunuh hampir semua klongingnya. Kurumi bertarung dalam kesunyian, menghadapi tipe all-out yang cepat seperti Origami sangat sulit untuknya kalau belum membuat strategi.

Mayuri tidak terluka, namun Kerubiel, malaikatnya sudah dikalahkan. Dia kembali dalam wujud normal, astral dress miliknya tidak ada lagi.

Lalu kemudian Kotori, dia datang membawa Bolt yang tak sadarkan diri. Walau begitu, Bolt tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Kotori memiliki kemampuan regenerasi dari roh api efreet. Luka sedalam dan selebar apapun ditubuhnya akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Namun kemampuan regenerasi telah menghabiskan banyak energi sihirnya.

Tujuh spirit sudah dikalahkan oleh Origami, namun bersyukur belum ada satupun yang mati. Mungkin Origami menahan diri, dia ingin mempecundangi mereka lalu membunuh semuanya sekaligus.

Bolt sembuh tanpa luka maupun cedera setelah Kotori menyambuhkannya dengan kekuatan regenerasi.

Mereka sekeluarga berkumpul kembali, kecuali Tohka atau sebut saja Dark Tohka yang sedang bertarung hebat melawan Dark Origami.

"Aku akan mengambil alih semuanya dari sini, serahkan padaku." kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, mungkin cara ini bisa dilakukan." ucap Hinata, "Spirit dalam bentuk _Inverse Form_ dikuasai emosi negatif, ingatannya terkunci didasar kesadarannya. Cobalah membuat mereka ingat padamu, mungkin mereka bisa sadar kembali."

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata, Naruto terbang menuju kedua spirit yang sedang bertarung di langit.

"Berhentiiii!" Naruto berteriak setelah sejajar dengan Tohka dan Origami.

Kedua spirit itu pun berhenti sejenak, mencari asal suara yang berani mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

Naruto menatap Tohka, "Sadarlah, Tohka-chan!. Bolt sudah tidak apa-apa, dia tidak terluka."

Ucapan itu membuat badan Tohka bergetar, tangan kirinya mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. "Tohka? Bolt? Siapa? Ak-aku...". Dalam wujud ini, Tohka seperti amnesia, ingatannya terkunci, memaksakan ingatan itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

Naruto melayang mendekati Tohka, lalu menepuk kepala spirit itu, mengusap rambutnya pelan. Dengan senyum hangat dia berkata, "Tidak akan ada yang membencimu, Tohka-chan."

Mata Tohka mengunci tepat pada kedua bola mata Naruto, "Kau,,,,,,,,,, siapa?"

"Tidak mungkin kau lupa kan?, kau selalu memanggilku 'Naru' setiap hari dengan manja."

"Na-,, Naru..." liquid bening menggenang di kelopak mata Tohka, "Hiks, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa, pada orang yang memberiku nama. Naru, yang memutarbalikkan hidupku."

"Tohka-chan." Naruto menyebut nama itu lagi, dengan senyuman hangat dia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Grepp...

Tohka langsung menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan Naruto, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, menumpahkan banyak air mata di baju Naruto. Astral Dress ditubuhnya berubah, kembali menjadi normal seperti semula, tidak ada lagi gaun hitam yang mengeluarkan energi negatif.

Naruto mengusap punggung Tohka.

"Nah, Tohka-chan. Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus. Kau kembalilah bersama Hinata dan yang lain."

"Tap-"

"Tidak akan ada yang membencimu, percayalah."

Tohka mengangguk pelan dan melepas pelukannya pada Naruto, ucapan laki-laki ini mampu menenangkan hatinya, mengusir semua kekhawatiran yang menguasai dirinya saat terjadi pembalikan energi roh tadi. Dia kembali ke daratan, berkumpul bersama Hinata dan yang lainnya.

Naruto membalikkan badan, ada satu spirit lagi yang harus ia selamatkan dari kegelapan.

Origami, nama spirit itu. Naruto bisa mengingatnya, pertemuannya dengan Origami 12 tahun lalu.

Selama dua tahun ini, sejak Tohka muncul di Konoha. Naruto merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Dengan sedikit usaha, Naruto mengetahui identitas orang itu, spirit bernama Origami. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak berniat menaklukkan Origami karena Origami sendiri tidak pernah mau muncul ke hadapannya.

Hal ini dia bicarakan dengan Hinata, dan ternyata Hinata juga pernah bertemu dengan Origami di waktu yang lain.

Naruto maupun Hinata memiliki sedikit informasi dari pertemuan masing-masing dengan Origami. Tujuan Origami adalah membunuh spirit, tapi tidak akan menunjukkan diri selama semua spirit dalam pengawasan mereka berdua. Hasilnya, mereka sepakat membuat rencana. Misi keluar desa tiga hari yang lalu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, sehingga dalam kondisi dimana spirit mereka tinggalkan, Origami akan menunjukkan diri di Konoha dan melaksanakan tujuannya.

Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi sudah diberitahu tentang hal ini, sehingga proses evakuasi warga dapat segera dilakukan jika ada sedikit saja tanda tentang kemunculan spirit.

Hasil dari rencana itu, adalah seperti sekarang ini. Namun di luar dugaan, ternyata ada dua spirit yang mengalami pembalikan aliran energi roh. Tohka dan Origami mengalami _Inverse Form_.

Tohka sudah di atasi, sekarang adalah Origami. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, ini mungkin akan jadi tugas terakhirnya menaklukkan spirit. Di mata Naruto, Origami jauh lebih dalam tenggelam dalam kegelapan dibandingkan Tohka. Sejak awal menjadi spirit, Origami memikul kebencian yang sangat mendalam terhadap spirit dan dirinya sendiri. Keputusasaan dan kebencian adalah temannya sampai saat ini. Dan sekarang, dia semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja melukai Bolt.

Naruto mendekat pada Origami,

Tapi Origami mundur, dari ekspresinya, dia seperti tidak ingin wujudnya sekarang ini dilihat oleh Naruto. Ia merasa dirinya adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan dimuka bumi.

Origami memeluk lututnya sendiri, punggungnya melengkung, wajahnya ia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Dia seolah-olah menolak keberadaanya sendiri di dunia. Energi negatif dari tubuhnya membentuk serpihan tajam berwarna hitam, bergerak cepat mengelilingi tubuh Origami.

"Origami-neechan."

Naruto memanggil nama spirit yang ditelan kegelapan itu, panggilan yang sama seperti 12 tahun lalu.

Sebagai respon, seluruh serpihan tajam yang bergerak disekitar Origami menambakkan blok-blok sihir ke segala arah. Apapun yang dikenainya langsung hancur dalam ledakan dahsyat. Kerusakan semakin parah, mungkin setelah kejadian ini, Konoha terpaksa membangun ulang seluruh desa dari awal lagi.

Saat kondisi sedikit lebih tenang, yang Naruto lihat dari origami adalah manifestasi dari keputusasaan. Itu seperti penampilan raja iblis yang akan membawa kiamat pada seluruh dunia.

Mendekati Origami sangat berbahaya, serpihan tajam dari materialisasi energi roh negatif Origami mampu mengoyak tubuh siapapun.

Naruto bicara didalam alam bawah sadarnya, "Semua, aku butuh bantuan kalian."

 **"Baiklah, tidak ada kata gagal, Gaki."**

Itu suara sahutan dari Kurama, tapi tidak hanya kurama yang ada disana, ada juga kesadaran dari delapan bijuu lainnya.

Swwussshhhh...

Naruto membangkitkan Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, hanya dengan kekuatan maksimal ini dia bisa menarik origami dari kegelapan.

Naruto mendekati Origami yang memeluk lututnya sendiri seperti dia tidak ingin keberadaanya dilihat dunia.

Puluhah, tidak, tapi ratusan serpihan tajam, bahkan blok-blok sihir penghancur terus mengenai Naruto, namun itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya roboh, walau ia menerima banyak luka goresan di kulitnya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Origami benar-benar jatuh ke dasar jurang kegelapan. Untuk menyelamatkannya, harus ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Usaha keras Naruto tidak sia-sia, setelah melewati penghalang menyakitkan yang hampir saja mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya, akhirnya Naruto bisa sampai ke tempat Origami berada, tempatnya terasa tenang, berbeda jauh dengan diluar yang terus menerus bergejolak, menumpahkan blok-blok sihir yang menghancurkan apa yang ada disekitarnya.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Origami kedalam pelukannya, "Origami-neechan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus ingat kalau kau tidak lagi sendirian."

Dia mengatakan kata-kata yang sama seperti 12 tahun lalu.

"Berikan semua kesedihanmu padaku, aku akan mengambil semuanya. Kebencian, dendam, keputusasaan, berikan saja semuanya padaku. Jika kau berada dalam situasi sulit tanpa ada cahaya harapan, tolong ingat aku. Apapun yang kau lakukan, tolong jangan merasa putus asa."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan bahwa ia bertanggung jawab dengan kata-katanya ini. Sekarang dia bukan lagi remaja 15 tahun yang hanya omong besar.

"Origami-neechan. Tidak peduli seberapa dalam kau terjatuh dalam keputusasaan, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Walau sedikit, Naruto dapat merasakan Origami merespon apa yang ia katakan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, maka aku akan menarikmu dari sana. Ingatlah, mulai sekarang kau tidak sendiri lagi, akan ada banyak orang dalam hidupmu."

"Na-,,, Naruto."

"Origami-neechan."

Dalam pelukan Naruto, Origami melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara lembut, "Terima kasih karena sudah memanggilku."

Setelahnya, tubuh Origami bergetar.

Naruto memeluk Origami semakin dalam, membiarkan gadis itu menangis keras dalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama waktu berlalu, Origami melepas pelukannya dari Naruto. Dia memberanikan diri menatap wajah laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto, aku, aku ingin mengatakan aku minta maaf padamu."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku menyebabkan banyak masalah untukmu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sebelum membuka bibirnya,

"Tidak, itu suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Eh?"

"Dengan begitu, aku senang. Aku senang bertemu Origami-neechan. Seperti itulah perasaan di hatiku."

Bibir Origami kembali bergetar, "Naruto."

"Ah ya." Naruto memasang ekspresi seolah dia baru saja ingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan, "Aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu kepadamu, kan?"

"Mengembalikan sesuatu?"

Origami memiringkan kepalanya heran akan kata-kata Naruto.

"Air matamu, kebahagianmu, kesenanganmu, dan senyummu. Itu semua milikmu, dan sekarang ku kembalikan padamu."

"Ah-"

Origami ingat kata-kata itu. 12 tahun lalu, dia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto sebelum ia pergi.

"Ak, aku. Uuu... Uaaaaaaa..."

Akhirnya Origami benar-benar menangis, dia menumpahkan semua air matanya di dada Naruto. Astral Dress gelap bercahaya terang, warnanya kembali menjadi putih murni. Ini adalah penampilan asli spirit Origami, dia tampak seperti malaikat sungguhan dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya.

Tangan Naruto mengusap punggung Origami, sedangkan matanya memandang ke langit. Naruto tersenyum senang, masalah hari ini terselesaikan dengan damai. Yaaaa,,,, jika saja fakta bahwa Konoha luluh lantak dan porak poranda dilupakan, tapi ia akan mengurus itu nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **8.4**_

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak bencana besar yang menyerang Konoha. Pembangunan desa sedang giat-giatnya di lakukan.

Ke sebuah rumah besar, rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang telah selesai dibangun ulang seperti semula. Ada tiga orang yang berkumpul disana.

Ada seorang nenek cantik yang sejak awal mencak-mencak marah tak jelas di sana. "Apa maksudnya ini hah? Kalian jangan gila.!"

"Maaf Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menatap garang pada orang yang menyahut bentakannya, "Hei Kakashi, katakan apa maksudmu!"

Kakashi tak berani menjawab, walau dia Hokage Keenam tapi dia tidak punya kuasa pada Tsunade.

"Kabuto...!"

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah resmi dari Hokage. Aku tidak punya wewenang untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Maaf, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengembalikan tatapan garangnya pada Kakashi, seolah dia adalah singa kelaparan yang hendak memburu rusa.

"Tsunade-sama, ku mohon tenang dulu. Ini berkaitan dengan masalah yang baru kita hadapi seminggu lalu. Kau bisa mengerti kan?"

"Tenang kau bilang?"

"Amukan spirit benar-benar menghancurkan Konoha, kita harus mencegah hal itu terjadi lagi. Mereka bersembilan harus di segel kekuatan spiritnya. Tidak boleh ada lagi spirit yang punya kekuatan penuh untuk bertarung dan mengamuk serta membuat bencana. Semuanya sudah ditetapkan oleh dewan tetua."

"Itu kan urusan Naruto." tukas Tsunade.

"Ya, disitu letak masalahnya. Walapun semua spirit mencintai Naruto, tapi dia sudah punya istri. Tidak semudah itu dia mau mencium gadis spirit untuk melakukan penyegelan."

"Tapi kenapa harus pakai edotensei untuk membangkitkan Jiraiya ha? Ini yang aku tidak setuju." Tsunade berteriak murka.

Kakashi kicep, "Ma-mau ba-bagaimana lagi?" dia berkata terbata-bata. "Informasi tentang spirit sangat minim, hanya ada didalam Novel Icha-Icha seri terakhir. Ku-kurasa dengan menanyai Jiraiya-sama secara langsung, kita bisa mendapatkan solusi."

"Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi siapa yang mengusulkan ide ini?"

"Na-naruto,"

"Gh, bocah itu. Awas saja nanti."

Tsunade tentu saja masih belum bisa sepenuhnya ide ini, baginya Edo Tensei itu adalah jutsu terlarang yang merusak kehormatan seorang shinobi, jutsu terkutuk paling menjijikkan baginya.

Kakashi bisa bernafas lega, hampir saja badannya remuk jadi samsak tinju kemarahan Tsunade, dia membatin, ' _Maaf Naruto. Aku menjual namamu._ '

Ternyata Kakashi berbohong, ide itu berawal darinya. Mungkin akibat frustasi karena dalam masa pemerintahannya, Konoha mengalami kehancuran hebat. Ia ingin Konoha aman, selama Naruto belum mencium para spirit, bencana bisa datang kapan saja.

"Maaf menunggu."

Akhirnya Naruto datang, dia diiringi istri dan kedua anaknya serta sembilan gadis spirit yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Hinata menggendong Himawari. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Tohka membawa Bolt ke pangkuannya lalu duduk disamping Hinata. Spirit lain ikut duduk, sebagian tetap berdiri.

"Ini kan yang dibutuhkan.?"

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi satu helaian rambut berwarna putih.

Kabuto menerimanya, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan anak-anak di panti."

Mengerti akan hal itu, Naruto langsung menyediakan persyaratan Jutsu Edo Tensei. Dia menggigit ujung jarinya, lalu membuat serangkaian segel, dan.

 **Chi-Bunshin no Jutsu.**

Booppfft.

Kloning Naruto tercipta. Ini kloning khusus dengan organ tubuh layaknya manusia hidup. Kloning yang sama seperti yang ia buatkan untuk Mayuri.

Inilah syarat membangkitkan orang mati, sebuah tubuh hidup. Tapi karena tidak mungkin menggunakan tubuh manusia, jadinya digantikan dengan chi-bunshin.

Kabuto memulai ritualnya, lalu,

 **Kuchiyose Edo Tensei**

Jiraiya kini kembali ke dunia.

Sang Sannin Legendaris itu menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya. Dia berkata sendiri, "Aku hidup lagi. Mmmmmm, sepertinya takdirku belum berakhir. Yoosh, saatnya mencari inspirasi ke pemandian. Hohooo..."

Baru satu langkah berjalan, Jiraiya berhenti. Dia merasakan hawa membunuh pekat yang ditujukan padanya. Rasanya familiar, dia tentu ingat dari siapa asal hawa ini. Tsunade.

Jiraiya berusaha memasang wajah serius, walaupun gagal. "Ekhkhem, jadi ada apa aku dipanggil kesini? Pasti ada masalah serius kan?"

Tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Ia menemukan hal menarik, terkait dengan kenangannya sebelum ia mati.

"Yoo, Origami-chan."

Origami membungkukkan badan dengan sopan, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Jiraiya-san"

"Hmm,,, kau tidak berubah dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Penampilanmu tetap sama seperti 12 tahun lalu."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Origami, Jiraiya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sepertinya aku tahu untuk apa aku dipanggil?" Dia lalu menatap Naruto, "Hoi Bocah, tidak kah kau mau memeluk gurumu tercinta ini, hmm?"

"Tch, aku tidak sudi memeluk pak tua genit mesum bejat sepertimu."

"Baiklah, aku akan serius."

Jiraiya adalah seorang legendaris, kejeniusan dibalik wajah bejatnya diakui semua orang. Dia adalah seorang pertapa, jadi bisa membedakan mana manusia dan yang bukan. Spirit, eksistensi yang dia jadikan sebagai bahan untuk membuat mahakarya novel best-seller. Dia mengetahui bahwa spirit bukan makhluk mitos setelah bertemu langsung dengan Origami saat berkelana bersama Naruto dahulu. Dan dia juga melihat langsung, dengan bodohnya Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata tak bertanggung jawab pada Origami saat itu. Sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mendukung muridnya, selama sisa hidupnya dia mencari petunjuk tentang spirit, lalu meninggalkannya sebagai pesan tersembunyi untuk Naruto dalam sebuah Novel.

Itulah yang Jiraiya lakukan. Dia seperti seorang peramal yang mengetahui masa depan. Tapi kalau sampai dipanggil kembali dengan Edo Tensei seperti ini, itu artinya,,,,,,,

"Semua informasi yang aku tahu sudah ku tuliskan dalam novel itu. Dengar Naruto, kau itu tidak akan pernah menyerah kan? Kau pasti bisa menjalankan tanggung jawabmu."

"Ta-"

"Sudah sudaaaahhh..." Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Jiraiya. Sang Legenda Sannin kembali memasang wajah mesum andalannya, "Aku tahu apa masalahmu, Gaki."

"Eh?"

"Ada sembilan gadis spirit disini, dan semuanya mencintaimu. Aku akan mengatakan saranku, kalau kau tidak sanggup bercinta dengan mereka semua sekaligus, kau tinggal buat bunshin saja. Dengan begitu, kau dan semua bunshinmu bisa mencumbu semua spirit dalam waktu bersamaan. Ugh, apalagi kalau kau sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, lalu merilis semua bunshin sehingga sensasi luar biasa itu berpindah pada kau yang asli, maka kau akan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa sembilan kali lipat dari yang pernah kau rasakan selama ini. Muehheheheeeee... Muehheheheheeee..."

Jiraiya jadi gila, semakin gila dengan tawanya yang nista mesum bejat.

Semua orang cengo keheningan, mereka shock dengan apa yang di katakan Jiraiya. Jadi, Edo Tensei, memanggil kembali Jiraiya dari alam kematian, hanya menghasilkan candaan tidak bermutu seperti ini. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan, sejak awal memanggil pertapa mesum itu adalah ide yang salah.

Di tengah keheningan itu, Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan keluar. Dia segera menyusul istrinya.

Lalu keheningan pecah dengan,

Dhuuarrrr...

Satu buah lemari besi menghantam Jiraiya, tubuh bagian atasnya hilang, hanya tersisa kaki sampai pinggang saja.

Pelakunya adalah Tsunade, dia tidak habis pikir sahabatnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Namun yang namanya Edo Tensei, tubuhnya akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti serpihan kertas, semuanya menyusun diri membentuk tubuh Jiraiya secara utuh.

"Tsunade-hime. Kau harusnya hati-hati, kalau saja tubuh hidupku yang kena, kau sudah pasti membunuhku."

"Itu karena mulut busukmu, Baka!"

"Haaaaahh... Sudahlah. Ini bukan urusan kita, Naruto sudah dewasa, dia lebih dari mampu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, dia pasti bisa memikul tanggung jawabnya."

"Hmmp..."

"Lagipula perempuan keturunan Hyuga tadi, dia istri Naruto kan? Dia adalah perempuan paling besar hati yang aku tahu, dia pasti mendukung Naruto apapun yang terjadi."

Tidak ada yang menyahut, Tsunade dan Kakashi hanya diam, begitupula Kabuto. Mereka bungkam karena tak punya statement untuk membantah perkataan Jiraiya.

"Saatnya aku pulang, lagipula sore ini aku ada jadwal bercumbu dengan 10 bidadari surga. Mwahahahahaaa..."

Tubuh Jiraiya bercahaya, edo tensei tidak akan bisa mengurung jiwa Jiraiya yang telah mati. Dia tahu rahasia jutsu itu, jutsu terkutuk tak akan pernah bisa memerangkap jiwa yang bersih dari penyesalan selama hidup di dunia.

Media jutsu Edo Tensei yaitu chi-bunsin Naruto kembali seperti semua. Roh Jiraiya kembali ke akhirat dengan damai.

Sementara itu, diluar rumah, bertempat ditaman belakang.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di gazebo, senyum hambar dia berikan pada suaminya yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Naruto-kun. Sudah saatnya kita bicara."

"Iya, kali ini aku tidak akan menunda tanggung jawabku lagi, Hinata"

 **.**

 _ **End. . . .?**_

 **...**

 **Note :**

Udah End,,,, heheheheee... Berakhir dengan Gaje-nya. Mengenai bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya, tengok omake di bawah. Disitu semuanya diputuskan. Bagaimana jalan baru yang di ambil keluarga Uzumaki.

Biar adil bagi semuanya, termasuk untuk para Jones Konoha, aku masih nyiapin satu chapter epilog, chapter untuk memperjelas semuanya, terutama tentang pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata yang terakhir itu. Jadi tunggu saja.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake...**

 _ **8.5**_

Bagi Naruto tidak ada hari yang lebih damai daripada hari ini sejak dua tahun lalu, sejak direpotkan dengan tanggung jawab mengurus para gadis spirit. Sore hari seperti ini, tentu menyenangkan menunggu detik-detik matahari terbenam walaupun hanya dari teras belakang rumah. Tak mengapa, teras belakang rumah keluarga Uzumaki ini ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat siapapun nyaman berada disana.

Naruto tidak sendirian bersantai di sana, karena

"Ini Ocha-nya, silahkan diminum Naruto-kun."

Salah seorang gadis spirit meletakkan segelas Ocha hangat di samping Naruto yang duduk di teras.

"Duduklah disini, Origami-neechan."

karena Naruto meminta gadis spirit berambut putih untuk menemaninya bersantai.

Origami duduk di samping kiri Naruto dengan gelas Ocha sebagai pemisahnya. Mereka berdua duduk dengan kaki menjuntai ke tanah.

Naruto mengambil gelas Ocha, meminum isinya beberapa teguk lalu meletakkan lagi gelas ocha ke tempat semula.

Origami memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dengan wajah cemberut, "Muuuuu,,, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, berhenti memanggilku nee-chan.!"

"Ahahaaaa, habisnya dari pertama kita bertemu, aku memanggilmu begitu kan?"

"Tch, dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Kau bukan lagi bocah remaja baru puber, kau sudah punya dua anak."

"Iyaa,,,,,"

Origami menatap penuh harap akan nama panggilan baru yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

",,,,,Tante."

Ekspresi Origami berbalik masam, "Aku bukan tantemu, waktuku berhenti ketika aku mati dan menjadi spirit saat usiaku 18 tahun."

Naruto tersenyum senang bisa membuat gadis spirit di sampingnya lebih ekspresif ketimbang biasanya yang selalu memasang wajah datar.

Naruto tahu saat ini ada yang harus ia lakukan, "Origami." dia menyebut nama depan gadis spirit ini dengan wajah serius sambil memegang bahu kanan Origami dengan tangan kiri.

Si gadis spirit memutar badannya menghadap Naruto, matanya menatap penuh damba pada Naruto yang memberi senyum hangat padanya.

"Tak banyak yang akan ku katakan, dan hanya sekali saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Naruto meletakkan tangannya yang lain dibahu kiri Origami.

"Moment ini seharusnya menjadi hal terindah untuk dikenang, tapi aku bukan laki-laki yang pandai dalam urusan itu." Tangan Naruto dikedua bahu Origami semakin erat, tanda kalau dia sungguh serius kali ini, dia tidak ingin bermain-main.

Tangan kanan Naruto pindah ke wajah Origami, mengusap pipi kiri gadis itu pelan. "Aku,,,,,, aku ingin menunaikan semua tanggung jawabku."

Diperlakukan seperti ini, tentu saja membuat hati Origami menghangat. Apalagi tatapan dari mata Naruto yang diarahkan padanya, tatapan yang hampir sama dengan yang selalu pria pirang ini tujukan pada Hinata. Pipi Origami memerah, dia merona karena malu. Origami merasa canggung, tapi yang pasti, bibirnya mengulas senyum, senyum termanis yang ia miliki, senyuman yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Seperti yang kau dan kalian semua harapkan dariku, mulai sekarang aku akan berlajar mencintaimu, mencintai kalian, sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu."

"Uh..." Origami tidak tahu harus merespon apa, bagaimanapun ini membuatnya teramat sangat bahagia.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto masih di pipi kiri Origami, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir peach berwarna merah muda. Akibatnya bibir itu terbuka sedikit.

"Aku belum tahu cinta seperti apa yang harus kuberikan padamu, jadi ajari aku mencintai seperti yang kau inginkan."

Origami mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menarik Origami lebih dekat kearahnya, dia sendiri juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Origami.

Melihat Naruto menutup mata, Origami mengerti. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Naruto.

Naruto berujar dalam hati, " _Kuharap keputusan ini yang terbaik bagi kita, Hinata._ "

Pertemua kedua bibir itu tidak begitu lama, tak ada maksud apapun selain sebagai media komunikasi akan perasaan masing-masing.

Origami merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, rasanya begitu nyaman sampai ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini, perasaan luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Tubuh Origami bercahaya, kilauannya tidak terlalu menyilaukan sehingga mata Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana cahaya itu perlahan menyelimuti dirinya juga. Itu energi roh, dengan ciuman tadi artinya Naruto sukses menyegel kekuatan spirit dari Origami.

Sejak saat ini, Origami merasakan waktunya kembali berjalan. Dia bukan lagi makhluk immortal, dia sama seperti manusia yang lain. Dia hidup, menua, dan mati. Kembali seperti dirinya yang seharusnya. Dengan ini, Origami akan benar-benar merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan, dan dia yakin dia tidak akan sendirian lagi sampai akhir hidupnya.

Baik Origami maupun Naruto tidak bicara apapun lagi sampai lima menit setelah ciuman tadi, hingga...

Grrrr...

Ada suara, suara geraman yang merusak moment indah itu.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Seketika, dia shock, dia ketakutan karena delapan gadis spirit sedang memasang tampang membunuh padanya. Jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, maka pasti hari ini menjadi hari terakhir dia hidup.

"Tohka-chan, Miku-chan, Yoshino-chan, Kotori, Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Mayuri." Naruto menyebut satu persatu nama mereka. "Aku,,,, ah kalian pasti juga dapat giliran."

Masih belum cukup, tawaran ciuman belum mampu meredakan perasaan cemburu dihati mereka.

"Baiklah, aku janji, aku akan menikahi kalian semua secara sah didepan banyak orang."

Sekejap, ekspresi di wajah delapan gadis spirit itu berbalik. Mereka terkejut, namun kebahagiaan tidak dapat disembunyikan dibalik wajah terkejut itu.

"Yeeiiii..." Tohka berteriak kegirangan, dia langsung menerjang ke pelukan Naruto.

Tidak mau kalah, yang lain juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka semua memeluk Naruto. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Naruto mereka jadikan matras untuk mereka saling menindih diteras yang lumayan luas itu.

Ada Hinata, berdiri di pintu teras. Dia tersenyum tulus, entah apakah dia bahagia atau tidak, yang jelas dia sedang menata hatinya untuk saat ini.

Kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik para gadis yang masih menindihnya. Dia menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi seolah bertanya, ' _Apa kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja?_ '

Hinata mengangguk dengan bibir masih mengulas senyum, seakan dia menjawab dengan sangat yakin, ' _Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik mulai saat ini._ '

 **End...**

 **.**

 **Eeeiitt, belum. Masih ada lagi**

Masih diteras dan semuanya berkumpul duduk berjejer, setelah acara peluk-pelukan usai, tampak Kurumi ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kurumi?" Naruto bertanya karena menangkap ekspresi ragu-ragu di wajah spirit berambut hitam itu, seolah dia ingin memberitahukan suatu berita buruk.

"Naruto-san, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan saja, jangan ragu begitu." kata Naruto lembut.

"Kita akan menikah, dan aku tidak ingin merahasiakan apapun darimu."

"Umm ya itu benar, memangnya tentang apa?"

"Tentang jatah 'makan'-ku padamu."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya pertama kali aku mengambil energi kehidupan darimu sebagai pengganti waktu agar tidak membunuh manusia lagi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menopang hidupku selama seratus tahun."

Kurumi satu-satunya spirit berkebutuhan khusus. Dia perlu waktu milik orang lain agar dia bisa hidup dan menggunakan kekuatan malaikat Zafkiel sang pengendali waktu.

"Lalu?" Naruto tampaknya belum mengerti.

"Emmmm,,, jatah 'makan' yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya itu,,,,,,,, bohongan."

Naruto terdiam, dia ternyata dibohongi oleh Kurumi, otaknya kini menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Aku ketagihan sejak 'makan' pertama, menggesek-gesekkan seluruh badanku di tubuhmu rasanya sungguh nikmat, makanya aku berbohong agar aku bisa bergumul dan bertelanjang bersamamu setiap saat."

"WHAAATTTT...!" Naruto shock.

Tiba-tiba Kotori ikut bersuara, "Aku juga mau mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ciuman saja sudah cukup untuk menyegel kekuatan spirit secara penuh, sesuai yang tertulis di Novel Icha-Icha. Perkataanku waktu itu kalau harus berhubungan seks hanya karanganku saja. Habisnya aku kesal, setiap mengintipmu berhubungan seks dengan Hinata-sama, badanku panas dingin dan aku sangat menginginkannya itu juga."

Naruto tambah shock.

"Mmmm, aku memang membenci laki-laki, tapi aku bukan lesbi. Aku hanya hobi megrepe tubuh telanjang Naruko-chan saja, tidak perempuan lain." kata Miku.

Shock Naruto dikali tiga.

Yoshinon, si boneka kelinci putih di tangan Yoshino ikut bersuara dengan nada riang, "Oey, kepala tai berjalan. Aku akan memberitahumu rahasia besar Yoshino-chan."

Yoshino menggeleng takut, dia tidak ingin rahasianya dibongkar.

Yoshinon melanjutkan ucapannya, "Yoshino-chan tidak sepolos yang kau kira. Dia selalu minta dimandikan olehmu agar bisa bertelanjang bersamamu seperti yang lainnya. Dia juga senang duduk di pangkuanmu agar pantatnya bisa bersentuhan dengan benda keras dan hangat di balik celanamu."

Sekarang kali empat untuk Naruto. Dia mengarahkan matanya pada Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Kedua gadis kembar itu berucap bersamaan, "Kami juga ingin dapat jatah, makanya kami suka meninggalkan tanda merah bekas gigitan kami disetiap inci tubuhmu. Kalau soal kebutuhan seksual, itu jelas bohongan."

Kali lima, tidak, kali enam untuk shock therapy pada Naruto.

Mayuri giliran bicara, "Supaya adil, aku juga minta jatah. Tapi biar beda dari yang lain, makanya aku minta saling menjilat dengan tubuh telanjang. Tak ada alasan khusus dibalik itu, selain untuk kesenangan semata."

Shock therapy 7 kali lipat dialami Naruto. Tapi itu belum selesai karena masih ada satu lagi,

Tohka bicara malu-malu, mengakui perbuatannya. "Kalian tahu kan jatahku itu apa?"

Semuanya mengangguk, jatah untuk Tohka itu normal, tidak berlebihan. Tohka hanya meminta tidur malam hari bersama Naruto dua kali seminggu, dan itupun dengan pakaian lengkap, tidak seperti spirit lain yang selalu minta dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Sebenarnya setelah Naru tertidur, tanganku bergerak sendiri kedalam celana Naru, beberapa kali memang kusengaja. Lalu aku pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan akan bermimpi indah jika tidur sambil memegang erat dan mengusap-usap benda hangat di dalam celana Naru."

Gila,,,,, Tohka benar-benar gila, ini parah, paaraaaah,,,, paling parah daripada yang lain.

Pantas saja jika tidur bersama Tohka, Naruto selalu mimpi basah, lalu saat terbangun mendapati celananya menjadi lengket. Rupanya karena juniornya selalu dimainkan Tohka saat ia tidur.

Ini bukan lagi shock therapy, ini siksaan mental. Bayangkan! Selama ini Naruto mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang gadis spirit yang minta jatah padanya, jatah melakukan hal-hal erotis dengan setiap spirit dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang. Naruto jelas laki-laki, dan dia normal. Selama dua tahun, hampir setiap hari seperti itu, birahinya diguncang. Ada yang sanggup membayangkan seberapa hebat siksaan mental yang Naruto dapat? Tidak kan?

Oke, Naruto mengakui kalau selama ini dia selalu mengerjai teman-temannya yang masih Jones maupun yang sudah berkeluarga. Membodohi mereka, menistakan mereka dengan hal-hal memalukan. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka, kalau selama ini dia juga dibodohi oleh para gadis spirit. Ini keadilan dari tuhan.

Karena kebohongan ini, amarah Naruto naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"KEPARAT KALIAN SEMUA...!"

"Tolongggg..."

"Lariii..."

Delapan gadis spirit langsung kabur, menjauh dari Naruto yang mengamuk. Mereka semua bersembunyi dibalik badan Hinata. Sang Permaisuri ini rupanya menonton tingkah keluarganya sejak awal, membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Hei, sini kalian semua! Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan kalian."

Naruto hendak berdiri namun tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Origami.

"Jangan halangi aku, Origami. Mereka harus diberi pelajaran." kata Naruto garang.

Namun kegarangan Naruto langsung lenyap, karena...

Origami menarik tengkuk Naruto, lalu menyerangnya dengan ciuman penuh hasrat. Ciuman yang sangat dalam dan menuntut, birahi terliar Origami disalurkan lewat ciuman panas itu. Origami mengeluarkan semua gairah seksualnya sebagai perempuan muda.

Tanpa mengendorkan ciuman, apalagi melepasnya, Origami menjatuhkan Naruto di lantai teras, lalu menindihnya. Ini frenchkiss satu pihak paling panas yang pernah Naruto alami. Lidah Origami tidak berhenti bermain sejak awal berciuman, mulut Naruto diobrak-abrik, begitupula dengan hasratnya sebagai lelaki. Ciuman menjadi semakin panas karena kedua tangan Origami dengan liar menjamah setiap inci bagian tubuh Naruto, semua titik-titik pengguncang birahi Naruto tidak ada yang dilewatkan Origami.

Naruto tak mampu melawan, dia kalah.

...karena sebagai laki-laki, dia telah dipecundangi Origami di depan banyak orang.

Setelah lima menit berjalan hingga kehabisan nafas, barulah Origami menyudahi ciumannya.

Origami menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri, menyesap campuran air liurnya dan air liur Naruto yang rasanya manis memabukkan. Dengan wajah merona merah yang di kuasai nafsu, Origami berkata, "Itu sebagai bayaran untuk jatah yang tak kudapatkan selama dua tahun ini."

Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk alasan Origami, nyawanya belum kembali ke tubuhnya.

Hinata menutup mata, dia mungkin sudah berhasil menata hati dan perasaannya, tapi dia belum siap jika harus melihat suaminya dicium perempuan lain sepanas dan seliar itu didepan matanya secara langsung.

Semua gadis spirit menahan malu, kepalanya seperti berasap. Namun lebih dari itu, tampaknya mereka sudah memikirkan akan bagaimana ciuman mereka masing-masing saat gilirannya untuk penyegelan kekuatan spirit nanti. Catat, semuanya gadis spirit itu mesum, amat sangat mesum.

Pengecualian untuk Tohka. Dia berteriak nyaring, "Bajingan kau Origamiiiiiiii...! Kau brengsek, kami belum sekalipun dicium Naru, tapi kau sudah dua kali. Dasar Hentai!"

"Bweee." Origami menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tohka, mengejek gadis spirit berambut ungu itu sehingga membuatnya makin marah.

"Origami perempuan bejat, aku menantangmu bertarung."

"Kau lebih bejat dari ku, aku tidak takut bertarungan denganmu."

Ciaaattt, ciiiaaattt...

Dan yah, hari yang damai ini berakhir dengan adu cakar antara Tohka dan Origami.

Kedua spirit ini memang sering bertengkar, suka sekali adu mulut jika itu menyangkut Naruto. Tapi percayalah, sebagai spirit dengan satu tuan yang sama, mereka berdua benar-benar mengerti perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Date a Live © Koshie Tachibana**

 **Summary : Jika para spirit wanita tidak muncul di Kota Tenguu, melainkan di dunia shinobi, khususnya Konoha. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah susah payah ia raih dari ancaman makhluk yang disebut spirit? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya? Simak saja ceritanya. . . . . [Naruto Hareem][No Lemonade Juice].**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Canon dunia shinobi, Konoha, Timeline Boruto The Movie.**

 **Warning : Maybe Humor, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Lime bertebaran dimana-mana, Menistakan banyak Chara, dll.**

 **Pair : Naruto Mass Hareem**

 **Rabu, 17 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy reading for the epiloge chapter . . . . .**

 **Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 9-Epiloge. Hareem is Justice.**

 **...**

Siang hari yang cerah ini, pusat kota Konoha sedang ramai-ramainya. Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak amukan spirit terkuat yang meluluh-lantakkan seisi Konoha. Kota ini kembali menjadi pusat peradaban desa-desa ninja dari seluruh dunia dengan fasilitas dan infrastruktur yang lengkap. Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, bahkan pembangunan semakin gencar dan polulasi penduduk semakin banyak.

Tepat di pusat kota, pada sebuah stadion atau gelanggang yang menjadi pusat berkumpulnya puluhan ribu manusia.

"Ini saatnya ya?"

"Iya."

Orang nomor satu di Konoha, Nanadaime Hokage, menyahut basa-basi dari sahabat sekaligus penasehatnya yang berjanggut dan memiliki model rambut dikuncir nanas.

Maksudnya, saat ini sedang berlangsung babak terakhir ujian chunin yang mengikutsertakan seluruh shinobi dan kunouichi muda dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Tentu saja menjadi sangat ramai karena ini adalah event internasional. Lima Kage dari lima desa ninja terkuat berkumpul dan duduk di tribun VIP yang disediakan khusus.

Ke tengah lapangan, ada seseorang beralis tebal dengan potongan rambut model mangkok yang sedang memberi pengarahan pada 12 peserta ujian chunin yang sampai pada babak terakhir.

Dia, Rock Lee, salah satu shinobi elit Konoha yang sepak terjangnya dalam dunia perninjaan tak usah diragukan lagi. Dan sekarang dia akan bertindak sebagai wasit pertandingan.

Lee menatap tegas pada semua peserta, "Aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu. Babak ketiga yang menjadi babak terakhir dalam Chunin Exam tahun ini adalah pertandingan perorangan. Mungkin kalian akan melawan orang dari tim yang sudah mengenal dan tahu detail kemampuan kalian. Masing-masing dari kalian akan bertanding tiga kali, dan jika berhasil memenangkan ketiganya tanpa ada kalah satu kali pun, maka dialah pemenangnya. Aku tanya sekali lagi, apakah kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya!"

Duabelas peserta Chunin Exam yang kesemuanya adalah ninja-ninja muda berbakat berusia 13 tahunan menjawab dengan lantang.

"Kalau begitu, babak ketiga dari Chunin Exam, dimulai sekarang!"

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttt...

Suara nyaring sirine tersebut menandakan bahwa pemilihan acak lawan bertarung sudah selesai dilakukan.

Lee sang wasit memanggil peserta terpilih. "Pertandingan pertama, Uzumaki Boruto dari Konohagakure melawan Yurui dari Kumogakure."

Dua peserta yang dipanggil turun ke arena.

"Petarung, maju!"

Sesuai instruksi Lee, Boruto dan Yurui si anak gembul berambut kuning kecoklatan mengambil posisi bersiap.

Ini pertarungan bagus, Boruto adalah anak dari Jinchuriki Kyubi dan Yurui adalah putra dari Killer Bee sang Jincuriki Hachibi.

"Pertandingan..., Dimulai!"

Chaaaaaaa...

Shing

Shing

Dashhh...

Trannkkk...

Pertarungan menggunakan senjata, tampak Yurui lebih unggul dengan teknik pedang pendek penusuk seperti ayahnya.

Bolt sedikit terdesak karena hanya berbekal satu kunai di tangan kanan.

Belum sampai disana, Yurui menggunakan teknik gelembung peledak. Yurui membuat gelembung-gelembung tersebut dari mulutnya seperti membuat balon permen karet.

Kaboommm...

Bolt terpental, bangun lagi. Sekarang ada banyak gelembung peledak yang memenuhi arena pertarungan. Jika meledak semuanya, sudah pasti Bolt akan kalah.

Namun kini, cara licik sudah mengisi otak Bolt, "Ini yang pertama dan terakhir, kau kalah!"

Bolt melempar sebuah shuriken, lalu dengan trik aneh yang misterius, shuriken itu berbelok jalur lemparannya hingga mengenai gelembung yang hendak dikeluarkan Yurui dari mulut. Gelembung itu meledak tepat di wajah pemiliknya, Yurui K.O. seketika.

Teeeeeeeeeeetttttt.

Lee berseru, "Pertandingan selesai. Pemenangnya, dari Desa Konohagakure, Uzumaki Boruto!"

Orryaaaaaaaaaa. . . . . . . .

Teriakan penonton bergemuruh memenuhi penjuru stadion. Pertandingan seru namun sangat cepat dimenangkan oleh Boruto. Tentu saja, sebagai putra Hokage Ketujuh yang terkuat, terhormat, dan paling disegani, Bolt adalah peserta yang paling diunggulkan sebagai jawara.

"Yatta yataaaaa... Onii-chan sugoooiiii..."

Himawari berteriak senang, adik kandung perempuan Boruto ini melompat-lompat ditempat. Namun dia tidak sendiri,

"Whoaaaa,,,,,"

"Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-channnnnn..."

"Onii-chan, ganbarouuuu...!"

Yah, Himawari berteriak bersama sembilan gadis cilik lainnya. Mereka semua adalah saudari-saudari yang berada dalam satu keluarga besar Uzumaki. Walaupun berbeda ibu, tapi itu tak sedikitpun melemahkan hubungan mereka.

Sembilan gadis-gadis kecil yang bersama Himawari penampilannya persis seperti ibu mereka masing-masing namun dalam versi cilik, wajah mereka bahkan warna rambut dan iris mata tak ada beda antara anak dengan ibunya. Mulai dari Tohka, Miku, hingga yang terakhir masuk dalam keluarga Uzumaki yaitu Origami, masing-masing memiliki satu anak perempuan hasil pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Rata-rata gadis-gadis cilik itu berusia sekitar 6 tahunan. Meski sangat mirip ibu masing-masing, namun Naruto juga memberi tanda sebagai keturunannya, yakni kesembilan gadis cilik itu memiliki dua pasang tanda lahir di pipi, persis seperti Bolt dan Himawari.

Satu hal yang pasti, sebagai adik-adik Bolt, mereka bersepuluh memiliki kesamaan. Semuanya mengidap penyakit jiwa _Brother-Complex_ akut, yang membuat sang kakak tak pernah bisa berteman dekat dengan anak perempuan manapun diluar keluarga mereka. Hmmmm,,,, entah apa jadinya?, bisa-bisa di masa depan nanti, Bolt akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya mendirikan harem dan berpoligami dengan banyak perempuan, walau dalam bagian ini semua anggota haremnya mungkin dari garis keturunan yang sama, sedarah, incest. Tapi entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan nanti.

Ahhh,~~~ tentang Naruto, hampir saja lupa. Naruto sungguh gagah. Dia sudah punya sebelas anak di usianya yang baru menginjak 35 tahun. Wajar karena dia punya sepuluh istri, semuanya centik, molek, dan menawan dengan pesona khas masing-masing.

Naruto, _The True Harem King_. Laki-laki sejati yang mengumpulkan banyak wanita dalam kehidupannya bukan hanya karena nafsu, ada hal yang jauh lebih kompleks dan berkesan dalam nilai-nilai kehidupan daripada hanya sekedar hal itu. Yang pasti, ada tanggung jawab besar yang dia pikul dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Oh iya, satu lagi. Semua anggota harem Naruto hadir dan duduk di tribun VIP bersama para pejabat. Ada Uzumaki Hinata disana, duduk persis disamping Himawari. Lalu didekatnya ada Uzumaki Tohka, Uzumaki Miku, Uzumaki Yoshino, Uzumaki Kotori, Uzumaki Kurumi, Uzumaki Kaguya, Uzumaki Yuzuru, Uzumaki Mayuri, dan Uzumaki Origami yang sedang duduk memangku anak perempuannya masing-masing.

Nampak sekali, ibu-ibu satu anak itu terlihat dewasa, elegan dan tampil anggun bak seorang istri raja. Apalagi Hinata, dia sudah seperti seorang permaisuri. Eh tapiiiii, memang sepertinya sangat tepat kalau Hinata itu disebut seorang permaisuri mengingat bagaimana posisinya dalam keluarganya.

Ohhh, beralih ke bangku penonton lain. Teriakan tak kunjung berhenti semenjak kememangan pertama Boruto, jagoan mereka dari Konoha, memenangkan pertandingan pertama dengan sebuah pertarungan cepat.

Tapi kalau dilihat lebih jeli, ada hal yang agak berbeda dengan bangku penonton kebanyakan. Kursi kelas eksekutif tidak terlalu penuh, namun setiap sudut ada terkumpul beberapa orang, tampak seperti berkelompok. Dan jika diamati lebih teliti, tampak bahwa setiap kelompok adalah satu keluarga dengan lebih banyak wanita dalamnya.

Itu ada penjelasannya, begini.

Perang terakhir, walaupun dimenangkan pihak aliansi, tapi Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat telah merenggut banyak sekali laki-laki sebagai korban tewas. Proses pemulihan pasca perang berlangsung cepat, pembangunan dan peradaban semakin maju, populasi penduduk meningkat tajam dengan angka kelahiran yang tinggi. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengakibatkan krisis. Pertumbuhan penduduk masa kini paling banyak berjenis kelamin perempuan, sehingga menciptakan ketidakseimbangan penduduk.

Di Konohagakure, perbandingan populasi laki-laki dan perempuan adalah 2 berbanding 7. Misalnya dalam 1000 penduduk, hanya ada sekitar 225 yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedangkan 775 sisanya adalah perempuan. Ini benar-benar krisis, iya krisis yang sangat pelik, krisis pasangan hidup, KRISIS PASANGAN HIDUP!. Menurut catatan statistik, sekitar 75% wanita produktif pada usia nikah bahkan ada yang melewati usia itu sampai saat ini belum memiliki pasangan.

Ini benar-benar krisis besar, krisis yang mana laki-laki menjadi barang langka.

Oleh karena itulah, Konoha sebagai pioner dengan Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage Ketujuh yang telah sukses menjalankan program keluarga poligami, menerapkan kebijakan baru. Kebijakan yang pokok utamanya berisi 'anjuran keras' bagi laki-laki yang 'mampu' untuk memiliki istri lebih dari satu. Setiap laki-laki yang ingin, mau, serta memiliki kemampuan fisik untuk berpoligami akan didukung oleh pemerintah secara finansial sebagai stimulus persiapan ekonomi program keluarga poligami. Bahkan khusus untuk pegawai dan aparatur negara, tunjangan keluarga akan dikali tiga jika punya dua istri, dikali sembilan jika punya tiga istri, dan dikali lima belas jika punya empat istri.

Tentu saja gebrakan dalam kehidupan berkeluarga yang termaktub dalam kebijakan baru pemerintah Konoha menuai kontroversi besar. Ada kubu yang kontra dan pro dengan kebijakan ini.

Pertama adalah kubu yang kontra, yang hampir semuanya diisi perempuan, ibu-ibu dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Tentu saja, mereka bangkit untuk menolak keras kebijakan ini, tidak ada perempuan yang rela, sudi, mau dimadu. Tidak ada! Wanita adalah makhluk dengan segala keegoisannya dalam cinta. Prinsipnya adalah ' _Lebih baik mati berkalang tanah, daripada hidup bersama madu_ '.

Kedua, kubu yang pro. Dalam kelompok ini juga hampir semuanya diisi perempuan, perempuan produktif usia nikah bahkan ada yang hampir melewati batas usia produktif namun masih belum memiliki pasangan. Mereka sadar, betapa susahnya mencari laki-laki untuk dijadikan suami di jaman ini, dan kebijakan baru Pemerintah Konoha bagai angin segar untuk mereka. Prinsip yang mereka pegang adalah ' _Lebih baik malu menjadi madu daripada perawan tua seumur hidup_ '.

Faktanya, kedua kubu ini sama egoisnya. Ada yang egois tidak ingin berbagi suami, ada yang egois ingin memaksa berbagi suami orang. Para laki-laki memang lebih cenderung pro dengan kebijakan ini namun mereka kebanyakan adalah laki-laki yang takut istri, yang mana istri mereka ada di kubu pertama. Jadinya, kaum laki-laki terutama yang bapak-bapak lebih memilih diam.

Perseteruan kedua kubu berlangsung sengit dan lama, bahkan hampir dua tahun. Hingga akhirnya kubu kedua yang pro memenangkan perdebatan. Kebijakan baru inipun telah ditetapkan secara sah semenjak lima tahun lalu.

Ada banyak alasan kenapa kebijakan ini disahkan. Pertama dari jumlah pendukung, kubu yang pro memiliki jumlah pendukung hampir dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang kontra, membuat mereka akhirnya memenangkan proses pemungutan suara di Parlemen Konoha. Lalu hal lainnya, kebijakan ini memang lebih baik diterapkan untuk mencegah maraknya penyakit sosial yang semakin merajalela.

Ya, sebuah penyakit kejiwaan bernama Netorare atau disingkat NTR. Hal ini seringkali terjadi mengingat kebanyakan laki-laki memiliki jiwa kuat sebagai seorang 'petualang'. Kemudian banyaknya angka populasi perempuan yang belum memiliki pasangan membuat peluang terjadinya kasus ini semakin tinggi. Lalu ada hal-hal buruk lainnya juga yang semakin memperparah keadaan, salah satunya trend gaya hidup wanita tak bersuami dengan motto, ' _Biarlah tak bersuami, asal bukan perawan tua dan pernah menyesap indahnya bercinta_ ', dan motto inilah yang membuat mereka dengan senang hati merelakan tubuhnya dijamah oleh tangan laki-laki yang tak terikat dalam hubungan apapun dengan mereka.

Itu adalah penyakit sosial, harus diberantas, dan cara paling efektifnya adalah anjuran berpoligami.

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak kasus dan skandal lagi, bahkan cerita-cerita kompleks sebelum kebijakan itu benar-benar disahkan. Tapi itu sudah lewat lima tahun lalu dan saat ini keadaan sudah kembali damai.

Damai, dengan banyaknya kepala keluarga yang memiliki istri lebih dari satu. Maka dari itulah penonton chunin exam kelihatan berkelompok. Setiap kelompok adalah satu keluarga poligami.

Sebagai permulaan, anjuran itu menetapkan batas maksimal yaitu dua isrti. Namun dalam waktu singkat, mengingat keberhasilan kebijakan ini dalam menekan angka penyakit sosial Netorare dan masalah sosial lainnya, akhirnya hingga saat ini seorang laki-laki boleh memiliki istri maksimal empat. Meski begitu, kebijakan ini tidak sembarangan. Laki-laki yang diperbolehkan menjalankan anjuran ini harus memenuhi kriteria tertentu, harus melewati tes kualifikasi yang ditetapkan pemerintah, salah satunya adalah sehat fisik demi menenuhi kebutuhan semua istri, sehat mental, serta punya visi yang jelas akan membuat rumah tangga poligami yang seperti apa.

Kembali ke pertandingan babak ketiga Chuunin Exam.

"Shannarouuuuuuu...!"

Duaggg

Dhuuaaarrr...

Ninja dari Kumogakure bernama Tarui terpental dan terperosok dalam dinding stadion setelah menerima pukulan keras dari Sarada, putri satu-satunya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes!" Sarada mengepalkan tangannya, merasa senang dengan kemenangan yang ia peroleh.

"Yosshaaaaaaaaa, Sarada-channnn... Kau hebaaat." beberapa orang wanita yang berkumpul dibangku penonton berteriak kencang.

"Sarada-neesama... Kami sayang nee-sama, kami akan terus mendukungmu, kami mencintaimuuuuuuuuuu..." disambung oleh teriakan beberapa anak kecil berumur 4 tahunan berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Sedangkan ibu kandung Sarada, Uchiha Sakura hanya memijit pelipisnya tanda ringisan dalam hati akan kelakukan over _alay_ keluarganya.

Benar, Keluarga Uchiha.

Jadi begini, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menjalankan anjuran berpoligami. Dengan cepat, berkat pesona ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dia berhasil merangkul 3 wanita cantik dan seksi sekaligus.

Sebenarnya Sakura adalah pemimpin kubu kontra. Dia adalah orang yang paling keras menolak kebijakan itu karena menurutnya telah menginjak-injak harkat dan martabat serta hak wanita. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, kebijakan sudah disahkan dan Sasuke memenuhi semua kualifikasi sehingga sangat dianjurkan untuk berpoligami.

Sakura tak kuasa menolak. Lagipula ia masih memikirkan impian Sasuke yaitu CRA atau restorasi Klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha tidak akan pernah bisa kembali bangkit kalau hanya berharap pada Sarada. Sarada itu perempuan dan kalau menikah nanti, pasti ikut marga suaminya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memberikan Sarada sebagai keturunan.

Hingga saat ini, Sasuke sudah memiliki tujuh anak laki-laki yang semuanya terlahir dari rahim istri-istri barunya.

Mengenai istri baru Sasuke, ada kriteria khusus yakni dadanya harus besar, CATAT! harus besar. Minimal ukuran F-cup mengingat bagaimana fetish atau ketertarikan seksual Uchiha yang satu ini. Sebelumnya, Sasuke bahkan pernah kedapatan awak media berusaha menggaet Tsunade Senju sang mantan Hokage kelima. Namun tak berhasil karena Tsunade merasa dirinya sudah tua dan tak mau memikirkan pasangan hidup lagi, tak peduli bagaimanapun kebijakan pemerintah Konoha saat ini. Naas saat itu, hampir saja Sakura dimadu oleh gurunya sendiri.

Sakura, selain pusing dengan tingkah keluarganya, dia juga pusing memikirkan nasib miris tentang rasa irinya terhadap ukuran dada para madunya itu. Yah, dia tidak bisa memberikan kesenangan bagi Sasuke berkaitan dengan dada. Dia juga menyesali, kenapa baru sekarang tahu kalau suaminya itu punya fetish akut pada dada perempuan. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik mencari laki-laki lain saja yang fetishnya pada dada rata.

Mengenai teriakan tujuh anak laki-laki tadi, tampaknya mereka sangat menyayangi kakak mereka. Aahhh, mungkinkah Sarada juga akan seperti Bolt? Mendirikan harem, lebih tepatnya reverse-harem dengan jalan incest bersama adik-adiknya? Entahlah, sekali lagi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cerita masa depan.

Kembali ke lapangan,

"Aku menyerah."

"Keputusan yang bagus!"

Shikadai Nara, dengan teknik andalan keluarga yakni kegenui dan kageshibari, berhasil membuat lawannya yang berasal dari Sunagakure menyerah tanpa syarat bahkan tanpa pertarungan berarti.

"Whoaaaa,,, Shikadai-kun terbaik."

"Shikadai-nii, kau harus terus menang sampai final."

Nah, kalau itu teriakan dari keluarga besar Nara.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Shikamaru juga menjalankan program keluarga poligami. Termasuk Temari, dia punya empat istri. Dari istri-istri barunya, Shikamaru sudah menambah 6 anak lagi. Walau banyak anak, tapi dia tak pernah lagi mengatakan 'merepotkan' karena keluarganya bagai surga sekarang. Kalau Temari marah-marah apalagi mengamuk, tinggal lari ke istri lain.

Dibangku penonton, Temari hanya diam, tak mau memusingkan kelakuan keluarganya. Sebenarnya nasib wanita yang satu ini sama mirisnya, persis seperti Sakura. Istri-istri baru Shikamaru semuanya berjenis loli dan semuanya punya pesona keimutan yang sangat kuat khas gadis-gadis remaja yang tak dimiliki Temari sebagai wanita gagah perkasa. Ini berkaitan dengan fetish Shikamaru sebagai lolicon.

Sebenarnya, perbuatan Shikamaru ini bertentangan dengan hukum, dia bisa saja dijerat pasal tindak pidana kriminal perbuatan asusila pada anak dibawah umur. Gadis imut berumur dibawah 15 tahun yang dikategorikan non-legal loli, dilarang oleh pemerintah untuk dinikahi. Mereka masih anak-anak dengan segala sifat manja, keegoisan, kepolosan, serta sikap tsunderenya. Mereka tak boleh dijejali masalah orang dewasa.

Namun entah bagaimana caranya, Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan perempuan legal loli, yaitu perempuan usia produktif nikah namun penampilan tubuhnya masih seperti anak remaja belasan tahun. Shikamaru mampu membuktikan keabsahan umur calon istri-istri barunya yang sudah boleh dinikahi sesuai aturan hukum. Sehingga jadilah sekarang, Shikamaru bahagia dengan terwujudnya impian dan ketertarikannya pada loli.

Suara speaker kembali menggema sepanjang sisi stadion.

"Araya dari Sunagakure tak bisa berdiri lagi. Pemenang pertadingan ketiga, Yamanaka Inojin dari Konohagakure."

"Kyaaaaa... Inojin-channnn..."

"Inojin-nii, kawaiiii..."

Kalau teriakan melengking dan memekakkan telinga ini berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka. Sai juga sama, saat ini dia memiliki tiga istri baru, bahkan sudah memiliki tambahan empat orang anak.

Sai orang berkelas, seleranya juga punya kelas sendiri. Wanita yang ia pilih sebagai istri hanyalah wanita-wanita berambut pirang dengan lekukan tubuh yang menawan nan aduhai. Sebagai laki-laki tampan plus senyum khas, tidak susah bagi Sai untuk mengikat tiga model majalah dewasa papan atas dalam ikatan pernikahan. Impiannya menjadi pelukis wanita telanjang pribadi kini terwujud.

Ino? Sudah lah, walau dia termasuk paling keras menentang poligami, bahkan bersama Sakura mengerahkan semua ibu-ibu yang tak sudi dimadu untuk melakukan demonstrasi besar-besaran lima tahun lalu, tapi saat ini dia bukan apa-apa lagi. Dia harus bisa dan rela membagikan Sai pada para madunya, ini lebih baik daripada harus mendengar berita kalau-kalau misalnya Sai melukis wanita lain selain dirinya dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Ino jauh lebih tidak ingin hal itu.

Lalu suara Lee sang wasit kembali menggema.

"Mitsuki dari Konohagakure memenangkan pertandingan atas Toroi dari Kumogakure."

Kalau yang ini tak ada teriakan melengking keluarganya. Apakah keluarganya juga menerapkan poligami? Tidak ada yang tahu. Seseorang yang menjadi ayah dari Mitsuki adalah Orochimaru, manusia ular ini tidak jelas gendernya apa, sehingga kata poligami terasa sangat aneh bagi dia.

Pertarungan selanjutnya pun terus berlanjut.

Selain tiga orang penting tadi, masih banyak lagi laki-laki yang menerapkan poligami.

Ada Kakashi Hatake yang sudah memiliki istri dengan jumlah maksimal yang dibolehkan yaitu empat. Mantan Hokage keenam ini punya selera khusus, dia hanya mau menerima janda hot berpengalaman untuk menjadi istrinya. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan istilah Milf.

Lalu Hiashi Hyuga. Ah, Si Tua ini karena kelihatan masih gagah, tidak sulit baginya mencari pendamping untuk menemaninya hingga tutup usia, apalagi dia pemimpin klan terbesar dan kaya raya di Konoha. Hinata dan Hanabi sudah sejak awal memberikan ijin karena menurut keduanya, ayah mereka memang butuh pendamping di hari tua, sungguh pemikiran seorang anak yang sangat mulia. Kalau untuk Hiashi, tak ada kriteria khusus wanita yang ia pilih, yang penting setia dan mau menemaninya hingga ajal menjemput. Hiashi sungguh bahagia sekarang bersama dua istrinya. Dia juga punya banyak cucu, ada sebelas cucu yang ia miliki walaupun hanya dua diantaranya yang cucu kandung, sedangkan sembilan lainnya adalah cucu tiri. Tapi itu tak mengurangi kebahagiannya, malah ia sangat senang. Walau ada satu hal yang masih ia khawatirkan. Putri bungsunya, Hanabi sudah menjelang usia 30 tahun, dan sampai sekarang tak tampak membawa seorang laki-laki ke rumah. Sebagai Ayah, ia tentu sangat memikirkan hal ini.

Iruka, guru yang paling Naruto sayangi, baru saja menikah bulan lalu, dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu di Negara Bunga. Dia sangat bahagia, entah apakah nanti Iruka akan menambah istri atau tidak, yang penting nikmati dulu kebahagiaan yang ada.

Tenzou Yamato, juga sudah berkeluarga sekarang. Dia punya tiga istri. Yamato orangnya kalem, dalam hal penampilan dia tidak membuat kriteria khusus pada istrinya, yang penting sehat dan bisa memberikan dia keturunan.

Shino, saat ini profesinya sebagai pengajar di akademi ninja. Tak muluk-muluk, pria ini sudah punya dua istri yang kecantikannya sekelas lulusan ajang kecantikan miss world. Mungkin nanti akan bertambah. Yang jelas istri-istrinya adalah tipe wanita penurut dan kalem serta tak banyak bicara, lalu yang paling penting tak pernah mengacuhkannya dimanapun dan kapanpun berada.

Lee, sang wasit pertandingan, saat ini dia memang belum beristri tapi katanya dia sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita dari desa tetangga.

Konohamaru, sudah punya satu istri yang dinikahi sejak lima tahun lalu. Namun dia yang sekarang sudah hampir 30 tahun masih mengincar Hanabi, walau harus susah payah dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhasil. Mungkin Hanabi kecewa, sebenarnya dia tidak termasuk perempuan yang kontra kebijakan poligami, hanya saja sakit hati karena Konohamaru tidak menjadikannya sebagai yang pertama. Padahal dulu mereka berdua terbilang dekat bahkan dikhabarkan pacaran.

Sisanya, jones-jones yang dulu ikut pertemuan dan bimbingan dari Naruto tentang bagaimana mendekati gadis, sampai saat ini masih menjomblo. Ya, masih jomblo, alias JONES!

Kiba memang playboy, punya banyak wanita namun tak satupun yang berhasil dia bawa sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Saat ini dia fokus mengusahakan Tamaki, si perempuan penyuka kucing.

Morino, Ebisu, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu dan beberapa jones-jones lain tidak pernah berhasil sekalipun mendekati perempuan.

Yah begitulah, perempuan juga pilih-pilih dalam mencari pasangan. Memang saat ini laki-laki adalah barang langka, tapi dengan kebijakan baru, para perempuan lebih berpikir realistis. Prinsipnya adalah, ' _Laki-laki beristri yang keren dan tajir jauh lebih baik dibandingkan laki-laki sendiri tapi tak berkualitas_ '. Pemikiran yang sungguh sangat logis untuk perempuan jaman sekarang.

Inilah efek negatif dari kebijakan baru tentang poligami, khususnya bagi laki-laki dengan penampilan dan ekonomi kelas bawah. Mereka ingin protes, tapi mereka bisa apa? Sungguh malang nasib mereka.

Oh iya, satu lagi. Sekarang ini, kebijakan tentang poligami tidak hanya diterapkan di Konoha saja, tapi juga sudah sampai ke negara lain. Sunagakure adalah negara kedua yang pemerintahnya menetapkan anjuran berpoligami. Dimulai dari Gaara sang Kazekage bersama lima istrinya.

Kalau di Suna, poligami diijinkan sampai maksimal lima istri, sedikit lebih banyak daripada di Konoha, karena memang perbandingan angka populasi laki-laki dan perempuan di Suna jauh lebih tidak seimbang, yaitu satu berbanding lima.

Gaara, Kazegake yang hadir dalam even Chunin Exam ini memboyong serta kelima istrinya ke Konoha. Salah satunya adalah Mei Terumi, mantan Mizukage kelima dari Kirigakure. Gaara tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana kriteria istri-istrinya, yang penting menurutnya cantik, itu sudah cukup. Tapi kalau diperhatikan seksama, hawa disekitar Gaara sangat mencekam, yang berasal dari istri-istrinya. Bisa dipastikan kalau istri-istri Gaara adalah wanita yang berjiwa Masokis ataupun Sadistik. Yah, sepertinya rumor kalau Gaara dan istri-istrinya menganut aliran hardcore BDSM itu benar adanya.

Okeh, sudah cukup bercerita tentang masalah itu, pokoknya ada yang bernasib bagus, ada pula yang tidak.

Kembali ke pertandingan, Lee berdiri di tengan arena.

"Pertandingan semi final, Uzumaki Boruto melawan Shikadai Nara. Kedua peserta bersiap."

Bolt dan Shikadai yang dipanggil masuk ke arena.

"Hajime...!"

Syiaaaaattt...

Ting ting tingg...

Bunyi dentingan berasal dari kunai berbahan logam yang beradu, walaupun hari siang sangat terik, namun percikan api bisa dilihat jelas akibat kunai yang saling hantam dari Bolt dan Shikadai.

Lelah dengan pemanasan, kedua peserta menyarungkan kunai masing-masing.

BoofffttBoofffttBoofffttBooffftt

Bolt membuat empat bunshin. Ini adalah batas maksimal jutsu kagebunshin yang bisa Bolt lakukan. Ia bukan jinchuriki yang bisa membuat ribuan kloning seperti ayahnya. Langsung saja semua Bolt menyerang.

Shikadai terkurung di tengah, namun tak satupun bunshin Bolt maupun yang asli mampu mendekatinya. Putra penasehat Hokage ini dengan lincah memainkan sulur-sulur hitam dari jutsu pengikat bayangan andalan klannya.

Bolt pun belum tertangkap oleh bayangan Shikadai. Dia mewarisi darah Hyuga, keterampilan Taijutsu Hyuga ia kuasai dengan baik. Beberapa kali bermanuver menghindari sulur bayangan Shikadai sambil berusaha mendekat untuk melancarkan pukulan halus tinju lembut Taijutsu Hyuga secara langsung.

Salah satu Bolt datang dari atas, melancarkan pukulan dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Hiiiaaatt!"

Shikadai menunduk, dia berhasil menghindari serangan Bolt pada momen kritis dengan sangat tenang tanpa suara.

"Haaap."

Lagi, setelah mendarat di lantai arena, Bolt berbalik dan langsung menberikan pukulan yang mengarah tepat ke wajah Shikadai.

Wuusshhh...

Pukulan Bolt terhenti tepat sebelum mengenai sasarannya. Hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajah Shikadai.

Bolt kini terjebak dalam jutsu pengikat bayangan Shikadai. Reflek sang putra penasehat lebih baik dalam hal ini, dan dia dengan sedikit mengambil resiko, berhasil meraih posisi unggul.

Tidak hanya Bolt didekat Shikadai yang tertangkap, tapi juga empat Bolt lainnya.

BoffttBoffttBoffttBofftt

Empat tubuh Bolt lenyap dalam kepulan asap. Itu semua bunshin. Tersisa Bolt asli pada jarak sekitar 15 meter dari Shikadai. Tak bisa bergerak karena terperangkap jutsu pengikat bayangan kagenui.

"Tch..."

Bolt mendecih karena tubuhnya saat ini tak bisa digerakkan.

Shikadai berdiri dengan posisi tenang, dia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya kembali. Baginya, jika musuh sudah terjebak perangkapnya, maka dia lah pemenangnya.

Shikadai menyeringai, "Ini akan lebih baik kalau kau mengatakan menyerah, Bolt." katanya lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari tas ninja yang melekat di pinggangnya.

"Pfffttt..."

Raut muka Shikadai berubah ketika melihat Bolt seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Nah, Shikadai. Aku menyimpan sesuatu yang kau tak tahu. Yah, sejak awal ikut pertandingan ini, aku hanya sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku saja, tidak lebih."

Mata Shikadai memicing, "Apa maksud ucapanmu ha?"

"Karena sejak awal, akulah juaranya. Hahaaaa..."

Setelah tertawa congak sebentar, Bolt menatap lurus Shikadai beserta seulas seringaian. Mengangkat tangan kanan lalu telapaknya diarahkan pada sang lawan. Bibirnya terbuka dan berucap,

 **The Gate of Sandalphon**

Hanya dengan seruan itu, udara dibelakang tubuh Bolt memunculkan riak-riak seperti riak permukaan air. Dari dalam sana, dari dimensi lain yang tak diketahui, perlahan muncul pedang-pedang besar yang bentuk dan ukurannya persis sama. Pedang dua sisi tajam dengan gagang berwarna emas dan sebuah hiasan mutiaran ungu.

Shikadai terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi karena ada seribu pedang yang sama. Ya, ada seribu riak dan muncul seribu pedang yang berjejer seperti sebuah dinding di belakang tubuh Bolt. Semuanya terhunus pada dirinya.

"Aku belum pernah menunjukkan ini sebelumnya pada siapapun. Kekuatan ini kudapatkan berkat cinta dan kasih sayang Mama Tohka padaku. Aku mengembangkan sub-species dari kemampuan malaikat Sandalphon milik Mama Tohka, dan ini lah hasilnya."

Shikadai bungkam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut, bahkan berucap pun tak bisa.

"Ah, sebenarnya masih ada lagi! Wahai diriku dari masa lalu dan masa depan, aku memanggil kalian, datanglah bersama mimpi buruk, Zafkiel...!"

Sshhhhhhh

Dan aksi kedua dari Bolt, sukses membuat tak satupun orang yang melihatnya mampu berkata-kata. Ada seribu portal hitam dari dimensi lain. Dari portal itu, muncul tangan-tangan manusia, persis seperti tangan Bolt, yang kesemuanya menodongkan berbagai macam senjata api dari tipe musket, flintlock gun, handgun, shotgun, submachine gun, rifle, machinegun hingga minigatlinggun. Jumlahnya mungkin seribu dan tersebar di segala ruang arena dengan ujung laras senjata ditodongkan pada kepala Shikadai.

Glekkk...!

Melawan artinya mati, maka dari itulah Shikadai membuang nafas pasrah lalu menjatuhkan kunai yang ia pegang kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku menyerah."

Lee berseru untuk hasil pertandingan, "Nara Shikadai menyerah tanpa syarat. Uzumaki Boruto berhak melanjutkan ke pertadingan Final Chunin Exam."

"Sugoi." Sarada dari bangku penonton, menatap kagum pada teman setimnya. Tak ia sangka kalau Bolt menyimpan kekuatan seperti ini.

Dan sejurus kemudian, sorakan dan tepuk tangan berhamburan untuk Bolt. Tak ada yang tak senang dengan pertunjukan bagus ini.

Bolt masih menatap remeh Shikadai, "Sebenarnya masih ada yang lagi, selain menguasai sebagian kekuatan malaikat Mama Tohka dan Mama Kurumi, aku juga bisa menggunakan kapak Camael milik Mama Kotori, serta tombak dan pendulum berantai Raphael milik Mama Kaguya dan Mama Yuzuru. Saat ini, tak ada ninja muda yang lebih kuat dariku."

"Che!"

Shikadai mendengus.

Tap...

Itu suara hentakan kaki. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau Sang Hokage Ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto, ayah dari pemenang pertadingang turun langsung ke arena dan menghampiri putranya. Bukan tatapan bangga, namun tatapan marah yang ia tunjukkan.

"Oyaji? Mau apa kau kesini?" Bolt bertanya tanpa ada sopan-sopannya pada orang tua.

"Apa-apaan ini ha?"

"Apanya memang?" tanya Bolt menantang.

Tampak jelas sekali kalau Bolt sedang bersitegang dengan ayahnya.

"Kita sudah sepakat kemarin, kalau kau ingin lulus ujian chuunin maka kau tak boleh sedikitpun meminjam kekuatan malaikat, kau harus menggunakan kekuatan alami dan chakramu sebagai ninja. Tapi nyatanya kau melanggar janjimu hari ini, kau berbuat curang dengan bakat yang tak dimiliki calon chunin yang lain."

Begitulah adanya, Keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan melalui spirit serta kekuatan malaikat yang ada bersama mereka. Memang setiap spirit sudah di segel kekuatannya oleh Naruto sejak tujuh tahun lalu, tapi ternyata cinta dan kasih sayang mereka tersampaikan pada seluruh keluarga, terbuktikan dengan kekuatan spirit yang mengalir dalam tubuh Boruto. Anak sulung laki-laki keluarga Uzumaki ini mampu menggunakan lima kekuatan malaikat sekaligus, meski tak dikuasai secara penuh namun itu adalah sub-species dengan kemampuan yang lebih unik.

Naruto menatap sang wasit, "Lee, Uzumaki Boruto di diskualifikasi. Umumkan Nara Shikadai sebagai pemenangnya!"

Perintah Hokage adalah mutlak, Lee mengumumkan pemenang baru dan nama Nara Shikadai tertulis di layar raksasa dalam stadion sebagai pemenang yang berhak melanjutkan ke babak final.

Situasi agak sedikit hening karena suasana yang suram ini, namun.

"Pfffttt... Bwahahahaaaa." tiba-tiba Bolt malah tertawa keras, "Oey Oyaji, kau pikir aku serius dengan ujian ini ha? Cukup sampai disini dan semua orang sudah tahu kalau akulah yang terhebat. Aku tak perlu menjadi juara resmi karena secara _de facto_ , tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa aku lah yang terkuat. Aku tak perlu promosi menjadi chunin, bahkan setelah ini aku berniat berhenti menjadi ninja dan hidup bebas dari misi-misi merepotkan dan membosankan. Phuahahahaaa..."

Menanggapi tawa Bolt, ekspresi Naruto berubah jengkel. Kelakuan putranya ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya stress. "Iyaaa, aku tahu kau kuat, tapi setidaknya jangan bertingkah seperti ini didepan orang banyak! Dasar anak muda tak tahu sopan santun."

"Muehhh, seperti kau tahu sopan santun saja." Bolt membalas dengan cibiran.

Jduaaakkk...

"Addawwww..." Bolt meringis, "Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku ha?"

"Itu karena kau kurang ajar pada orang tuamu sendiri. Pulang sana, mandi, dan tidur! Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini"

"Chuiihh..."

Ohhh, rupanya yang tadi tidak serius. Mereka tidak marahan, hanya bergurau saja. Pasangan ayah-anak ini memang tak bisa diterka. Dengan begitu, para penonton kembali tenang, karena mereka tak perlu melihat pertengkaran keluarga hokage.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit,

Spliittt..

Dhuaaarrr...

Sesuatu itu mendarat keras di tengah arena hingga mengakibatkan retakan pada lantai. Setelah dilihat seksama, itu adalah tubuh manusia raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Katakanlah dia seorang Ogre. Ada tanduk di kepalanya, iris matanya putih seperti mata byakugan milik Klan Hyuga.

"Gh... Muncul juga akhirnya." Naruto menggerutu sebal karena dibuat menunggu. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan ancaman bahaya sejak tadi, sebagai jinchuriki yang telah memiliki ikatan baik dengan bijuu-nya, lalu penguasaan hebat pada energi alam, dan mewarisi kekuatan pertapa rikudou sekaligus pilar juubi dengan sebagian kekuatan delapan bijuu lain dalam tubuhnya, tentu tak sulit baginya untuk merasakan itu, meski musuh menekan hawa keberadaannya sampai pada titik terendah sekalipun.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Si Ogre tak diundang itu memukulkan tinjunya ke tanah, dalam sekejap.

Blaaarrrr...

Seisi stadion diguncang gempa, atap tribun runtuh hendak menimpa orang-orang dibawahnya. Namun ternyata tak ada satupun korban jiwa. Tim evakuasi menjalankan tugasnya dengan maksimal. Tentu saja karena sejak awal, Naruto yang merasakan adanya ancaman sudah memberikan instruksi pada semua tim ninja evakuasi untuk bersiap. Lagipula hal ini sesuai dengan gulungan informasi yang diberikan Sasuke. Bahwa akan datang seseorang yang mengincar kekuatan bijuu di dalam tubuh sang hokage.

Naruto dan Bolt masih di tengah arena, serta beberapa ninja yang bertugas di stadion.

Mereka bangkit berdiri lagi setelah terpental cukup kuat akibat hantaman tinju Si Ogre pada lantai.

"Nah Oyaji, lebih baik kalau kita adu suit untuk menentukan siapa di antara kita yang akan melawan gumpalan otot itu?"

Naruto menanggapi santai ajakan putranya, "Tentu saja." Bahkan Naruto sudah menyembunyikan kepalan tangan kanannya dibalik punggung untuk adu suit.

Tampaknya dua orang ini tak menganggap serius ancaman yang datang, padahal satu pukulan Ogre itu saja cukup untuk meruntuhkan 67% stadion.

Namun seketika, secepat kilat menyambar, tanpa terasa ada lagi sesosok tubuh yang pakaiannya mirip dengan si Ogre, namun lebih ramping seperti ukuran manusia normal. Saat kesempatan dimana Naruto tak peduli keadaan sekitar, dia melayangkan tendangan keras menuju kepala Naruto.

Blittzzzz...

Flasshhhh...

Sebelum sempat menendang, dahi orang itu lebih dulu disasar oleh tembakan laser cahaya, membuat goresan luka disana yang mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

Zssshhhtttt...

Masih dalam posisi terkejut, langsung saja ia mundur dan melayang ke udara dengan ketinggian sekitar 50 meter.

Di sudut stadion, ada seorang wanita berambut putih sebahu dengan iris mata berwarna biru sedang menodongkan jari telunjuknya, membuat gerakan seolah-olah menembak.

Wanita itu menatap tajam target tembakannya tadi yang kini melayang di udara, "Naruto-kun itu suamiku, tak akan kubiarkan kau menggores kulitnya."

 **Ehyeh**

Mengucapkan itu, pakaian Origami berubah dalam kilauan cahaya terang, dia memanggil astral dress miliknya. Kini tubuh Origami dibalut oleh gaun pengantin berwarna putih, wujudnya bak seorang malaikat.

Si Ogre ternyata juga bisa terbang, dia mengudara tidak jauh jaraknya dari orang yang datang bersamanya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tuan?" tanyanya melihat orang yang dipanggilnya tuan sedang menyeka darah yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

Tap tap...

Sasuke datang dan mendarat di samping Naruto yang telah selesai adu suit dengan Bolt. Dia membawa serta Sarada yang baru saja ia selamatkan karena hampir saja tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan.

"Dobe, kita tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan ninjutsu padanya. Orang itu punya rinnegan yang mampu menyerap ninjutsu apapun lalu menggandakan daya hancurnya dan mengembalikannya pada kita."

"Oke, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Teme."

Boruto masih berdecak kesal, "Oyaji, kita adu suit lagi! Yang tadi seri."

"Tak perlu, akan lebih baik kalau mereka berdua kita bully bersama-sama, bagaimana?"

"Hooooo, idemu bagus Tou-can. Aku setuju." raut muka Bolt berubah senang.

tap tap...

Ada lagi orang yang datang. Kali ini adalah Hinata sang permaisuri Hokage. Meski dia permaisuri, namun pakaian yang dia gunakan tampak sederhana. Ada pula Himawari, gadis cilik ini terbang anggun dengan sepasang sayap malaikat dipunggungnya, sayap yang terbuat dari serpihan-serpihan cahaya.

Sama seperti Bolt, Himawari juga mewarisi kekuatan malaikat dari mama-mama tirinya. Sayap cahaya tadi adalah sebagian dari kemampuan malaikat Metatron yang aslinya milik Origami. Himawari juga memiliki kekuatan lain yaitu memanggil Kerubiel versi mini yang bentuknya persis sama dengan Kerubiel raksasa milik Mayuri. Selain itu juga sanggup menggunakan kekuatan monster es Zadkiel milik Yoshino dan suara penghipnotis dari Gabriel milik Miku.

Ada perbedaan mendasar antara kekuatan malaikat yang diwarisi oleh Bolt dan Himawari. Bolt lebih cenderung pada malaikat berwujud senjata, sedangkan Himawari pada kekuatan unsur elemental.

"Anata, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Khehee, aku bahkan tak terluka sedikitpun, Hime" jawab Naruto.

"Otou-chan, Onii-chann..." Himawari yang menerjang memeluk ayah dan kakaknya. Tak ada raut khawatir maupun ketakutan diwajahnya padahal baru saja terjadi serangan.

"Otou-chan, Onii-channnnn..."

"Onii-chann, Otou-channnn..."

"Otou-chan, Onii-channnnn..."

Nah, suara-suara melengking ini berasal dari anak-anak perempuan Naruto yang lain, yang terlahir dari rahim para mantan spirit. Mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dari pengawasan ibu masing-masing lalu turun ke arena. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang tergambar di wajah mereka. Para spirit cilik ini nampak senang.

Ya, mereka semua adalah spirit. Spirit asli, bukan manusia. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kotori delapan tahun lalu, jika spirit mendapatkan cinta dari tuannya, menikah, dan punya anak, maka akan terlahir seorang anak perempuan sebagai spirit baru. Dia mewarisi kekuatan malaikat dari sang ibu, kekuatan malaikat asli. Mereka lah calon-calon gadis spirit hebat dan kuat yang ada dalam naungan dan bimbingan keluarga Uzumaki.

Jadi ada perbedaan disini dalam hal kekuatan. Bolt dan Himawari memang mampu menggunakan banyak kekuatan malaikat sekaligus, namun itu hanya sebatas replika sebagai berkah dari cinta dan kasih sayang yang tercurah dari ibu tiri mantan spirit. Kekuatannya pun tidak penuh, terlihat dari tidak adanya astral dress yang dikenakan. Akan jadi sangat aneh kalau Bolt yang laki-laki menggunakan astral dress. Meski begitu, walau replika, tetap saja kekuatannya tidak main-main, apalagi jika digunakan dengan sangat terampil. Sedangkan setiap spirit cilik baru, hanya mewarisi satu kekuatan dari sang ibu, namun asli.

Selain itu, dahulu Naruto juga pernah terlihat menggunakan Sandalphon dan Camael. Ini bukti kalau Naruto juga mampu meminjam kekuatan spirit. Terlebih lagi dia telah menyegel kekuatan roh setiap spirit kedalam tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau Hinata, sang permaisuri ini memang belum pernah terlihat menggunakan kekuatan spirit, namun jika dilogika, sebagai orang yang sangat dihormati dan dicintai oleh semua mantan gadis spirit maka kemungkinan besar Hinata juga mampu meminjam kekuatan malaikat.

"Mwahahahaaaa... Sudah lama aku tidak begini. Aku bisa meregangkan otot-ototku yang sudah lama kaku."

Itu suara Kotori, dia tampak senang karena semenjak jadi istri Naruto, dia berhenti menjadi kunoiuichi dan tak pernah bertarung lagi.

"Ufufufuuuu..."

Giliran Kurumi yang tertawa sadis.

"Darling, yang ini serahkan pada kami ya."

Suara Miku terdengar manja.

"Yuzuru, kita hanya harus menghabisinya kan?"

"Setuju. Aku pasti ikut, Kaguya."

"Yoshino juga ingin ikut."

Suara dari ibu betubuh mungil barusan itu terdengar imut.

"Hm."

Mayuri hanya memberi dengusan singkat.

"Naru, kau harus berterima kasih pada kami setelah ini."

"Yoshhh, tentu saja Tohka-chan."

Delapan orang spirit kini terbang pada ketinggian rendah, tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto. Mereka semua sudah siaga tempur, menatap pada musuh yang datang menyerang.

Shhhhhh.

Origami yang telah menggunakan astral dressnya terbang mendekat dan ikut berkumpul.

Kini semua anggota keluarga besar kerajaan harem Uzumaki Naruto telah berkumpul.

 **Adonai Melek, Shaddai El Chai, El Siryon, Elohim Gibor, Elohim Gimmel, Elohim Tzabaoth, Elohim Tiphereth.**

Dengan tampilan yang sangat mencolok, saat ini semua istri Naruto mantan spirit telah mengenakan astral dress masing-masing. Astral dress yang dirilis secara sempurna tanda bahwa mereka dalam keadaan kekuatan penuh. Kekuatan mereka semua memang sudah disegel, setiap mantan spirit tidak akan bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatannya apalagi sampai mengamuk. Namun saat ini, emosi didalam hati dan keinginan kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai, dijawab oleh malaikat dengan rilisnya kekuatan penuh seperti saat mereka masih berwujud spirit sejati.

Naruto melemaskan jari-jari tangannya, dia menatap remeh pada musuh yang datang tak diundang, "Ekhkhemm, bisakah kalian berdua memperkenalkan diri. Aku tak tega kalau harus membully orang yang tak ku kenal."

Sahutan datang dari langit, dari manusia putih yang bertubuh kecil. "Tch, sombong sekali kau."

Ogre disampingnya menyambung, "Namaku adalah Kinshiki Ootsutsuki, dan dia adalah tuanku Momoshiki Ootsutsuki-sama."

"Oh baiklah. Aku sudah tahu tujuan kalian, mengincarku kan? Tapi aku tak peduli karena bagiku kalian hanyalah tikus yang mengekor Kaguya."

Sasuke sudah menginformasikan berdasarkan gulungan yang berhasil ia curi dari kastil Ootsutsuki bahwa dua orang ini datang untuk mengambil inti chakra dengan menyatukan kesembilan bijuu. Rencana mereka adalah membuat pil, semacam ramuan elixir yang membuat si pengguna akan selamanya muda, abadi, dan tak terkalahkan.

"Jadi kalian sengaja menungguku? Sungguh sambutan yang bagus. Tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun." Momoshiki tampak kesal, namun juga senang.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Tak perlu basa-basi dengan mereka."

"Benar Naru, aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertarung sekarang."

Tohka menyambung ucapan Origami.

"Ya, sudah. Terserah kalian saja.".

 **Sandalphon, Gabriel, Zadkiel, Camael, Zafkiel, Raphael El Reem, Raphael El Nahash, Kerubiel, Metatron**

Setiap spirit memanggil nama malaikat pelindung masing-masing. Pertarungan spektakuler akan segera dipertontonkan oleh pasukan spirit. Mereka yang disebut-sebut sebagai, _The Nine Guardian Angel_ yang melindungi Konoha, lebih khusus melindungi Sang Nanadaime Hokage beserta keluarganya.

Momishiki menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya, "Apa kalian pikir aku takut ha? Aku pasti akan menghabisi makhluk tak dikenal macam kalian, sekaligus mengambil chakra kyubi."

"Coba saja kalau bisa, aku yang akan menggorok leher kalian kalau sampai sedikit saja menyentuh suamiku. Heyaaaa..."

Zssshhhhtttt...

Kotori mengambil jatah serangan pembuka.

Trankkkk...

BAAAANNNNNGGG. . . . . .

Getaran yang sangat kuat tercipta saat kapak raksasa milik Kotori beradu dengan kapak dari Kinshiki. Terlihat tidak adil memang karena badan Kotori jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan si Ogre, namun nyatanya keduanya sama kuat.

ZysttttZysttttZysttttZystttt

Miku, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru melesat terbang untuk membantu Kotori. Semua spirit bebas terbang dengan kekuatannya.

Trankkk. Traankk.

TingTingTingg...

Blaarrrr...

Kaguya dan Yuzuru ikut bersama Kotori berkali-kali menebaskan senjata masing-masing pada Kinshiki.

Miku, lalu Yoshino yang sedang menunggang monster es kelinci putih raksasa, bertugas mencover serangan dari belakang.

Tampak sekali kalau Kinshiki langsung kewalahan. Dia di keroyok.

Begitulah, keluarga Uzumaki memang hobi main keroyokan. Apalagi Naruto dengan Kagebunshi no Jutsu-nya.

Origami menyeringai, "Ayoo Tohka, ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati merelakan dirinya jadi mainan kita."

"Ummu. Kita bunuh atau tidak?"

"Lawan saja dulu, kalau dia mati itu salah dia sendiri. Hahaa."

Slice...

Tohka mengirimkan gelombang serangan pertama. Hanya dengan menebaskan pedang di udara kosong, sabetan energi sihir yang sangat kuat dilepaskan menuju Momoshiki yang melayang di udara.

Stuggg...

Momoshiki menahan serangan Tohka dengan tangannya, dia berusaha menyerap dengan rinnegan yang ada di telapak tangan namun gagal. Terpaksa dia menepiskannya kearah lain.

Seperti informasi dari Sasuke, Momoshiki mampu menyerap nijutsu dengan rinnegannya, tapi tidak dengan kekuatan malaikat para spirit. Makanya Naruto membiarkan istri-istrinya yang membereskan hal ini, sungguh pria licik berlindung dibelakang punggung wanita.

 **Metatron - Mal'akh Heavenly Wing**

Origami mengubah pilar cahaya disekitar tubuhnya menjadi sayap. Menggunakan itu,

Zwiifftt.

secepat cahaya dia sudah berada didepan Momoshiki.

Buuaaggg...

Manusia putih ini bahkan tidak sempat terkejut hanya untuk menerima tinju Origami di ulu hatinya.

"Guhhaaa!"

Swuushhh...

Momoshiki terlempar di udara bersama dengan darah yang dia muntahkan.

Slice.

Blllarrrrr...

Sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Tohka menyambutnya dengan sekali lagi sabetan energi sihir dari pedangnya, membuat Momoshiki tertelan ledakan.

Setelah asap ledakan hilang, tersisa Momoshiki dengan pakaian yang sobek disana-sini. Serangan dua spirit terkuat sekaligus membuatnya kepayahan, lagipula Momoshiki lebih tidak diuntungkan disini karena teknik penyerap ninjutsu tak bisa digunakan. Dia benar-benar salah telah menargetkan Naruto.

Belum cukup sampai disitu,

"Ufufufufuuuuuu."

Kurumi yang berdiri di bawah tak jauh dari Naruto tertawa sadis bersama seulas seringaian ala psikopat.

Di udara, tepat dibahu Momoshiki, tercipta bayangan hitam. Dari sana keluar sebuah lengan yang memegang senjata api, sebuah musket, persis di todongkan ke kepala Momoshiki.

Glekkkk...

Situasi terburuk untuk si manusia putih.

Doorrrr...

Untung saja, Momoshiki sempat menggerakkan bahunya hingga berhasil merubah arah tembakan. Meski begitu, tanduknya yang terkena peluru patah dan harus ia relakan.

Momoshiki, benar-benar tak berkutik. Benar apa kata Naruto, dia datang kesini hanya untuk jadi korban pembulian.

Beralih ke bawah, tampak Bolt masih menampakkan raut wajah kesal, "Kapan aku bisa ikut bermain-main kalau begini? Tou-chan, tadi kan kau bilang kita akan bersenang-senang bersama."

"Ayolah Bolt, biarkan saja mama-mamamu itu bersenang-senang sebentar."

"Tch."

Hinata? Wanita ini sedari tadi tetap tenang serta mengulas senyum. Cukup menonton anggota keluarganya bersenang-senang, itu sudah membuatnya bahagia. Anggap saja ini sebuah hiburan, iya kan? Hiburan membuli orang lain

Kembali pada Kinshiki yang dikeroyok oleh lima spirit.

Si Ogre ini tak bisa banyak berkutik menghadapi lawannya. Meski ia bisa mensummon berbagai macam bentuk senjata dari chakra merah yang ia miliki, namun kombo Kotori-Kaguya-Yuzuru dengan senjata besar masing-masing benar-benar merepotkan Kinshiki, belum lagi tambahan serangan lapis kedua dari Miku dan Yoshino.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil bagi orang jahat macam mereka. Harusnya itu, si penjahat diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kemenangan di awal meski pada akhirnya dikalahkan juga. Lah ini, sedari awal mereka tak bisa apa-apa, bahkan mereka dibuli dan diserang habis-habisan tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan sengit.

Kinshiki melompat tinggi, chakra merah yang ia ubah menjadi kapak pisau pemotong daging raksasa.

PRAANNKKK. . . .

Kotori berhasil menahan tebasan dari Kinshiki padanya, meski kakinya harus terperosok cukup dalam kedalam tanah karena kuatnya hantaman yang ia terima.

Prannnkkkkk...

Sekali lagi Kinshiki menebaskan pisau raksasa miliknya.

TangTangTangTangTangTang

Meski ditebas berkali-kali, Kotori masih sanggup menahan. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi pemilik kekuatan api roh Efreet ini punya kekuatan sekuat badak.

"Kau terpojok."

"Hah?" Kotori malah tersenyum mengejek. "Kau yang terpojok tahu!"

Srreeekkkkk...

Rantai berpendulum tajam dari Yuzuru kini mengikat kaki Kinshiki.

"Brengsek!" si manusia ogre mengumpat kasar.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang merasa memojokkan lawan saat sedang dikeroyok."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuzuru menarik kuat rantai yang ia pegang.

Syyyiiaattt.

Tubuh Kinshiki langsung terseret, terlempar di udara dan ternyata sudah dihadang oleh Kaguya dengan ujung tombaknya.

"Mati adalah hal yang kau dapatkan kalau mengincar nyawa suami kami, rasakan ini! Heeyaaaa..."

Kaguya menusukkan tombaknya lurus pada tubuh Kinshiki yang dilempat Yuzuru padanya.

Si Ogre tak bisa mengelak. Chakra merah ia ubah bentuknya menjadi tameng tebal.

Crrusshhh...

Tameng Kinshiki tak kuat menahan tombak Kaguya, namun ia sendiri selamat karena berhasil membelokkan arah tusukan tombak itu sehingga tak mengenai kepalanya.

Syiiaattt.

Yuzuru menarik lagi rantainya, sehingga,

Dhuaarrrr..

tubuh Kinshiki terhempas kedaratan, terperosok cukup dalam hingga membentuk kawah yang lebar.

Tiga spirit yang sudah menjadi ibu muda tadi mengambil posisi santai, lawan mereka sudah diserang habis-habisan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Si Ogre bangkit berdiri kembali. Dia membuat pedang raksasa dua sisi tajam. Hendak menyerang, namun...

 **Gabriel - Rondo**

[aaaaaaaaaaaaa]

Miku mengeluarkan suara berfrekuensi hipersonik, dengan banyak sekali pipa organ yang ia summon disekeliling Kinshiki, membuat si manusia ogre tak bisa bergerak.

Dari arah atas,

"Zadkiel!"

Monster kelinci putih yang terbang berputar di udara membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia merubah arah dan menukik tajam, lalu.

"Tembak!"

Sesuai instruksi Yoshino, monster itu menghujani Kinshiki dengan puluhan tombak es tajam.

"Ugghh!" tak bisa berkutik, kini tubuh si Ogre terluka parah dengan banyak darah yang mengalir deras disekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa tombak es menancap sampai kedalam dagingnya.

Miku dan Yoshino, berkumpul bersama Kotori, Kaguya, dan Yuzuru.

"Sampai sini saja kah?" tanya Miku. "Padahal aku belum puas loh."

"Iya, aku juga." sambung Kaguya.

"Terus si gumpalan otot itu mau kita apain lagi?" giliran Kotori yang bersuara.

"Kalau Yoshino sih, terserah saja." si ibu berbadan mungil tak ketinggalan menyuarakan keinginannya. Meski katanya terserah, tapi tetap kalau dia ingin terus ikut membully lawannya.

"Ayo, sini kita rundingkan dulu."

Yuzuru menarik empat ibu-ibu itu. Mereka membentuk lingkaran mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Lagipula si manusia ogre tak bisa bergerak lagi karena tombak es dari Yoshino telah memaku tubuhnya ke tanah.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang memandang dari kejauhan, "Errr, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan deh."

"Anata, biarkan saja. Sejak mereka menjadi manusia seutuhnya, mereka tidak pernah lagi begitu kan?"

"Iya sih." Naruto magut-magus setuju. Agak aneh, bukan aneh karena kelakuan istri-istrinya yang mantan spirit menghajar orang lain, tapi aneh karena bisa-bisanya Hinata dengan tenang bahkan merasa senang menonton aksi kekerasan, padahal istri pertamanya ini kan terkenal lembut dan penyayang pada semua makhluk?

Sedangkan Bolt, masih meggerutu dengan wajah tak karuan. "Kalau begini, kapan aku dapat giliran?" Sebenarnya ia ingin maju dan bertarung, tapi karena melihat semua mama tirinya sedang senang, ia merasa tak enak mengganggu.

Kembali lagi pada aksi pembulian kejam terhadap Kinshiki. Nampak lima orang ibu muda sudah selesai berdiskusi. Di otak mereka sudah tertulis cara kejam apa yang akan mereka perbuat pada si ogre.

"Aku mulai!" Miku berucap sambil menyeringai,

[AAAAAAAAA]

Masih ada banyak pipa organ disekeliling Kinshiki. Pipa-pipa itu kembali mengeluarkan suara dengung menyakitkan yang kali ini mencapai frekuensi ultrasonik dengan intensitas ratusan desibel. Material sekeras batu pun akan hancur karena suara ini. Begitupula tubuh Kinshiki, daging dan kulitnya memang tak nampak terluka karena terbuat dari material lembek yang mampu menyerap suara, tapi tulang-tulangnya yang keras, seolah remuk menjadi pasir.

SyiuuuSyiuuuSyiuuuSyiuuu

Giliran Yoshino, dia menembakkan beberapa bilah tombak es. Tidak mengenai langsung, namun tepat saat didekat tubuh Kinshiki, es-es itu pecah menjadi serpihan kecil akibat terkena suara dari pipa organ Miku. Serpihan itu sangat tajam seperti beling, lalu masuk melewati kulit hingga sampai tertanam kedalam daging dan otot Kinshiki.

"AAARRRRRGHHHHH. . . . .!"

Teriakan kesakitan dari mulut si ogre yang menggema sepanjang stadion tanda bahwa serangan kombo Miku dan Yoshino benar-benar sadis.

Lima ibu muda yang disana bahkan tertawa menyaksikan hal itu.

Bosan mendengar teriakan kesakitan Kinshiki, Kotori mengayunkan kapak raksasa miliknya ke tanah.

Dhuuuaaarrrr...

Tanah terhempas, membuat si ogre terlempar ke udara.

"Giliranku!"

 **Camael, Cannon Mode**

SlappSlappSlappSlapp

Kotori mengacungkan senjata malaikat miliknya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah meriam.

"Kami juga!"

 **Raphael El Kanaf**

Kaguya dan Yuzuru menggabungkan senjata masing-masing. Sebagai hasilnya adalah sebuah busur besar dengan satu anak panah raksasa.

Kotori sudah selesai mengisi amunisi meriam dengan api Roh Efreet.

 **Megiddo**

Beeaammm

Kotori melepaskan tembakannya. Lalu,

 **Storm Lanze**

Splaasshh

Kaguya dan Yuzuru juga melesatkan anak panahnya.

Kedua serangan berbeda elemen itu bergabung hingga hingga menjadi sangat besar. Api dan angin.

BLAAAARRRRRR . . . .

Tanpa bisa mengelak atau membuat pertahanan, Kinshiki terpaksa merelakan tubuhnya terpanggang dalam ledakan api raksasa. Sekujur tubuhnya menerima luka bakar hebat, pakaiannya sudah tak tersisa, bahkan kulitnya pun tak berbekas, yang ada hanya gumpalan daging merah yang menghitam karena hangus.

Tapi itu masih belum cukup karena,

Di langit Konoha, sejak tadi ada sesosok makhluk yang melayang. Bola hitam bermata banyak dengan dua pasang sayap mekanik dan ekor berpendulum. Dia merubah wujudnya, bertransformasi menjadi mata bor raksasa.

Mayuri, yang sejak tadi tak bergerak secentipun dari posisi awalnya, mengatakan lantang perintahnya pada sang malaikat.

"Inilah bentuk akhir Kerubiel,"

 **Lahathelev**

Kerubiel mengarahkan ujung matanya pada sisa tubuh Kinshiki yang masih melayang di udara.

"FIRE!"

Blaaaassssssstttt...

KABOOOMMMM...

Langit Konoha bersinar terang oleh ledakan. Entah bagaimana nasib Kinshiki jadinya.

Beralih ke bawah.

"Whoaaaaa... Mama, mama, mama, mamaaaaaa... Sugooooooooiiiiiii."

Teriakan melengking keluar dari sembilan gadis cilik, mereka semua berteriak girang setelah mama-mama mereka berhasil menjatuhkan satu musuh yang hendak mengambil sang ayah dari sisi mereka.

Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar kelewatan. Anak-anak kecil berumur 6 tahunan dia beri tontonan aksi kejam seperti itu. Entah bagaimana kalau mereka dewasa? Apalagi kesembilan gadis cilik itu adalah makhluk berjenis spirit yang punya kekuatan khusus, bisa saja mereka menggunakan kekuatan untuk hal-hal keji.

Beralih kesisi lain, pada apa yang terjadi dengan Momoshiki.

Manusia putih ini juga tak kalah menggenaskan. Tubuhnya sudah mendapatkan banyak luka lebam dan sayatan. Ini salah dia sendiri, dia berprinsip bahwa kekuatan dapat diperoleh dengan instan, mengumpulkan chakra yang terpecah-pecah, menjadikannya dalam bentuk pil sebagai ramuan atau elixir untuk mencapai keabadian. Dia tak pernah berlatih, dan inilah hasilnya, melawan sesuatu yang diluar ilmu pengetahuannya menjadi sangat sulit.

Trankkk...Trankkk...Trankkk...Trankkk...

Trankkk...Trankkk...Trankkk...Trankkk...

Trankkk...Trankkk...Trankkk...Trankkk...

Tohka tak henti-hentinya menebaskan pedang Sandalphon pada Momoshiki, sebagai petarung pedang jarak dekat berbekal kecepatan tinggi dan skill yang mumpuni, mudah baginya untuk memojokkan Momoshiki. Lawannya, walau sudah menggunakan dua bilah besi hitam yang dia tumbuhkan dengan kekuatan rikudou, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menangkis serangannya. Tohka berhasil membuat banyak luka sayatan di tubuh Momoshiki, bahkan jubah manusia putih itupun tampak sobek dan terpotong-potong.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Momoshiki bertanya ketika Tohka memberi jeda dalam serangannya.

"Aku? Ehmm baiklah. Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Tohka, istri sah Naru." Tohka menjawab dengan membanggakan statusnya, dia melayang pada jarak tak jauh dari Momoshiki.

"Oke, saat ini aku memang masih jomblo, tapi kau jangan menghinaku dengan mengatakan kalau kau sudah bersuami."

"Ops,, maaf." Tohka nyengir tidak jelas.

Momoshiki sadar kalau dirinya tadi sempat baper, dia kembali serius, "Siapa sebenarnya kalian bersembilan ha? Makhluk apa kalian?"

Saat ini, Momoshiki tak tahu apapun tentang makhluk yang ia lawan. Bisa terbang seperti dirinya, namun tak ada chakra yang terasa. Bahkan yang ia rasa dari Tohka maupun perempuan lainnya adalah manusia biasa, tapi sanggup bertarung hebat dan membuat serangan penghancur.

"Kami dijuluki _The Nine Guardian Angel_ -nya Naru. Kami lah malaikat-malaikat yang senantiasa melindunginya."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Tohka, tolong minggir sedikit. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan makhluk itu."

Suara Origami terdengar dari kejauhan.

Tohka memberikan senyum manisnya pada Momoshiki, lalu

Blizzttt..

menghilang secepat kilat berganti dengan gelombang serangan berupa ribuan partikel cahaya.

 **Metatron - Shemesh The Sun**

Kabbooommmm...

Karena dikuasi shock, Momoshiki tak sempat menghindar dan harus merelakan dirinya berakhir luka.

Tohka dan Origami turun ke daratan menghampiri suaminya. Disana, juga ada Kotori dan yang lain. Pokoknya semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki lengkap terkumpul.

Di udara, ternyata Momoshiki masih hidup. Dia seolah hanya bahan tertawaan, dia adalah keturunan Ootsusuki yang digjaya tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan masih jomblo sementara ratusan ribu laki-laki Konoha sedang bersenang-senang dengan poligami.

"Sialan... Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua dengan jutsu yang aku peroleh dari Hachibi.!"

Momoshiki membuka telapak tangannya yang terdapat sebuah rinnegan. Disana keluar bola hitam, melayang ke langit tinggi seiring ukurannya yang makin membesar, sangat besar, bahkan tiga kali lebih besar daripada stadion yang di gunakan untuk pertandingan Chunin Exam. Langit tampak gelap karena cahaya matahari tertutupi olehnya. Itu adalah bijuudama dari Hachibi yang kekuatannya digandakan oleh Momoshiki. Jika ini dijatuhkan, Konoha pasti akan hancur lebur.

Shingggg...

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" Naruto mengatakannya setelah ia masuk ke mode rikudou. Tubuhnya bercahaya seperti emas.

"Otou-chan. Aku kapan?" Bolt berteriak protes.

"Tunggu sebentar, kekuatanmu yang sekarang belum cukup untuk mengatasi ini. Sabar sedikit ya."

"Cuihh..."

Mengabaikan decihan Bolt, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Tepas disamping kiri dan kanan bijuudama raksasa, tercipta distorsi dimensi ruang. Muncul bola hitam kecil di pusat distorsi dengan gravitasi luar biasa seolah itu adalah lubang hitam yang mampu menelan apapun. Suara gemuruh terdengar menggema memekakkan telinga. Itu adalah spacequake atau gempa angkasa yang biasanya tercipta sebagai pertanda munculnya spirit. Dan kini Naruto mampu menciptakan serta mengendalikannya sesuka hati. Radius spacequake sama besar seperti ukuran bijuudama. Ketika bijuudama raksasa dihimpit oleh spacequake dari sisi kiri dan kanan, bijuudama itupun lenyap seketika tanpa sempat merusak apapun.

"Ap-!" Momoshiki tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saking terkejut. Padahal itu jutsu hebat namun dengan mudahnya dilenyapkan.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, tuan bertanduk. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa disini." Naruto mengucapkan sarannya dengan nada mengejek. "Atau kau mau tubuhmu jadi telur dadar ha?"

Momosihi benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik.

Syyaatttt...

Tiba-tiba datang sesosok tubuh, melayang membelakangi Momoshiki. Di sekitar tubuhnya ada banyak senjata yang terbentuk dari materialisasi chakra merah.

Syiiuuuu...

Semua senjata itu diluncurkan pada Naruto dan orang-orang yang ada dibawah.

Baattttss...

Namun semuanya terpental ke arah lain. Salah satu mantan spirit dengan sigap membuat barrier pelindung menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis yang ia miliki. Mirip seperti Shinra Tensei.

"Arigatou, Origami."

"Hu'um."

Ternyata sosok yang datang itu adalah Kinshiki dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Kakinya tak ada lagi, begitupula dengan tangan, tubuhnya hanya seperti gumpalan daging dengan menyisakan kepala yang tak berwajah. Serangan terakhir Mayuri benar-benar kejam.

Meski begitu, Kinshiki masih bisa bersuara, "Sekarang saatnya, Momoshiki-sama. Sudah waktunya kau memakan semua chakra dan hidupku. Sama seperti dahulu, ketika penjagaku mempercayakanku dengan kekuatan mereka, aku juga akan percaya padamu, jadi jangan ragu! Semuanya harus kita selesaikan saat ini juga."

"Akan kulakukan!"

Gumpalan daging yang tersisa dari tubuh Kinshiki terhisap oleh rinnegan yang ada ditelapak tangan Momoshiki, kemudia berubah menjadi buah persik berwarna merah. Momoshiki pun memakannya.

Setelah menelan semuanya, manusia putih itu pun bertransformasi, warna kulitnya berubah menjadi merah kecoklatan. Dagunya melancip, gigi taringnya mencuat tajam, tanduknya semakin panjang, dan ukuran tubuhnya membesar. Dia persis seperti makhluk bernama Oni atau Iblis.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

Momoshiki mengaum hingga menimbulkan badai bergemuruh yang menggetarkan seisi Konoha.

Meski begitu, meski tampak menakutkan serta luapan chakra yang luar biasa dari tubuh Momoshiki, Naruto tampak tak terlalu peduli, si pirang beristri banyak ini malah bertanya pada putranya, "Bolt, kau mau maju sekarang eh?"

Anak muda berusia 13 tahun itu memonyongkan bibirnya, "Jangan bercanda, Oyaji.!"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan tertawa lepas.

Origami menepuk pundak kanan Bolt, "Biarkan Mamamu ini yang melakukannya."

Tohka juga menepuk pundak Bolt, sebelah kiri, "Kau tunggu saja jatahmu di bagian akhir."

"Okey. Baiklah, Mama."

Tohka dan Origami berjalan sedikit ke depan. Bersama aura mengerikan berwarna hitam yang sangat luar biasa, penampilan astral dress mereka berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Ini adalah bentuk pembalikan energi roh, _Inverse Form_. Energi roh negatif, namun terasa damai. Tohka maupun Origami saat ini telah mampu mengendalikan kesadarannya dengan baik dalam bentuk ini. Hanya mereka berdua saja spirit terkuat yang mampu mencapai tahap ini.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, pertarungan langsung dimulai.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrhhh,, brengsek! Matakuuuuuuu..."

Tohka dan Origami tidak jadi bergerak, belum apa-apa Momoshiki sudah berteriak kesakitan di atas sana. Matanya yang sebelah kiri mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Gotchaaaa, kena kau. Heheheheee..." Himawari tertawa senang, tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk teracung pada Momoshiki yang sedang di udara.

"Hima-chan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Naruto bertanya pada sang putri.

"Bermain tembak-tembakan, Tou-chan." jawab Himawari tanpa dosa. Padahal apa yang dia lakukan pada korbannya benar-benar kejam.

"Anata, Hima-chan tadi menembakkan jarum es kecil dari jarinya. Menggunakan elemen cahaya untuk membiaskan jarumnya hingga tak telihat, di tambah byakugan untuk mendapatkan akurasi serangan 100%. Dan itulah hasilnya, tepat mengenai mata orang yang mengincar Kurama-san dalam tubuhmu."

Mendengar penjelasan Hinata, Naruto magut-magut tanda mengerti. "Yosh, Tou-chan bangga padamu Hima-chan, kau yang terbaik."

Ternyata putrinya sangat berbakat, menggunakan dan menggabungkan kekuatan spirit yang diwarisi dari Yoshino dan Origami serta kemampuan Byakugan keturunan Hyuga. Himawari pasti akan menjadi salah satu orang terkuat di masa depan.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semuaaaa!"

DorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDor

DorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDor

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh...!"

Kurumi mengambil kesempatan saat Momoshiki lengah. Dia membuat portal hitam dibelakang Momoshiki lalu menembaki punggungnya.

Dengan mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Momoshiki menghilang dari posisinya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat.

Fuuu...!

Origami dan Tohka pun juga hilang dari posisinya.

Buaaggg...

Dhuaarrr...

Tinju dari kedua tangan momoshiki berhasil ditahan oleh Tohka dan Origami. Akibat hal itu, udara bergetar hebat.

Memanfaatkan moment ini, Tohka memutar tubunnya dan mendaratkan satu tendangan di dagu Momoshiki.

Si iblis terlempar kuat.

Origami menyusul, secepat kilat dia sudah ada didepan Momoshiki lalu menyarangkan tinju kuat diperut lawannya.

"Ohhokk!"

Dasshhh...

Tohka datang dari arah atas dan menghadiahi tendangan salto di kepala Momoshiki.

Dhuuarrr...

Momoshiki terperosok kedalam tanah. Namun ia segera bangkit lagi. Kali ini dia menciptakan senjata berupa pedang merah di kedua tangannya. Ini adalah teknik milik Kinshiki yang ia serap sebelumnya.

 **Demon King: Nahemoth**

Tohka memanggil senjatanya dalam wujud Inverse Form. Sebuah pedang besar dengan satu sisi tajam satu berwarna ungu gelap dengan gagang terbuat dari emas.

Zwiiifftt.

TrankTrankTrankTrank

TrankTrankTrankTrank

Tohka mengadu skill berpedangnya melawan Momoshiki. Mereka berdua sama cepat, mereka berdua sama kuat. Yang nampak hanya lah percikan-percikan bunga api tatkala kedua senjata beradu. Meski Momoshiki menggunakan teknik dua pedang, namun pedang besar milik Tohka mampu mengimbanginya dengan mudah.

 **Demon King: Satan**

Giliran Origami yang memanggil demon king, wujudnya berupa mahkota tajam berwarna biru gelap. Bersama dengan itu, enam buah pilar hitam nan gelap bersusun dibelakang punggung Origami.

Praaankkk...

Setelah beradu pedang kesekian kalinya, Tohka terbang mundur yang sesaat kemudian Origami sudah menggantikan posisinya. Switching pertarungan duet itu perlu timing yang tepat.

Momoshiki berniat menebaskan kedua pedangnya sekaligus pada Origami.

Baattsss.

Sekali lagi dengan cara yang sama, Origami menggunakan kekuatan pendorong telekinesis.

"Haaa...!"

Origami berteriak keras sembari melepaskan banyak energi. Momoshiki terpental, serasa tubuhnya ditabrak oleh meteor. Bahkan ia rasakan kalau tulang-tulang tubuhnya bergemelatuk. Sekali lagi, serangan yang mirip Shinra Tensei.

Momoshiki berhasil menghentikan laju tubuhnya yang terpental di udara. Tak mau menunggu diserang lagi, dia menyerang lebih dulu.

Merapal sebuah jutsu, Momoshiki membuat tanah di bawahnya terangkat yang kemudian pecah berkeping-keping menjadi kecil. Lalu tanah kecil itu memerah, terbakar dan membara. Semuanya dilesakkan menuju Origami.

Origami tak mau menerima serangan itu, pilar-pilar hitam yang melayang dibelakangnya dia pecah menjadi lembaran sayap hitam kecil yang tajam. Semua serpihan itu dia terbangkan layaknya badai menuju arah datangnya serangan Momoshiki.

Keduanya beradu, tak ada yang mengalah. Ledakan-ledakan kecil dan bara api tak terhitung jumlahnya berhamburan di langit.

Belum cukup sampai disana, Momoshiki mengeluarkan burung api setinggi puluhan meter.

Slice...

Burung api langsung terbelah setelah menerima gelombang serangan berupa sabetan energi sihir yang dilepaskan pedang Tohka dari jarak jauh.

Merasa putus asa, Momoshiki menggunakan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang membara, menggabungkan dengan dirinya sendiri hingga membentuk sebuah sosok raksasa golem batu yang panas membara.

Golem raksasa melayangkan satu tinju, meski agak lambat namun itu jelas berisi kekuatan penghancur luar biasa.

Tohka tak tinggal diam, dia memanggil singasananya. Singasana emas yang kemudian pecah dan setiap pecahannya bergabung dengan pedang yang ia pegang. Sebuah pedang raksasa dengan bentuk yang sangat indah.

 **Nahemoth Final Form, Paverschlev**

Slicee...

Hanya dengan sekali tebas, raksasa golem batu terpotong menjadi dua dibagian perut.

Belum cukup sampai di sana, Origami telah menyiapkan serangan penutup.

 **Satan. Afterlif Crown Canon**

Dari meriam yang ia bentuk dengan menggunakan semua pilar hitam, Origami melesakkan tembakan laser hitam pemusnah. Targetnya adalah bagian atas badan golem yang didalamnya terdapat tubuh asli Momoshiki yang mengendalikan golem itu.

KABOOOMMMM...

Target Origami langsung hancur lebur. Momoshiki jatuh ke tanah, tergeletak tak berdaya.

Semua yang ada dibawah, yang menonton pertunjukan hebar dua ibu super, tak ada yang tak berdecak kagum. Apalagi Sarada, tak ia sangka kalau keluarga Hokage Ketujuh yang ia hormati adala keluarga yang sangat luar biasa.

Origami dan Tohka kembali pada Naruto. Mereka semua berkumpul. Semua ibu-ibu mantan spirit menghilangkan astral dress masing-masing, kekuatan mereka sebagai spirit muncul kembali karena keinginan kuat untuk melindungi orang yang mereka cintai. Kini mereka telah menjadi manusia normal lagi yang tak punya kekuatan apa-apa, bentuk dari spirit yang kekuatannya telah tersegel.

Bolt memasang tampang tak senang, "Mama Tohka, Mama Origami, kenapa tak ada yang disisakan untukku? Minimal berikan aku kesempatan menancapkan satu kunai saja di kepala orang itu."

"Tehe. Mama lupa, Bolt-kun!"

Tohka tertawa kikuk, sedangkan Origami mengusap pelan rambut putra tirinya dengan mengulas satu senyum.

"Kurang ajar kalian semua, aku tak bisa menerima ini, kalian tak akan kumaafkan!"

Ternyata Momoshiki sudah bangkit berdiri lagi, badannya penuh luka goresan, jubahnya pun sudah compang camping.

Dia mengeluarkan pil-pil elixir dari rinnegan ditelapak tangannya lalu menelan semua pil itu.

Tubuhnya membesar, otot-ototnya menegang, luapan chakra melimpah mengalir di tubuhnya.

Namun Naruto malah menatap bosan orang itu, seolah aksi unjuk kekuatan Momoshiki hanyalah seperti anak monyet sok kuat yang memukul-mukul dada berlagak seperti King Kong. "Hooiii, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik lagi bermain denganmu, tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan meladenimu."

Zooouuuuuuuu...

Masih dalam mode rikudou, Naruto membangun sosok astral kyubi dalam wujud raksasa setinggi seratus meter. Semua orang termasuk keluarganya berada didalam tubuh kyubi.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja kan?" pria berambut hitam mengatakan itu seraya mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan-nya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, "Sesukamu saja, Sasuke."

Kini, sosok kyubi memakai baju zirah yang terbuat dari susano'o. Baju zirah yang modelnya seperti pakaian pemburu pria Suku Indiana.

Naruto berseru lagi, "Akan kutambahkan dengan ini! Sandalphon, Metatron, pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian."

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, dari ketiadaan muncullah pedang raksasa bermata dua, Sandalphon. Kali ini ukurannya benar-benar raksasa, sesuai untuk dipegang sosok Kyubi. Enam buah pilar cahaya malaikat Metatron bersusun di belakang sosok kyubi berbaju zirah. Pilar-pilar itu pecah berkeping-keping, pecahannya bersatu dengan Sandalphon membentuk pedang cahaya raksasa yang memancarkan kekuatan mahadahsyat. Hanya dengan merasakannya saja, kau akan tahu kalau pedang ini cukup untuk membelah bumi menjadi dua dengan sekali tebas.

Naruto menatap sombong pada Momoshiki, "Sekarang kau sadar kan? Perbedaan kau dengan kami."

Momoshiki benar-benar terintimidasi oleh ucapan Naruto. Dia tahu, kekuatannya saat ini jauh dibawah kekuatan sosok raksasa yang ada didepan matanya.

Naruto berkata lagi, "Ku sarankan kau pulang, menyusu lagi pada ibumu!"

"Tch."

Momoshiki tak ingin mati cepat, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa dia mundur. Perlahan dia terbang menjauh.

Ketika Momoshiki tak tampak lagi terlihat, Naruto melepas mode rikudounya, begitupula Sasuke menonaktifkan sharingannya. Kini semuanya menapak lagi di tanah setelah sosok astral raksasa kyubi dihilangkan.

"Yoosshhh, masalah selesai. Ayo kita semua pulang, dttebayou."

"Yeiy, pulaaaaangg..." anak-anak Naruto yang berjenis spirit berteriak kegirangan. Bukan apa-apa, gadis-gadis kecil ini memang selalu terjaga mood dan emosinya dalam kondisi baik maksimal. Hal itu memang wajib dilakukan karena spirit yang emosinya tak stabil bisa mengamuk kapan saja dan menimbulkan becana. "Otou-chaaannnn, gedong kami, gendong, gendonnnggg...!"

"Whaaaaaa, bagaimana mungkin Tou-chan bisa menggendong kalian bersembilan sekaligus?" Naruto berteriak seolah terkejut. Walau bertingkah seperti ayah yang bodoh, tapi tak apa, yang penting bisa dekat dengan semua anak-anaknya.

"Pokoknya gendong, titik!"

Semuanya merengek manja. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto lah yang paling repot.

Ternyata ada titik kecil merah yang berkilau dilangit. Naruto menyadarinya, lalu dia menepuk pundak putranya, "Tuh Bolt, jatahmu. Selesaikan sampai tuntas ya."

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan menggendong kesembilan putri-putri kecilnya, tentu saja dengan terpaksa dia meminjam kekuatan Kurama untuk membuat lengan tambahan.

Kalau Himawari lebih senang tangannya digandeng oleh ibunya, Hinata. Sembilan ibu-ibu muda juga beranjak pulang, menuju rumah mereka, rumah mewah keluarga Hokage Ketujuh.

Mereka semuapun pun bubar, Sasuke pulang bersama Sarada.

Tersisa Bolt sendiri yang mendongak menatap langit.

"Aku tak akan menyeraaaahhh!" Momoshiki terjun bebas dari langit dengan sebuah pusaran bola merah raksasa di tangannya.

"Pilihan bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Bolt mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas.

 **Kieru Rasengan**

Dia membuat rasenggan original yang dia kembangkan sendiri. Ada campuran elemen chakra angin, petir, dan api didalamnya. Ukurannya pun sangat besar. Hal ini mustahil bagi Bolt yang chakranya sedikit, namun bisa ia lakukan karena saat pundaknya ditepuk tadi, Naruto memberikannya banyak chakra padanya.

Kedua pusaran bola dari Momoshiki dan Bolt beradu, menciptakan hentakan keras pada udara dan tanah.

Bolt memutar cengkaram telapak tangannya kearah kiri, membuat pusaran bola Kieru Rasengan berputar kedalam. Dengan begini, pusaran bola merah Momoshiki terserap oleh Rasengan Boruto. Kemudia Bolt membalik lagi arah putaran Rasengannya kekanan untuk menghasilkan daya ledak.

Bolt mendorong rasengan hingga meluncur kelangit bersama tubuh Momoshiki yang terkoyak-koyak oleh rasengannya. Terus meluncur tinggi ke langit dan menembus awan. Menciptakan titik putih yang sangat menyilaukan.

Flasssssshhhh

BAAAAAAAAANNGGGGGGG...

Meledak bersama lenyapnya keturunan terakhir Klan Ootsutsuki. Dia mati dengan membawa status jomblo ke alam barzah dan tak pernah sekalipun menyesap nikmatnya bercinta.

Bolt mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai arena stadion, dia tersenyum tipis, "Arigatou, Oyaji. Ternyata _Last Attack_ itu menyenangkan, ada sensasinya tersendiri. Mwahahahaaaa..."

.

.

.

Walaupun sempat timbul kerusakan yang cukup besar setelah insiden penyerangan dua makhluk keturunan Ootsutsuki, apalagi areal disekitar stadion yang dijadikan arena pertarungan Chunin Exam, namun dengan cepat semuanya pulih kembali. Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Siang ini, disebuah cafe, lebih tepatnya di kedai sake, terdengar ribut-ribut dari pojok ruangan yang sangat mengganggu pelanggan lain. Ribut-ribut yang terjadi oleh sekelompok ibu-ibu berumur 35 tahunan. Mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan rutin mingguan, dan kesempatan ini digunakan untuk menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang menumpuk dengan curhatan yang menimbulkan polusi suara.

Ada si rambut pink sebahu yang mencak-mencak tak jelas dari tadi. "Huuuffff, sial sial siaaallll,,,! Mamud-mamud itu selalu bikin aku kesal. Punya sedikit kelebihan saja bangganya selangit, padahal yang berlebihan itu cuma ukuran dadanya doang."

"Mueh, kita senasib Sakura. Di rumahku sama saja, mamud-mamud sialan itu selalu bertingkah sok berkuasa. Kalau saja tak dilarang, sudah sejak lama aku merobek mulut mereka yang selalu mengoceh ini itu." si pirang berkuncir kuda juga menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"See, kalau aku dirumah selalu pusing. Mamud-mamud di rumahku tingkahnya seperti anak-anak. Kukira hanya penampilannya saja yang seperti anak-anak, tapi ternyata didalamnya juga. Dan lebih jengkel lagi, si rusa pemalas itu malah lebih menyukai mereka daripada aku. Kan bang**t!" Bahkan si pirang berkuncir empat ini tak segan-segan mengeluarkan umpatan kotor.

Oh, kalau dari isi kata-katanya, luapan amarah itu timbul karena urusan rumah tangga berkaitan dengan makhluk yang disebut mamud alias Mama Muda. Kenapa disebut mamud-mamud? Karena disetiap rumah ada banyak Mama Mudanya.

Braakkkk...

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya ke meja,

"Maaf nona, meja itu mahal."

Seorang pelayan mencoba menegur, tapi,

"Apa ha?"

Pelayan langsung mundur setelah dihadiahi tatapan yang sarat hawa membunuh oleh Sakura.

"Grrrr." Temari menggeram marah, "Kalian tahu, Sakura, Ino? Rasanya aku ingin sekali memutilasi mamud-mamud kecil sok imut itu. Manis darimananya coba? Menjijikkan iya!"

Ino mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga. Pokoknya habis pulang dari sini, aku akan pergi ke toko bahan kimia, beli cairan asam atau air keras untuk ku siramkan pada mamud-mamud model majalah dewasa di rumahku. Biar tahu rasa dan tak laku lagi. Aku merasa sangat tak rela dimadu oleh mereka, kalau saja wanita bermartabat masih mending, lah ini artis porno majalah dewasa, dasar la*ur!"

"Hm, aku setuju dengan rencanamu, Ino. Aku berdo'a, semoga saja payudara-payudara besar dirumahku itu berubah menjadi kanker ganas. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan buat pesta selamatan tujuh hari tujuh malam."

Dan seterusnya, ocehan serta luapan kekesalan para istri tua itu terus berlanjut.

Ada orang lain yang bersama mereka, dia seakan tertawa mengejek, merasa lucu akan tingkah teman-teman seperjuangannya. Dia wanita dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua.

"Hei, bisakah kalian berhenti? Kita berkumpul disini bukan hanya untuk mendengarkan sumpah serapah kalian bertiga saja kan?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaan kami, Tenten."

"Iya, benar tuh kata Sakura." kata Ino.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri. Punya suami gumpalan nafsu. Hahaaaa"

"Ekhkhem..." Temari berdehem, "Tolong jangan mengejek! Begitu-begitu, suamiku sangat aku cintai loh."

"Iya."

"Hu'um" Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Jangan mengejek katamu? Tapi heeiii!, tadi barusan kalian mengejek orang lain, mengejek madu-madu kalian maksudku, khuhuhuu."

"Diam! Kau yang masih sendiri mana mungkin mengerti."

"Betul tuh kata Temari."

"Hufft, dasar perawan tak bisa move on."

Oopppsss, ada yang salah ngomong.

". . . . . ."

"Etto..." Sakura tersenyum kikuk, dia lupa menyaring ucapannya tadi.

Diantara mereka berempat, hanya Tenten yang belum menikah. Makanya para istri-istri tua tadi mengatakan kalau Tenten tak akan mengerti perasaan mereka. Tapi tetap saja tak boleh menyinggung topik sensitif yang sangat menyinggung perasaan orang yang belum menikah.

Tenten bukannya tidak laku. Dia bisa saja menggaet laki-laki manapun karena sebagai wanita tomboi, dia punya ciri khas dan pesona yang tak dimiliki perempuan kebanyakan. Sampai di umurnya yang sekarang hampir 36 tahun, sudah beberapa kali dia dipinang oleh pemuda yang masih perjaka, bahkan pria-pria beristri juga banyak yang berminat menjadikan Tenten sebagai istri muda. Tapi Tenten tak pernah menanggapi. Seperti kata Sakura, dia belum bisa _move on_ dari masa lalu, dari seseorang yang sudah lama pergi jauh tanpa pernah bisa kembali.

"Kalian bertiga tahu tidak, aku baru dapat kiriman spesimen senjata baru palu gada raksasa berduri tajam berpeledak dari pabrik senjata. Ada yang mau mencoba.?" tanya Tenten dengan nada menantang.

Sebagai yang paling tua, Temari mencoba meredakan suasana yang mungkin menuju peperangan.

"Nah, sake kita datang. Ayo minum lagi." Ajak Temari, kebetulan ada seorang pelayan yang baru saja mengantar tambahan sake ke meja mereka. Si pelayan langsung menjauh karena takut suasana di meja itu.

"Kanpaiiiiiiii..."

Mereka meneguk secawan sake masing-masing.

GlupGlupGlupGlup

Huaaaahhhh...

Setelah puas, Sakura menatap ke arah satu lagi wanita yang bersama di meja mereka. Ya, perkumpulan mereka terdiri dari lima orang perempuan.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Si wanita berambut indigo sebahu dengan style poni rata menatap heran ke arah Sakura. "Maksudmu?"

Hinata sejak tadi memang lebih banyak diam, bukanlah tipenya sebagai wanita anggun dan elegan meluapkan amarah seperti tadi, lagi pula dia memang sedang tak ada masalah apapun yang membuatnya emosi.

"Begini, apa kau tak ada sesuatu untuk kau bagikan pada kami?"

Maksud Sakura, apakah Hinata ada masalah dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya? Memang itulah tujuan mereka membuat perkumpulan rutin, berkeluh kesah, saling menasehati dan memberi masukan serta memberi dukungan moril dan semangat.

"Tidak ada."

"Heeeh?" Ino menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, "Massa kau tak ada apa-apa sih? Kau yang paling parah loh, madumu ada sembilan, sedangkan kami cuma ada tiga."

"Iya, sembilan madu itu kelewatan banget loh." kata Sakura menimpali.

"Biasa saja." Hinata menanggapinya santai.

Temari membuang nafas panjang, "Huuuuuuft, kau terlalu lembut Hinata."

Sakura menatap langit-langit kedai sake, "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Naruto yang harus disalahkan. Kalian ingat kan? Dalam setiap omake fanfic buatan author stress ini, selalu saja pikiran suami kita diracuni oleh Naruto."

"Eh?" kedua alis bulan sabit Hinata tertaut tanda heran.

"Iya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak memulai berpoligami pertama kali, maka suami-suami kita pasti tak akan mengikutinya." Temari setuju dengan ucapan Sakura, bahkan menambah alasan lain kenapa Naruto yang harus disalahkan.

"Ap-..."

Ino memotong ucapan Hinata, "Aku setuju dengan kalian berdua. Kalau bukan karena Naruto sebagai suksesor poligami, aku yakin kebijakan baru pemerintah tentang anjuran berpoligami tak akan pernah disahkan."

"Hooiii..."

Hinata memasang ekspresi marah, baru kali ini wanita selembut Hinata meluapkan emosinya. Tentu saja marah karena dia tak sudi suaminya disalahkan.

"Jangan salahkan suamiku! Suami kalian saja yang punya fetish aneh."

"Ha?"

"Lagian kalian tidak mau jadi korban NTR kan?" tanya Hinata tegas.

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari mengangguk cepat.

"Makanya tak ada yang salah dengan poligami. Naruto-kun hanya memberikan contoh saja, sisanya terserah kalian."

"Tapi kan? Gh, aku sebagai wanita sampai saat ini masih belum rela dimadu."

"Aku juga."

Ino mengangguk tanda setuju. "Pokoknya yang salah itu Naruto!"

Brakkk...

Tak ada yang tak terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

Permaisuri Hokage yang memiliki title Byakugan no Hime ini benar-benar marah sekarang. Jangan dipikir hanya tiga orang wanita didepannya saja yang menderita. Dulu, sebelum memutuskan poligami, rumah tangga yang dia impi-impikan bersama Naruto terancam hancur. Dia menderita, suaminya juga sama, banyak hal yang mereka korbankan hanya untuk melindungi Konoha dari bahaya amukan spirit yang bisa saja mengancam setiap saat. Dan sekarang, seenaknya saja mereka menyalahkan Naruto. Bagaimana ia tidak marah?

"Bi-bisakah kau tenang, Hinata-chan?" pinta Tenten. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terbata-bata, tanda ia gugup, ia mana pernah melihat Hinata sampai semarah ini.

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari diam tak bersuara. Badan mereka bergetar, bukan hanya karena takut akan kemarahan Hinata, tapi mereka juga merasakan hawa membunuh pekat. Kalau bertarung dengan Hinata yang biasa sih? Oke, mereka bertiga yakin masih sanggup. Tapi Hinata yang sekarang berbeda, seperti Naruto, Bolt, maupun Himawari yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan malaikat milik para spirit, Hinata juga mampu menggunakannya.

Buktinya saja saat ini suhu kedai sangat dingin, pengunjung lain menggigil kedinginan, bahkan setiap sudut kedai, lantai, dinding dan langit-langit tampak adanya kristal-kristal es yang menempel. Ini kekuatan malaikat Zadkiel milik Yoshino. Meski begitu, suhu di meja lima kunouichi elit ini berkumpul malah sangat panas, serasa berada didalam rumah yang kebakaran, efek dari kekuatan Roh Api Efreet dalam tubuh Kotori. Itu semua muncul bersamaan dengan amarah Hinata.

Tampaknya tidak hanya Hinata saja yang marah, tapi juga sembilan spirit lainnya ikut marah karena Naruto disalahkan. Ada campuran emosi yang terpancar. Hinata dan sembilan spirit sudah melalui banyak hal menyakitkan untuk sampai disini dan seenaknya saja mereka disalahkan. Jadi wajar saja kalau marah, iya kan?

"Maaf."

Suasana kembali kondusif setelah Hinata berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Sebagai orang yang disayangi, dicintai, dan dihormati oleh para spirit, dia tidak hanya memikul emosinya saja, tapi juga menanggung emosi setiap spirit. Itulah yang membuat beban Hinata jadi berat.

"Tidak, kamilah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hinata-chan." kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Hinata kembali tersenyum, raut mukanya melembut seperti biasa.

Hinata duduk relax, dia membuang nafas. "Sudah bercandanya kan? Sebelum kesini, kalian mengatakan ingin konsultasi padaku. Jadi konsultasi apa?"

Oh, jadi yang tadi hanya bercanda. Lupakan!.

"Begini Hinata-chan, sebelum itu aku ingin tanya padamu."

"Bertanya apa, Temari-san."

"Etto."

"Jangan ragu Ino-chan, aku tak akan marah kok."

Akhirnya Sakura yang menyuarakannya, "Ap-apa kau benar-benar rela dimadu? Ma-maksudku apa hatimu sudah benar-benar menerima semua ini. Kalau aku, tidak, tapi kami bertiga sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa menerima sepenuhnya kenyataan kalau kami dimadu."

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, Hinata langsung mengerti kegundahan ketiga temannya. Ia menatap pada teman setim almarhum kakak sepupunya. "Tenten-san, kau..."

Tenten langsung memotong ucapan Hinata, "Jangan menatapku begitu, aku tak akan tersinggung kok meski hanya aku disini yang belum memiliki suami. Pokoknya bicara saja, aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Heheee..." katanya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, tolong jawab dengan jujur ya." pinta Ino.

"Jujur saja, aku hanyalah wanita biasa sama seperti kalian. Luka dihatiku belum hilang, ketidakrelaan masih terselip, dan aku masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kenyataan kalau aku dipoligami."

"Um, ya. Aku mengerti." ucap Temari. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Mereka bertiga tahu bagaimana rasanya bukan menjadi satu-satunya karena mereka juga mengalaminya.

Sakura menatap lurus ke mata Hinata, "Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, dan aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya."

"Aku juga sama seperti Sakura. Aku juga tidak sanggup berpisah dari Sai-kun."

Temari memasang ekspresi sama seperti Sakura dan Ino. "Kami ingin tegar sepertimu, memiliki rumah tangga yang indah bersama suami dan madu-madu kami."

"Kalian sudah mengatakannya barusan."

"Eh apa?" Ino tampak tak mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Tadi kalian bilang kalau kalian mencintai suami kalian kan? Nah, itu point kuncinya."

"Iya, tapi apa maksudnya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Temari.

"Cinta penuh satu pihak cukup untuk mempertahankan suatu hubungan, meski pihak lainnya membagi cintanya kepada orang lain."

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari terdiam. Mereka tampak memikirkan ucapan Hinata, menanamkan itu kuat-kuat dalam hati.

Hinata berucap lagi, "Aku percaya, dengan cinta yang kalian miliki, rumah tangga yang kalian bangun tak akan hancur. Kalian pun harus percaya dengan cinta kalian."

Anggukan adalah jawaban yang Hinata dapatkan.

"Mungkin masalah paling krusial adalah bagaimana kalian memperoleh kebahagiaan dalam keluarga poligami, bukan tentang menerima atau tidaknya bahwa kalian sudah dipoligami. Hanya karena belum mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bukan berarti poligami salah dan berniat menyingkirkan madu-madu kalian, apalagi sampai berpisah dari suami."

"Iya, itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa meraih kebahagiaan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Bahagia hanya bisa dirasakan ketika hati mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki sekarang. Dan agar bisa bersyukur, ada banyak caranya. Salah satunya adalah dengan hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang baiknya saja, positive thingking, jangan sampai berpikiran buruk apalagi mengeluh. Hal ini memang berat, tapi bisa kok kalau mau berusaha."

"Demi Sasuke-kun dan Sarada, aku pasti akan berusaha."

"Jawaban yang bagus Sakura-san."

"Ettoh, sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah sih. Tak apa kan kalau kukatakan disini?"

"Tak ada larangan kan?"

"Anoooo,,, tentang urusan ranjang." ucap Temari sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sontak wajah para ibu-ibu memerah. Urusan ranjang adalah urusan pribadi, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan gampangnya diumbar-umbar. Apalagi bagi Tenten yang masih lajang.

"Ah ya. Katakan saja, Temari-san. Aku mendengarkan kok."

"Begini. Emmm, kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau aku dijuluki wanita perkasa dari Suna." Temari tampak malu-malu, hal yang aneh bagi politikus blak-blakan yang selalu tegas ini. "Se-sebenarnya sejak pertama menikah,,,, akuuuu, aku kurang puas diranjang. Tahu sendiri kan suamiku itu pemalas, bahkan termasuk urusan ranjang. Apalagi semenjak berpoligami, jatahku semakin berkurang."

Hinata jadi binggung, "Bagaimana yaa aku menjawabnya? Ettooo, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Heheee."

"Yaaaahhh." Temari membuang nafas pasrah.

"Temari-san, coba kau bicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Shikamaru-san. Usahakan jangan sampai menyinggung perasaannya, terutama mengatakan kalau suamimu lemah, loyo, atau semacamnya. Itu hanya akan membuat perasaan Shikamaru-san sebagai laki-laki tersakiti. Kalian berdua kan sama-sama pintar, pikirkan solusinya, atau minta berkonsultasi pada tempat yang tepat. Kan sekarang sudah mulai menjamur klinik konsultasi seperti On-Clin*c. Coba saja kesana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih saranmu, Hinata-chan."

Ino berceletuk, "Kalau urusan ranjangku sih, tak pernah ada masalah." Dia tiba-tiba tertawa kecil menatap Sakura, "Nee jidat lebar, kalau Temari wanita perkasa dari Suna, kau wanita perkasa dari Konoha, iya kan? Nah, bagaimana urusan ranjangmu?."

Sakura terdiam dengan kepala berasap, walau dia orangnya blak-blakan, tapi tidak dalam urusan ini. "I-it ituuu. Mungkin sama saja seperti Temari-san. Jadi kupikir aku juga akan mengikuti saran Hinata-chan."

"Whooooo,,,, ternyata si pantat ayam itu loyo." Ino memeletkan lidah, mengejek Sakura.

"Issh, bukan Sasuke-kun yang loyo, aku saja yang terlalu perkasa. Mwahahahaaaa..."

"Jiii, kau menjijikkan, jidat lebar."

Opsss, sisi mesumnya Sakura kelepasan.

Tenten yang dirundung rasa penasaran, tiba-tiba bertanya, "Nee Hinata-chan, madumu kan ada sembilan, bagaimana dengan urusan ranjangmu?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, tentu saja Hinata malu, tapi tetap saja dia harus menjawab. "Tidak masalah kok, Naruto-kun itu kan kuat. Buktinya saja saat perang dahulu, dia empat hari empat malam tidak makan tapi bisa mememangkan perang dan jadi pahlawan."

Ino menyeringai jahil, "Heiii, apa Naruto menggunakan bunshin saat melakukannya."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata menjawab cepat, "Bagi kami, hubungan badan itu terlalu sakral untuk dipermainkan dengan jutsu ninja, jadi dia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya."

Temari penasaran, "Terus kalau begitu, jatah ranjangmu setiap sepuluh hari sekali dong? Jatahku saja setiap empat hari sekali, setiap malam Shikamaru-kun masuk kekamar yang berbeda, itupun kalau dia tidak lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Bagiku itu kurang tahu."

"Siapa bilang? Aku dapat jatah setiap dua hari sekali kok."

"Eh? Massa?" Sakura melongo terkejut.

"Hu'um. Dalam satu malam, Naruto-kun menyinggahi lima kamar yang berbeda."

"Mana mungk...!" Ino hampir saja berteriak kalau saja mulutnya tidak dibekap Temari.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi kalau Naruto-kun itu kuat, jadi tak masalah. Bahkan kalau anak-anak tidur cepat, Naruto-kun bisa mendatangi kamar kami bersepuluh secara bergiliran sampai pagi."

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Dia itu manusia atau bukan sih? Apa jangan-jangan Kurama dalam tubuhnya ikutan bercinta?" kata Temari tak habis pikir.

"Ya tidak mungkin lah."bantah Hinata. "Kurama-chan itu bijuu tanpa jenis kelamin, hanya suaranya saja yang seperti laki-laki. Dia malah tak sedikitpun punya nafsu birahi."

"Huuufft, tau begini aku lebih memilih jadi istri Naruto saja, daripada Sasuke."

"Iya, kurasa aku berpikiran sama denganmu, Sakura." kata Temari.

"Hoooiiiii, untuk saat ini aku tak mau menambah madu lagi dirumahku."

Menyadari emosi Hinata yang berbalik buruk, langsung saja Sakura dan Temari memasang senyum lima jari.

"Bercanda kok. Iya kan Temari?"

Temari mengangguk, mana berani mereka mencari masalah dengan Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata-chan." Tenten merasa masih ada yang aneh, padahal dia satu-satunya yang belum bersuami. "Katamu tadi sepuluh kamar dalam semalam kan? Kalau begitu, setiap ranjang hanya dapat waktu yang singkat dong?"

"Ah iya, benar tuh." Ino langsung nyambung dengan pertanyaan Tenten. "Kalau singkat, bagaimana bisa puas? Aku saja bercinta dengan Sai-kun bisa sampai tiga atau empat jam. Makanya Sai-kun hanya sanggup mendatangi satu kamar setiap malam agar sekali becinta bisa sampai puas maksimal."

Sakura dan Temari membatin bersamaan, " _Boro-boro empat jam, dua jam saja suamiku sudah letoy._ "

Hinata berdehem, "Begini, memang kuantitas waktu yang lama penting untuk kepuasan. Tapi karena keluargaku sedikit berbeda dengan banyak sekali perempuan, jadi jatah waktu untuk kami sempit, maka dari itulah kualitas bercinta yang kami tonjolkan. Bagiku bercinta dengan Naruto-kun selama 45 menit saja sudah membuatku sangat puas seperti bercinta sepanjang malam."

"Haaaa?" Temari dan Sakura mangap-mangap seperti ikan tanda tak percaya.

"Mungkin ini aneh, tapi akan kuberi tahu rahasianya. Aku dan madu-maduku selalu rutin bercerita dan bertukar pikiran tentang urusan ranjang. Kami mengeksplor berbagai macam teknik bercinta yang kami ketahui dengan mencari banyak literatur, mencoba hal baru, memakai banyak aliran dari yang lembut sampai yang keras, dan mengembangkannya sendiri sesuai daya pikat kami bersepuluh yang berbeda-beda sebagai wanita. Dengan begitu Naruto-kun tak pernah bosan, dan kamipun selalu puas."

"Woooowwwwwww,,,,"

Terdengar decak kagum dari seisi kedai, bukan hanya empat kunouichi elit tadi saja. Rupanya semenjak mereka membahas urusan ranjang, pengunjung yang lain diam dan mendengarkan secara seksama, bahkan para pelayan berhenti berkerja. Ternyata Hokage dan keluarganya benar-benar menjadi teladan dalam semua aspek kehidupan, termasuk didalamnya urusan ranjang.

Ibu dengan style rambut poni rata ini sontak malu. Tak sadar kalau ucapannya didengarkan semua orang. Hinata menatap Temari, Ino, dan Sakuran bergiliran, "Ekhkhemmm... Kurasa sudah cukup ya. Sebenarnya diluar sana kalau kalian mau mencarinya dan belajar, masih ada banyak kiat-kiat agar sukses berpoligami. Aku pun tidak bisa memberikan banyak contoh langsung dari apa yang kualami dengan Naruto-kun karena masalah yang kalian hadapi pasti berbeda. Kalian harus memikirkannya sendiri. Jalinlah komunikasi yang baik dengan suami kalian, begitupula dengan madu-madu kalian. Setiap ada masalah, pikirkan bersama, temukan solusinya, jangan merahasiakan sesuatu yang penting, selalu terbuka, dan yang paling penting adalah saling percaya. Aku yakin madu-madu kalian pasti juga ingin bisa bahagia bersama dalam keluarga yang utuh, berpikirlah positif bahwa mereka punya iktikad baik dalam membina rumah tangga berlandaskan cinta dengan mengenyampingkan egoisme. Ajak mereka untuk kooperatif, hadapi setiap masalah bersama-sama, demi keluarga dan anak-anak kalian."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha." kata Sakura

"Aku juga."

"Pasti." sambung Temari.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, terima kenyataan yang diberikan Kami-sama untuk kalian dengan keikhlasan dan syukuri semuanya. Jalinlah komunikasi yang baik dengan semua anggota keluarga dan saling percaya. Kita semua tahu dalam poligami, adil harus dinomorsatukan. Namun adil sepenuhnya itu mustahil karena kita hanya manusia biasa. Kadang kala seorang suami akan condong pada salah satu istrinya. Misalnya saja, pernah Naruto-kun deman dan hanya mau dirawat oleh Mayuri. Maka Naruto-kun akan bicara pada kami semua secara baik-baik tentang keinginannya. Kamipun dengan hati ikhlas memberi ijin dan menganggap bahwa Naruto-kun memang butuh Mayuri saat itu. Setiap dari kami punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, jadi pasti Naruto akan datang pada istri yang tepat kala dia butuh sesuatu."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." kata Sakura. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang tak lagi lesu, bukti bahwa beban didalam hatinya lebih ringan saat ini. Ino dan Temari pun sepertinya sama.

"Intinya kalian mencintai suami kalian kan? Jangan sia-siakan cinta itu, teruslah berusaha meraih kebahagian yang hakiki."

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, mutlak menjadi harga mati bahwa poligami tidak salah dan tidak serta merta memutus kebahagiaan seseorang karena bahagia itu relatif oleh setiap individu dan bisa diwujudkan dengan jalan apapun, baik itu monogami, poligami, bahkan mungkin yang memilih jalan melajang seumur hidup.

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **...**

 **Note :** Ahaaaaaa, maklumin aja yah, ini adalah cerita plesetan dari Boruto The Movie. cerita dimana Naruto bersama spirit-spiritnya melakukan aksi pembulian pada Momoshiki dan Kinshiki.

Oh ya, tentang kebijakan pemerintah mengenai anjuran poligami di chapter ini. Aku ga asal bikin loh, emang ada di dunia nyata. Katanya di Negara Rusia sedang ada gagasan untuk memasukkan anjuran poligami kedalam undang-undang yang sah secara hukum. Tapi disini, Konoha lebih dulu menerapkan undang-undang itu, Mwahahahaaa...

Khusus poligami, aku tentu setuju. Bukan apa-apa, melihat kenyataan perilaku seks bebas saat ini, tentu lebih bijak mengambil jalan menikah dini dan poligami, iya kan? Heran juga sih sama negara kita ini, Poligami banyak ditentang, tapi penyuluhan alat kontrasepsi tanpa memandang segmen malah gencar dilakukan seolah mereka mendukung seks bebas. Kalian pasti berpikiran sama untuk hal ini.

Lalu yang terakhir, tentang nasehat-nasehat berpoligami. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya, tak perlu didebat juga. Itu hanya hasil pemikiranku yang sempit dengan mengambil beberapa literatur yang pernah kubaca.

Lalu aku pengen tahu nih. Kalau seandainya anda perempuan, prinsip mana yang kalian pilih. Jawab jujur ya.

a. ' _Lebih baik mati berkalang tanah, daripada hidup bersama madu_ '

b. ' _Lebih baik malu menjadi madu daripada perawan tua seumur hidup_ '

c. ' _Biarlah tak bersuami, asal bukan perawan tua dan pernah menyesap indahnya bercinta_ '

d. ' _Laki-laki beristri yang keren dan tajir jauh lebih baik dibandingkan laki-laki sendiri tapi tak berkualitas_ '

Aku hanya ingin sedikit survey, gimana sih persepsi kalian tentang poligami.

Tak ada banyak kata, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang terlibat dalam pembuatan FF ini, baik itu pengkritik maupun pemberi saran. Kepada reviewer yang setia meninggalkan jejak, lalu kepada teman-teman diskusi lewat PM yang tak dapat kusebutkan satu persatu namanya. Juga untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.

Terakhir, salam damai.

Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan terselesaikan, Si Hitam Out...!

Ah hampir saja lupa, sebesar apapun tidak respeknya aku pada Pemerintahan Indonesia saat ini, namun untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan yang telah gugur demi memperjuangkan hak asasi sebagai manusia dan bangsa yang merdeka, aku tetap akan mengucapkan,

 _SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN_

 _NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-71_

 _DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA_

.

.

.


End file.
